Paradise Lost
by Lia Primrose
Summary: El zarévich Levi Ackerman busca tomar el control de Rusia con la ayuda de Eren, un joven espiritista. La profunda influencia de Eren con el zarévich escandaliza a la opinión pública; su relación con Levi es un secreto a voces. Algunos estarán dispuestos a evitar que sus planes se realicen, sin embargo la peligrosa pareja sabrá arreglárselas para así derrocar al zar. (Riren)
1. Hawwah

**Hola, ¿como están? Hoy vengo con un pequeño regalo para una persona muy especial:**

 **Magi, haz sido una persona muy amable y divertida, sobre todo que te sabes ganar el cariño de las personas, y eso es algo muy bonito. Te aprecio bastante, no solo por nuestras platicas, ni los fics, si no porque me has demostrado que eres una chica maravillosa. Soy** **malísima con las palabras, pero con todo mi corazón espero que tengas un hermoso día y que lo disfrutes con tus seres queridos, (que te den muchos abrazos y pastel) y sobre todo, que estés feliz. Espero que te guste el regalo, es para ti después de todo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi querida gallina Magi!**

 **Aprovecho para agradecerle también a Juli por su ayuda, que siempre esta ahí para darme su preciada opinión y consejos, ¡ademas sabe muchas cosas! Siempre me sorprendes Juli, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con el fic.**

 **En este fic Eren es albino (su pelo es blanco, piel mas clara, ojos verde pálidos) Un gusto que quise para Magi (y para mi) Lo siento por las chicas que aman el castaño de Eren, sin embargo, por favor, sean indulgentes conmigo.**

 **Ahora si, Magi, persona que lea esto, ¡pueden empezar!**

* * *

 **Paradise Lost**

 **I**

 **Hawwah**

" _Apaga la luz por favor, voy a estar en la oscuridad. Tú puedes decir una mentira, no estás haciendo nada malo. Déjame hacerlo. A partir de ahora vas a tener un dulce sueño. Déjame hacerlo. En tus oídos, ojos y manos, esculpe los días y estigma las noches."_

 **Rusia-San Petersburgo, 1905.**

El zarévich Levi Ackerman abandonó el salón del trono como un tornado furioso. En los pasillos, los sirvientes y nobles se hacían a un lado para darle paso al pelinegro, que caminaba con rapidez, con su rostro bañado en cólera. El haber escuchado a su abuelo, el zar Vladimir, insinuar que ya tenía en mente a alguien más para que lo reemplazara una vez no pudiera continuar con sus funciones lo habían hecho perder los estribos. Por eso, antes de armar un escándalo frente a su abuelo y toda la corte, había pedido permiso para retirarse.

Bajó por las escaleras, recorriendo los salones ostentosos, con la única necesidad de llegar hasta el estacionamiento del palacio donde se encontraba su auto. En todo el trayecto estuvo lanzando maldiciones contra el zar. ¿Para qué necesitaba pensar en otro sucesor? ¿No tenía ya un nieto, su único familiar de sangre con vida? Eran los dos únicos miembros de la dinastía Ackerman, era justo que otro Ackerman continuara en el trono. Pero podía ver la duda del zar en sus ojos, lo sabía, su abuelo no confiaba plenamente en él. Su carácter frío, inaccesible y turbio no lo hacían candidato para el poder.

Llegó a la primera planta, ignorando los saludos de los siervos. Ordenó a su chófer, el cual se encontraba esperando junto al auto, que le entregara las llaves. Los ojos plateados y amenazantes hicieron que el hombre obedeciera sin reclamos. Se subió al Roll-Royce plateado y partió, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos con fuerza, dejando una nube de humo tras él.

Condujo por las calles congeladas, entre nieve gris y sucia, alejándose del palacio. Necesitaba despejarse y pensar bien las cosas. No iba a permitir que otro le arrebatara el trono. Fijó su vista en el camino, pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo. Los árboles desnudos tendían sus ramas a un cielo gris, que parecía querer derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Los transeúntes caminaban encorvados, soportando el viento helado que golpeaba sus rostros, envueltos en sus sencillas y abrigadas gabardinas dignas de la clase obrera.

No sabía muy bien por donde estaba conduciendo, ya había pasado el canal Kriukov y ahora deambulaba sin ningún destino fijo por las calles. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba perdido. No conocía esa parte de la ciudad y la nieve hacía que cada calle luciera idéntica a las demás. Tomó una curva que lo llevó a un barrio algo abandonado. Todo estaba sumido en una desconcertante calma, como si de pronto las personas del mundo hubieran desaparecido y solo estuviera él. Las casas y edificios eran altos y oscuros. Los techos de tejas antiguas que en su tiempo fueron rojas, ahora eran de un marrón negruzco, que la nieve iba cubriendo al caer. Activó los limpiavidrios para despejar la vista del parabrisas, estaba empezando a nevar con más fuerza y el auto andaba más lento.

A pesar de llevar un abrigo de piel negra y los vidrios arriba, sentía el frío calarle los huesos. Era inútil continuar vagando, por lo que decidió ir y parquear al final de la calle, en donde había una especie de tienda abandonada. Al llegar y detener el auto a un lado de la acera, se quedó unos minutos con las manos sobre el volante. Lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar algún local o casa en donde pudieran facilitarle una dirección, tal vez alguna cabina de teléfono publico. Nuevamente sintió el disgusto llenarle el pecho, pero esta vez consigo mismo al sentirse tan inútil. Tomó los guantes de cuero negro y salió del auto, tirando la puerta.

El frío del aire helado le quemaba la piel. En ese lugar no parecía haber ni siquiera un perro callejero. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que había alguna persona por esos parajes, sin embargo solo encontró nieve y silencio.

Se giró, observando la tienda abandonada. Solitaria al final de la calle, a pesar de lucir limpia o eso parecía. Mientras más se acercaba, mejor la podía apreciar. Era pequeña, tenía un escaparate de madera en donde parecían exhibirse unos libros de cuero bastantes desgastados, muñecas de porcelana en posiciones extrañas, con rostros lastimeros, collares y cajas de madera con cristales y hojas secas.

Alzó la mirada para leer el nombre del establecimiento. Arriba, en letras rojas y algo descoloridas estaba escrito: "Hawwah". Si, pensó Levi, un nombre raro para un lugar igual de raro.

Logró vislumbrar desde la ventana lo que parecía ser un pequeño rayo de luz y una sombra. Tal vez se trataba del vendedor que estaba en la trastienda. Fue hasta la puerta y tomó la aldaba que poseía una forma muy peculiar; el rostro, formado por cobre oscuro y deslustrado parecía poseer la imagen entre un hombre y un león. Justo cuando estaba por tocar, una voz a su espalda habló.

—No llamaría si fuera usted.

Levi se dio la vuelta molesto por la sorpresa. Se encontró con un joven que lo miraba fijamente. Iba vestido con una capa larga azul oscura, decorada con bordados plateados de estrellas y constelaciones, asemejando al cielo nocturno. La capucha escondía sus cabellos, pero unos mechones le indicaban que eran blancos como la nieve. Y sus ojos, dos ojos verdes muy pálidos enmarcados por unas pestañas blancas voluminosas y rodeados de algo brillante, tal vez glitter azul o plateado, que lo miraban con una intensidad desconcertante.

Un albino.

—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? —inquirió Levi con dureza.

—No hay nadie—respondió el muchacho.

—Vi luz dentro del lugar.

—Yo vivo aquí y puedo asegurarle, señor, que no hay nadie más adentro.

Levi supuso entonces que la sombra se trataba de algún mueble. De pronto recordó que necesitaba la dirección del lugar y un teléfono, y justo frente a él estaba la única persona que parecía vivir en esos alrededores.

—Necesito la dirección de este lugar y un teléfono—informó, usando el tono que acostumbraba con la servidumbre del palacio.

—¿Está perdido? —preguntó el joven, acercándose de una manera que el Ackerman encontró extrañamente amenazadora.

—Sí—aceptó, ¿para qué negarlo?

—¿Puedo saber con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? —el chico sonrió, usando una voz falsamente educada.

—Con el zarévich Levi Ackerman, necesito el teléfono, ¿tienes alguno? —dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

El chico frente a él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo aun más. Levi se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole abrir la puerta. Observó como entraba al interior de la tienda y se perdía en la oscuridad para regresar con una vela, invitándolo a entrar.

—No se preocupe por su auto, a los que deambulan por aquí no les importan esas cosas—dijo.

Así lo hizo el pelinegro. Había muy poca diferencia de temperatura entre la calle y en el angosto pasillo. Nunca había sentido tanto frío al interior de un lugar. Caminaban por el corredor de pisos de madera crujiente, con la vacilante luz de la vela temblando entre la penumbra. A pesar de estar dentro de la seguridad de la tienda, no se sentía cómodo estando en ese lugar.

El agitado movimiento de la luz de la vela creaba todo tipo de sombras grotescas sobre las paredes, que danzaban y brincaban dando la impresión de adquirir vida propia.

—Por favor, no se quede atrás—susurró el chico suavemente.

Llegaron a una especie de estudio. Una gran habitación con hileras de estanterías llenas de libros y objetos extraños. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de pinturas y algunas alfombras persas. El piso igualmente estaba decorado por esas alfombras, parecía que el color principal de esa habitación era el rojo. En una gran chimenea ardía un fuego alto que hacía resplandecer el color, vibrando rítmicamente con las llamas, como si el cuarto fuera un palpitante corazón.

—Siéntese—el chico se quitó la capa, dejándola en un perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta del estudio—Llamaré a Hanji para que traiga algo de té y galletas. ¿Me permite su abrigo? —pidió extendiendo sus brazos.

Levi frunció el ceño confundido, ¿no había dicho que la tienda estaba sola?

-¿No dijiste que no había nadie aquí?

-¿Lo dije?-murmuró Eren con una sonrisa inocente, recibiendo el abrigo.

Levi lo miraba como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. Era una criatura hermosa, si, pero al mismo tiempo algo desconcertante y perdida, con su mirada bañada en brillantina; fantasiosa y libidinosa. Llevaba una especie de túnica de terciopelo azul oscura con bordados arabescos en dorado que adornaban el pecho y las mangas.

El muchacho tomó el pesado abrigo de Levi y lo dejó en el perchero, luego fue hasta la chimenea y jaló una cuerda larga que colgaba al lado. El sonido de una campana resonó en alguna parte de la casa.

—Póngase cómodo, ha pasado tiempo en el frío y puede hacerle daño. No queremos que nuestro querido zarévich enferme, ¿verdad? —sonrió con cinismo.

Levi frunció el ceño, mas no agregó nada. Aun estaba disgustado como para querer regresar hasta el palacio, y de alguna manera, la situación en la que estaba le producía cierta emoción desconocida, una agitación expectante.

Poco a poco unos pasos empezaron a oírse y aumentaron a medida que se aproximaban lentamente hacia la puerta. Se detuvieron por unos segundos, luego tres golpes alarmantemente fuertes se escucharon contra la puerta. La manija se giró, y la puerta se abrió lentamente, chirriando. Desde donde se encontraba Levi la puerta le dificultaba la visión y todo lo que podía ver era al joven de pie frente a la puerta, susurrando su pedido. La puerta se cerró lentamente y los pasos desaparecieron a la distancia.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —la curiosidad impulsó a Levi a preguntar.

—Una tienda de esoterismo y espiritismo—respondió cuidadosamente el chico.

El pelinegro sintió que ese lugar era mucho más que una simple tienda pero se abstuvo hacérselo saber.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eren Jaeger.

Tres sonoros golpes retumbaron y el chico, que había estado parado junto a la puerta la abrió, recibiendo la bandeja y cerrando inmediatamente.

Eren se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado Levi, eran un par de sillas de terciopelo negro con un anticuado diseño victoriano. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre las sillas y se sentó. Estaban ubicados frente a la chimenea, recibiendo la calidez de las llamas. El muchacho sirvió el té y dejó la taza frente al pelinegro, quien miró el contenido oscuro con recelo.

—No tiene nada extraño, si es lo que le preocupa.

Levi le habría creído si en sus ojos no hubiera ese brillo malicioso. Junto al fuego, la curiosa criatura lucía como un pequeño demonio.

—¿Por qué este lugar está a oscuras? —preguntó el zarévich, cruzando con elegancia una pierna.

—Me molesta la luz—respondió Eren, bebiendo su té.

Se escuchó un ruido sobre sus cabezas; un ruido semejante a pasos corriendo de un extremo al otro. Los ojos color plata de Levi se alzaron hacia el techo y Eren hizo lo mismo lentamente. El ruido se transformo en el de pasos arrastrándose, deslizándose.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —inquirió el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué cree que haya sido? —susurró Eren con suavidad.

—Probablemente tu sirvienta, Hanji—aunque esos sonidos eran muy extraños. Tal vez la mujer era renga, sin embargo, cuando les trajo el té, los pasos habían sonado constantes y veloces.

—Es una casa muy vieja, señor—dijo Eren, concentrado en el té—Está llena de ruidos.

Esa respuesta no dejó satisfecho a Levi.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por saber que está haciendo tu sirvienta?

—No—negó el muchacho—No me interesa. Se lo que está haciendo.

El pelinegro paseó su mirada por la estancia. Las danzantes llamas producían una ilusión nada agradable entre los objetos del cuarto. La sombra de la silla de Eren parecía tener vida propia y producía la perturbadora impresión de que algo se retorcía. Los cuadros, libros, mesas y paredes parecían temblar como si realmente pudieran moverse.

—¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí? —la aterciopelada voz de Eren hizo que su vista se volviera a fijar en él.

—La nieve hace que todas las calles luzcan idénticas—dio un sorbo a su té, que aun permanecía caliente.

—Luce como si algo lo perturbara—señaló el peliblanco mirándolo fijamente.

—Tuve un descontento antes de llegar aquí.

—Ya veo. ¿Quiere hablar de eso? —Eren sirvió más té en su tasa.

—Es algo privado—respondió lentamente el pelinegro.

Eren regresó su vista hasta el rostro del pelinegro con una sonrisa incitante.

—Creo que le hará bien platicarlo con alguien. A veces los extraños son los mejores confidentes—puso los codos sobre los brazos de la silla, recostándose hacia atrás. Su rostro desapareció parcialmente entre las sombras.

Levi lo pensó, la situación en la que estaba la encontraba tan irreal y fuera de lo convencional. Aun oculta entre las sombras, pudo vislumbrar la mirada brillante y felina observarlo en silencio. Una imagen fascinante y algo inquietante. Era como estar observando algo que no debía ser visto, algo impuro, malo. Como si algo dentro de él se alimentara de esa visión, despertando sus deseos más ocultos, esos que nadie debía conocer.

—Dijiste que esto era una tienda de espiritismo, entonces debes poseer algún don, ¿no? —comentó desinteresadamente—¿Por qué no tratas de discernirlo por ti mismo?

Eren sonrió extrañamente mientras asentía, juntando la punta de sus dedos.

—Puedo hacerlo, señor, la pregunta es…—hizo una pequeña pausa, sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra—¿Quiere escuchar todo lo que salga de mi boca?

Por alguna extraña razón, la manera en la que le habló el chico le produjo una emoción que creía desconocida, la excitación de estar en una situación irreal. Era inevitable no quitarle la mirada de encima, no con esa voz tan incitante teñida de misterio, que parecía ocultar más cosas de las que aparentaba.

—Quiero escucharte. Tal vez logras convencerme para regresar una segunda vez.

Eren se inclinó exponiendo su rostro nuevamente a la luz de las llamas. El rojizo resplandor de la chimenea avivaba los rasgos de su cara, haciendo brillar el glitter alrededor de sus ojos.

—¿Me permite su mano, por favor? —pidió. Levi se la tendió con escepticismo—Veamos… —murmuró mientras acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos la palma del pelinegro— Vaya—sonrió— Noto un profundo inconformismo y… ¿Rencor? ¿Furia? —los ojos de Eren se quedaron fijos en su palma, para luego ensanchar su sonrisa—¿Odio? Eso sí que es muy interesante. Puedo ver la codicia, el deseo tener más, de poseerlo todo— levantó su mirada, topándose con los ojos invernales del zarévich —Sin embargo algo no le permite lograrlo, algo lo detiene—acarició la palma de la mano con su pulgar—Usted sería un hombre muy poderoso si lograra deshacerse de ese obstáculo. Nada ni nadie lograrían arrebatárselo, sería invencible—susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Levi le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de hallar algún gesto que delatara al chico, que le demostrara que solo era un charlatán más.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó. Aun no creía completamente en las palabras del peliblanco, la curiosidad lo incitaba a preguntar.

—¿He logrado convencerlo? —inquirió Eren.

—Por ahora te ofrezco el beneficio de la duda—respondió el pelinegro.

—Depende de lo que sea capaz de hacer y de lo que sea capaz de pagar—contestó el peliblanco con solemnidad, con la mano del zarévich sobre la suya—Debe ser algo que anhele con todo su corazón.

—Lo es.

—Entonces debería hacerlo. Si lo logra será un hombre muy poderoso, nadie le llevará la contraria. Todos le temerán y respetaran.

Esas palabras le gustaron bastante a Levi. Algo dentro de su corazón se removió con satisfacción. Él no era una persona buena, ni cerca. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su cometido, sin embargo, aun no estaba seguro de que las palabras del chico fueran ciertas. Las consecuencias podían poner su vida en peligro.

Eren sonrió suavemente, poniendo su otra mano sobre la mano del pelinegro.

—La nieve ha parado, lo mejor es que regrese, señor—retiró suavemente la mano de Levi—Piénselo, sería un placer para mi ayudar al próximo zar de Rusia—Levi lo miró estupefacto. En ningún momento el chico había mencionado específicamente lo que deseaba—El teléfono está en esa esquina, le sugiero que no se tarde. Parece que la niebla se acerca.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Eren caminó despacio hacia una ventana larga y ancha. Corrió la cortina y en efecto, la lechosa luz de invierno lo transformó en una silueta.

—La niebla está llena de fantasmas—susurró el peliblanco. Levi se preguntó por la salud mental del chico al verlo tan perdido, mirando por la ventana—¿Tiene frío?

Levi ya estaba junto al teléfono, con el auricular helado y húmedo sobre su oreja.

—Sí, un poco.

—La niebla se habrá metido adentro, supongo. Y no hay nada como la niebla para enfriar el alma—Eren abandonó la ventana.

Los ojos plateados de Levi lo recorrieron en silencio.

—Espero no perderme de regreso—suspiró, escuchando el sonido ahogado del tono de llamada.

—Hay muchas maneras de perderse, señor—la expresión de Eren pareció rozarla una felicidad tan sospechosa, que en el fondo agradó a Levi, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

* * *

" _Cualquiera que esté buscando el paraíso perdido, algo bueno como la dulce miel. Tal vez yo soy ese, tu diamante perdido. Algo bueno que deseas locamente. Siento, soy real. ¿Dónde estás ahora? Estoy casi en un paraíso. Estoy aquí, soy tuyo. Solo recuerda esto, tu y yo, otro paraíso."_

Había pasado una semana desde su visita a Hawwah, y ahora, en esa tarde de invierno, se encontraba nuevamente frente a la deslucida tienda, de pie ante la puerta de madera. El deseo de regresar, de sumergirse nuevamente en la oscuridad del lugar le había llegado de repente, consumiéndolo todos esos días de ausencia; el impulso fue irresistible. No había parado de pensar en esa pequeña conversación con el chico y en las noches, su mente recreaba escenarios en donde él cumplía esos sueños egoístas, llenándose de expectativas.

Extrañamente pudo dar nuevamente con ese paraje abandonado, no le había constado mucho. Al parecer nadie vivía en las casas y edificios, ni siquiera había un solo ruido. Todo era lúgubremente pacifíco.

Con su mano enguantada levantó la aldaba con forma de león, golpeando con tres sonoros y pesados golpes la puerta. A pesar de tener su mano abrigada, el frio del cobre había traspasado el cuero del guante, llegándole hasta los huesos. Creyó escuchar unos pasos acercándose, eran lentos y constantes, cada vez sonaban un poco más fuerte, hasta que se detuvieron. Después de lo que Levi consideró una gran cantidad de tiempo, volvió a tomar la aldaba, estaba a punto de levantarla cuando una suave brisa abrió la puerta. Al parecer estaba ajustada. La abrió con cautela, haciendo que las bisagras chirriaran desagradablemente. Se adentró en la tienda, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Al parecer la persona que había ajustado la puerta era considerada; en una mesita estaba una pequeña lámpara que brillaba inútilmente en la oscuridad. La tomó y continuó su camino hasta el salón en donde había conversado con Eren, tratando de recordar el trayecto. La luz de lámpara dispersaba un poco la penumbra frente a él, sin embargo era consciente de la horrible negrura que se iba quedando atrás.

A pesar de lo ridículo que podía sonar, Levi sentía el extraño temor de perder la dirección en aquel lugar. La sensación de tener ese presentimiento se intensificaba por el hecho de verse perseguido por el sonido de algo arrastrándose de manera grotesca, siseando. La enorme sombra que proyectaba parecía querer sobrepasarlo. En un momento, cuando ya podía vislumbrar la puerta que daba al salón un ruido de pasos resonó por el pasillo, como si corrieran de arriba abajo por las paredes. Se giró para verificar si se trataba de Hanji, la sirvienta o el mismo Eren, pero no encontró nada.

Entró en salón sin tomarse la molestia de llamar. Eren estaba de pie, ante la chimenea, hurgando con el atizador en el fuego. Parecía que no había notado la presencia del zarévich en la estancia. Las llamas del fuego parecían querer arrebatarle el atizador de las manos y de paso tocarlo, quemarle la piel.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el peliblanco aun de espaldas.

Levi se acercó un poco más, tomando asiento en la silla en donde había estado hace una semana. Supuso que Eren lo había confundido con Hanji.

—Si, por supuesto—habló, esperando que el chico se girara y lo mirara, cosa que no pasó—Tuve que esperar bastante tiempo afuera para que tu sirvienta me abriera. Ni siquiera fue capaz de recibirme y guiarme hasta acá—se quejó mientras dejaba la lámpara sobre la mesita y retiraba los guantes de sus manos.

—Fue muy amable de su parte ir a atender la puerta. A ella no le gustan las visitas.

—Es su trabajo. Al parecer perseguir e incomodar a sus invitados también entran en sus funciones—le hizo saber al peliblanco, recordando los pasos que había escuchado en el corredor.

—¿Vio a Hanji, señor? —preguntó Eren, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del estudio.

—No la vi—respondió—Imaginé que era ella. Después de todo ustedes parecen ser los únicos que viven aquí, ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió, acariciando su labio.

Eren dejó el atizador a un lado de la chimenea y se giró hacia Levi. El fuego jadeaba y silbaba, los objetos en el salón parecían cobrar vida gracias a luz chillona que bañaba todo. Los ojos plateados observaron con deleite el vestido liso y sencillo de terciopelo que llevaba el chico el cual rozaba el suelo. Sobre el vestido había una túnica manga corta de organza dorada con diseños arabescos y varias piedritas que brillaban.

—Nadie vive aquí, señor—concedió el joven, tomando siento en la silla que estaba frente a Levi.

Los finos dedos de Eren se deslizaron por la superficie de la mesa, tamborileando de forma rítmica. El pelinegro reprimió un bostezo; el calor del fuego y el silencio adormecían sus sentidos, sumiéndolo en un estado de relajación que raramente experimentaba.

—Ya que ha venido, señor, ¿puedo saber que lo trae por aquí? —empezó a decir el chico, ganándose la atención del zarévich.

Levi tardó en responder, el mismo creía desconocer la respuesta, pero lo cierto era que una parte suya, la más inmoral y desviada había estado deseando regresar a Hawwah, volver a sentir esa oscuridad adentrarse por cada poro de su piel, calándole el alma. Necesitaba escuchar nuevamente las palabras de Eren respecto a su destino, necesitaba saber cómo lograrlo, cuanto era el costo que debía pagar para ser poderoso. Eran tantas cosas que no sabía que responder concretamente.

—Ha descubierto mi tienda, señor—señaló el peliblanco—Pocas personas han logrado dar con ella, y los que lo han hecho jamás han regresado. Puedo ayudarlo en lo que desee, no tiene que reprimirse conmigo—continuó— Solo hágame saber que lo desea, y lo que está dispuesto a hacer por ello. Se lo pregunto de nuevo: ¿Qué es lo trae por aquí? —insistió.

Levi le mantuvo la mirada al chico, sin dejarse intimidar por esos ojos brillantes.

—Nada—respondió a la defensiva.

—Yo los conozco a ustedes y a sus corazones egoístas—el pelinegro no comprendió ese comentario—Lastimosamente anhelan mucho pero arriesgan poco.

A Levi lo tomó por sorpresa el repentino recelo en la voz del castaño.

—Nadie desea ser juzgado por sus malas acciones—comentó el pelinegro.

Eren se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Es su vida tan angelical, señor? —le imprimió a la palabra "angelical" una desaprobación profunda, como si fuera alguna blasfemia. Ante el silencio del pelinegro el chico ensanchó su sonrisa—No se preocupe, no hay nada vergonzoso en ser un hombre bueno—dijo con muy poca convicción.

La puerta del estudio se abrió levemente, y algo entró arrastrándose. La vista del pelinegro no alcanzó a ver de qué se trataba, pero estaba seguro de que había visto un cuerpo escurrirse por los rincones oscuros donde no llegaba la luz.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —fijó sus ojos en la figura menuda frente a él. Se estremeció al ver pasar fugazmente esos recuerdos que nadie debía conocer, esas cosas malas que había hecho.

—Usted sabe de lo que hablo—apuntó con una dulzura bastante cínica— Podría enseñarles una lección a todos los que no creen en su potencial. Haga que se arrepientan, se merecen su castigo. Merecen ahogarse en su asquerosa hipocresía.

Levi frunció el ceño recordando a los perros falderos de su abuelo, los que se hacían llamar sus ministros y seguidores. Esos mismos zalameros que lo miraban con desaprobación y fingían tenerle respeto solo por quedar bien ante los ojos del zar.

—Mi abuelo no lo permitiría—murmuró, su rostro se oscureció repentinamente.

—Él solo permanece ahí como un santo anciano, pero es igual que el resto. He estado entre la gente durante tanto tiempo y todos son iguales, señor—aseguró, mirando fijamente al pelinegro—Todos son solo apariencia, como la manzana perfecta y jugosa que esconde su corazón podrido, infestado de gusanos. Es tanto su odio hacia usted que ya le ha conseguido un reemplazo.

—Farlan—recordó. Lo había visto algunas veces en las reuniones, siempre al lado de su abuelo, sonriéndole y dándole la razón en todo. Lo odiaba.

—El mismo—confirmó el peliblanco con una sonrisa triunfante—¿Por qué escogió a ese hombre adulador doble cara? Es un inepto sin personalidad, un aprovechado y siempre que puede le lleva la contraria. ¿No se merecen todos ellos que les dé una lección? —insinuó.

La mirada color plata de Levi vaciló por un momento. Su odio era algo secreto, algo suyo, algo que llevaba oculto y que casi nadie conocía. Lo que Eren proponía era arriesgado, además, su conciencia aun le recordaba que eso estaba mal, el simple hecho de pensarlo lo estaba llenando de dudas.

—No podría hacerlo—dijo, a pesar de no estar seguro.

—Claro que puede. La verdad es que usted realmente no ama a nadie, ¿cierto, señor? No realmente—Eren se rió entre dientes.

Un cuerpo frío y escamoso pasó por la pierna de Levi, sorprendiéndolo. La criatura se arrastraba bajo la mesa, siseando. Podía asegurar que lo que estaba acariciando su pierna era una serpiente de tamaño considerable.

—Todo esto ha sido un golpe para usted, lo sé. Quiere tener el poder y ser alguien fuerte, invencible, que cuando oigan de usted las naciones y sus gobernantes le teman y respeten. Pero no se puede—la voz dulce del peliblanco se convirtió en un susurro—¿Y por qué? Todo es culpa de esos asquerosos cerdos que están en contra suya, ¿no es así?

—Eren…—empezó el zarévich.

—Levi—lo interrumpió el chico, hablándole con más confianza—Todo esto es culpa de tu abuelo, si no fuera por él no tendrías que pensar en tantas cosas. ¡Él es la causa de todo!

El chico se puso de pie y caminó hasta la silla en donde estaba sentado el pelinegro. Se hizo tras él, poniendo sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros de Levi, inclinándose un poco hasta rozar sus labios contra la oreja del mayor.

—Vamos, si él puede hacer lo quiera sin que le pese la conciencia y arruinar tu vida ¿Por qué no devolverle todo eso con la misma moneda? —dijo suavemente—Cualquiera entendería si tomas esto por tus propias manos y le enseñas a ese viejo asqueroso una lección—llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello del mayor, acariciándolo y enredándolo con ternura.

Levi asintió lentamente. El chico tenía toda la razón. Ese cerdo había arruinado su vida, necesitaba encontrar una forma de deshacerse de él y de su protegido.

—Es débil e ingenuo. Podemos quitarlo del camino en cualquier momento—reflexionó, dejándose mimar por las manos del peliblanco.

—Sí, podemos hacerlo—le dio la razón con una gran sonrisa. El pelinegro no había caído en cuenta de que había incluido al joven en sus planes—Déjame acompañarte, puedo hacer que todo funcione, solo tienes que aceptar.

La cabeza de Levi se giró, encontrándose con el rostro de Eren. Sus miradas se conectaron, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de diferencia, perfectamente alguno podía cerrar esa pequeña distancia y probar los del contrario, pero prefirieron quedarse inmóviles, tentándose.

—Si accedo a tu propuesta, ¿Qué tengo que pagar? —preguntó.

—Tienes que ser mío, y yo seré tuyo. Nunca nos separaremos. Es como una maldición si lo piensas bien—sonrió con diversión— Y una maldición debe tener reglas, ¿Dónde estaríamos si no hubiera reglas? Si aceptas, yo haré lo necesario para cumplir cada uno de tus deseos, te ayudaré cada vez que lo necesites, estaré fielmente a tu lado y nunca te traicionaré. A cambio quiero que seas mío y me permitas disfrutar de tus victorias. No pierdes nada, realmente.

Levi entrecerró los ojos, analizando cada palabra del chico. De repente lo embargó una resolución inflexible. Estaba determinado en aceptar aquel trato con ese pequeño demonio que lo miraba expectante. Esa criatura le daba la sensación de que todo lo que se propusiera lo iba a lograr, y eso le gustaba.

—Acepto—accedió.

La luminosidad del fuego disminuyó, como si todas las sombras del cuarto se lanzaran sobre ellos, sin embargo, esto pareció no afectarlos pues ninguno dejó de mirarse. El peliblanco ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, siendo consciente de la mirada de fascinación que Levi le regalaba.

—Levi…—canturreó sobre sus labios, con los ojos ligeramente entre cerrados—Hay algunas cosas a las que no debe mirarse demasiado.

* * *

" _Enciende las luces por favor, así podrás ver todo de mi. En este momento somos libres, no hay lugar al que queramos volver. No les creas. No escuches a otros, solo escucha mi voz. Son mentiras. Todo lo que tú estremeces se eleva. Detente, detenme, detenlos, detennos."_

A Levi le tomó unos segundos ajustar sus ojos a la mala iluminación del cuarto al que Eren lo había llevado. El de ojos verdes le había sugerido ir a hablar a otro lugar y Levi supuso que el chico había escuchado a Hanji espiando encima del salón.

Era una especie de habitación sin ventanas, con una chimenea más pequeña en donde ardía el mismo fuego del salón. En un rincón había una enorme cama matrimonial antigua con un dosel alto con cortinas diáfanas, casi transparentes. Había repisas con libros gruesos y objetos que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Las paredes tenían pinturas con dibujos distorsionados, pero se reconocían algunos rostros. El piso era de madera cubierto por una elegante alfombra. El mismo rojo chillón del fuego bañaba toda la habitación, así como en el salón. Parecía que en la tienda, las habitaciones poseían esa particularidad, mientras todo lo demás, como los pasillos, eran tinieblas.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó Levi, ante el inquietante silencio en el que se habían sumido.

— ¿Tienes prisa? — el peliblanco ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta de Levi— Los hombres siempre están tan apurados…

— No tengo prisa— contestó el pelinegro de pie, observando como el chico tomaba asiento al borde de la cama— ¿Y ahora…?

Se interrumpió cuando vio como Eren se quitaba la túnica de organza, como si hubiera olvidado que Levi estaba de pie frente a él. La dobló dejándola a un lado y luego continuó con el vestido de terciopelo negro. Bajó con lentitud el cierre, sin mirar a Levi, concentrado en su tarea. El vestido se aflojó, resbalando coquetamente por sus pequeños hombros. Regresó sus ojos verdes hacia el pelinegro que lo observaba aparentemente impasible, pero en realidad ambos sabían que no era así.

—Te vez algo cansado—comentó Eren con una sonrisa.

—Para nada—contestó Levi con la voz ronca.

El aire se sentía denso y el fuego ardía con sus chisporroteos. Eren ladeó su cabeza como un pajarito, pero con su sonrisa extraña bailando en sus labios de muñeca.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —preguntó el peliblanco. La tela deslizándose por su hombro le indicó a Levi de que se trataba el ofrecimiento del chico, o eso interpretó.

Avanzó hacia el chico que estaba sentando en la cama tomándose su tiempo. Eren no se movía, simplemente lo miraba con una expresión de satisfacción altanera, que Levi sintió la necesidad de preguntarle en que estaba pensando.

Cuando estuvo frente a Eren, se inclinó para tocar la tela negra y deslizarla, sin embargo, con una brusquedad alarmante, Eren puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, poniéndolo de rodillas. Levi lo miró desde abajo con extrañeza camuflada en molestia. ¿Qué le pasaba al peliblanco? ¿No le había pedido ayuda? Eren lo miraba desde arriba con una extraña sonrisita que Levi no supo interpretar.

El pelinegro iba a reclamarle por la brusca acción, pero por el rabillo del ojo logró captar movimiento. Era la misma serpiente o cuerpo escurridizo que se la pasaba siguiéndolo, o eso pensaba.

—¿La viste? —preguntó Eren en voz baja.

Los ojos de Levi regresaron hasta el rostro del peliblanco.

—¿A quién?

—No importa—miraba al hombre que estaba a sus pies con diversión, como si disfrutara de confundirlo—Anda, ayúdame—dijo, poniendo un pie en el pecho de Levi. El calzado del peliblanco eran unos escarpines de seda negra bastante ligeros.

Levi lo miró sin comprender y Eren rió en voz baja, sacándose los zapatos con sus pies. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus manos. El pie pequeño y descalzo regresó al pecho de Levi y luego subió hasta su hombro en donde descansó. Los ojos invernales de Levi estaban inmersos en Eren y su mente estaba totalmente concentrado él.

—Ayúdame, Levi—susurró Eren con sus ojos tan brillantes y al mismo tiempo casi sin vida.

El pelinegro no comprendía a que se refería con que lo ayudara y sin embargo, en el fondo sentía que si lo sabía. El pequeño demonio lo miraba expectante, con la luz del fuego titilando en su piel, era como una visión, una ilusión fantasmagórica que le llamaba.

—¿Cómo?

El pie que descansaba en su hombro regresó al suelo y el peliblanco se enderezó. Levi levantó una ceja, ya cansado de la extraña situación. El pelinegro iba a incorporarse, pero para su absoluto asombro, Eren se inclinó sujetándolo de los hombros, atrayendo su cara hacia la de él.

Se besaron. Pero este no era un beso delicado, ni parecido a los besos que se daba con sus amantes ocasionales. Este era un beso desordenado y carnal. Eren sonreía, ejerciendo más fuerza contra la boca de Levi, con una pasión que le estaba quitando el aliento. El pelinegro sentía algo embriagador filtrarse en su boca. Y Levi le correspondía con la misma fuerza y rabia, no queriendo ceder el liderazgo. Eren interrumpió el beso, trayéndolo de vuelta.

—Sabes cómo hacerlo.

Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Levi, acariciando con delicadeza los cabellos negros. Levi encontró un placer morboso en ser tratado de esa manera. Ver esa sonrisa carente de amor solo para él, estar arrodillado frente a una especie de santo pagano, el cual lo mimaba como si fuera su mascota favorita.

La mano de Eren bajó por su sien, acariciando su mejilla y arrastrándose con lentitud hasta los labios blandos de Levi. Pasó sus dedos por los labios, acariciándolos. Levi los atrapó, besándolos como lo había hecho con la boca de Eren, dejando pequeños besos por toda su longitud. Eren le sonreía con una mirada satisfecha. Levi le regresaba la mirada sin detener su tarea, subiendo por los nudillos, hasta besar la muñeca del peliblanco, lamiendo la piel blanca y transparente en donde se podían ver largas y finas venas azules y moradas. Las delineó, trazando su camino con la lengua y subiendo cada vez más. Necesitaba llegar de nuevo hasta esos labios y probarlos, y quien sabe, probar otras cosas.

Eren le permitió incorporarse y que se hiciera sobre él mientras le besaba sus clavículas y hombros. Levi lamía ese cuello, enterrando su cabeza como un vampiro, dejando tonos bordó por su extensión. El peliblanco no hacía ningún esfuerzo por alejarlo, al contrario, inclinaba su cabeza hacía un lado para que pudiera degustar toda su piel. Un pequeño ruido empezó a escucharse en la cabeza de Levi, pero trataba de no prestarle atención, era como el murmullo del oleaje.

Levantó la cabeza para toparse con el rostro inmaculado de Eren, el cual lo alentaba con su sonrisa a que continuara. El pelinegro dio un último beso acompañado de un pequeño mordisco en el hombro desnudo y luego subió su cabeza hasta quedar frente al rostro del chico. Se miraron largamente, respirando sobre los labios contrarios.

—Ellos están hablando de una fantasía—susurró Eren.

Levi entre cerró sus ojos sin comprender a que venía el comentario.

—¿Quiénes?

Eren negó con una sonrisa divertida, deshaciéndose del agarre de Levi. Gateó atreves de la cama, llegando hasta la gran montaña de almohadas y cojines. Levi observaba como se terminaba de quitar la parte superior del vestido negro, dejando expuesta su espalda en la cual había dos tatuajes; el sol y la luna lo saludaron con sus ojos de tinta desde cada esquina de la frágil espalda. Los ojos pálidos lo miraron sobre el hombro, y Levi sabía que el chico escondía su sonrisa. Entendía esa mirada, no necesitaban hablar. El pelinegro terminó de subir en la cama, abrazando por la espalda al chico, escondiendo su rostro en la suave curvatura de su cuello, pero Eren tenía otros planes. El peliblanco se recostó entre los cojines, mirando a Levi de frente, tentándolo. Los ojos grises se oscurecieron ante la visión del chico, con sus cabellos blancos desparramados y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, invitándolo a que curioseara un poco.

El murmullo que había en su cabeza estaba creciendo, convirtiéndose en susurros. Algo decían, pero no entendía, eran tantas voces…

—Están haciendo otra fantasía.

Levi iba a llevar su boca hasta la de Eren para volver a probar sus labios, pero el chico la giró evitando siquiera que se rozaran.

—No—los ojos verdes brillaban con diversión ante la mirada molesta de Levi—Mis labios por ahora no, ¿Por qué no te entretienes con algo más? —le ofreció.

—¿Con que?

Levi sintió como el pie de Eren lo apartaba con algo de brusquedad. Quedó sentado frente al chico observando cómo separaba lentamente las piernas con descaro. La poca luz no le dejaba ver lo que llevaba el chico bajo la falda del vestido, pero poco le importaba, lo iba a comprobar por su propia cuenta.

—Se que quieres hacerlo, Levi, pruébame—el pequeño demonio le sonreía abiertamente.

Las voces murmuraban.

Las manos curiosas de Levi deslizaron el vestido y lo arrojó sin importarle a donde fuera a parar. Dejó al chico con su ropa interior; un pantalón corto blanco con encaje. Pasó una mano por la pierna del peliblanco, desde su tobillo hasta llegar a su muslo. Le abrió más las piernas, observando con deseo la parte donde debía estar esa entrada tan hermosa. Hermosa como todo en Eren.

Sin muchas ceremonias bajó el pantalón blanco de Eren, provocando una risita en el chico al verlo tan deseoso. Levi sentía su pantalón bastante ajustado cuando lo vio completamente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, tan expuesto ante sus ojos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Eren, usando un tono de voz mimoso—¿Te gusta lo que tienes frente a ti?

—Me gusta—contestó el pelinegro.

—Entonces pruébame—dejó la sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior, con fuerza lo arrancó de debajo de sus dientes, lascivo.

Levi bajó su vista hasta el miembro del chico, no era el primero que miraba. Incluso podía confesar que le excitaba más acostarse con mujeres, con esos pechos redondos y blandos que le gustaba estrujar hasta hacerlas llorar y esa abertura rugosa y caliente. Sus amantes masculinos eran igualmente bellos, pero con ellos era especialmente salvaje y descontrolado, era un sexo rudo. Y sin embargo con Eren sentía algo que con ellos jamás había experimentado, era un deseo que nacía desde lo más recóndito de su corazón. Verlo tan blanco, tan iluminado y saberlo oscuro y demoníaco lo envolvía.

Lo acarició primero con gentileza, sintiéndolo ligeramente húmedo y duro, fascinado de sentir como las piernas de Eren se movían, como sus talones se enterraban en el colchón mientras soltaba ligeros ronroneos. Puso más empeño en su trabajo moviendo con maestría su muñeca, despegando la mirada del lindo miembro de Eren para mirarlo a la cara. El chico lo miraba aun con una sonrisa, mordisqueando su dedo índice. A veces el ceño del chico se fruncía mientras liberaba gimoteos lastimeros, y era ahí donde Levi se deleitaba de ver esas expresiones que provocaba.

—Detente—ordenó Eren entre suspiros. Levi obedeció, a ese punto ya lo obedecía ciegamente—Lo has hecho muy bien—halagó con dulzura, como si fuera un niño que había hecho todos sus deberes—Ahora… ¿Por qué no te diviertes aquí? —ofreció, acariciando su entrada por los alrededores.

No necesitó decir más cuando Levi ya se había lanzado con un gruñido entre sus piernas. La lengua caliente y húmeda del pelinegro pasaba por esa entrada rosada y rugosa, besándola y acariciándola.

—¡Sí! —ronroneó con placer el chico, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Levi trató de adentrar su lengua en ese rosado anillo, sintiendo lo caliente que era. La carne iba cediendo, permitiendo que la lengua entrara y saliera a su antojo, culebreando en diferentes direcciones. Su boca se estaba cansando, así que reemplazo la lengua por sus dedos. Introdujo dos de una sola estocada, viendo con placer como Eren se retorcía y gemía.

—¡Levi! —sollozó Eren, llevando las manos hasta sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas aun mas para que Levi pudiera acomodarse mejor.

Escuchaba más voces ahora, murmurando, susurrando, maldiciendo.

—¿Puedes escuchar esas voces, Eren? —preguntó mientras introducía un tercer dedo.

El chico soltó sus muslos y se apoyó en la cama con sus codos, viendo como Levi se encargaba de penetrarlo con los dedos.

—Están haciendo una historia—gimió, entrecerrando los ojos con placer—Así ellos pueden controlarnos.

Levi no le tomó importancia a eso, se concentro en hacer disfrutar al peliblanco, sin saber que mirar; la sonrisa libidinosa de Eren que vacilaba a ratos cuando el placer lo sobrepasaba, o como sus dedos se perdían dentro de la cálida entrada del chico.

Sentía que el mismo estaba a punto de venirse en su pantalón con el simple hecho de ver al otro disfrutar y perderse en toda la lujuria. Eren le sonreía, sabiendo lo necesitado que estaba el pelinegro por hundirse dentro de él.

—Levi… mi querido Levi—lo llamaba el peliblanco con aparente dulzura—Mi Levi… Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso—sacó los dedos del pelinegro de su interior y se sentó frente a él, besándolos—Mereces una recompensa, claro que sí—susurraba mientras besaba los nudillos blancos del pelinegro—¿Quieres tomarme? Puedes hacerlo. Ven, puedes profanarme, besarme, acariciarme… Puedes comerme—todo eso lo susurró con una sonrisa febril sobre los labios de Levi.

El peliblanco se abalanzó sobre los labios de Levi, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de este, pegando ambos cuerpos. Levi lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda, sintiendo las vertebras bajo la piel. El pelinegro se separó de Eren y lo empujó con fuerza contra la cama; estaba deseoso, necesitaba más, quería mas.

Le besaba el cuello, mordiendo con fuerza, lamiendo con hambre. Luego bajó hasta el pecho del peliblanco, besando los pequeños botones rosas, estirándolos y mordiéndolos. Sintió la delicada mano de Eren enredarse en sus cabellos, tirando con fuerza mientras se deshacía en gimoteos. Lo llamaba, Levi, Levi, Levi. Lo llamaba con placer, gemía su nombre.

Entre beso y beso fue perdiendo cada una de sus prendas, hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones de Eren.

—Eres tan hermoso… —halagó Eren, recorriendo la bien formada espalda de Levi con ambas manos—Y mío. Eres mío Levi, recuérdalo.

—Lo soy, y también eres mío—lo besó, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del peliblanco, arrancándole varios suspiros desgarrados—Solo mío—el beso era desordenado, hablaba mientras acariciaba la boca contraria con su lengua—Nadie te tocará, al que lo haga lo mataré, lo juro.

Los ojos verdes de Eren brillaron llenos de excitación.

Levi no espero para prepararlo, estaba impaciente. Entró con un gruñido profundo que nacía de su garganta, escuchando como Eren soltaba una exclamación ahogada, arqueando su espalda.

Lo penetraba con fuerza, saliendo y entrando, tratando de meter todo su miembro. La enloquecedora sensación de esas paredes apretándolo era deliciosa, tener a Eren debajo de él sosteniéndole la mirada, con la boca abierta, liberando sus gemidos lo hacían perderse. Apretó los dientes escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Eren. Las voces ahora hablaban con más fuerza, reían, se hablaban unas a otras, gemían. Gemían con Levi y Eren. Ellas al parecer estaban disfrutando de la visión que daban. Era como estar en medio de una orgía.

Dio una estocada profunda, sintiendo como Eren se retorcía entre sus brazos.

—¡Hazlo de nuevo! —sollozó, besando los labios de Levi con desespero—Sí, sí ¡sí! —gimió con fuerza, enredando sus piernas en la cadera de Levi, tratando de sentirlo con más fuerza—Rómpeme Levi—suplicó.

Levi gruñía, moviéndose con más fuerza y rapidez. La cama golpeaba la pared y los gemidos indecorosos de Eren resonaban como un eco por toda la habitación.

—Mí querido…

—Tuyo, tuyo—le respondía Eren como podía.

Levi soltaba palabras en el oído de Eren, palabras sin sentido pero sinceras. Y el peliblanco igual, le susurraba secretos y fantasías que hacían gemir a Levi como un animal herido. El ritmo y sus alborotadas palabras bullían el placer dentro de ambos, llevándolos inevitablemente al clímax. Levi con un gemido bajo y gutural, enterró su miembro en lo más profundo del peliblanco, viniéndose ardiente, deseoso, con fuerza. Eren soltó un grito prolongado con una gran sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, retorciendo los dedos de sus pies por las cosquillas de su orgasmo, enterrando las uñas con fuerza en la espalda de Levi.

Lo último que pudo sentir el pelinegro antes de caer en la penumbra fueron los brazos de Eren rodeándolo

* * *

" _Cualquiera que esté buscando el paraíso perdido, algo bueno como la dulce miel. Tal vez yo soy ese, tu diamante perdido, algo bueno que deseas locamente. Siento, soy real. ¿Donde estas ahora? En este momento estoy casi en el paraíso. Estoy aquí, soy tuyo. Solo recuerda esto, tu y yo, otro paraíso."_

Farlan llegó a la puerta del salón del trono y los guardias le permitieron entrar. Caminó con seguridad hasta donde se encontraba el zar. Desde la muerte de la zarina, el zar parecía envejecido y canoso. Poco a poco la imagen del hombre fuerte y orgulloso que había conocido se iba acabando día a día. Había fuego ardiendo en la chimenea, y aun así la estancia poseía una atmósfera fría. El candelabro colgaba del techo, con sus pequeñas y elegantes piezas de cristal suspendidas en el aire. El zar estaba en el trono escuchando a uno de sus ministros. Farlan notó que el zarévich no estaba presente, lo cual no lo sorprendió. El nieto del zar no le daba mucha confianza por lo que era mejor que no estuviera presente.

—Su majestad, se ve cansado—comentó Farlan cuando el ministro se había retirado—¿Ha dormido bien?

—No duermo bien desde…—Farlan asintió comprensivo. Desde la muerte de la zarina—Pero tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Has visto a mi nieto?

Farlan negó.

—No, su majestad.

El zar se reclinó abatido en su trono.

—No sé qué he hecho mal, Farlan—suspiró melancólico—Levi ha estado bastante extraño. No ha venido a verme desde hace días, y creo saber a qué se debe.

—¿Señor?

—Desde que insinué que serias un excelente sucesor se ha estado comportando de una manera… extraña.

—Tal vez esta herido, su majestad—aunque Farlan sabía que el zarévich no era una persona sentimental.

El zar casi sonríe.

—Es como un hijo para mí, sin embargo no veo en él al futuro zar… Es una buena persona pero hay algo en él que no me convence.

—Su majestad es muy sabio. Yo confío en su juicio.

Farlan no confiaba en el zarévich, algo en su mirada lo inquietaba, le ponía los pelos de punta. Levi cuadraba con el perfil de persona que sería capaz de todo por lograr lo que quería y estaba seguro que eso no conduciría a nada más que un final egoísta. Era por eso que él estaba dispuesto a proteger la corona y al pueblo ruso, no permitiría que su país cayera en las manos de un ser tan descarriado.

* * *

" _Están hablando de una fantasía. Están haciendo otra fantasía. Están hablando de una fantasía. Están haciendo una historia donde pueden controlarnos a ti y a mí."_

Levi se removió entre las mantas antes de abrir los ojos. Lentamente fue recordando lo que había pasado antes de caer dormido entre los brazos de Eren. No pudo evitar avergonzarse de sí mismo por haberse mostrado tan débil ante el peliblanco. Se giró y no encontró al chico en la cama, su lugar estaba frío. Se incorporó y corrió las cortinas del dosel, buscando con la mirada a Eren en la habitación.

Lo encontró sentado en una silla como las del salón. Estaba cerca del fuego, vestido con una bata larga de terciopelo blanca y encaje de voile de plumeti. Una serpiente de tamaño considerable estaba enroscada en su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eren; era un animal hermoso e intimidante con escamas blancas y ojos azules. El chico la acariciaba como quien acaricia un perro o un gato, y le sonreía desde la luz de las llamas.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó el peliblanco, sin embargo Levi no respondió; seguía observando a la serpiente—Esta es Nava—la presentó, dejando un beso en la cabeza del animal.

—¿Era ella quien provocaba todos esos ruidos? —Levi recordó el sonido de algo arrastrándose en el techo, todo ese tiempo había sido la serpiente. Se agachó para recoger su ropa y empezar a ponérsela sin importarle que Eren estuviera mirándolo sin decoro.

—¿Nava? —murmuró con extrañeza—No, ella no ha sido—dijo con una extraña entonación.

—¿Hanji tal vez? —volvió a cuestionar Levi, abrochando sus pantalones.

—¿De qué sirven tantas preguntas? —dijo Eren. La serpiente se deslizó por el cuerpo del peliblanco, abandonando el cuarto por la puerta ajustada.

Levi se acercó hasta donde estaba Eren sentado, abrochando los botones de su camisa. El chico se reclinó poyando su mejilla en la palma de la mano.

—Ya es hora, querido—comentó sonriente Eren.

Levi se inclinó dejando un beso en la frente del peliblanco, sin preguntarse el por qué de su inusual muestra de afecto.

—¿De qué?

—De ir por lo que te pertenece—susurró sobre los labios de Levi, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Levi también sonrió. Su camino hacia la gloria estaba empezando.

" _Cualquiera que esté buscando el paraíso perdido, no hay necesidad de palabras complicadas y mentiras. Tú eres mío, y yo soy tu diamante perdido. Estamos en la noche bajo la misma luna y el sol. Siento, soy real. ¿Dónde estás ahora? En este momento estoy casi en el paraíso. Estoy aquí, soy tuyo. Solo recuerda esto, tu y yo, otro paraíso."_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Magi, que conocías de la idea y que al principio iba a ser un one. También espero haber logrado llenar tus expectativas (y que el lemmon haya estado decente, sabes como soy) Pero disfruté en hacerlo y dártelo. ¡Un abrazo enorme querida gallinita Magi! Pasa un cumpleaños precioso.**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	2. Najash

**¡Estoy viva, sigo viva! Con que cara me aparezco... ¡Hola mis personas hermosas! ¿Como han estado? Yo extrañándolas. Merecen saber la razón de mi tardanza (más tardanza de la acostumbrada) y es que ya regresé a las clases... y pues como yo no soy la estudiante estrella debo concentrarme en mis deberes, y eso significa dejar mis fics un momento y dedicarme a mis prioridades. Eso no quiere decir que dejaré de actualizar ni nada, me tardaré un poquitín más, pero siempre procuraré actualizar lo más pronto posible entre mis posibilidades. Ah, y otra cosa... ¡No me dejen por esto! ¿Que pasaría si ya no tengo a mis personitas hermosas? Ustedes son parte de mi felicidad, no me dejen jajaja. Ahora que regreso con el capitulo, espero que les guste y que de verdad sea de su agrado, estoy nerviosa. Y Magi, disculpa mi tardanza, te hice esperar mucho, sabes que amo este fic y que quiero llegar a todos esos momentos que nos emocionan. Este fic es para ti con mucho cariño.**

 **Las quiero.**

 **Al final las respuestas a los reviews más bellos de mi mundo.**

* * *

 **II**

 **Najash**

" _A quien deseé, si lo supieras, ¿Qué expresión pondrías? Lo que hice ayer, si lo supieras, ¿Qué podrías decir? No digas que nada puede permanecer en secreto por siempre, oh, eso es lo que siempre dicen. Ya sea escandaloso o trivial puede haber una terrible repercusión."_

Habían acordado que Levi hablaría con su abuelo en privado sobre la estadía del albino en el palacio y el papel que iba a tomar como compañero del zarévich. Al principio el zar hizo muchas preguntas que su nieto se esforzó en contestar pacientemente: ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Estudió o se especializó en alguna área? Fueron cuestionamientos que Levi tuvo que responder con mentiras pues nada conocía de la vida del peliblanco. El zar al final lo aceptó al dejarse convencer por las palabras del pelinegro, que sonaban tan verdaderas y sinceras. Su nieto por fin estaba comunicándole sus decisiones y tomando en cuenta su palabra, además, ¿no había dicho él que deseaba ayudarle de alguna manera? No había podido negar la petición de Levi respecto al nuevo inquilino en el palacio. Esta vez el pelinegro salió satisfecho de su pequeña reunión privada en el salón del trono.

Esa misma tarde salió en su auto rumbo a Hawwah para ir por Eren. Le había dicho que pasaría por él, estaba muy seguro de que su abuelo cedería por lo que todo ya estaba listo. Tomó una ruta por el barrio Kolomna y se adentró hasta que las casas altas y antiguas empezaron a aparecer. La nieve caía lentamente y el cielo gris advertía que pronto se asomaría una tormenta. Condujo lentamente, tratando de evitar que el auto derrapara en las esquinas de las calles. El suelo tenía una fina capa de hielo que cada día cobraba victimas en accidentes viales.

Aparcó junto a la tienda la cual no había cambiado en nada. Seguía igual de triste y siniestra. Los objetos en los escaparates seguían exhibidos sin ninguna mota de polvo. No recordaba en los días que había ido a visitarlo haber visto alguna otra persona, ni siquiera un vagabundo o un perro callejero. Todo siempre cubierto de escarcha o nieve, ni una sola hoja muerta pudriéndose en el suelo o basura deslucida en las calles.

Bajó del auto enfundado en un abrigo de piel negro y gris y se acercó hasta la puerta para tomar la pesada aldaba y avisar su llegada.

Antes de siquiera rozar la deslucida aldaba con la punta de sus dedos la puerta se abrió precipitadamente. Eren ya lo esperaba con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa en los labios rojos como la sangre. El peliblanco salió cargando con una maleta de cuero marrón del siglo pasado y una jaula para aves, cubierta seda negra. Sin pedir permiso Levi tomó la maleta de la mano del chico y la cargó encontrándola extrañamente ligera, casi como si no llevara nada en su interior. No le preguntó porque no llevaba más cosas, él mismo le había dicho que se llevara solo lo esencial.

—¿Dónde está Hanji? —preguntó Levi, esperando que Eren cerrara la puerta de la tienda y guardara la llave en el bolsillo de su vestido.

—No hay que preocuparnos por ella—respondió el albino calmadamente bajando el velo negro para que cubriera su rostro de los inexistentes rayos de sol de aquella tarde invernal.

—¿Y como se supone que llegará al palacio? —insistió el zarévich guiándolo hasta el auto.

Eren se rió ligeramente, sonriendo suavemente bajo el velo. Tomó la mano que Levi le ofrecía y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. Antes de ingresar dentro del auto, le entregó la jaula a Levi, en la cual, supuso, se encontraba Nava. El pelinegro guardó la maleta marrón y la jaula en el portaequipaje y rodeó el auto para llegar hasta su lugar como conductor.

Levi le dio una última mirada a la tienda por la ventana del auto. La nieve caía en más cantidades a medida que pasaba el tiempo, empezando a cubrir todo nuevamente. Hawwah se veía ahora más oscura y abandonada, era como si le reclamara por llevarse al único inquilino que se atrevía habitar su interior. Al zarévich le pareció ver movimiento cerca de los escaparates, como si alguien adentro de la tienda se hubiera asomado rápidamente.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, querido—dijo Eren en voz baja viendo que Levi miraba hacía la tienda.

El pelinegro no comentó nada y puso en marcha el auto para alejarse de aquél lugar tan perdido y solitario.

Hablaron muy poco en todo el trayecto. Eren descansaba sus manos en su regazo y observaba apaciblemente por la ventana, inmóvil como si ignorara todo a su alrededor. El pelinegro le informó todo lo que necesitaba saber del palacio, las personas con las que tendría que tratar, los lugares que luego le enseñaría y las habitaciones que había conseguido, tal y como se lo había pedido el chico.

—Me he encargado de que sean las más alejadas del palacio. Muy pocas personas transitan por esos pasillos, creo que te gustarán—opinó.

Eren dejó de observar lo ventana para girar su cabeza y observarlo atreves de la tela transparente y oscura. Había una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Es perfecto. No queremos ser importunados, ¿verdad?—le comunicó poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de Levi.

El contacto de la mano de Eren le envió una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo estremecer levemente, sin demostrarlo en su rostro imperturbable. No sabía si el peliblanco se refería a que los importunaran a ellos, o si se refería a él y a su sirvienta. No importaba, de todas maneras se aseguraría de que nadie tratara con el albino si no era estrictamente necesario. Él era como su tesoro, solo suyo, nadie podía mirarlo sin su permiso, mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. Nadie lo iba a apartar de su lado.

Observó de reojo como la pequeña mano blanca del chico jugueteaba con los collares de oro y diamantes. El collar más grande tenía como dije la cara de una gárgola, o eso imaginaba, y se preguntó porqué alguien se tomaría la molestia de retratar en un pedazo de oro algo tan detestable y desagradable.

—Puedo conseguir joyas que estén más a tu altura—dijo mientras regresaba su mirada a la carretera. No iba a permitir que el peliblanco fuera menos que cualquiera.

Eren tomó el dije entre sus dedos y lo miró como si fuera la cosa más bonita y no el rostro de una criatura funesta.

—No es particularmente valioso. Es el tema lo que es importante—explicó Eren con tranquilidad—Es un demonio.

—¿Y qué es lo que lo hace tan importante? —quiso saber Levi.

—Esa es su importancia. Que sea un demonio.

El zarévich esperó en vano a que Eren explicara un poco más su oscura afirmación.

—¿Te lo regalaron? —preguntó con aparente desinterés.

El chico no contestó de inmediato. Echó el velo hacía atrás dejando visible su rostro y su sonrisa falsamente piadosa. Se inclinó sobre Levi, besando tiernamente la mejilla fría del pelinegro y rozando sus labios sobre el oído de este.

—Es la clase de cosa que un día llega a tu vida y jamás vuelve a marcharse.

Después de varios minutos de viaje por fin pudieron avistar desde lejos el gran palacio. Mientras más se acercaban más eran los detalles que se podían apreciar. El palacio con estilo barroco de paredes color arena y ventanas blancas siendo protegidas por los tejados azules. Los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y ahora sus ramas esqueléticas estaban adornadas por nieve y escarcha. Las flores de los jardines habían perecido, luciendo más como un precioso cementerio de brotes secos y mantos blancos. La gran cascada, la fuente más grande que estaba situada frente al palacio, estaba apagada con el agua congelada y un grupo de hombres tratando de repararla. Algunos sirvientes envueltos en grandes abrigos llevaban en carretillas el pedido de flores que habían encargado para cuando el invierno pasara poder recuperar el glorioso jardín. El invierno estaba haciendo bastantes estragos.

El auto se estacionó en frente de la entrada principal del palacio en inmediatamente los sirvientes abrieron las puertas del vehículo para que el zarévich y su acompañante pudieran salir de él. Levi descendió de primero y lo siguió Eren con lentitud.

Los sirvientes se sintieron algo perturbados al ver la imagen de Eren. A pesar de terrible frío que azotaba el día de hoy el chico lucía como si nada. Llevaba un vestido largo de falda ligeramente voluminosa y con mangas largas. Miles de piedrecitas adornaban la parte de arriba, amontonándose, mientras que más iba bajando el diseño, más dispersas estaban, como si asemejaran una lluvia de estrellas doradas. Los collares de oro adornaban su pecho y sobre su cabeza había una corona de rosas negras y amarillas que sostenían el velo negro y largo que flotaba con cada suave movimiento.

Las miradas furtivas y curiosas no se hicieron esperar, algunos detenían su trabajo para poder observar como la particular visita se adentraba al palacio acompañada del zarévich y el sirviente que cargaba la maleta. Todos intentaron en vano conocer el rostro de aquel ser que no auguraba nada bueno.

Levi lo llevó por los pasillos del palacio explicándole que primero verían la habitación de Eren y después comerían con el zar y su corte. Pasaron por varios pasillos llenos de grandes cuadros en marcos dorados y candelabros que colgaban de los techos blancos. Eren en ningún momento se molestó en darles una mirada o comentar sobre ellos, solo caminaba junto a Levi sin decir una sola palabra.

Dejaron atrás los pasillos con ventanas altas y luminosas para adentrarse a una parte del palacio muy poco transitada y oscura. Afuera había una zona boscosa la cual impedía que la luz entrara por las ventanas, produciendo algunas sombras distorsionadas que se filtraban entre las gruesas ramas de los arboles. El aire se sentía frío y denso, la alfombra que debía ser roja parecía ser más de un color rojo negruzco bastante áspero y la luz de las lámparas apenas alumbraban los pasillos solitarios. Los candelabros estaban fuera de funcionamiento.

El sirviente los acompañó hasta la penúltima habitación y Levi le permitió retirarse. El hombre se alejó a pasos apresurados sintiendo la mirada de la extraña visita clavarse en su espalda, y algo en sus instinto le decía que no debía girarse, mucho menos hablarle.

Levi abrió la puerta y las bisagras chirriaron ligeramente. Ingresaron a la habitación con un ligero olor a viejo por los años que no había sido utilizada a pesar de haber sido limpiada y ventilada hace un día. Era un cuarto exageradamente grande con balcones de puertas blancas y altas que daban al bosque y un techo que asemejaba las bóvedas de las iglesias, en el cual habían pintado estrellas, soles y lunas. Había una chimenea francesa de gran tamaño en medio de una pared y sobre ella un gran espejo cuadrado con marco dorado. La cama era de madera oscura con un dosel de material diáfano y claro. Las lámparas de cristales y oro, el piso de madera, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, los muebles y demás adornos eran de diseño francés, algo que agradó a Eren según pudo observar Levi al verlo asentir suavemente.

—Es perfecta—aprobó Eren mientras retiraba el velo negro de su rostro.

—Hay más habitaciones en este pasillo. Nadie se atrevería a caminar por aquí así que puedes elegir una para Hanji cuando desees—le hizo saber dejando la maleta en el centro de la habitación.

Eren caminó hasta una de las ventanas, corriendo las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y mirando atentamente hacía el bosque en donde la niebla ya estaba empezando a aparecer. Levi vio que sus labios se movían aunque no escuchó nada. Era casi como si estuviera vocalizando algo a alguien que se encontraba afuera. Se le acercó, tratando de observar por encima del hombro del albino pero no pudo ver nada afuera, la niebla estaba volviéndose cada vez más densa que pronto borraría los árboles del bosque y el mundo que había afuera.

—Hanji ya está aquí.

Levi no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto pues siempre que hablaban de la sirvienta sin rostro Eren le respondía con oraciones difusas que no llegaban a nada, así que se limito en asentir y tomarlo de la mano para guiarlo a un sillón francés de terciopelo rojo bastante oscuro y tomar asiento.

—En un rato tendremos que bajar para comer con mi abuelo y su corte—informó mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la mano del albino.

—Entonces tenemos algo de tiempo—dijo Eren, insinuando una sonrisa.

El zarévich no respondió nada, simplemente se lanzó a los labios rojos de Eren con fiereza, acariciándolos con fuerza y desespero. La boca contraria le correspondió instantáneamente con anhelo, pasando ambas manos por el cuello del pelinegro, permitiendo que la mano de Levi le acariciara la espalda. Eren suspiró cuando los labios de Levi se posaron sobre su cuello, llenándolo de besos y caricias.

—Querido, no es el momento de hacer estas cosas—le recordó Eren con una sonrisa divertida. Levi sin embargó no dejó de morder la suave piel blanca, llenándola de lindas marcas rojizas y purpuras.

—Tú bien dijiste que teníamos algo de tiempo, y hay que aprovecharlo—regresó sus labios a la boca del peliblanco para transmitirle su deseo y convencerlo para que cediera.

—Me refería… A nuestros… Planes—trataba de decir entre besos el chico, cosa que se complicaba porque Levi no se lo permitía. Se separaron uno centímetros, el aliento del pelinegro chocaba contra los labios húmedos de Eren, los cuales sonreían solo para él—Sería una pena no aprovechar la cama tan hermosa que hay—susurró con aparente lástima—¿Por qué no mejor amarnos está noche cuando todos duerman? —sugirió acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro—Tendremos hasta la madrugada para saciarnos…

Levi lo observó con sus ojos invernales, devorando cada centímetro de la imagen que había debajo de él.

—Está bien—aceptó, dejando un último beso en la comisura de su boca.

Se incorporó permitiendo que Eren pudiera tomar asiento debidamente, sin embargo ninguno tomó distancia del otro.

—¿Por dónde empezaremos? —preguntó Levi, mirando a los ojos de Eren mientras delineaba con su pulgar los labios rojo sangre que deseaba volver a probar.

Los ojos verde pálido centellearon débilmente y Eren le sonrió de una forma un tanto inapropiada considerando los terribles hechos que iban a acontecer.

* * *

" _Todos tienen secretos, no le digas a nadie. Pretendamos que nada pasó y que no escuchaste nada. Todos tenemos secretos, no le digas a nadie. La verdad no es importante para la gente."_

La corte del zar estaba reunida en el salón de los vitrales, en donde estaba ubicado el comedor real. Los candelabros de cristal brillaban con su luz cálida suspendidos en el techo blanco y alto, y el fuego de la chimenea principal estaba encendido para apaciguar el frío que se filtraba por las ventanas y puertas. El zar se ubicó en la cabecera de la larga mesa con la ayuda de Farlan. Con una sonrisa bondadosa y los ojos tristes invitó a sus ministros para que tomaran asiento y lo acompañaran. Farlan tomó asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas a la del zar para estar a su cuidado y protección. Notó, mientras los demás se organizaban, que faltaba el zarévich, y supuso que tal vez en esa ocasión como normalmente lo hacía, los privaría de su compañía.

—¿Mi nieto aún no llega? —preguntó el zar, observando el lugar vacío que estaba cerca de él.

—No, su majestad—respondió Farlan.

—Espero que no haya tenido inconveniente con la tormenta—suspiró el anciano.

—¿Su alteza salió con este clima?

El zar negó.

—No… En realidad no lo sé. Me comentó que traería al palacio a su nuevo consejero—le hizo saber a Farlan con inocencia—Supongo que está noche tendremos el privilegio de conocer a la persona que apaciguó a mi nieto—rió entre dientes.

Farlan sonrió falsamente dándole la razón, pero al contrario del zar, el cambio de su nieto no lo convencía. Algo en el fondo le hacía desconfiar.

Cuando ya todos estaban ubicados en sus asientos las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par llamando la atención de los comensales. El zarévich entró con su aplastante presencia sin dignarse a responder los saludos de los ministros. Iba muy bien vestido con el traje negro ingles de botones de plata y sus guantes blancos. Pero esta vez no era al zarévich a quien miraban todos en la estancia con tanta atención. Era al inusual acompañante que caminaba a su lado con tanta naturalidad.

Los albinos si bien existían, eran muy intrigantes gracias a su condición. El blanco de su piel y su cabello se fundían junto con su toga griega y blanca. La tela ligera y liviana flotaba como una bruma adornada con bordados y encaje de plata. En su cabeza portaba una tiara de plata con pequeñas plumas de cisne que asemejaban a las nubes del cielo. Daba la impresión de estar viendo a una especie de deidad eslava que había decidido visitar a los mortales aquella noche de tormenta. Y esos mismos mortales lo observaban sobrecogidos, con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo inquietud.

Los recién llegados se acercaron hasta los asientos principales, ignorando las miradas de los presentes sobre ellos. Por respeto la silla del zarévich no había sido ocupada, pero la de al lado si lo estaba. Solo bastó una mirada de Levi para que el ministro levantara su cuerpo robusto con una disculpa y la cediera al acompañante del pelinegro. Un grupo de sirvientes corrieron para ayudarles a tomar asiento con nerviosismo.

—¡Levi! Creí que no podrías acompañarnos está noche—saludó el zar con informalidad.

—Le prometí que los acompañaría, no podría faltar a mi palabra—habló con educación—Además, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

El zar asintió con ligeros movimientos.

—Tu nuevo consejero.

—Así es. Él es Eren Jaeger—giró su cabeza hacía el nombrado, el cual se mantenía al margen con una sonrisa.

A los ojos del zar, la persona que estaba sentada junto a su nieto era bastante… intrigante. Tenía el rostro de un serafín, sus rasgos poseían la dulzura de los niños y su mirada apagada la compasión de una madre. Angelical. Esa era la palabra que lo calificaba perfectamente. Apenas lo había observado, su corazón empezaba a sentirse reconfortado.

—Señor Jaeger, es un gusto conocerlo—saludó con zar con una sonrisa.

—El honor es todo mío, su majestad—correspondió el saludo el albino.

—Espero que el viaje hasta el palacio no haya sido ningún problema con este clima. Mi nieto no quiso esperar un día más para ir por usted.

Levi frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la confesión de su abuelo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a los ministros dar miradas furtivas hacía donde estaban ellos, pero al ser descubiertos inmediatamente se giraban y regresaban a sus conversaciones. Los sirvientes ya habían empezado a servir los platos, desfilando a un costado de la mesa, tratando de importunar con su presencia.

Cuando regresó su atención a la conversación de su abuelo con Eren, este le estaba presentando a Farlan, el cual se mantenía al margen pero sin perder un solo detalle de la conversación.

—Él es Farlan. Es un hombre muy confiable y trabajador—el zar sonrió con orgullo.

Farlan se presentó con una sonrisa cautelosa.

—Mucho gusto, Farlan Church.

Eren asintió con una sonrisa que le desagradó al de pelo cenizo. Tal vez era imaginación suya, pero los ojos verdes lo miraban con altivez disfrazados de cordialidad.

—¿Cómo está? —trató de entablar una conversación, pues Levi y el zar lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —le devolvió la pregunta Eren inocentemente.

Farlan lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. ¿Qué era esa respuesta? No se esperaba que el chico de cabello blanco evitara su pregunta. El zar rió divertido, como si hubiera presenciado algo gracioso y Levi lo miró con frialdad. Farlan forzó una sonrisa tratando de disimular su incomodidad, evitando toparse con la mirada verde de Eren y la grisácea de Levi. No le agradaba la indulgencia con la que el zar aceptaba los caprichos del zarévich.

La cena se puso en marcha. Eren le susurró al oído a Levi. Algo que nadie pudo escuchar y este asintió.

La porción que le sirvieron al peliblanco era muy pequeña comparada al resto de las personas, incluso no la tocaba. Solo charlaba con el pelinegro, bebiendo de la copa de vino de vez en cuando. Farlan tuvo la sensación de que eran muy cercanos, demasiado cercanos.

—Parece que Eren no está disfrutando la cena—comentó Farlan al zar en un tono que esperaba, transmitiera la impresión totalmente falsa. Poco le importaba si el peliblanco se alimentaba o no, solo esperaba que el zar notara la falta de respeto al no comer de la mesa de su majestad.

—Eren ya ha cenado y no quiero forzarlo si no tiene más apetito—defendió Levi, sin dirigirle la mirada a Farlan.

Eren rió suavemente con una risita desagradable a los oídos de joven de pelo cenizo.

—Discúlpenme si los he ofendido—se excusó el peliblanco dejando la copa de vino a un lado con elegancia.

—No tienes que disculparte—le dijo Levi, mirando a Farlan con reproche.

El zar cenaba tranquilamente ignorando las tensiones. Eren y Levi continuaron en su mundo de miradas y comentarios, todos ignorando los toqueteos furtivos bajo la mesa, provocándose con descaro.

Farlan estaba decidido a no morder el anzuelo que creyó que le estaban ofreciendo. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para aprender a lidiar con el albino, como ya lo había hecho con el zarévich. Estaba claro que Eren tenía un grado de permisividad muy grande por parte de Levi. Sabía que, si iba a convivir con ese joven de mirada insolente, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para evitarlo y tratar lo menos posible con él.

Cada plato era retirado del lugar de Eren sin que él lo probara y Farlan se preguntó en silencio como era posible que el zar tolerara tal capricho. No quiso mirarlo, sabía que los ojos de Levi lo atravesarían con recelo, obligándolo a bajar la cabeza.

Al momento ya de culminar la cena, el zar presentó oficialmente a Eren como el compañero y consejero del zarévich. Naturalmente los ministros lo recibieron con aplausos y asentimientos, dando la ilusión de que aceptaban al nuevo miembro de la corte. El zar se retiró primero, despidiéndose afectuosamente de su nieto, Farlan y Eren, y con una despedida en general abandonó el comedor. Los ministros se retiraron poniéndose de pie apenas el zar había atravesado la puerta. Lentamente se fueron retirando con una reverencia hacía el zarévich y su compañero.

Levi se puso de pie, ayudando al peliblanco el cual aceptó su ayuda con una sonrisa. Farlan los imitó, notando que el comedor ya estaba parcialmente desocupado. Solo quedaban los sirvientes que esperaban que se fueran todos para empezar a recoger la mesa y los despojos de los ministros glotones.

Una mosca pasó zumbando frente a Farlan, el cual agitó su mano para alejarla. El insecto voló hasta donde se encontraba el albino, rodeándolo un par de veces hasta que el chico extendió el brazo y la atrapó en el aire.

Hizo esto con tal suavidad que solo Farlan pudo captar el movimiento. De nuevo abrió la mano y la mosca cayó muerta en el suelo.

—Detesto las moscas—comentó—Nunca logré acostumbrarme a ellas.

Se alejó con Levi, abandonando el comedor y antes de pasar por la puerta giró su cabeza. Le sonrió a Farlan con dulce desprecio, como si fuera una mosca a la que probablemente desearía aplastar.

* * *

" _Lo que soñé, si lo supieras, ¿Qué tipo de cara harías? A quien odio, si lo supieras, podrías desmayarte. Nada puedes permanecer en secreto, eso dicen, ¿pero en verdad piensas que no tengo ninguno? Una historia de la que nadie sabe. De verdad piensas que todo lo conoces._

Después de la cena ambos se habían encerrado en la recamara del zarévich. Levi estaba sentado frente a la gran chimenea, con la luz rojiza bañándolo completamente. La ostentosa silla roja de terciopelo rojo era como una especie de trono, dando la imagen de un rey del inframundo. Eren estaba sentado sobre él, dejándose besar con furia y desenfreno. Las manos de Levi acariciaban su cadera y espalda, pegándolo más hacía él. Y Eren, sin quedarse atrás, acariciaba los cabellos negros, y bajando sus manos hasta los hombros fuertes del hombre. De los labios de ambos escapaban pequeños jadeos y suspiros llenos de éxtasis y deseo. Levi tiró de la parte superior de la toga blanca, tratando de quitarle el estorboso vestido blanco. Necesitaba tocarlo, morderlo, comerlo. Necesitaba sentirlo suyo nuevamente, y que Eren se lo dijera entre gemidos.

Se separaron con los labios rojos y húmedos. Sus miradas brillaban bajo la luz del fuego, mirándose con lascivia.

—Ha sido un buen día, ¿no te parece? —susurró Eren, acomodando el flequillo de Levi con una mano.

—Te dije que mi abuelo aceptaría fácilmente—le recordó Levi, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Siempre tienes la razón, querido—Eren apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Levi, escuchando el corazón vivo del pelinegro latir—Es por eso que todo saldrá como acordamos.

La mano del pelinegro se paseó perezosa de arriba abajo por la espalda del chico.

—El primer paso ya está hecho. Ahora necesitamos ganarnos la confianza de mi abuelo—reflexionó Levi, observando las llamas bailar en la chimenea—Solo hay un problema—reparó, ensombreciendo su semblante—Farlan…

Eren sonrió, alzando su rostro. Los ojos grises se despegaron de las llamas para observar los lindos ojos verdes y vacíos que lo enamoraban.

—No debes preocuparte por él. No lo vale—le restó importancia—Déjame encargarme de él.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Levi con seriedad. No le gustaba que Eren tratara con Farlan, ya había notado las miradas del otro y no le agradaba que otros ojos observaran a su chico. Saber que Eren quería tratar con él no le había caído muy bien, pero como últimamente hacía, no podía negarle nada. Él solo podía complacer a su pequeño dios.

Eren lo miró comprensivo y al mismo tiempo, con cierto regocijo.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Simplemente no quiero que nadie te importune—le explicó con un tono mimoso, rozando sus narices.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Levi, adormecido por las atenciones del albino—La próxima semana hay una fiesta para recibir al duque de Francia y su familia, tal vez podamos tomar ventaja de eso.

—Es una gran oportunidad—concordó Eren.

—Le diré a mi abuelo que me encargaré de organizar todo. Farlan iba a ser el encargado, pero no creo que mi abuelo se niegue.

—La plebe no será invitada, ¿verdad?

Levi negó, dejando tiernos besos sobre las suaves mejillas del chico.

—Los obreros se están empezando a quejar de las jornadas a pesar del invierno, sin embargo se les recortará la jornada ese día y regalarán suministros—dijo con desinterés. Había escuchado que esa era idea de Farlan y su amigo Marco al ver la triste condición de los trabajadores.

Eren desvió la mirada pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

—Es perfecto—miró a Levi —El pueblo inconforme… Un zar inestable… Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas se vayan acomodando—besó a Levi con felicidad.

—La bienvenida del duque de Francia será el inicio de todo.

El albino asintió con suavidad, sus ojos verdes brillando débilmente a la luz del fuego.

—Se acerca un crudo invierno—sentenció.

Levi se permitió sonreír bajo las sombras antes de atacar al chico, devorándole la boca como una especie de ser maligno corrompiendo a una criatura del cielo. Pero Eren no era ninguna criatura del cielo, y mucho menos alguna relacionada con el bien. El verdadero ser maligno se encontraba entre los brazos de un hombre ambicioso, jurándole gloria y omnipotencia.

Para Levi, cuando posaba sus ojos sobre Eren, el alma se le oscurecía, se manchaba cada vez más, y los peores deseos inundaban cada rincón de su pensamiento. Su amor no tenía nombre ni honra.

—Nava debe estar hambrienta—susurró Eren, mientras Levi besaba su cuello.

—No pasará nada.

—¿Y si muerde a alguien? —preguntó el chico, permitiendo que el pelinegro bajará la parte superior de la toga, dejando al descubierto su pecho lizo y blanco como el mármol.

—Será culpa de esa persona por estar en el lugar menos indicado.

Eren se rió suavemente ante la falta de interés del pelinegro. Lo miró entre sus pestañas con diversión y algo parecido al afecto.

—Solo espero que Hanji sepa comportarse—suspiró, entregándose al deseo de su señor.

Afuera el viento aullaba lastimero desde los páramos, arañando los cristales de las ventanas. Y sin embargo adentro ambos ignoraban el mal tiempo, concentrados en deshacerse de la ropa, tratando de no deshacer los besos.

Se acariciaban con lentitud, disfrutando de aquella noche en la que todos estarían dormidos, otorgándoles un momento para amarse. Desnudos, pasaron de la silla a la gran cama de madera solida la cual recibió su peso. Levi sobre Eren le besaba el rostro, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del chico, flexionándolas. El albino gimió ligeramente cuando la hombría de Levi chocó con la suya, provocando una dulce fricción. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, besándose con furia, tratando de incrementar esas pequeñas chispas de éxtasis que sentían recorrerles cuando el vaivén se volvía más errático, profundo y enloquecedor.

Levi jadeaba sobre el cuello lleno de marcas color purpura que había provocado, sintiendo la deliciosa piel del chico junto a la suya, su cuerpo debajo de él, escuchando su voz quebrarse por el placer, llamándolo entre sollozos. Sus ojos verdes con la mirada vidriosa, esos ojos que a veces desaparecían entre sus parpados incapaces de soportar el placer. Todo le encantaba, todo ese espectáculo lo incitaba a continuar, a profanarlo hasta que el día naciera y sus cuerpos se derrumbaran.

—Levi… —lo llamaba Eren. Su voz subiendo paulatinamente de tono a uno más agudo—Levi… Amor… Te necesito dentro de mí—pidió, tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos.

—¿De verdad lo quieres? —preguntó, besando los labios rojos con devoción.

—Quiero que me hagas tuyo nuevamente—suspiró Eren entre el beso, sintiendo como el miembro de Levi se hacía paso entre sus entrañas.

Los únicos testigos de aquella faena nocturna fueron los espectros que vagaban errantes por los oscuros pasillos del palacio, los cuales eran llamados hasta su nuevo hogar.

Y apenas estaban comenzando.

" _Una persona brilla porque tiene secretos, siempre te hace sentir curiosidad. Una persona que es más misteriosa mientras más te acercas, jamás te dirá todo sobre ella. Todos tienen secretos, no se los digas a nadie. Pretendamos que nada pasó y que no escuchamos nada. Todos tenemos secretos, no le digas a nadie. La verdad no suele ser importante."_

* * *

 **¿Muy corto? Probablemente, ¿simple? Tal vez, pero hecho con amor. Muchas gracias por esperarme y leerme. Desde el fondo de mi corazón quiero creer que les ha gustado. Es que siento que no ha quedado a su altura, y que tal vez no quedó tan despampanante. El estudio me tiene como Levi a Eren, duro y constante jajajaja no me deja, no me suelta. Disculpen mi demora, de verdad, no quiero que crean que dejaré mis fics, o que ya no voy a volver... No es eso, así que no pierdan la fe. Esperen el siguiente cap, se viene lo bueno. Y Magi, gracias por ser tan paciente, de verdad eres tan linda conmigo que quiero darte un gran fic que te guste mucho. Ojalá lo disfrutes, te mereces cosas hermosas.**

 **¡Ahora los reviews!:**

 **Gateway to infinite:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! Es un fic que me gusta mucho y un tema del que no estaba segura de tratar, pero que me gusta realmente. Que bueno que te gusté come es Eren albino, es muy lindo imaginarlo de esa manera, ¿verdad? Lo siento por la tardanza, en realidad debo ajustarme un poco, pero espero que me entiendas. ¡Espero que te guste este cap! Un abrazo enorme mi querida, y gracias por tu lindo review.

 **Cotota:** Jajaja Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? ¡No puedo actualizar pronto, soy un desastre! Lo siento tanto. Estoy un poco apretada con el tiempo realmente, es más, el cap está algo corto, pero necesitaba manifestarme con algo, y de todas maneras pude subirlo. Es hermoso Eren albino, como un dios, y Levi si es malo, malo, y a Eren le encanta eso. El final para ellos es feliz, de verdad, no es un misterio que yo siempre les voy a dar un final feliz y la gloria jaja así que sí, ellos van a ser muy felices en su poder. Gracias por haber leído el primer cap, por darle una oportunidad, eres un amor de persona y cada vez que leo un review tuyo me siento muy halagada, es algo que no creo aún ajaja. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **MagiAllie:** ¡Magiiiiiiiii! Lo sé, me demoré como mil años, lo sé, lo acepto y a lo mejor no era el mega cap que esperabas, eso también lo siento. Sabes cómo está mi cabeza y mi horario, hasta mis sufrimientos jajaja. Las cosas apenas comienzan y ya vamos a ver más de Farlan, más de Isabel, más de Levi, más de Eren. Se vienen cosas buenas, ya tu sabes. Espero que te haya gustado Gallina Magi, la magia del sazón, ahora con más caldo de gallina (jaja no sé porqué repetí toda la propaganada) ¡Gracias por tenerme paciencia Magi, amor del bueno, buenas vibras y mi amistad están contigo!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Primero, gracias por pasarte por mi historia, me hace muy feliz que te intrigara y quisieras leer más de ella. Lo siento tanto por la tardanza, espero que te guste este cap y te cause más ganas de leerla, se vienen cosas muy buenas, de verdad. ¡Que tengas un precioso día, y gracias por tu tiempo y el review divino!

 **Astrid Hatake Ackerman Jaeger:** Jajaja ¿tú qué crees que es Hanji? Me encantaría saber lo que piensas, porque ella va a ser muy importante en el futuro. Espero poder crearte más dudas existenciales y que lo disfrutes mientras avanza. Mil gracias por tu apoyo y compañía, linda, ¡te agradezco tanto por tus reviews y disculpa mi tardanza!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Jajaja ¡Hola Sora! Tú confía en Eren. Es raro y todo, pero el amor de ellos estaba destinado a pasar, y no lo va a traicionar. Es un amor malvado y solido. Que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon porque realmente no se me da escribirlos, no me quedan así de sensuales, pero bueno, con tal de que cumpla sus expectativas. Disculpa mi tardanza con mis fics, es que ahora los estudios me tienen sometida (eso suena extraño) y mi cabeza no pensaba en nada más que eso. Sin embargo, espero que te haya gustado este cap, trataré de hacerlo mejor, de verdad. ¡Gracias por el review, que tengas un bello día!

 **FJulietta:** No sé que fuerza sobre natural me poseyó que pude terminar el cap y subirlo, aunque no está como me gustaría. Espero que al menos te haya parecido entretenido este cap que ya me estaba atormentado jajaja no podía conciliar el sueño, el nombre de Paradise Lost se repetía en mi cabeza. Lo que hace la falta de vida social. ¡Gracias Juli por tu hermoso review! Jaja me haces reír cada vez que leo tus comentarios respecto a las cosas que suceden, y más aún, tener tu compañía aquí también. Te quiero un montón Juli, eres la mejor. ¡Un abrazo enorme para ti! PD: Recuerda ahorrar.

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** Jajaja me alegra alimentar esas pasiones, porque también son las mías. Se vienen muchas maldades por parte de ellos, y son de temer, espero que te gusten, y lo siento por la tardanza. No te preocupes por los reviews, es lindo saber que vas a seguir la historia, por favor, no la dejes por esta autora lenta jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu review, un abrazo enorme!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Charlysita! Jajaja pues sangre, sangre como tal no. Es más lo espiritual y las muertes lo que abundará, pero un poquiton de sangre sí. Eren es hermoso, ciertamente, con su cara de serafín y esa toga blanca… y Levi todo imponente y oscuro, aunque el verdadero ser oscuro es Eren jajaja. Me alegra mucho que hayas leído el primer cap y que este (disculpa lo simplón) también. Eren preciosa, ¿lo sabes? Sí, lo sabes, te lo repito cada vez que puedo jaja. Besos y abrazos, Charly.

 **Fujimy:** Hola, ¿me tardé mucho? Lo siento por eso. Claro que Levi ha caído por Eren y Eren lo ama con tanta fuerza que es capaz de quitar a todos del camino para que su rey pueda llegar al poder. Espero que te haya gustado este cap también, y que te siga gustando, se vienen cosas muy buenas y espero que puedas continuar para que las veas, estoy segura de que les van a gustar. ¡Gracias por tu valioso tiempo y por el lindo review! ¡Un abrazote gigante!

 **Biru:** Disculpa mi tardanza, fueron las clases, cúlpalas a ellas. Jajaja el fic va de historia, muertes, y como una pareja peligrosa va llegar al poder. Eren… él no es un demonio, sin embargo no tiene nada que envidiarles. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, gracias por pasarte y darme una oportunidad con mis otros fics. ¡Gracias por leerme, qie tengas un lindo día!

 **Bossenbroek:** jajaja del abuelo, pobre zar, yo también le digo el abuelo. Aww Farlan para qué, es buena persona y todo, me da hasta pesar… Pero todo sea para que el riren prevalezca. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Yo amo los Roll Royce! Amaría tener uno de esos autos tan lindos, son joyas. Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, y perdón por demorarme tanto, no pienses que dejaré mis historias ni nada por el estilo (y extraño los reviews, y los tuyos, otra razón para nunca dejar de actualizar) Espero que te esté yendo bien en tus cosas, estudios, hogar, me hace muy feliz leerte. ¡Un abrazo de oso cariñoso para Bossen preciosa!

 **Ya con todo explicado solo me queda decirles que por favor me esperen, que las quiero mucho y nos vemos en Cien Flores.**

 **¿Un review? ¿Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	3. Sadom

**Buenas noches mis florecillas de olivo, ¿como se encuentran? Ya se que no es de noche, pero me gusta esa frase. ¡He regresado después de mil años de no pasarme por este fic! Mis disculpas, en serio, ya terminé con mis clases y al fin pude escribir este cap que tanto necesitaba. Apenas están tomando forma los acontecimientos entonces les pido me comprendan si parece que las cosas no avanzan (todo tiene su razón de ser).**

 **Magi, mi querido Watson, por nuestros brujos que de verdad siento tanto tardarme con este fic. He amado escribir nuevamente de Erenovich y de Levi, del palacio, de Rusia y de esos pequeños detalles que nos hacen volar. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y permitirme escribir este fic para ti. Mis buenas energías están contigo.**

 **Ahora por favor, siéntanse libres de iniciar con la lectura y nos vemos al final donde respondí sus bellos reviews, ¡las quiero!**

 **Para Magi.**

* * *

 **III**

 **Sadom**

" _En algún lugar dentro de mi corazón, mi secreto está escondido y no sabes dónde. Está oculto, oculto en mi corazón, ¿podrías mantenerlo así? Mis ojos cansados recuerdan aquella noche abandonada. Aquí hay una extraña esencia llenando el aire. No me dejes nunca más."_

—¿Qué dices, Levi?

El zar miró a su nieto por encima del marco de oro de sus gafas con una expresión confusa en el rostro. Dejó de escribir e hizo a un lado la pluma. No sabía si había escuchado mal lo que Levi le había dicho al no estar prestándole atención, pero era cierto que la petición que creía haber malinterpretado lo desconcertaba bastante. Le dio otra mirada nuevamente, esta vez buscando algún gesto que lo delatara y le afirmara que su nieto no estaba hablando enserio, pero solo se encontró con su rostro bello y sereno, observándole en silencio.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —la voz de Levi lo sacó de su pequeño trance, recordándole que le había hecho una pregunta.

—Perfectamente, Levi. Lo que me ha conmocionado un poco es tu petición—explicó el zar, reclinándose en la gran silla de terciopelo rojo y descansado sus brazos en los soportes de esta—No me malinterpretes. Es solo que cómo recordaras, meses atrás te había pedido que fueras el encargado de preparar la fiesta. Sabes que no es una tarea fácil y necesitaba a alguien de mi entera confianza al mando, pero te negaste—le recordó tratando de usar un tono de voz gentil a pesar de la verdad en sus palabras.

Levi, sentado frente al escritorio en donde se encontraba su abuelo, permanecía imperturbable.

Había decidido aquella tarde ir en busca del zar y hablar con él respecto al tema de la fiesta. Hace unos meses no era consciente de la gran oportunidad que significaba aceptar la propuesta, ahora se daba cuenta de que podía sacar provecho de todo eso. Afortunadamente el zar se encontraba en su oficina y no había nadie acompañándolo, así podrían hablar con más calma y si era necesario, recurrir a los chantajes emocionales a los cuales su abuelo era tan influenciable.

Ahora ambos frente a frente, con la débil luz de las velas, candelabros y chimenea iluminando la fría estancia, se observaban con tranquilidad. Para el zar Vladimir, ver a Levi era como mirar un recuerdo más joven de su hijo Kenny. Lamentaba profundamente que su nieto no recordara mucho de su padre y así mismo, como él tampoco había sido un buen padre con Kenny. Era por eso que trataba de ser lo más sensato y gentil con su nieto Levi.

—Lo sé, y entiendo su sorpresa al conocer mi petición. No fui muy maduro al rechazar aquella tarea que significaba mucho para usted—suspiró el pelinegro, aceptando las palabras de su abuelo con aparente arrepentimiento—Soy consciente de mi falta y es por esa razón que deseo demostrarle mi buena voluntad.

El zar asintió comprensivo mientras retiraba los lentes de su rostro. Su sonrisa no tardó en desplegarse con tranquilidad a través de la piel tibia y ligeramente arrugada.

—No te reprocho nada, Levi—aclaró.

—Gracias, señor— Levi relajó su mirada, dando una imagen menos intimidante y más cercana para su abuelo— ¿Puedo entonces aceptar la propuesta a pesar de haber pasado bastante tiempo? — preguntó nuevamente.

La sonrisa del zar decayó lentamente, desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en una fina línea.

— Oh, Levi…—dijo con lástima el zar. Pasaron unos segundos mientras el hombre buscaba las palabras adecuadas para que su nieto no se alterara— Veras… Ya le di esa tarea a alguien más. No podíamos esperar demasiado tiempo.

La mirada grisácea del zarévich se desvió hasta una esquina del gran estudio de su abuelo. Observó con sombrío detalle el gigantesco retrato de Santa María Skobtsova y como la mujer le regresaba la mirada vacía, falsa y piadosa. El ambiente de pronto fue más denso e incomodo. Su abuelo sospechaba que él ya conocía la respuesta. No hacía falta decirlo en voz alta, él no era tonto. Quiso levantarse de golpe y exigirle al zar una explicación, que lo mirara a los ojos al hacer eso. Se sentía burlado y traicionado, Farlan estaba tomando el control de sus funciones y de todo lo que le pertenecía. Se estaba adueñando de su vida.

— Es Farlan, ¿verdad? — la voz de Levi se asemejaba a la calma antes de la tormenta. Lo dijo de una manera lenta, delineando cada letra con su lengua amarga.

El zar suspiró cansado, como si de pronto todos los años que había vivido pesaran el doble.

— Así es.

Los ojos de Levi dejaron de atormentar a la mártir del retrato y recorrieron con lentitud el camino hasta el piadoso rostro de su abuelo.

—Una buena elección, si me permite decirlo. No habría elegido a un hombre más leal y fiel que él—la sonrisa de Vladimir tembló un poco ante la frialdad de lo que aparentemente era un halago.

El abuelo de Levi había liderado grandes persecuciones contra los judíos en las zonas rurales. Bajo su reinado había aumentado la participación de la Ojrana, logrando desmantelar una conspiración encabezada por Aleksander Uliánov y su camarada, siendo posteriormente juzgados y ejecutados. Su mano no temblaba al momento de tomar esas decisiones, era necesario mantener el orden y reprimir a los bandoleros que buscaban desestabilizar su gobierno. Él no se veía como un vil tirano opresor. Ser amado por el pueblo era imprescindible para lograr el poder, pero también lo era el ser temido y respetado para mantenerse en él. La renuncia del canciller Otto Von Bismarck y los problemas que surgieron con Guillermo de Alemania lo habían llevado a tomar la iniciativa de formar una alianza con Francia y para eso era necesario realizar la gran fiesta que recibiría al duque de Montpensier y a su familia. Pese a todas estas cosas, siempre trataba de mantener la serenidad y una sonrisa ante todo; la alegría frente a la adversidad era su cualidad principal.

Levi vio como las yemas de los dedos del zar fueron a sus sienes y comenzaron a masajear la zona en pequeños círculos sobre la piel pálida.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Levi. Vladimir no había respondido luego de lo que parecían haber sido varios minutos.

—Todo está bien, Levi—respondió el zar con una sonrisa débil—Solo ha sido un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Debe ser la fatiga de estos días, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse—suspiró al ver la expresión reservada en el rostro de su nieto—Sí… Farlan es un joven enérgico y entregado. No se ven muchos chicos de su edad con tal grado de madurez.

—Es cierto, señor—asintió el pelinegro, cruzando las piernas con elegancia—Farlan es un hombre excepcional. Ha realizado todos los trabajos que usted le ha delegado con responsabilidad—la mirada de Levi se fue ablandado, mirando con preocupación a su abuelo—Pero me preocupa, señor.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Farlan… Si bien cumple con todo lo que le asignan sin negarse, en el fondo debe estar cansado de tener que cargar con tantas funciones.

Esta opinión despertó al zar. Él no había sido consiente de sí estaba sobre esforzando al joven a cumplir con todas sus peticiones. Creía que Farlan obedecía a cada palabra suya sin negarse por voluntad propia, por el gusto de servir. Ahora que su nieto lo manifestaba en voz alta era que había caído en cuenta de la situación. Lo estaba saturando de trabajos, manteniéndolo ocupado, y él joven aún así se mantenía dócil y obediente. No era justo para Farlan.

—¿Crees que lo estoy ocupando demasiado? —preguntó el zar. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una pequeña sombra de duda y arrepentimiento que lo hacían ver vulnerable. Levi sabía que esta era su oportunidad si deseaba conseguir el control del evento por lo que no dudo en responder.

—Con todo respeto, señor—empezó educadamente el zarévich. Vladimir asintió, animándolo a continuar—Comprendo que usted le encargue los trabajos que considera confidenciales y que acarrean gran valor. Yo en su lugar también dispondría toda mi confianza en una sola persona. Pero Farlan es humano como todos nosotros. Seguramente él está agradecido con usted por considerarlo de esa manera, pero en el fondo también debe estar exhausto. Necesita tiempo para él, para su vida—opinó gentilmente.

El zar bajó la mirada hasta la superficie del elegante escritorio pensando en las palabras de su nieto, las cuales sonaban bastante acertadas. Había olvidado que Farlan era un joven que necesitaba distraerse en sus ratos de ocio, los cuales se habían visto mermados a causa suya.

—Tienes razón.

—Señor—lo llamó Levi. Al ver que los ojos de su abuelo se posaban nuevamente en él, continuó—Seré claro. Le pido que me permita asumir el mando de la bienvenida del duque de Montpensier y la fiesta que se llevará a cabo en su honor. Es importante en estos momentos formar una alianza inquebrantable con Francia, y yo puedo encargarme de eso, señor—aseguró sin ningún rastro de duda o su voz—Farlan ya está lo suficientemente ocupado con otros asuntos y eso podría llevar a consecuencias desastrosas. Se necesita de absoluta dedicación en estas reuniones diplomáticas. No deseo agregar más peso en su trabajo, es por eso que le pido me permita encargarme de lo que me corresponde.

—Oh, Levi…

Los ojos del zar sonrieron felices de ver a su nieto expresar algo de simpatía por Farlan. Conocía su relación de fría formalidad y le alegraba bastante que su nieto se ablandara un poco con el chico. Si lo ponía de esa manera entonces no podría negarse ante la petición de Levi sobre asumir sus responsabilidades. Todos conocían la fluidez en palabra que poseía el zarévich para tratar de cualquier tema que se presentara; a pesar de su carácter frío y distante, cuando era necesario, podía poner su mejor sonrisa, convirtiéndose en un hombre cálido y empático.

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, en parte convencido por las palabras de su nieto. Asintió varias veces con seguridad, aceptando la petición que le había hecho.

—Muy bien, Levi—su rostro parecía haber recobrado algo de luz y vitalidad. Echó su cuerpo hacía adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la madera, entrelazando sus dedos—Ahora el mando lo asumes tú. Le diré a Farlan que ya no es necesario que se ocupe este asunto, sin embargo su tarea de recibir a al duque y su familia queda intacta.

—Por supuesto, señor—no suponía ningún contra tiempo que Farlan se encargara de recibirlos. Le favorecía bastante tenerlo lejos de su camino ocupado en otras cosas.

Abuelo y nieto continuaron conversando durante una hora más hasta que Levi dio por finalizada la reunión al incorporarse.

—Con su permiso, señor—se despidió educadamente del zar.

—Adelante—concedió Vladimir. Tomó nuevamente las hojas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

Levi salió del estudio bastante satisfecho consigo mismo de haber logrado que el zar le quitara el mando a Farlan. Caminaba por los lujosos pasillos del palacio con una sonrisa que quemaba como el hielo. Se detuvo en uno de los ventanales, mirando hacia el exterior. Podía ver a los sirvientes y trabajadores pululando a las afueras del palacio, limpiando la nieve que obstruía los caminos y las cornisas de las ventanas. Otros se encargaban de embellecer los jardines que yacían muertos bajo la escarcha. Su mente recreaba la imagen viva de su abuelo mostrando a sus distinguidos invitados la suntuosa edificación donde residía la realeza Rusa. El público suspiraría con aprobación y murmuraría con envidia. Levi coincidía con su abuelo en ese pensamiento. No solo debían mostrarse cómplices con los franceses y generosos con los invitados, también esa necesario mostrarles que Rusia no era débil ni pobre, al contrario, era una nación magnifica y rica que le permitía a sus gobernantes vivir cómodamente sin descuidar al pueblo.

Por esa razón Levi quería convertir su fantasía en realidad. Sofocar la petulante sonrisa de Farlan y todos sus seguidores. Permitir que su abuelo descansara después de tantos años de gobierno y tomar el trono como él merecía.

* * *

" _Quédate, quédate a mi lado. Bésame, que estoy impaciente. En el reflejo de tu pupila gris veo mi rostro triste y solitario. Conmigo, abrázame cálidamente. Siénteme, siénteme poco a poco. De esta manera, por un momento dentro de mí, para siempre, ¿harías esto?"_

Sabía que Eren se encontraba en alguna parte de el gran invernadero del palacio, por eso después de hablar con su abuelo había salido en su búsqueda. Cuando le comentó la existencia de ese lugar el chico lo miraba bastante interesado. Suponía que se debía a su necesidad por conseguir hierbas o plantas para su trabajo, no lo sabía con certeza. Se había resignado en indagar en la vida privada del albino, conformándose con las pequeñas revelaciones que él le compartía en raras ocasiones. Una vez Eren le había mirado fijamente y le había dicho con una sonrisa de advertencia: "Entre menos sepas, más vives, querido. No lo olvides."Al principio le había molestado un poco que el peliblanco no confiara en él, y se lo hizo saber, pero él chico le aseguró que no tenía nada que ver con la confianza. Simplemente era mejor que Levi no se involucrara en asuntos que no eran propios de hombres decentes.

Los guardias de la entrada se pusieron firmes y lo saludaron con respeto, abriendo las puertas del invernadero. Adentro, las ventanas que habían sido recién limpiadas estaban nuevamente cubiertas por pequeñas motas de nieve y una escenografía de bosque se inflaba en el vapor tibio que rociaba a las plantas. En el centro del invernadero había una mesa en la cual se podía sentar y disfrutar del silencio que las paredes de vidrio proporcionaban, ahí seguramente estaría Eren esperándolo.

Efectivamente lo encontró de píe ante una plante enorme. Estaba dándole la espalda, con una mantilla negra de bordados complicados sobre su cabeza, la cual dejaba a la vista su blanco y perfilado rostro, circundado por el encaje delicado de la ligera tela que llegaba hasta sus costillas, sus pliegues se confundían con la movilidad de las alas de mariposas negras que adornaban la mantilla, daba una sensación tenue, pero agitada por la más profunda pasión podía tornarse en lo más distinto.

—¿Alguna vez has visto algo como esto? —preguntó Eren, dándose la vuelta.

—No lo había hecho. Es una planta particularmente desagradable—dijo Levi, mirando con desprecio los zarcillos que se enredaban en las columnas de hierro fundido. Las venas rojas que recorrían el tallo le parecían siniestras y repulsivas, su apariencia no justificaba que se encontrara en el invernadero del palacio.

—Esta planta parece crecer con tanto vigor, que si nos quedamos aquí un rato más, hasta podríamos verla morir con nuestros propios ojos—los dedos de Eren rodearon una de las pequeñas esferas verde oliva que colgaban de los zarcillos, y con poca fuerza, la arrancó—¿Son frutas o flores?

Levi escudriñó con atención la esfera verde que reposaba en la palma del albino. Lucía como un fruto inofensivo y poco apetitoso.

—Parece ser una fruta—contestó sin saber porque estaban hablando de una planta y no de algo más importante como lo era la noticia que traía.

Eren sonrió y Levi tuvo la impresión de que había algo más que estaba pasando por alto. El gesto del joven se amplió encantado al ver confusión en los ojos invernales del zarévich. Regresó su mano hasta las esferas de la planta y tomó cinco, guardándolas en los bolsillos de su largo vestido negro. La vaporosa y traslucida falda negra contrastaba con la parte superior del vestido. El pecho blanco estaba cubierto por tela negra aterciopelada y oscura, de cuello alto, adornada por collares dorados que lucían formas antiguas, salomónicas y preciosas. En los hombros una fina capa de material diáfano caía simulando el firmamento nocturno. Todo bañado en conjunto con un patrón de ónix que escandalizaba las pupilas por su esencial contraste con la blancura del albino.

—Parece serlo—coincidió Eren.

Ambos pasaron a tomar asiento en la pequeña pero elegante mesa del invernadero. No había peligro de ser escuchados pues los guardias que custodiaban la entrada estaban bajo la estricta orden de no permitir que nadie entrara a importunarlos.

Levi le contó sobre lo que había acontecido en el estudio del zar. De cómo había logrado que su abuelo aceptara la propuesta de encargarse de la fiesta y los invitados. Farlan era un problema menor ahora, le dijo con seguridad al albino, él solo se encargaría de recibir a los franceses y llevarlos al palacio. En cambio Levi podría saber puntos clave de los nuevos visitantes del palacio, podría relacionarse con más familiaridad siendo el zarévich, algo de lo que Farlan no podría hacer a menos que los propios nobles lo permitieran.

—Eso nos favorece bastante.

Eren ladeó levemente la cabeza, examinándolo atentamente. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Entonces es justo revelar la segunda parte de nuestro plan—le hizo saber.

Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿segunda parte? Nunca habían hablado de una segunda parte, él desconocía lo que eso conllevaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó. No le agradaba que le ocultaran cosas y mucho menos cuando él estaba involucrado, sin embargo trataba de conservar la calma para conocer las razones del albino.

Eren sonrió como si se disculpara, aunque en el fondo, Levi sabía que no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

—Esta parte es fundamental, querido. No he podido compartirla contigo porque no era la hora—explicó el chico pacientemente—Escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decirte y guarda silencio—le indicó bajando levemente la voz.

Eren le hablaba de su plan como quien contaba un secreto. Frente a frente, los ojos verdes y traslucidos le llegaban hasta el alma, casi como si quisieran derrumbarlo bajo su mirada. Observaba como sus labios rojos se movían y sonreían, tentándolo a echarse encima de él y tomarlo sobre la mesa de cristal. Quería hacerlo, su mente no paraba de divagar en situaciones comprometedoras, hasta que escuchó dos palabras que lo trajeron a la realidad de golpe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de repente, esperando haber escuchado mal.

El chico le repitió la oración y efectivamente, esas dos palabras habían salidos de su tierna boca. Se levantó rápidamente como si de repente la silla quemara. Desde arriba miró al peliblanco, tratando de buscar algún indició que le indicara que había perdido el juicio, pero solo se encontró con su rostro fresco y magnánimo.

—No puedo creer lo que me estas pidiendo—le hizo saber con indignación.

Eren percibió esa resistencia y sonrió, como podría sonreír una madre a un niño obstinado que se niega a hacer algo que en verdad es para su propio beneficio.

—Levi…—suspiró el albino con lástima—No hagas juicios apresurados. Recuerda que una vez te dije que debías sacrificar algo para obtener otra cosa a cambio—dijo en voz baja para no irritar aún más al zarévich.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto te afecta tanto a ti como a mí? —preguntó sin escuchar al joven que lo miraba apaciblemente.

El albino se puso de píe y se paró en frente de Levi. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla del pelinegro y la acarició dulcemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario. Los sacrificios son necesarios.

—¿Los sacrificios? —repitió incrédulo, entrecerrando los ojos levemente—¿Has sacrificado algo parecido a lo que me pides?

—En algún momento... Todos lo hemos hecho —la sonrisa del peliblanco se suavizó, endulzando su mirada.

—No lo haré—respondió firmemente, tomando la mano del chico que descansaba en su mejilla pero sin apartarla.

Eren suspiró profundamente y sonrió cansado.

—Debes hacerlo. No es tan grave si lo piensas bien.

—¿Qué no es tan grave?

—Podremos deshacernos de ella después.

—¿Y de su vestigio? ¿Eh? —cuestionó exasperado.

—De él no podemos prescindir. Es una pieza clave, querido. Si quieres a Rusia en tus manos debes aprender a vivir con él—recitó el albino, como si fuera parte de alguna profecía.

Levi sonrió de manera seca, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente. Estaba furioso. Todo su buen humor había sido arruinado con las palabras que Eren le había dicho. Él no entendía que su vida se arruinaría con aquello le exigía. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el peliblanco tenía razón. No lo había pensado bastante y había ignorado ese pequeño aunque importante detalle y no había más tiempo, debía aceptar o entorpecer su camino hacia el poder.

—No podré ser solo tuyo, ¿sabes? —soltó el zarévich, mirándolo fijamente. En el fondo esperó ver el rostro de Eren contrayéndose por el dolor, que su corazón se afligiera, algo que le demostrara que él no era el único atrapado en esa desagradable situación.

—Eso no es verdad—susurró Eren con ternura, deshaciéndose suavemente del agarre del pelinegro. Llevó la palma de su mano hasta el pecho de Levi y la dejó ahí en donde su corazón palpitaba tranquilamente—Esto es mío—le aseguró con su sonrisa rosando los labios contrarios—Tú cuerpo es mío. Tú alma es mía. Fuiste mío desde que pisaste Hawwah y nunca lo supiste—le confesó, suspirando con amor.

Dejó que Levi lo besara, primero con rabia, con fuerza, con desespero. Que le moridera los labios y lo llenara con su lengua traicionera y venenosa. Que sus manos fuertes lo apresaran y recorrieran su cintura, piernas, las uñas del zarévich clavándose en la tierna carne. Pero después el beso tempestuoso pasó y Levi consintió su boca llevando ambos manos al rostro contrario, acariciando con los pulgares las frías mejillas del albino.

Se había rendido. Eren tenía razón, le pertenecía completamente y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar lo que le pedía.

—Está bien—aceptó Levi con resignación, mirándole con absoluta devoción al pequeño dios que tenía entre sus brazos. El amor de Eren era más peligroso que el veneno de una serpiente. Él era tan puro como la nieve y al mismo estaba convencido que si el pecado fuera tinta, el inmaculado cuerpo del albino estaría manchado hasta las entrañas. Pero así lo amaba.

Eren lo abrazó como si tratara de reconfortarlo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho tibio del zarévich. Levi cerró los ojos, besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Me encargaré de ella, Levi. Solo obséquiale una noche, nada más—murmuró Eren contra el pecho del pelinegro.

Levi asintió, comprendiendo por primera vez lo que el albino había querido decir exactamente.

* * *

" _Eres la única razón de nuestra cita secreta. Corriendo con la tristeza a través de la noche, ¿Qué debo hacer? Profundo en mi corazón, mi secreto que tú no conoces, está oculto, es mi decisión, ¿podrías soportarlo?_

—¿Qué hora es, Marco? —preguntó Farlan mientras entraba a la parte trasera del auto en donde su amigo lo esperaba. El sirviente cerró la puerta y el conductor limpió los cristales empañados con un pañuelo blanco.

Marco sacó un reloj hecho de plata de la parte interna de su bolsillo y lo observó por unos segundos, luego lo regresó a su lugar ante la mirada presurosa del otro.

—Son las…—se detuvo con una sonrisa al ver como su amigo parecía atravesarlo con la mirada al no responderle inmediatamente—Vamos Farlan, relájate un poco. Hay suficiente tiempo. Incluso, creo que vamos a congelarnos mientras esperamos al duque—bromeó.

El auto avanzó y Farlan pudo sentir que comenzaba a respirar con normalidad nuevamente. Estaba alterado. Desde que el zar le había comunicado que ya no era necesaria su participación en la organización de la fiesta, sentía que las cosas estaban mal. Trataba de recordar si había cometido alguna falta, olvidado alguna tarea, pero simplemente no hallaba nada malo en sus meses de servicio. Creía que su conducta era excelente, ¿entonces por qué el zar le destituía de su posición como líder y se lo entregaba a su nieto el cual había rechazado ese lugar? Creyó que Levi tenía que ver en esa decisión, pero no tenía sentido, él se había negado. Tal vez el zar quería darle una lección al zarévich y todo era en contra de la voluntad de este, era lo más seguro, sin embargo aún no asimilaba que había sido excluido.

—No puedo relajarme Marco—se frotó las manos para darse algo de calor a pesar de llevar guantes de cuero—Tenemos que llegar a tiempo, esto es algo sumamente delicado. La imagen del zar depende de cómo se realice todo.

Marco suspiró, dándole la razón para evitar discutir con Farlan principalmente. Hace unos días, cuando su compañero se había enterado de que el zarévich era el nuevo encargado de la fiesta diplomática, necesitó recurrir a todo su poder de razonamiento y persuasión para explicarle que no había sido culpa suya que el zar tomara esa decisión.

—De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate un poco. No podemos pedirle al conductor que vaya más rápido, podríamos estrellarnos y caer en un canal—la mano enguantada de Marco limpió el vidrio empañado de la ventana y observó como efectivamente estaban pasando al lado de un canal con agua parcialmente congelada. El río se veía frío y triste al igual que toda la ciudad que pasaba rápidamente ante sus ojos.

Farlan frotó los costados de su cuerpo para reconfortarse con algo de calor y le dio la razón a Marco. No tenía sentido preocuparse sin necesidad alguna.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente sin ningún contratiempo. La caravana de autos que iba atrás de ellos los seguía a una distancia prudente para evitar algún accidente. Los autos tomaban con precaución los giros, siempre alertas ante cualquier peatón o maniobra mal controlada. Los neumáticos a veces se resbalaban a causa de la fina capa de agua que cubría la carretera. Ya ni siquiera había despojos de hojas muertas; la nieve se había encargado de cubrir todo con su manto y ahora San Petersburgo parecía la ciudad blanca de Rusia.

Después de un trayecto silencioso y tranquilo el conductor detuvo el auto y les indicó que ya habían llegado a la estación Nikolayevskiy. Un sirviente que viajaba en otro auto se bajó para abrir la puerta del auto. Farlan observó que la policía se encontraba allí para proteger a los visitantes franceses evitando cualquier desorden que pudiera surgir y atentar contra la vida de ellos.

—El tren no debe tardar—dijo Marco mientras observaba el reloj que se encontraba en la torre de la estación.

Las grandes ventanas venecianas habían sido limpiadas, al igual que toda la edificación para el recibimiento. La estación poseía ese toque de arquitectura italiana que contrastaba sin desentonar con los edificios que la rodeaban.

Diez minutos después el tren silbó desde la lejanía avisando su llegada. Farlan, Marco, los guardias y los sirvientes ya se encontraban listos en donde el tren debía detenerse para no hacer esperar al duque. La gran máquina de metal iba reduciendo su velocidad a medida que se acercaba, hasta parar frente a ellos, soltando un largo suspiró de vapor que agitó los cabellos de los presentes. Como prioridad, primero descendieron los nobles franceses con sus escoltas.

El duque de Montpensier fue el primero en bajar del tren acompañado de su esposa e hija. Llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca de cuello alto y pañuelo. El elegante abrigo de piel de oso le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, protegiéndolo del crudo invierno de Rusia. Farlan se acercó con Marco pisándole los talones, ambos preparando su saludo en la mente ante una figura tan importante como lo era ese hombre.

—Señor—Farlan inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y Marco lo imitó—Mi nombre es Farlan Church, miembro activo en la corte del zar Vladirmir Ackerman. Tengo el honor de recibirlo a usted y a su familia en este día—dijo con una sonrisa. Mentalmente se felicitó por hablar perfectamente sin ningún error.

El duque asintió con una sonrisa, como si acabara de ponerle un aprobado a la presentación del muchacho ante él.

—Antonio María Felipe de Orleans, duque de Montpensier—se presentó el caballero cortésmente, ofreciéndole su mano, gesto que Farlan aceptó—Mi esposa, Isabel Fernanda de Orleans—presentó a su mujer, una dama alta y delgada con un vestido azul bastante conservador y femenino. Sus cabellos rojos estaban aprisionados en una trenza que se escondía en el sombrero de plumas que asemejaban a un cuervo blanco a punto de alzar el vuelo, y sus manos estaban protegidas por delicados guantes de cuero.

—Un honor conocerlo, señor Church—la voz de la dama era como la de una madre amorosa pero estricta, algo que se reflejaba en su rostro largo de pómulos altos.

—Y esta de aquí es mi hija Isabel—se hizo a un lado para que la tímida muchacha se presentara.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Farlan al ver a la jovencita es que era muy dulce y hermosa. No había necesitado conocerla y mucho menos hablar con ella anteriormente para creer que aquella señorita era un ser inocente, criada con esmero y aislada de la maldad de los hombres. Fue imposible evitar que una sonrisa se deslizara traviesa por su rostro y que el bochorno inundara sus mejillas, se sentía como si de pronto la estación se hubiera llenado de luz y esa luz, tibia y delicada, le inundara el pecho.

—Isabel Magnolia de Orleans—la voz clara y pausada de la francesa llegó hasta los oídos de Farlan como las campanadas de la iglesia de San Salvador.

No sabía cómo corresponder su saludo, ¿besarle el dorso de la mano? No, era muy atrevido de parte suya cuando ni siquiera con su madre había realizado esa acción.

—Farlan Church, señorita, es un honor conocerla—optó por presentarse e inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente. La chica le sonrió ante el gesto y lo imitó con gracia, devolviéndole el saludo.

Marco se presentó al igual que Farlan y les ordenó a los siervos y maleteros que se encargaran de llevar el equipaje de los invitados antes de que la estación se llenara de viajeros y fuera imposible movilizarse.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos, no tardarán en llegar los trenes de Moscú—le dijo Farlan al duque con una sonrisa preocupada.

El hombre asintió, dándole la razón y tomando la mano de su esposa, siguieron a Marco quien se encargaba de guiarlos hasta la salida. Farlan se quedó en su lugar observando a la hija del duque alejarse con ellos, viendo como el vestido de tartán azul oscuro se agitaba a cada paso y su sombrero con lazos protegía los cabellos rojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre.

Suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a caminar hasta alcanzarlos.

Farlan viajó en el mismo auto en el que iba el duque y su familia, Marco y la corte que acompañaba al noble viajaron en otros que iban atrás de ellos. Los autos de los policías y los caballos iban a los costados, protegiéndolos de cualquier desorden que se pudiera presentar y alejándolos de los curiosos que se asomaban a las calles para observar a los coches y militares que desfilaban en una solemne procesión. El duque se entretuvo todo el camino hablándole sobre el mal tiempo que habían tenido que atravesar en Moscú, y como su esposa e hija habían estado mal de salud, pues eran criaturas delicadas que no toleraban las bajas temperaturas. Encontraba el paisaje invernal del país como mágico y encantador, pero al mismo tiempo traicionero y difícil. Lamentaba profundamente no haber podido llegar en verano u otra estación que les permitiera disfrutar más de su estadía.

—En realidad, señor, las nevadas se han prolongado más de lo habitual desde hace un año. Es severa la situación en otras regiones pero nos estamos encargando de que no afecte a las personas y sus cultivos; nuestro deber es velar por el bien del pueblo y su futuro—aseguró Farlan con total seguridad.

La esposa del duque y su hija sonrieron maravilladas ante la firmeza del joven y le hicieron saber encantadas que no dudaban de su palabra. El duque de Montpensier asintió con mucha convicción, halagando al zar Vladimir y su benevolencia con los moradores del país. Farlan entonces empezó a relajarse un poco al ver que se estaba ganando a la familia de nobles y pudo retomar su conversación con temas más triviales y superficiales.

Cuando llegaron al palacio Peterhof las fuentes ya estaban funcionando después de varios días de reparaciones y mantenimiento y ahora recibían a sus invitados con orgullo. Los franceses observaron fascinados la terraza de donde el agua de las fuentes caía sobre sus escaleras de mármol y se escurría hasta llegar a los pies de la estatua dorada de Sansón, la cual se encontraba en medio de una gran fuente, brillando entre los juegos de agua.

—Estas son las fuentes principales que adornan la fachada del palacio—les explicó Farlan mientras el auto avanzaba por el sendero de arboles que llevaban a la entrada—En los demás jardines podrán encontrar la fuente de Eva, la del Sol y la del Tritón con su campana—enumeró con orgullo, observando cómo Isabel apretaba su rostro contra la ventana, tratando inútilmente de ver un poco más a pesar de la bruma que había afuera.

—Sin duda alguna este es el Versalles de Rusia—elogió el duque de Montpensier disimulando su fascinación por el impresionante palacio y sus majestuosos jardines.

Dentro del palacio fueron recibidos por los sirvientes y mayordomos que esperaban en una fila, listos para atender a la corte francesa. Los invitados fueron guiados por Farlan, Marco y otros miembros de la corte rusa por todo el palacio, explicándoles un poco de su historia y respondiendo diligentemente cada pregunta que se les hacía. Era difícil caminar sin apartar la vista de las paredes blancas adornadas con marcos dorados y hojas de laurel, parra y gardenias repujadas en bronce y oro. Los candelabros dorados colgaban en el techo con sus pequeños cristales brillando limpiamente y las estatuas doradas los miraban pasar con sus rostros tristes. Al pasar a una sala que conectaba con una amplia escalera, todos observaron los enormes retratos que colgaban de las paredes. El más grande se posicionaba en el centro, en donde se encontraba el zar Vladimir acompañado de su nieto, ambos en uniforme de coronación con las órdenes e insignias presumiendo sus campañas y logros.

—Este es un retrato de su majestad el zar Vladimir y su nieto el zarévich Levi—indicó un hombre al que Farlan había visto algunas veces entre los ministros del zar, pero no podía recordar su nombre—Fue pintado por Iván Evett Maslow hace poco.

Farlan observó el retrato y a pesar de no ser un conocedor en el campo artístico, admitía que la técnica del artista había sido bastante limpia y acertada, tanto así que lograba transmitir un sentimiento de respeto y fuerza en él. Las miradas especialmente habían recibido tanto detalle que era casi como observar los ojos sabios y fatigados del zar junto a los firmes y tempestuosos de su nieto.

—¿Él es el zarévich Levi Ackerman, verdad?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la vocecita femenina hablar quedamente a su lado. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con el rostro lozano de Isabel, que no sabía en qué momento se había acercado hasta él sin haberla escuchado.

—Así es.

—¿Y vive aquí? —Farlan asintió. La chica guardó silencio unos segundos y volvió a preguntar—¿Está aquí?

—Sí, aunque ahora debe estar ocupado preparando la bienvenida del duque y los demás invitados que asistirán al baile de mañana—le explicó con gentileza.

El rostro de Isabel se iluminó y sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad roja más clara que su cabello pero aún así bastante notoria.

—¿Él va a participar en la fiesta? —exclamó con incredulidad, dejando de lado los modales conservadores con los que había sido educada—¿Podremos conocerlo hoy? —sonrió esperanzada, llevando sus manos hasta el pecho como si rezara.

—Lamentablemente no—aunque no lo sentía en absoluto. La sonrisa de la jovencita decayó gradualmente por lo que se apresuró en agregar—El duque y los nobles franceses podrán verlo hoy con el zar, sin embargo señorita, me temo que tiene que esperar hasta mañana para poder intercambiar algunas palabras con su alteza.

La pelirroja esta vez sonrió, pero para él, y Farlan sintió nuevamente que todo se desenfocaba y que sus ojos solo captaban la menuda figura de Isabel en frente de él.

—Gracias, señor Church.

—Por favor, llámeme Farlan señorita—le pidió, esperando oír su nombre en esa hermosa voz.

—Farlan—dijo la chica, sonriendo algo apenada—Entonces tú puedes decirme Isabel.

"Isabel" repitió en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo pensó que su nombre jamás había sonado tan perfecto en otros labios.

* * *

" _Mis ojos sin alma recuerdan aquella conversación. Abandonado en la noche, la fragancia de tu cuerpo llena este lugar. No me dejes solo nunca más. Quédate, quédate a mi lado y bésame, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Reflejándose en mí se encuentran tus ojos grises, observando lo solo que estoy."_

El salón de baile del palacio había sido acondicionado para tan importante celebración como lo era la alianza de Rusia y Francia que se llevaría a cabo aquella noche de invierno. Las enormes puertas de tallos dorados estaban abiertas de par en par, custodiadas por mayordomos de manos enguantadas y trajes negros con botones pulidos. Después de cenar, los invitados se habían dirigido tranquilamente hacía el salón encontrándose con los ventanales de marco dorado y apliques de bronce. El techo estaba inspirado en la emperatriz Isabel Petrovna como protectora de las artes rusas, y el suelo, que era pisado por el fino calzado de las personas, poseía el diseño de grandes estrellas que se debía observar con atención para notar.

Levi se paseaba orgulloso con su traje de zarévich azul oscuro entre las personas. La cinta roja de seda atravesaba de forma horizontal su pecho y las insignias de todas sus campañas refulgían bajo la luz de las lámparas. Llevaba su cabello hacía atrás de forma desenfadada pero formal, despejando su rostro que lucía firme y altivo. A lado se encontraba Eren con un vestido de un azul tan claro que parecía casi blanco. La tela diáfana flotaba ante el más mínimo movimiento. El cuello que dejaba expuestas una pequeña parte de sus clavículas estaba decorado, al igual que las mangas y la parte superior de la falda, con flores de gasa de diversos tamaños, colores y especies. Sus cabellos blancos se enredaban graciosamente en flores de colores suaves con centros de diamantes y en el rostro níveo del albino, sus ojos y labios estaban delicadamente pintados de un rosa bastante tenue.

La pareja saludaba a los invitados y platicaban un poco, Eren sonriendo y escuchando en silencio la mayoría de las veces. Todos los presentes notaban la extravagante presencia del albino entre ellos, sin embargo nadie se atrevía en realizar algún comentario o preguntarle de su procedencia directamente, no con el zarévich al lado suyo.

—Levi, ven—lo llamó el zar el cual se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaban él y Eren.

Levi y el joven se acercaron hasta el selecto grupo de personas donde se encontraba Vladimir, el cual se abrió como los pétalos de una flor para recibirlos.

—Buenas noches caballeros—Levi inclinó la cabeza cortésmente, gesto que los hombres imitaron con sumo respeto—Levi Ackerman, zarévich de Rusia. Él es Eren Jaeger, mi compañero—presentó al peliblanco que permanecía al lado suyo.

—Es un placer conocerlos, señores—dijo Eren con una sonrisa ausente. Sus ojos pálidos recorrieron el rostro de cada hombre que se encontraba presente, incomodando algunos caballeros que trataron de no demostrarlo.

—Levi, te presento al duque de Montpensier quien nos ha honrado esta noche con su presencia y la de su familia—el zar hizo un gesto con su mano para que el caballero francés diera un paso adelante. Su esposa e hija estaban un poco más atrás, esperando su momento para saludar al nieto del zar.

—Señor—Levi inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

—Antonio María Felipe de Orleans, duque de Montpensier. Es un honor conocerlo alteza—el hombre sonrió con educación mientras le daba la mano al pelinegro, gesto que acepto—Mi esposa y mi hija—señaló a las dos mujeres que se encontraban al lado suyo.

—Isabel Fernanda de Orleans. Gracias por tan generosa invitación alteza—la mujer sonreía abiertamente haciendo que sus pómulos se marcaran aún más. Su vestido de raso verde era discreto, siguiendo sus principios conservadores y los cabellos rojos ahora estaban sujetos por un peinado alto y elaborado—Esta es mi pequeña Issy—tomó a su hija por el hombro de forma cariñosa para que se uniera a la conversación.

La jovencita había estado demasiado ocupada observando al albino con mucha curiosidad y no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor, ni siquiera al zarévich que había deseado conocer. Le intrigaba demasiado el joven que no debía tener más de dos o tres años que ella. Nunca había visto un albino en su vida y tener uno en frente de ella era fascinante. Su cuerpo tan falto de color no lo hacían insípido, al contrario, todos esos colores suaves, casi tan pálidos como él, le daban una apariencia de espectro que no parecía mortal, titilaba como la luna entre las luces del salón del baile y ella se preguntó como algo que lucía tan angelical podía dar al mismo tiempo una imagen amenazadora. Era como si su lugar estuviera al lado del pelinegro, repeliendo a quien quisiera acercársele.

—¿Hija?

La voz de su madre la sacó de su ensoñación y cuando abandonó el rostro de Eren se topó con la mirada del zarévich sobre ella.

—Isabel Magnolia de Orleans, alteza. Es un honor conocerlo—a pesar de su pequeño desliz, logró reponerse a tiempo para saludar al pelinegro.

—El honor es mío, señorita Isabel—respondió Levi, tomando la frágil mano de la muchachita para dejar un beso en el dorso con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Isabel.

Farlan observó desde lejos el acto de Levi y apretó con fuerza la copa de champaña entre sus dedos.

La madre de Isabel sonrió complacida al ver el acto de galantería que había tenido el zarévich son su hija e inmediatamente tuvo el firme presentimiento de que esta era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Varios caballeros habían empezado a cortejar su hija, pero ninguno con el titulo que poseía Levi Ackerman. Isabel a su lado trataba de controlar su bochorno, pero era imposible cuando tenía la fragancia del pelinegro tan cerca de ella. Sentía los labios tibios y suaves del hombre sobre su piel, y la sensación de algo cosquilleando en su vientre que le hacía sonreír tontamente.

Siguieron conversando amenamente de temas sin importancia como el clima y la comida. Levi sonreía y hablaba con tanta naturalidad, como si estuviera cómodo en ese ambiente, pero en el fondo sentía desagrado y aborrecimiento hacía los invitados de su abuelo. Principalmente hacía la hija del duque y su esposa. Ya había notado las miradas de ellas sobre su persona; no eran nada disimuladas. Sabía lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de esa mujer, la esposa del duque creía que él estaba de alguna forma impresionado con su insípida hija. Quería reírse en su cara. Después de probar el cielo con Eren no se atrevería a descender a tan bajo nivel por una niña escuálida. Sin embargo, debía mantenerse caballeroso con ellas. Que ambas mujeres estuvieran a sus pies y sus ojos no vieran más allá de él.

—Es ella, Levi—susurró Eren suavemente, mirando de reojo al pelinegro. La sonrisa del albino se endulzó cuando Isabel los miró a ambos con curiosidad.

Levi asintió, él también lo sabía. Era ella y no otra. Los músicos preparando sus instrumentos para el vals de apertura y las personas despejando el centro del salón fueron las señales que le indicaron que era hora de empezar con el baile. Miró a Eren y esté asintió comprensivo, con una mirada que le decía que no se preocupara por él.

Levi sabía que era deber suyo y de su abuelo abrir la fiesta con el vals, y para eso necesitaban una pareja. Se acercó hasta la pelirroja y con una sonrisa caballerosa le ofreció su brazo.

—¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme en esta pieza, señorita Isabel? —pidió.

—Hija—la madre de Isabel la alentó encantada.

—Por supuesto, alteza—aceptó algo insegura, sin embargo feliz ante el ofrecimiento.

El zarévich y la hija del duque llegaron hasta el centro del baile donde todos los observaban expectantes. El zar no dudo en invitar a su amiga la archiduquesa Teresa de Borbón, la cual aceptó de buena gana, uniéndose a la joven pareja que esperaba en el centro que los músicos empezaran a tocar el vals.

El vals inició suavemente, casi con timidez. Las parejas empezaron a moverse de manera armoniosa, casi como si se deslizaran sobre el suelo de madera. Isabel entre giro y giro perdía la vergüenza y sonreía abiertamente, feliz de que Levi le correspondiera el gesto, satisfecha de sentirse entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que la mano del zarévich apretaba su cintura para cambiar el tiempo, o cuando sus ojos grises le miraban tan fijamente, llenándole el estómago de revoltosas mariposas.

Farlan los observaba bailar, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Era como si su ilusión de invitar a la jovencita se hubiera roto en millones de fragmentos, porque él sabía que en el momento en que Isabel le había sonreído de esa manera a Levi, la había perdido para siempre.

—No te ves muy bien esta noche, Farlan.

El susodicho no se sintió alterado cuando Eren habló repentinamente a su lado. Ni siquiera se molestó en responder inmediatamente. Sus ojos lo seguían torturando con la pareja que bailaba en frente suyo. Con la mirada enamorada de Isabel cada vez que Levi la guiaba en aquel vals, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

—¿No? —respondió Farlan con un hilo de voz.

—Parece que la hija del duque de Montpensier y el zarévich se están llevando bastante bien—Eren también observaba a la pareja, pero con mejor ánimo—Las mujeres pueden ser bastante crueles, ¿sabes? —cambió de tema el albino, despegando su mirada de Levi e Isabel.

Farlan giró su rostro sin comprender a que venía ese comentario de repente.

—No… Creo que ellas tienen más predisposición al cuidado. Son más selectivas—no prestó mucha atención a su respuesta, simplemente había dejado que su boca hablara con lo que había dentro de sí.

Eren alzó las cejas sutilmente, sonriéndole de manera piadosa.

—Tienes mucho que aprender.

Interiormente Farlan admitió que eso era cierto. Le faltaba demasiado por aprender de algunas cosas, y ahora, justamente en ese baile, estaba aprendiendo lo que era el desamor. Perder a alguien sin siquiera haber tenido una oportunidad con ella.

—Las mujeres pueden ser particularmente crueles con los hombres—continuó Eren—Tú eres uno de ellos y nunca podrás entenderlo del todo. Cuando estas mujeres toman la decisión de enamorarse de un hombre aún más cruel que ellas, esto se convierte en algo más dramático, una unión desafortunada—el albino regresó su mirada hacía la pareja que seguía bailando.

Farlan hizo lo mismo sin molestarse en agregar nada más, ni en preguntar por el significado de esas palabras que tanta verdad encerraban. Más parejas se fueron uniendo hasta que la pista se llenó de hombres y mujeres. Zapatos lustrosos guiando los tiempos y faldas acampanadas volando entre los giros. Todos parecían felices, todos bailaban al son de los violines y el piano, ignorando que había dos pares de ojos que observaban a una misma pareja con diferente tipo de sentimientos.

Al terminar la primera pieza que parecía eterna todos regresaron a sus lugares para tomar algo de aire. Levi llevaba del brazo a una jovencita radiante y sonriente que aún se sentía en un sueño, sin embargo sus ojos en ningún momento se despegaron de la figura celestial de Eren. Lo había visto compartir unas cuantas palabras con Farlan y eso lo estaba inquietando, por esa razón le preguntaría en privado al joven.

Fue hasta donde se encontraban Eren y Farlan acompañado de Isabel quien no se soltaba de su brazo. La pelirroja les sonrió a ambos hombres, abochornada de saber que ellos seguramente la habían visto bailar solo a ella por unos minutos hasta que los demás se habían unido. Los violines la alertaron de que una nueva pieza sería tocada y deseó que Levi le ofreciera bailar nuevamente, no importaba lo cansada que estuviese. Alzó su rostro para mirar al zarévich, pero este no la miraba a ella, no. Estaba observando a su compañero, como si le estuviera preguntando algo sin necesidad de palabras. Un movimiento del brazo del hombre la obligó a deshacer su agarre. Levi se acercó hasta el albino y repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho a ella, solo que con una mirada distinta.

El peliblanco aceptó con una sonrisa y tomó el brazo de Levi con excesiva confianza, dejándose guiar hasta el centro del salón donde más parejas de hombres se habían formado. Esto desconcertó profundamente a la jovencita quien no dudó en preguntarle a Farlan.

—¿Por qué los hombres bailan con otros hombres?

—Es una tradición—Farlan notó que la pelirroja aún no comprendía por lo que le explicó con más detalle—En los bailes, para animar a las personas, se hace una especie de broma entre amigos. Un hombre invita a otro hombre y alguno de los dos debe asumir el papel de mujer.

—Es una tradición extraña—opinó Isabel torciendo los labios.

—Supongo que para las personas de afuera debe serlo—concluyó Farlan. Recordó casi con vergüenza que él hace un año había sacado a Marco para bailar y divertirse. Él no encontraba extraña ni escandalosa esa tradición.

Isabel no continuó preguntando y se limitó a observar. La música del vals no era como el anterior, el cual había sido ligero y fluido como una mariposa. Este era tempestuoso, burlesco, y de algún modo, más pasional y entregado. Los hombres que guiaban lo hacían con seguridad, con fuerza, y los que habían tomado el papel de mujer lo hacían bastante bien. Sus pasos a pesar de no ser tan delicados, eran precisos y sutiles, como si fueran hojas en un tornado de emociones. Levi y su compañero se perdían entre los demás, girando, mirándose, acariciándose con sus gestos. La mano enguantada del zarévich lo mantenía cerca de él, como si no soportara tenerlo lejos. La falda del vestido de Eren se alzaba al compás de sus pasos, flotando encantadoramente. Parecían dar la imagen de una pareja que se fundía el uno con el otro, con los violines cantándoles su balada y la noche bendiciendo esa unión.

Levi también sentía todas esas cosas mientras bailaba con Eren. Jamás imaginó que su cuerpo tuviera esa ligereza ni se moviera con tanta gracia. El albino sonreía divertido y Levi le correspondía de la misma forma.

—¿Sabes que Sir Braun dijo que tengo la boca más hermosa que haya visto? —le dijo Eren.

—La tienes—respondió Levi, deseando estar a solas para poder verificarlo como siempre lo hacía.

—Sácame de aquí, Levi—pidió Eren, mientras se encontraban en el climax del vals—No tiene sentido desperdiciar la noche de esta manera. No hoy, no ahora. Dejemos que ellos disfruten a su manera, nosotros conocemos una mejor—susurró con una sonrisa insinuante.

El pelinegro asintió perdido en ese par de ojos de un verde tan acuoso, sin contradecirlo. Él también deseaba estar a solas con Eren, y más en aquella noche en la que todos estaban tan ocupados en el salón de baile que nadie prestaría atención a las habitaciones que se encontraban al otro lado del palacio. Antes de que el vals culminara, la pareja se perdió entre las demás, pasando desapercibida.

Isabel buscó con su mirada al zarévich pero no lo encontró ni a él ni a su compañero. Simplemente habían desaparecido de la fiesta, perdiéndose en la noche y la oscuridad de los pasillos.

" _Conmigo, sostenme en tus tibios brazos, y siénteme, siénteme lentamente. Por favor sigue así, no dejes ir mi mano, cómo quisiera que el tiempo se detenga. Quédate así conmigo para siempre. De esta manera, eternamente, dentro de mí, siempre, ¿lo harías? ¿Harías esto por mí?"_

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por leer, me siento muy feliz de actualizar este cap. Isabel ha hecho su aparición y las cosas apenas están tomando forma. La mayoría de los nombres que parecen en el fic son reales (personajes y lugares) sin embargo, han sido alterados para la conveniencia del fic entonces no recomiendo que cuando necesiten hablar de Rusia nombren estos acontecimientos con variaciones jajaja.**

 **Gracias Magi por ayudarme en este cap y darme su sabia y considerada opinión. Erenovich te ama.**

 **¡Ahora los reviews!**

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** No pasaron cuatro años pero si un buen tiempo. ¡Gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas! Me fue muy bien y por esa razón logré salir un poco antes, así que aquí está mi primer capítulo de vacaciones. Eren no es un demonio jajaja es un brujo, joven espiritista… Ese tipo de cosas, aunque sí posee ese lado particular que poseen dichos seres. Muchas gracias por decir que vas a esperarme, eso me tranquiliza porque no quiero que se aburran de tanto esperarme (sé cómo se siente) así que por favor, espero que te haya gustado este cap, fue lindo leer tu review y espero que a ti también te esté yendo muy bien. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Gateway to infinite:** ¡Hola! La que está ausente ahora eres tú, (vuelve, Gateway) Entiendo como debes sentirte, seguramente tienes tantos proyectos que deseas plasmar y que no han podido conocer la luz aún, pero no te desanimes que seguramente es un periodo de tiempo que espero no sea muy largo. Eren es un ser divino pero malvado, tan bueno que hace mal y Hanji, ella es ella jajja. No es un quien, es un algo. Ya ves que Farlan siempre va a estar chocando con Levi de alguna manera y eso es un problema, y eso que aún las cosas no han empezado. Gracias, gracias, gracias por tus hermosos reviews, aunque no sé si leas mi respuesta ahora (sé que andas un poco ausente por mis fics, y lo entiendo) ¡así que espero que pronto te regresen tu computador y puedas volver a escribir tus hermosas historias! ¡Un beso y un abrazo gigantes!

 **Magi Allie:** Jajaja no sabes, pero cuando leí de nuevo el review me acordé de mi trabajo sin comas. Yo no me he olvidado de esa escena, antes escribí una casi parecida pero no tanto, el mensaje esta vez era distinto y de alguna forma tiene su razón de ser en el futuro. Nava si estaba en la jaula y los espíritus siguen a Eren a donde quiera que vaya, aunque en este cap no hablé de ellos ni de Hanji. Levi lo adora mucho, no quería nada que ver con Isabel pero le tocó, además Eren tuvo que hacerlo entrar en razón y bajarle el enojo. Las cosas en el fic aún ni han empezado, creo que ya en unos cuantos caps empiezan a contarse las cabezas. Espero que te haya gustado el cap Magi, es que si me tardé, lo siento. Amo este fic con todo mi corazón de bruja y solo pienso en él como enamorada. Me recuerda a muchas cosas (you know what i mean) y que Dios jajaja siempre andaba pensando en eso con la canción. Gracias por ser paciente y ayudarme cada vez lo que necesito, eres maravillosa, de verdad, eres la reencarnación de Gabo (debo encender la veladora) ¡Ojalá te guste, me pondré muy pronto a trabajar en el siguiente en donde van a desear al prójimo! Un abrazo gigante.

 **HBL:** ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Eren no es de acá ni es de allá jajaja y Hanji es un algo, no un alguien. Me alegra que el fic pueda dar ese tipo de sensaciones, como que no sabes qué es tal personaje. Afortunadamente ya corté con mi amante posesivo y territorial, así que me tendrán por aquí más veces con nuevos caps. Y si, Farlan es un mártir en esta historia, su único pecado es enamorarse y querer salvar la vida de varios de las garras de Levi, pero que se le va a hacer. Eren también está tomando partido en las decisiones y esta es una de las más importantes, que si no ha quedado claro, más adelante van a entender que fue todo eso de Levi con Isabel. ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tus hermosos reviews que adoro con mi corazón! Espero que te haya gustado el cap, ¡Lindo día!

 **FJulietta:** Ay Juli, cual vida social ajajaja lo mío fue pura dedicación al estudio. ¿Por qué Eren no come? Porque no lo necesita, ¿por qué Levi no repara en su apariencia? Lo ha hecho (en mi cabeza) pero como dijo, las cosas con Eren no funcionan a base de preguntas, entonces se mantiene al margen de todo eso que pertenece al mundo de él. Lo del duque de Francia, aparte de ser algo importante a nivel diplomático, era necesario para que el plan de Eren tomara forma (cosa que casi hace que a Levi se le pare el corazón) y que traerá muchos problemas para algunos y beneficios para otros. En este cap se dan pequeñas señas de lo que puede acontecer más adelante, incluso más adelante se van a ir aclarando las intenciones que tuvo Levi con Isabel y sus razones. Gracias por tu lindo review Juli, me animan bastante, y ojalá regreses con tus historias ¡mucha suerte en tus estudios!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Charly, gracias por este review! Sé que ahora estas ausente por motivos personales pero de igual modo te respondo. Eren es tan bello y malvado, que inclusive la bondad que pueda tener en algún momento es veneno. Levi ha caído totalmente por él y confía plenamente en cada cosa que le dice. Tal vez si haya algo de sangre, pero nada así tan gráfico (no soy el mago del gore) así que espero que cuando llegue el momento sepa abordarlo bien. Gracias de nuevo por tu lindo review y te deseo mucha suerte y buenas energías. Animo querida Charly.

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** Jajaja ay, tu review me sacó una sonrisa enorme, no tienes idea. Bueno, Eren no come porque no lo necesita, no le hace falta. La serpiente se llama Nava y Hanji no es un alguien, es un algo. Farlan… digamos que el va ser trágico-cómico, pero más trágico y dramático y su forma de enterarse de las cosas más adelante tal vez no le resulten graciosas a él, (es un pobre mártir) Espero que te haya gustado este cap y que pudieras conocer un poco más de cómo avanzan las cosas porque esto no ha empezado aún, ¡y gracias por decir que vas a seguirme, me hace muy feliz contar con tu apoyo! En serio, eres un amor, mil gracias por este review y espero que tengas un día hermoso ¡cuídate!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Hola jaja esa pregunta me acompañó todo el semestre. Oh, sí, Eren es muy amoroso y coqueto cuando está con Levi y a pesar de todo, en el fondo lo que siente es verdadero, a pesar de que a veces no lo parezca. Siempre estará ahí, velando por Levi y buscando la forma de ayudarlo cueste lo que cueste, y Levi lo protege y consiente bastante. Ambos están perdidos el uno por el otro. Isabel llega a sus vidas, aunque ya ves que a Levi no le agrada realmente la pequeña pelirroja y Eren tiene un plan que la involucra a ella. Muchas cosas girarán en torno suyo. Gracias Sora por tus lindas palabras y por ser tan bella conmigo, eres un amor de persona, debes saberlo. ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Hola Fujimy! ¿Cómo estás? Si, Farlan trata de no prestarle mucha atención a Eren, aunque en este cap su compañía no le molestó esta vez (tenía el corazón roto) a pesar de que Eren le estaba diciendo algo importante. En este cap ya empieza a vislumbrarse los comienzos del plan de Eren y Levi ya entiende de que va todo, aunque no le fue fácil aceptarlo (¿tienes idea de que es?) en los siguiente caps de todas formas podrás saberlo si no te quedó claro. Hanji a pesar de no salir en este cap al igual que Nava, va a tener su papel más adelante. ¡Y gracias por tu review! y el de cien flores, que espero llegar con un cap pronto para que puedas disfrutarlo. ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡No te preocupes! La verdad me hace muy feliz que hayas podido leerlo, así que no tienes que disculparte por el review, me siento bien de saber que te ha gustado. ¡Espero que este también lo hayas podido leer calmadamente y disfrutado bastante! Un abrazo de oso cariñoso, Bossen hermosa.

 **Priscila575:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leerme, bienvenida a mi fic, ¡es un placer! Bueno, actualizo sin fechas, cada que puedo, así que lamento ser irregular a veces, aún así gracias por dejarme un review y permitir conocerte, espero de corazón que te haya gustado, ¡un abrazo Priscila!

 **Espero verlas muy pronto en Cien Flores o este fic. Las quiero con todo mi corazón y les deseo buena suerte en cada cosa que realicen.**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión es muy importante para mi!**


	4. Tumim

**¡Hola, hola! Han pasado 84 años desde la última vez que actualicé este fanfic y debo pedirles una disculpa por mi tardanza. Estos meses suelen ser muy ajetreados en mi día a día y también tuve unos pequeños percances que no me dejaban pensar correctamente, pero ya pasó y estoy feliz de estar aquí nuevamente con ustedes. Muchas gracias a quienes esperan esta historia y se tomaron el tiempo de hacerme saber su valiosa opinión en el cap anterior, las amo a cada una de ustedes mis pequeñas florecillas. Les deseo también un feliz año atrasado pero mejor tarde que temprano, ¡así que a comenzar este nuevo ciclo con el pie derecho!**

 **Magi, creo que en cada cap que subo digo lo mismo, perdona la tardanza, pero ya pude por fin subir este cap (el siguiente no creo que se vaya a tardar tanto) Te agradezco la paciencia que me tienes y lo buena persona que eres al brindarme tu amistad y aportarme siempre tus conocimientos (aprendí muchas cosas de ti y tus fics) Esto es con mucho cariño.**

 **Para Magi.**

* * *

 **IV**

 **Tumim**

" _¿Qué debería hacer? Ahora hablas primero. Hey, estoy perdiéndome en mis pensamientos acerca de ti. No puedo parar, estoy cayendo en un placer culpable, una trampa traviesa. Malo, castígame con esa hermosa cara. ¿Puedo atreverme a tenerte? Eres como una mala religión, tú me haces ir de rodillas, me tocas y me haces llorar. Ahora realmente no sé, ¿eres perjudicial para mí? Hey tú, me estoy volviendo loco."_

Isabel dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro por tercera vez en aquella tarde observando de reojo como los invitados de esa pequeña reunión en el invernadero bebían vino de naranja caliente y comían pastelillos de avellanas, conversando despreocupadamente en el agradable ambiente que ofrecía aquella pequeña mansión de columnas de hierro y cristal. Su padre las había llevado a ella y a su madre para que participaran de la tertulia con el zar, su nieto y otros caballeros que hacían parte de su círculo intimo de amistades. La pelirroja escuchaba en silencio, igual que su madre, pero a diferencia suya, ella parecía bastante satisfecha con el simple hecho de estar ahí presente acompañando al duque, quizá sintiéndose orgullosa de conocer a la realeza rusa, compartiendo la misma mesa. Isabel se aburría, para una jovencita de dieciséis años esos eventos no eran de su gusto, prefería recorrer el invernadero y admirar las flores que poseía, o conocer todo el palacio y sus magníficos salones. Tomó nuevamente la tacita de té con elegancia y la llevó hasta sus labios; su madre era muy estricta con las bebidas alcohólicas y al igual que ella, creía firmemente que beber a esas horas no era propio de una dama, mucho menos con hombres presentes. Dejó la tasa sobre el plato y volvió a suspirar, esta vez con algo más de fuerza para que su madre notara el inconformismo que sentía estando ahí sentada, con un vestido incomodo y un corsé que no la dejaba sentarse a gusto.

—Isabel, levanta la mirada—susurró su madre a un lado suyo, mirándola con severidad—Y por favor, endereza tu espalda mientras estas sentada, sabes que me irritan las personas desgarbadas—Isabel obedeció corrigiendo rápidamente su postura y su madre relajó su expresión—Espalda derecha, alma derecha. Eso es lo que dice el señor Fontaine.

Isabel no respondió. El señor Fontaine era un pastor francés y a su madre le gustaba citarlo. Isabel tenía la secreta sospecha de que su madre estaba ligeramente enamorada del señor Fontaine. Sonrió con culpa al pensarlo.

—Debes empezar a considerarte una dama, Isabel, y comportarte como tal. No solo tu padre debe ofrecer una buena imagen en frente de esta gente tan importante. ¿Qué pensaría el zarévich si te ve con ese rostro indispuesto? —preguntó ella, conociendo el gusto que tenía su hija por el nieto del zar.

Isabel asintió y se esforzó por recomponer su semblante aburrido. El zarévich era una de las pocas razones que tenía para no haber fingido malestar y justificar su ausencia. Incluso había utilizado el vestido de tartán rojo escocés y olán blanco en el pecho con el petticoat bajo la pomposa falda que no le permitía sentarse cómodamente en la silla. Su madre le había sugerido que usara uno de sus sombreros de listón negro y flores rojas, y ella ingenuamente había aceptado con el objetivo de lucir más "estilizada" como decía su madre. Le gustaba como lucía ese día, con su espesa cabellera roja ensortijada en bucles que enmarcaban el rostro lozano con pequeñas pecas bordeando sus mejillas. Quería dar la imagen de ser toda una dama como su madre, pero lucía más como una criatura delicada y aniñada que desentonaba en esa reunión de gente adulta, aunque ella no era la única. Dejó de observar a Levi, quien estaba en frente de ella, y miró al peliblanco que estaba a su lado. Ella suponía que él no debía tener más de dos años que ella, se veía aún muy joven como para tener la edad de Farlan o del zarévich, y sin embargo estaba ahí, escuchando y hablando muy pocas veces, pero siempre al tanto de la conversación. Aún no comprendía por qué se vestía de esa manera tan particular; atuendos que ella jamás había visto pero que lucían hechos exclusivamente para él, siempre ataviado con ornamentos que le daban la imagen de un ser mágico que no pertenecía a su mundo, todo eso lo convertían en alguien particular y único. Hoy al parecer estaba usando un vestido melocotón tan claro, lleno de joyas y encaje que bordeaban la falda como flores de lujo, y su cuello de cisne blanco tenía una gargantilla de joyas e hilillos dorados que bajaban por su delicado pecho y se sostenían de los hombros, donde también estos estaba llenos de pequeños diamantes que deslumbraban a los ojos que lo observaran. Habían pequeñas florecitas doradas enredadas en sus cabellos blancos y eso lo hacía lucir como un ser fantástico, algo que le llamaba profundamente la atención. Después del baile había querido entablar una conversación decente con él, en parte para no sentirse como la más joven de los invitados y en parte para conocer más de aquel personaje, pero sus intentos habían sido en vano; cuando no estaba al lado de Levi simplemente desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

—¿Señorita?

—¡Isabel! —la llamó su madre en un susurro algo fuerte.

La pelirroja parpadeo rápidamente. Primero miró a su madre, tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y la miraba con las cejas alzadas y los ojos abiertos enormemente, después a Farlan quien estaba a un lado suyo, entonces entendió que le habían hecho una pregunta y ella no había escuchado por tener su mente en otra parte.

—Disculpe... No escuché muy bien su pregunta, ¿puede repetirla, por favor? —pidió educadamente.

Sabía que después de terminar la reunión en el invernadero su madre le daría un largo sermón sobre los buenos modales y como debía aplicar todo lo que su institutriz Annie le había estado enseñando.

—Por supuesto—el hombre rubio de mirada azulada le sonrió con su dentadura perfecta desde su lugar al lado del zar—¿Cómo ha sido su estadía en el palacio? Debe encontrar estos asuntos demasiado abrumadores.

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente, internamente coincidiendo con el caballero de cabellera dorada; no encontraba muy emocionante ese tipo actividades, pero lo correcto era responder que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Para alguien tan joven como la señorita Isabel debe serlo, Erwin—interrumpió Levi, observándola con una sonrisa tranquila. Debajo de sus hermosos ojos había oscuras sombras que le daban una apariencia misteriosa y madura, y el iris gris, que tan bello había brillado el día que lo tuvo tan cerca mientras bailaban, ahora lucía como un cielo tormentoso.

Las mejillas de la muchachita se tiñeron de un dulce color rosa que resaltó sus apenas visibles pecas.

—Un poco sí… Pero son interesantes. Además estoy fascinada con todo lo que concierne al palacio. Farlan fue muy amable al acompañarme en el recorrido—comentó, mirando fugazmente al de cabello cenizo que sostenía una sonrisa que apenas era la sombra de una verdadera.

Levi alzó una ceja, mirándola con aparente interés.

—¿Sí? —dijo él—¿Y lo disfrutó?

—Oh, sí—respondió Isabel tímidamente al tener la atención del zarévich y algunos caballeros en la mesa. Farlan y Eren la observaban en silencio—Me encanta lo imponente y hermoso que es, y me gusta mucho como todo parece brillar, hasta lo más pequeño es deslumbrante.

—¿En verdad? —Levi sonrió, mirando fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirroja que apenas aguantaban el peso de su mirada—Bueno, eso es maravilloso.

Isabel no podía estar más avergonzada y emocionada. Sentía el bochorno dentro de su vestido, su rostro seguramente luciendo como un tomate maduro en temporada de cosecha. Por la forma en que Erwin y Levi sonreían sabía que ellos lo habían notado, además Farlan estaba al lado suyo, le apenaba que la viera en esa condición. Y Eren, él la miraba desde su lugar moviendo lánguidamente una mora en su plato vacío con la punta del tenedor, sus ojos verdes como la menta la miraban fijamente y su sonrisa la ponían algo nerviosa.

Isabel rió suavemente asintiendo para disipar sus nervios. Su madre al parecer no estaba escuchando, bastante ocupada estaba prestando atención en la plática del otro lado de la mesa en donde el zar y su padre hablaban de cosas que no le concernían.

—La primera impresión que tuve fue… —pensó en las palabras correctas para expresar su fascinación por el hogar de Levi. Miró al zarévich y él asintió, alentándola a continuar—Quedé perdidamente encantada—confesó avergonzada, porque en realidad había pensado en el pelinegro, cuando lo vio en ese cuadro a un lado del zar, con ese porte de caballero fuerte y maduro, pero al mismo tiempo de rostro hermoso y rasgos perfectos.

Eren observó cómo Farlan hacía esfuerzos en vano por aparentar indiferencia, bebiendo el vino de naranja hasta acabárselo casi de dos tragos. Alzó sus cejas blancas con diversión ante la incomodidad que pasaba el joven de cabellos cenizos y sonrió, aún jugando con los filosos dientes dorados del tenedor que atormentaban al fruto solitario en el plato de porcelana.

—El curso del primer amor—comentó de repente el albino, dirigiéndose por primera vez a ella en aquella tertulia.

Isabel tuvo la ligera impresión de que el compañero de Levi sospechaba que a ella le gustaba el zarévich, y por la forma en la que sonreía seguramente así era.

—Yo no lo llamaría de esa manera, creo que es más como…

—No importa—cortó el albino, enterrando suavemente el tenedor en la mora. El jugo se esparció por el inmaculado plato de porcelana blanco, formando un pequeño charco de jugo carmesí—Tendrá tiempo suficiente para enamorarse como debe ser—le sonrió de manera comprensiva, arrastrando el pequeño fruto por el plato, tiñéndolo todo de jugo rojo.

A Isabel le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era una especie de broma que ella no entendía. Levi y Erwin rieron suavemente y ella solo pudo sonreír, aunque no le había hecho mucha gracia que la interrumpiera de esa manera, sin embargo simplemente lo pasó por alto y se culpó a su misma por no ser más discreta cuando se trataba de Levi.

Una bonita camelia roja se deslizó por la mesa hasta llegar cerca de su taza de té, alzando la mirada se encontró con Levi, invitándola a que la recibiera y ella algo dudosa la tomó entre sus dedos, tocando los pétalos con delicadeza para no dañarla.

—¡Es hermosa! —exclamó, deseando que el zarévich conociera el significado de regalar una flor tan roja como esa.

—Se parece un poco a ti, ¿no es así, Farlan? —preguntó Levi a el de ojos azules que permanecía más concentrado en su vino que en lo que sucedía en la mesa.

Isabel se giró para observar a su nuevo amigo, con la flor en la mano cerca de sus labios. Farlan la miró y honestamente, sí, se veía tan hermosa como esa camelia roja que tenía entre sus tiernas manos. Todo su malestar se fue al ver como esos ojos verdes le miraban ansiosos por su respuesta, como esas mejillas tibias y rosadas lo invitaban a acariciarlas y sus labios, esos hermosos pétalos que se refugiaban detrás de la flor seguramente sonreían.

Suspiró, asintiendo con una sonrisa, mirándola solo a ella.

—Eres más hermosa que una simple flor—contestó, dejándose llevar por su corazón, sin importarle que en la mesa hubiera personas observándolos.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada hasta Levi y le sonrió agradecida por el gesto. El pelinegro asintió suavemente bebiendo con parsimonia el vino de naranja.

La madre de Isabel quien había presenciado todo sonrió satisfecha, notando aquellas indirectas que tal vez su inocente hija no comprendía del todo, pero que para una mujer madura como ella estaban más que claras. El zarévich ya tenía los ojos puestos en Issy, y en muy poco tiempo pues no llevaban mucho de su estadía en Peterhof. Conocía por boca de mademoiselle Teresa de Artois que el zarévich era un hombre muy exquisito en gustos y hasta la fecha no se le conocía ningún interés amoroso. Que ahora su hija fuera el centro de la atención del zarévich la halagaba profundamente y si era necesario ella misma trataría de ayudar a Issy para que él concretara algo más serio.

El zar ofreció darles un pequeño recorrido a los invitados por el invernadero real para que conocieran los nuevos ejemplares que habían traído de distintas partes del mundo y que ahora embellecían la segunda planta de la mansión de cristal. El duque y su séquito se pusieron de pie junto a los rusos y se retiraron, continuando con su conversación. Isabel se levantó cuidando la estorbosa falda, siendo ayudada por Farlan quien amablemente corrió su silla para que lograra incorporarse con más facilidad. Su madre se puso de pie sin dificultad y la tomó de la mano para que caminara al lado suyo como era costumbre, pero Isabel no quería continuar con esos temas aburridos, ni caminar al lado de su madre y sus constantes apuntes sobre la postura o la forma de caminar, además el zarévich ya se había adelantado con el zar y Erwin, y seguramente estaría muy ocupado como para prestarle atención.

—Preferiría dar una vuelta yo sola—le hizo saber a su madre.

Ella miró al cielo, suspirando y regresando su mirada hasta su hija. Issy no comprendía que una jovencita no podía caminar sola sin supervisión.

—Issy, no puedes ausentarte de esa manera, es una falta de respeto. ¿Qué pensarían los caballeros y el joven Farlan de ti? —preguntó la mujer, mirándola inquisitivamente.

Isabel notó que Farlan aún seguía al lado suyo a pesar de que los demás ya se habían adelantado.

—Mamá, por favor, necesito unos minutos a solas. No estoy haciendo nada malo en realidad, ¿verdad Farlan? —miró al de cabellos cenizos en busca de apoyo.

Farlan se aclaró la garganta y sonrió despreocupadamente.

—No tiene que preocuparse, su majestad y los demás lograrán comprender que para la señorita Isabel estos temas no son enteramente de su gusto. Un paseo entre las flores y las higueras puede resultar más entretenido—Farlan intercedió con una sonrisa caballerosa.

La madre de Isabel los miró alternamente y dejó escapar un suspiró con una mirada llena de resignación. Conociendo a su hija insistiría hasta que su esposo regresara de darle la vuelta entera al gran invernadero y ella no deseaba ausentarse demasiado tiempo.

—Issy, realmente…—negó con reprobación, rindiéndose ante el capricho de su hija—Bien, puedes dar un recorrido por este lugar, pero no vayas a salir y no te alejes demasiado, ¿entendiste? Si un hombre se te acerca…

—Me alejaré inmediatamente de él y te buscaré—completó Isabel con paciencia, deseando que su madre se retirara en ese instante.

La mujer asintió, mordiéndose el labio aún con duda de si era lo correcto dejarla sola sin su supervisión. Siendo su única hija siempre la había dotado de excesivos cuidados y compañía, criándola con la fe de la iglesia y las buenas costumbres conservadoras. No quería que su hija terminara cometiendo algún error que pudiera costarle su futuro y el prestigio que poseía ella y su familia. Era consciente de que nada malo podría pasarle dentro del invernadero, pero separarse de ella la intranquilizaba, siempre temiendo lo peor. Sacó un pañuelo de seda rosa con encaje y se acercó hasta el rostro de su hija, limpiándole las comisuras donde se amontonaban pequeñas migas de pastelillo de avellanas. Se aseguró de limpiar correctamente, después le acomodó los bucles rojizos que caían por sus hombros y apretó sus mejillas suavemente para que se vieran más vivas y saludables. Isabel se dejó hacer en silencio, soportando el incomodo momento con Farlan al lado suyo.

—Isabel… Cuando aprenderás a lucir como toda una señorita—su madre la miró con lastima, acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos. La mujer sacudió su cabeza, agitando las plumas de su sombrero blanco y se alejó de ella—No te tardes, o enviaré a alguien para que vaya a buscarte—le advirtió mientras guardaba el pañuelo rosa en el bolsillo de su vestido de tafetán azul cielo.

Isabel se alejó unos cuantos pasos tratando de terminar la conversación que su madre alargaba. Si seguía de pie ante ella, su ojo perspicaz encontraría otro detalle o imperfecto que le traerían más sermones.

Farlan se acercó hasta la mujer y le ofreció su brazo con gentileza. La madre de Isabel lo miró dudosa por unos segundos, aceptando con una sonrisa discreta y agradecida el gesto tan caballeroso. Farlan la guió en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, pero antes de alejarse del todo miró hacia atrás, sonriéndole a Isabel. La chica de cabello rojo le correspondió y susurró un "gracias" que Farlan leyó en sus labios. Él hubiese preferido quedarse con la jovencita francesa en lugar de escuchar a su madre hablar de temas que no era de su total disfrute, pero su deber era estar al lado del zar y no podía dejar a un lado su responsabilidad.

Isabel los observó alejarse, su madre colgada del brazo de Farlan, hablando con su exquisito y estridente acento francés. Sintió lastima por él, pero agradecía que se marchara con ella y la dejara en paz por unos minutos. Comenzó a pasear por el lugar despreocupadamente, jugueteando con la camelia roja entre sus dedos, apenas mostrando interés por las plantas que se alzaban con sus frutos y flores. Isabel les temía un poco, las imaginaba creciendo y multiplicándose en el calor tropical del invernadero, extendiendo sus raíces y hojas por todo el lugar hasta que no quedara espacio para respirar correctamente. Se río de sí misma ante semejantes ideas, definitivamente pasar mucho tiempo sola le inundaba la mente de fantasías absurdas. Admitía que a pesar de no estar muy emocionada en aquella mansión de vidrio pulido y flora exquisita, el lugar le resultaba más reconfortante que los lúgubres jardines llenos de nieve y neblina tan faltos de color y vida. Al menos ahí adentro no sentía el frío en los huesos ni el dolor que le producía respirar el aire congelado, lleno de pequeñas astillas que se le atoraban en la garganta.

Adentro todo parecía transcurrir a su propio ritmo, ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de su padre ni el parloteo de su madre, era como si las plantas absorbieran el ruido, alimentándose de él. Mirara a donde mirara solo encontraba senderos de mármol con enredaderas en las columnas o flores, cada una más exótica que la otra, con sus respectivos letreros indicando el nombre y familia a la cual pertenecían. No pudo recordar ninguno de los que leyó. Se sorprendió cuando el aire pareció aún más húmedo que de costumbre, pero no era solo eso. Había un olor, un aroma dulce y embriagador que no podía identificar. Inhaló profundamente, haciendo espacio entre sus pulmones que eran aprisionados por el corsé, apreciando el perfume que no reconocía pero que la arrastraba como la abeja a la rosa.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, vio a Eren agachado en frente de lo que debía ser una planta, dándole la espalda. La falda de su vestido estaba abierta como una flor color melocotón y el encaje de diamantes podía ser apreciado, resplandeciendo como el rocío de la madrugada. Al parecer no había notado su presencia, por lo que se acercó tranquilamente, aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía de lograr conocer al compañero del zarévich. Lo vio arrancando las hojas de una planta con flores amarillas que despedía un aroma poco agradable, nada como el que había percibido hace unos momentos.

—Hola—saludó Isabel con una sonrisa, a pesar de que el peliblanco aún le estaba dando la espalda—Soy Isabel, ¿tú eres Eren, verdad? El compañero del zarévich Levi—insistió a pesar de que el muchacho seguía en su trabajo de arrancar las pequeñas hojas verdes del tallo. La pelirroja achicó su mirada y se mordió el interior de la mejilla al verse ignorada de esa forma tan deliberada—Me pregunto por qué eres así conmigo. No te he hecho nada y sin embargo siento que tienes algo en contra de mí—directa. Ella no era de las mujeres que se andaban con rodeos cuando algo no le parecía.

Desde la primera vez que se habían presentado sentía cierto distanciamiento de Eren, como si el albino la ignorara o tratara de dejar su existencia a un segundo plano, sin embargo su mirada cándida y etérea no la perdían de vista. Incluso mientras conversaban hace un rato él la había interrumpido de una manera muy poco amable. Debía aprovechar ese momento que tenían a solas para conversar un poco.

El peliblanco se incorporó al escuchar la pregunta con la pestilente fragancia de las hojas entre sus dedos. Isabel se sintió un poco incomoda al detallar sus ojos verdes tan pálidos como los de un ciego, pero que de alguna forma sentía que observaban más allá de las barreras físicas. Él le sonrió de la misma forma en que su madre lo hacía cuando cometía algún error bochornoso; con pesar, como si ella no tuviera la culpa por ser como era.

—Si eso cree, ¿por qué me sigue?—preguntó Eren con su sonrisa ensanchándose al dar un paso y verla retroceder.

—No te sigo, simplemente he querido acercarme un poco a ti pero me evitas, y eso no me gusta—le hizo saber apretando la camelia roja entre sus dedos.

—Bueno, no sé que se supone que deba hacer al respecto—Eren río suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quería tratar de conversar contigo y aclarar las cosas. Pensé que tal vez eras una persona amable pero me equivoqué—Isabel sintió que el malestar se le subía hasta las mejillas, y no le agradaba cuando eso sucedía—Sin embargo nuestro señor siempre ha predicado que debemos perdonar a quienes nos han ofendido para que nosotros seamos perdonados—dijo para serenarse. Recordó que en su fe católica no se permitía dejarse llevar por los malos sentimientos que nacían del corazón, a pesar de que su carne era débil y terminaba haciendo rabietas.

Eren le dio una mirada larga y sonrió al verla tratando de calmar su malestar.

—¿Es creyente, señorita? —preguntó el albino con calma.

—Católica romana—respondió Isabel sin comprender a que se debía el cambio de tema.

El albino ladeó la cabeza, examinándola atentamente.

—Entonces debe conocer el noveno mandamiento—alzó sus cejas blancas suavemente, con un tono de voz bastante seguro.

Isabel recordó aquellas tardes con Annie en las que juntas devoraban los pasajes de la biblia y el libro de santos que su madre atesoraba con bastante recelo. Por supuesto que lo conocía, era capaz de recitarle los diez mandamientos con puntos y comas, y por esa razón sonrió con seguridad, asintiendo.

—No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo, y no desearás la casa de tu prójimo, ni su campo, ni su siervo, ni su sierva, ni su buey, ni su asno…—Eren le mostró su sonrisa extraña que la confundió, ¿por qué le sonreía de esa manera? Era como si él esperara algo, o como si supiera algo que ella estaba pasando por alto, sin embargo terminó de recitar el pasaje con algo de duda—… Ni nada que sea de tu prójimo.

—Amén.

Eren pasó a un lado suyo con una gran sonrisa sin agregar nada más. Isabel olisqueo el olor fétido de aquella flor que el albino llevaba en su mano y sintió como el té se arremolinaba en su estomago. Se quedó de píe, con una mano en su vientre, escuchando los pasos alejándose a su espalda. Más que molesta, estaba confundida. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ella trató de entablar una conversación decente y terminó recitando el noveno mandamiento que prohibía desear al cónyuge del prójimo. Sentía que el muchacho había querido darle a entender algo, pero no lograba hallar la respuesta.

Cuando sintió que su malestar estaba desapareciendo decidió que lo mejor era regresar con su madre y los demás, esperando que aquél chico se perdiese en el camino.

—No, Isabel, no debes desear el mal a nadie—se reprendió, dando la vuelta para perderse entre las flores y los zarcillos.

* * *

" _Pero yo sé, nunca podremos estar enamorados. Tú eres malo, lo sabías desde el principio. Tan gracioso, puedo ver a través de ti como una mentira ardiente. La hermosa marca debajo de tu labio es bonita. ¿Qué debería hacer? Realmente que debo hacer. Hey, me estoy arruinando a mí mismo, estoy cayendo. No puedo parar así que si quieres arruinarme, solo arruíname. Hey, ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? Una pregunta que nadie puede hacer."_

—Una camelia roja.

Fue lo primero que dijo Eren al escucharlo entrar a su habitación. Levi lo encontró sentado en la delicada silla victoriana de terciopelo rojo en frente de la chimenea. La serpiente blanca enroscada buscaba refugio entre los armoniosos pliegues del vestido de un color marfil y los bordados en oro que nacían juntos en la parte inferior y escalaban por toda la falda hasta dispersarse poco antes de llegar a la entrepierna. Esos mismos bordados abrazaban su pecho y costillas sin llegar a tocarse, brillando de manera escandalosa, encandilando la mirada; era como casi observar fijamente al astro de la mañana en un despejado día de verano. Sus delicadas manos tan blancas y pulcras estaba ocupadas cociendo lo que a los ojos de Levi eran una especie de saquito de tela blanca, clavando con sospechosa destreza la aguja plateada, alzando ligeramente su brazo para sacar el hilo negro que unía ambos extremos de la tela. Con cada movimiento de su brazo una parte de su marca del sol se podía distinguir; la sonrisa larga y poco amigable de la estrella le miraba fijamente desde la piel descolorida, escondiéndose de forma coqueta bajo el manto color marfil.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Eren detuvo su trabajo por unos segundos examinándolo con bastante detalle. Estiró la tela sobre su regazo y continuó cociendo sin levantar la mirada.

—Oh, nada… —dijo con inocencia entornando las primorosas pestañas blancas en un suave aleteo—Fue muy astuto de tu parte, ¿sabes? —comentó con aparente diversión—Las personas suelen creer que ofrecer una flor roja es declarar un amor rabioso y desenfrenado que carcome el alma y el cuerpo.

Levi, quien estaba de píe a un lado suyo, creyó distinguir cierto tono de reproche bien disimulado en aquél comentario despreocupado. ¿Acaso Eren se había perturbado ante su gesto con Isabel? Lo había notado tan tranquilo y desentendido que quizá ni siquiera se había fijado en el momento en el que le entregó la flor a aquella chiquilla. Una pequeña sonrisa nació en sus labios fríos, conmovido por esa pequeña revelación. Eren seguía muy concentrado en su tarea de coser sin prestarle demasiada atención, como si quisiera hacerle pagar de alguna manera la indiferencia que él había tenido con el peliblanco en el invernadero a pesar de haberlo arrinconado en una de las partes más oscuras y solitarias para robarle innumerables besos y caricias que tanto ansiaba.

—Sabes que lo hice por cortesía—le recordó calmadamente.

—Por cortesía—repitió Eren en un murmullo que no llegó hasta los oídos del pelinegro.

El albino terminó con su tarea y dejó el pedazo de tela blanca en la mesita que estaba a un lado suyo, justo al lado del estuche con algunas tijeras y agujas de diversos tamaños. Tomó dos varitas de madera que estaban sobre su regazo y bajo la curiosa mirada gris del zarévich las ató en forma de cruz con el hilo negro, dándole un sinfín de vueltas hasta quedar satisfecho. Hizo un adorable moño en el centro de la cruz de madera y cortó con las tijeras. Levantó la mirada y rió bajito al ver el rostro del pelinegro ensombrecido en una mueca contradictoria, como si trata de comprender que estaba haciendo. Levi vio como se agachaba hasta rozar el suelo y tomaba un pequeño cuenco de porcelana francesa que estaba a un lado de sus pies. Nava no desaprovechó aquella oportunidad y sacó su fina lengua viperina, lamiendo cariñosamente parte del dorso del albino, dejando un húmedo rastro que Eren no se molestó en limpiar de su piel.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Levi, inclinándose sobre el hombro del albino para observar más de cerca.

Eren dejó el cuenco sobre la mesita, tomando el saquito blanco que había bordado junto a un puñado de las hojas verdes y florecillas amarillas. Dejó todo nuevamente sobre su regazo y lo ordenó: el manto blanco, abierto y las hierbas siendo trituradas entre sus dedos, introduciéndolas con cuidado dentro de él.

—Es eupatorio. Algunos la conocen como "hierba de ángel" aunque me temo que está bastante lejos de ser eso—respondió mientras introducía las plantas que desprendían una fragancia amarga.

—Entiendo, ¿pero qué quieres hacer exactamente con eso? —preguntó confundido el pelinegro apoyando cariñosamente su mano fría sobre el frágil hombro del albino.

Eren levantó la cabeza y lo miró con extrañeza, como si aquello que le preguntaba fuera demasiado obvio. Después un haz de comprensión atravesó su mirada etérea y una amorosa sonrisa bordeó sus labios de botón de rosa. Llevó su delicada mano blanca hasta posarla sobre la de Levi y ahí la dejó, acariciándola con su dedo índice en pequeños círculos.

—Estoy tratando de plasmar la belleza de la señorita Isabel en esta pequeña criatura—le respondió con su voz suave tintineando como campanillas a los oídos del pelinegro—Lastimosamente mi obra apenas está iniciada y no puedes apreciar del todo su forma. Sólo lleva su preciosa piel marfilada y estas flores que hacen de su interior—un suspiro pesaroso se escapó de sus labios que sonreían cansados.

Levi entendió a que se refería. Eren estaba haciendo una de esas muñecas abominables que se utilizaban para dañar a la persona a la que se le asemejaban. Ahora que le prestaba atención a la obra del albino pudo notar que el saco era en realidad una especie de funda con aparente forma humana; la cruz de madera de su interior era quizá el esqueleto si no es que poseía otra función que él desconocía y la hierba de ángel era el relleno de la muñeca. Frunció su ceño con incredulidad pues aunque él no creía del todo en el poder de simples utensilios con tareas funestas, los materiales que eran utilizados le parecían de alguna manera siniestros, con una energía que él sentía pesada. No deseaba ni siquiera rozar con sus dedos aquél trozo de tela.

—¿Vas a embrujar a Isabel? —se sintió estúpido cuando hizo aquella pregunta.

Eren asintió con tranquilidad, retirando su mano de la del zarévich para continuar con su tarea de rellenar la muñeca.

—Por ahora no es necesaria la ayuda de esta criatura, pero más adelante será imprescindible—le dio unos golpecitos al centro de la muñeca donde debía estar el estomago y demás órganos—Sin embargo necesito ciertas cosas que solo ella puede proporcionarme y una de ellas tal vez tarde demasiado…—hizo una pausa pensativo, mordiendo su labio mientras meditaba con la aguja en el aire, lista para coser y sellar el cuerpo de trapo—No. Creo que no será un problema—los ojos de Eren sonrieron, pinchando con profundidad la tela.

—¿Qué necesitas? Puedo conseguirlo por ti—ofreció Levi.

—Gracias por ofrecerte tan generosamente, querido mío, pero no podrías hacer esa tarea sin ser descubierto—se lamentó con un suspiro melodramático—Hanji se encargará de eso, no tienes que inquietarte. Tú puedes ayudarme con algo más que necesito—le hizo saber, examinando la muñeca que solo era un cuerpo blanco sin cabello ni rostro. La dejó con delicadeza sobre la mesita y colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo.

—Haré todo lo que me pidas—fue la respuesta impulsiva de Levi. Rodeó la silla de terciopelo rojo y se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas en frente de él, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Eren permitió que le besara amorosamente cada nudillo, cada falange de sus dedos delgados y finos. El sabor amargo de la hierba era como la miel más dulce cuando era robado de su piel tan pulcra, limpia de suciedad y desperfectos. Miró deseoso la punta de sus dedos, esas uñas largas y almendradas que lucían tan hermosas; la lúnula invisible que seguramente se escondía bajo el pliegue rojizo de la cutícula, la lámina ungueal bañada de un sutil tinte rosa que se fundía con las puntas de cristal centelleante coronado con pequeños diamantes de tonalidades tornasol. Suspiró sobre aquella obra de la naturaleza muerta, dejando un casto beso sobre cada una de ellas.

—Lo sé, lo estás haciendo demasiado bien, inclusive con Isabel—dijo Eren pasando la uña cristalina sobre los blandos labios rojizos del zarévich, pinchando el centro sin llegar a infligir dolor alguno.

—Te siento inconforme—Levi entre cerró los ojos grises con agudeza.

—No debería estarlo, ¿verdad? —sonrió Eren dejando una caricia fantasma sobre la mejilla de Levi que se escapó hasta los cabellos azabaches.

—Soy el fuego que arde en tu piel, tú el agua que mitiga mi sed. Solo te quiero a ti. Una desdichada flor roja no retiene el amor que me desvivo por ofrecerte—aclaró, dejándose mimar por las suaves caricias en su cabellera negra.

Eren retuvo su rostro con ambas manos, una a cada lado de sus mejillas, acariciando con sus pulgares la tersa piel. Sus ojos tan carentes de luz lo miraban de forma indescriptible, con una tierna sonrisa bailando tiernamente sobre sus labios. Levi apartó sus manos suavemente y se incorporó un poco para poder acercarse ansioso al oasis de su boca y así saciar la sed que lo atormentaba. Lento, lo besó poco a poco, primero con la timidez del primer encuentro, tanteando con sus labios los contrarios que se enredaban con los suyos en un compás perfecto y armonioso. Hizo que echara su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando una de sus manos en la parte trasera del frágil cuello de cisne blanco, profundizando un poco más el toque. Se separaban entre suspiros y jadeos, uniéndose de nueva cuenta sin soportar la dolorosa distancia de sus labios. Levi sentía el aliento cálido y dulzón del albino sobre su boca, entre sus parpados observaba fascinado las espesas pestañas blancas, los parpados contrarios bañados de estrellitas de oro y plata deslumbrándole la mirada. Irremediablemente había caído entre las gentiles manos del brujo albino que lo enamoraban con cada respiro, con la sola mención de su nombre, con todo lo que era.

—Quédate a mi lado Levi, y siénteme poco a poco—susurró Eren con su iris verde apenas visible entre sus parpados.

Levi enterró su rostro en el espacio de su cuello, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, embriagándose con el perfume que desprendía de su piel como una trampa atrayente. Su corazón y su carne no ansiaban más que fundirse con el albino, perderse en la locura del placer desbordante y escucharlo llamarlo ansiosamente en medio de todo ese mar de emociones. Su lengua tibia y húmeda se deslizó por la piel blanca en pequeños círculos al igual que lo había hecho la serpiente albina, arrancando pequeños suspiros del peliblanco que enterraba sus dedos entre la espesa melena del zarévich, apretándose a su cuerpo de manera lenta y arrebatadora. No soportó la tentación y mordió superficialmente la tierna piel, reteniéndola entre sus dientes hasta liberarla y observar como adoptaba una adorable tonalidad dulcamara. Eren río coquetamente siendo callado nuevamente por los labios que se ciñeron sobre los suyos, continuando con aquél momento que tanto habían deseado continuar en el invernadero cuando nadie los observaba.

* * *

" _Las lágrimas caen cuando te veo. Una bonita mentira que no puedo decir en la vida real. Te quiero, pero él se ha ido. Yo sé, nunca podremos estar enamorados, eres malo, lo supiste desde el principio. Tan gracioso, puedo ver a través de ti, como una mentira ardiente."_

Isabel cepillaba sus cabellos que caían como una cascada de fuego ensortijado sobre sus hombros. Lo hacía de manera lenta y repetitiva hasta que estos brillaban y se resbalaban sedosos entre sus dedos. Estuvo a punto de tomar los dos listones azul celeste para atarlo pero se detuvo cuando observó en el reflejo del tocador su rostro que con el cabello suelto la hacían lucir con un aire más maduro y adulto a pesar de sus infantiles pecas y mirada ingenua. Decidió dejarlo así. Ya con el blusón blanco de olánes en las mangas y la pechera abultada con un cintillo azul atado a su cuello decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama.

La habitación que le habían designado era muy bonita a su parecer; el techo alto con el candelabro brillando, alumbrando la estancia con su delicada luz, las ventanas altas con sus balcones que daban a un bosquecillo y los muebles de diseño exquisito que la hacían sentir como toda una princesa. El detalle de los jarrones llenos de flores rojas la había hecho ruborizar cuando llegó hasta la habitación después de la tertulia del invernadero. Secretamente deseaba que aquél gesto lo hubiese tenido el zarévich con ella. Tomó la bata de tartán blanca con bordados románticos y se la puso, ciñéndola a su pequeña cintura con un nudo flojo. También buscó las pantuflas blancas que mantenían sus pies alejados de la alfombra fría que inútilmente la protegía del helado suelo de madera bajo sus pies. Los inviernos en París eran superados por el de aquella tierra blanca y sobrecogedora en la que se encontraba, donde ni siquiera con el fuego encendido y las capas de ropa que llevaba encima lograban mantener algo de calor.

Fue hasta las grandes ventanas, cerrando las pesadas cortinas rojas de par en par. Se detuvo en una, abriéndola un poco respirar algo de aire fresco. La noche no era precisamente la más preciosa, pero el calor que la adormecían y embotellaban su mente la tenía atontada. Inhaló con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones con el olor a bosque, a frío, a nieve, a bruma invernal que se le metía por los huesos. Un búho ululó desde las alturas, paseándose entre las ramas de los pinos y abetos frondosos. Otro respondió a la lejanía en un eco resonante. El búho silbó, alejándose entre el espesor del bosque e Isabel tuvo que cerrar la ventana bastante desilusionada por ver finalizado el espectáculo de aquél animal nocturno.

Se sorprendió al sentir sus manos tan ásperas, quizá por el frío del ambiente. Apagó desde una esquina de la habitación el candelabro y las pequeñas lámparas empotradas de la pared hasta quedar parcialmente a oscuras, sólo con la luz de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, a pesar de que esta no generaba claridad. Un batallón de la Guardia Francesa podría haber estado parado a veinte yardas sin ser detectado bajo esa luz.

La sirvienta ya había hecho su última guardia por lo que podía descansar tranquilamente sin interrupciones. Saber que sus padres estaban a muy pocas habitaciones la tranquilizaban y de todas formas, los guardias altos y fornidos custodiaban los pasillos durante toda la noche para asegurar su bienestar. Un infantil miedo a la penumbra la invadió y con el corazón acelerado corrió rápidamente hasta la cama, saltando sobre el colchón blando que cedió al recibir su peso. Se disculpó con Dios y la santísima Virgen al no rezarles como debía ser, arrodillada sobre el suelo frente a su cama, pero temía que algo extraño saliera debajo de esta y se la llevara. Se quitó la bata blanca, doblándola cuidadosamente para dejarla a los pies de la cama y cubrió sus piernas con las numerosas mantas que estaban igual de frías que sus propios piernas.

—Ahora que me dispongo a descansar le pido a Dios que guarde mi alma—susurró al juntar sus manos e inclinar su cabeza con sumisión—Si parto de este mundo antes de despertar le pido a la santísima Virgen María que interceda por mí y a Dios que me reciba en su reino. Amén.

Se recostó sobre las abultadas almohadas y se arropó llevando las mantas hasta su mentón. Se sentía bien buscar consuelo en la cama y el olvido del sueño, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan calmado que le aterraba la idea de pensar que todos habían desaparecido y ella se quedaba sola en ese gran palacio con los espectros imaginarios que le atormentaban la mente.

Su sueño lejos de ser calmo fue todo lo contrario. Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por las indeseadas imágenes de sombras amorfas que se arremolinaban encima suyo y la perseguían. Como en sus peores pesadillas, había una siniestra conjunción entre el mundo real y el irreal: oía que afuera, en el pasillo, unos pasos se escuchaban acercándose cada vez más y más hasta su puerta. Sabía que era un sueño. Se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras con los ojos cerrados escuchaba los pasos hacerse más fuertes hasta detenerse. Entonces el picaporte de la puerta hizo un ruido aterrador, la madera chirriando levemente, cerrándose de golpe. Por unos segundos no escuchó nada hasta que sintió unas pequeñas caricias en su cabello, como una mano fría revolviéndolos traviesamente. Ese alguien tiró con fuerza de ellos despertándola con el corazón desbocado sin recuperarse de su sueño. El mundo real y el imaginario de mezclaban de manera confusa que se preguntó si había despertado de un sueño dentro de otro sueño. Sentía como tiraban de sus cabellos con rabia; casi podía escuchar como cabello por cabello se iba desprendiendo de su cabeza. Abría la boca para gritar pero no salía ningún sonido, solo gritaba en silencio sin siquiera poder llorar. Trató de llevar sus manos hasta su cabeza pero las sentía pesadas y una sensación de algo encima de ella le oprimía el pecho sin permitirle respirar. Se estaba hiperventilando. El enredo de la situación no le permitían pensar claramente, solo podía lanzar patadas al aire con el camisón hasta la cintura revelando la puritana ropa interior, luchando desesperada por soltarse y alejarse de lo que fuera que le estaba tirando de la cabeza. El agarré se hizo más violento, sacudiéndola con fuerza, buscando arrastrarla fuera de la cama para llevársela quien sabe a dónde. Isabel apenas se quejaba aunque en el fondo suplicaba angustiada a cualquier divinidad que la salvara de ese tormento. El agarre de su cabellera de detuvo de forma abrupta, pero ella no se recuperaba del susto, temblando horrorizada con la vista fija en el techo del dosel de su cama.

Un estrépito hizo que Isabel se encogiera entre las mantas angustiada. Alguien o algo había tirado el peine de plata desde las tinieblas de la habitación hasta donde la luz tocaba lo que estaba a su alcance. Miró asustada hasta el rincón donde estaba el tocador, justo al lado se encontraba una gran ventana y entre la mala visión logró vislumbrar como la pesada tela se retorcía mientras la cosa que le había tirado del cabello de movía allá atrás. Una silueta oscura pasó fugaz sobre el estante encima de la chimenea, correteando de forma espeluznante hasta perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad. Isabel saltó de la cama sin aguantar más, con la adrenalina recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Al pisar la alfombra con los pies descalzos sintió algo extraño y agachándose vio que eran cabellos suyos. No era un sueño o una alucinación. Le habían arrancado un gran mechón de cabello.

Isabel abrió la boca y gritó, esta vez emitiendo un estruendoso sonido y en pocos segundos llegaron los guardias irrumpiendo en la habitación con sus armas listas.

Encontraron a la hija del duque totalmente ida, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos sobre su cabeza. Gritaba y gritaba ante la mirada perpleja de los guardias que no sabían qué hacer con la chiquilla hasta que el duque de Montpensier llegó como huracán en pijama seguido por su esposa, ambos enfundados en sus batas con los cabellos revueltos. El hombre se acercó hasta su hija que no cesaba de retorcerse y la abofeteo con cierta fuerza que la hizo callar.

Fueron muchas horas las que pasaron hasta sus padres lograron calmar a Isabel, pero fue casi imposible que se durmiera de nuevo. Padre y madre se quedaron con ella lo que restó de la noche y la madrugada para que se sintiera a segura.

Se despertó agotada, con un dolor punzante sobre las sienes que no la dejaban abrir enteramente los ojos. El duque había ordenado que subieran los alimentos hasta su habitación pues no estaba en condiciones de participar en el desayuno junto a la realeza rusa. Junto a ella, su madre vertía leche tibia en la tacita de porcelana para un buen despertar, convenciéndola de que sin duda había tenido una pesadilla y estaba sonámbula.

—Debiste haberte levantado para tomar las tijeras y cortarte el cabello de alguna forma. Solo podemos estar agradecidos de que no te hayas lastimado—razonó su madre con una mirada angustiada en sus ojos mientras le entregaba la tacita.

A Isabel le costó aceptar del todo esa teoría. Las tijeras que su madre le había enseñado no eran suyas. Esas eran largas, de cobre ennegrecido con talle de ave que reflejaba una aterradora dedicación. Lucían como un pájaro viejo y siniestro. Insistió con vehemencia que no eran suyas, y que nunca las había visto siquiera.

—Bueno, puede que las hayas olvidado con tantas cosas que traes contigo. Las pudiste comprar en el mercado de Moscú y no lo recuerdas—su madre se inclinó sobre ella y le arregló los bucles rojizos que había peinado para que no diera una imagen tan lamentable. Se detuvo en el mechón disparejo y trató de ocultarlo entre los demás con algo de éxito. Aún así frunció el ceño inconforme—Por Dios Isabel, tienes que dejar de leer esos libros que solo atormentan tu mente. Mira como te han afectado. Este mechón tardará en crecer un buen tiempo, por ahora será mejor que uses sombreros.

Su padre llegó poco después acompañado por zarévich Levi quien portaba un rostro preocupado. Se avergonzó de que la encontrara en la cama, aún con el blusón puesto y peinada con un par de trenzas a ambos lados de su rostro que la hacían sentir nuevamente como una niña pequeña. Su sonrisa se descompuso cuando detrás de la imponente figura aparecía la fantasmal del albino. Lo miró algo recelosa al entrar por la puerta balanceando con cierta sensualidad sus caderas, meciendo a cada paso la falda del vestido negro con hilillos de plata que caían como cascada por la parte delantera. Su pecho deslumbraba al estar lleno de cadenas que surcaban la parte superior del vestido, todas de plata con zafiros incrustados que refulgían dolorosamente a su delicada vista.

—El zarévich ha pedido gentilmente que te permitiera verte a ti junto a su compañero y no he podido negarme—dijo su padre con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Su madre se levantó del lado de Isabel rápidamente y negó con una gran sonrisa en sus finos labios. Hizo un gesto con su brazo para que el pelinegro pasara y tomara asiento en la silla donde segundos antes ella había ocupado el lugar.

—Es un honor muy grande que se preocupe por la salud de mi pequeña Issy, alteza. Lo de anoche ha sido un susto, nada más, pero la pobre anda fatigada y hemos decidido que lo mejor es que se repose la mayor parte del día—explicó la mujer con un tono servil.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted. La señorita Isabel es una criatura delicada que necesita de los mejores tratos—dijo Levi con una sonrisa caballerosa—Parece que no ha probado bocado… ¿Ya ha comido algo?

La mujer caminó hasta el lado del duque y lo tomó cariñosamente por el brazo con una sonrisa aparentemente casta.

—Aún no, alteza. Pero en mi labor de madre debo poner por delante a mi hija que es quien necesita de mí. Sin embargo creo que puedo tomar un pequeño descanso y retirarme con mi esposo—comentó inocente, dejando una indirecta casi invisible al aire. Su plan era que el zarévich se quedara a solas con su hija. No temía por la integridad de ella ya que la presencia del muchachito albino impedía que ambos tuvieran conductas poco pudorosas, así que era una gran oportunidad.

—Tiene razón. No se preocupe por la señorita Isabel, puedo prometerle que no la dejaré sola hasta que usted regrese—ofreció Levi.

Al principio la dama francesa había rechazado insistentemente la sugerencia del pelinegro, pero rápidamente cedió con una sonrisa encantada retirándose con su esposo, dándole un último vistazo a su hija quien la miró nerviosa en una especie de suplica muda.

Creyó que el zarévich iba a tomar asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama, pero se sorprendió cuando este se la ofrecía al albino y él la ocupaba como una especie de trono, con sus brazos reposando sobre los soportes de la silla, cruzando con elegancia la pierna por donde se deslizaba la brillante tela del vestido. Levi observaba de pie con una mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Ambos lucían listos para ser retratados como una pareja rodeada de belleza y omnipotencia.

—¿Le han gustado las flores que pedí para su habitación? —preguntó Levi después de varios segundos en silencio.

Isabel sonrió deslumbrante al confirmar que en efecto, esas flores habían sido un pedido exclusivamente de su parte para ella; su joven corazón de pronto fue inundado con la vaga esperanza que Levi parecía ofrecerle. Eren no dijo nada, al parecer contento de simplemente observarla de manera vaga, más interesado en cualquier rincón de la habitación. Levi preguntó sobre lo que había sucedido en la noche y ella dudosa se los contó todo. No sabía si ellos creerían aquella loca invención como la llamaba su madre, pero ante la mirada preocupada del pelinegro no pudo esconderle nada. Ellos escucharon atentos, Eren por primera vez interesado en lo que decía. La miraba fijamente, ladeando como un pajarito su cabeza, sonriéndole de forma comprensiva cada vez que sus ojos se desviaban hacía él.

—Mi madre dice que todo fue solo un sueño, pero no les miento. Yo escuché cuando arrojaron mi peine desde el tocador que esta allá—señaló con su dedo el tocador de la esquina—Y vi cuando caía ahí, justo en frente de la chimenea—los miró levemente angustiada, retorciendo las mantas entre sus manos nerviosas.

—Debió fingir no haberlo oído—habló Eren con tranquilidad, mirando las tijeras que descansaban en la mesita a un lado de la silla donde estaba.

—¿Fingir? —Isabel lo miró confundida.

Eren asintió mientras tomaba las tijeras entre sus manos y las examinaba, abriéndolas y cerrándolas repetidas veces, produciendo un chasquido que la pelirroja encontró insoportable.

—Así no habría imaginado cosas. A veces uno no puede evitar hacer tales cosas—el albino seguía observando las tijeras con forma de ave. Con la punta de sus dedos retiró los cabellos rojizos enredados en la unión de ellas y los enredó entre sus dedos jugando despreocupadamente con las finas hebras.

—Lo que Eren quiere decir es que tal vez no debió prestarle demasiada atención, tal vez pasarlo por alto habría sido lo mejor—le explicó Levi amablemente.

Isabel asintió, mordiendo su labio, sintiéndose tan avergonzada por sus gritos que de seguro habían llegado hasta la habitación del pelinegro en la noche. Tal vez pensaba que era una jovencita escandalosa que no sabía controlarse en ciertas situaciones.

—Es que… Estaba tan asustada—miró a Levi con inseguridad. Su voz había salido fina, casi como si no quisiera ser escuchada por ninguno de los presentes.

Levi le miró comprensivo, tomando asiento en la cama donde Isabel reposaba. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle algo de seguridad con su agarre firme. La pelirroja sentía su cuerpo como una pluma al tener su mano entre las frías del zarévich, con sus ojos de lobo mirándole de manera reconfortante. Ella sonrió agradecida, regresándole el apretón con poca fuerza, sin inmutarse ante la presencia del albino que los observaba en silencio, casi como si no existiera.

—Lo entiendo. Debió pasar una noche terrible, pero no debe preocuparse, le aseguró que nada malo podrá pasarle—le confió Levi es voz baja.

El pelinegro liberó su mano cuando vio al albino ponerse de pie, con el tintineo de las cadenillas de plata chocando entre ellas. Isabel notó como el hombre lo miraba expectante y ligeramente turbado. Parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse de píe él también.

—No se detengan por mí, continúen. Debo retirarme, hay cosas que me esperan para ser atendidas y no hay que hacerlas esperar—se excusó con aparente cordialidad desconcertando a la jovencita pelirroja—Señorita Isabel, ¿sería muy atrevido de mi parte quedarme con estas maravillosas tijeras? Sé que a usted no le atraen, mucho menos ahora, pero yo sabré darles un buen uso—la chica asintió torpemente ante la extraña petición sin poder negarse. Eren le sonrió dulcemente con sus ojos centelleantes, batiendo las pestañas blancas que le acariciaban las mejillas coloreadas de rosa—Es usted un encanto, muchas gracias. Ahora si me disculpan…

Levi y Eren cruzaron por última vez una mirada que solo ellos lograron comprender y antes de que Isabel pudiera agregar algo más el albino ya se había retirado, dejándolos a solas. Ahora se encontraba a merced del pelinegro que le sonreía solo a ella, haciendo que todos sus temores se esfumaran y su cuerpo se sintiera ligero cuando su mano regresó para encontrarse con la suya.

* * *

" _¿Puedo atreverme a cruzar tu voluntad? Tú eres como una autoridad abusadora. Me haces ir de rodillas, tumbarme y hacerme llorar. Yo realmente no sé si eres malo para mí. Hey tú, me estoy volviendo loco. Sé que no puedo parar, me puedes mimar tan como quieras. Hey, ¿en verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo? La pregunta que nadie puede hacerse."_

Levi sentía el asco carcomerle por dentro después de haber pasado un rato con la chiquilla francesa. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no decaer su sonrisa ni tratarla con el indiferente desprecio que sentía por las personas en particular, porque para esa niña seguramente él a sus ojos era un caballero encantador que la cortejaba en secreto cuando su madre hacía la vista gorda. Quería reírse en su cara, abrirle los ojos, enseñarle de lo que era capaz ese caballero por el que tanto suspiraba. La animadversión que sentía por ella y su madre degeneró a un odio ciego que lo llenaban cuando sentía sus miradas inescrupulosas sobre él. Eran como un par de bestiecillas que se ensañaban con él, rogando por un poco de su atención. Llevó la manga de su casaca borgoña hasta los labios y los limpió con desagrado recordando el beso que Isabel había alcanzado a plantarle cuando lo tomó con la guardia baja. No creía que una jovencita con una madre tan puritana se hubiera atrevido a hacer aquello. Su autocontrol lo había sorprendido cuando en vez de tomarla por el cuello y arrojarla contra el suelo, la separó delicadamente por los hombros, dejándola fantasear por unos microsegundos con sus labios. Seguramente era el primer beso de la patética jovencita.

Por los pasillos solitarios que llevaban al cuarto de Eren no se había topado con nadie y eso lo aliviaban pues no tenía el humor para que le dirigieran una sola palabra. Llevó una mano hasta sus cabellos y los desordenó, resoplando ante el recuerdo que deseaba suprimir de su memoria. Los cabellos negros se reacomodaron nuevamente.

Entró a la habitación de Eren como normalmente hacía; sin llamar ni pedir permiso. Él era el único que se atrevía a atravesar esa parte tan lúgubre del palacio. Hoy debían empezar con la primera parte del elaborado plan que habían trazado y aunque a él aún le sonaba ridículo, debía confiar en las supersticiones del brujo albino que le aseguraba el cielo en la tierra.

—Viniste más rápido de lo que pensé—dijo Eren alzando su mirada del gran cuenco dorado rodeado de velas blancas que reposaba sobre una mesa en medio de la habitación. Se acercó hasta el pelinegro y lo tomó de la mano para pararlo en frente de la mesa, pero antes de decir algo más sus brazos delgados lo rodearon como un par de alas blancas, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor que le correspondió el gesto—Estas tenso… ¿Ha pasado algo que quieras contarme? —preguntó Eren apartando el rostro de su pecho, mirándolo con una delicada ceja blanca levantada de forma interrogante.

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro lento y cansado, acariciando los cabellos blancos distraídamente. Su otra mano jugueteaba con las cadenitas de la parte trasera, enredándolas entre sus dedos.

—Tuve que besar a esa niña hace un rato—confesó mirando directamente a los ojos contrarios.

Eren parpadeó lento un par de veces, con sus iris color menta escondiéndose detrás de los parpados sombreados de rosa. Lo miró conmovido, con una infinita lástima, sus labios tensándose en una sonrisa consoladora. A esas alturas Levi sabía que Eren no reaccionaría entre gritos y reclamos, pero le seguía desconcertando que todo se lo tomara con una calma envidiable, siempre sonriendo ante lo más catastrófico.

—Mi pobre Levi… Mi querido—murmuró Eren con cariño pasando su pulgar blanco sobre sus labios, tratando de limpiar el rastro de Isabel sobre ellos—Debió ser algo tan desagradable para ti, pero no es en vano, lo sabes—susurró sobre sus labios, dejando un beso lento, que duró apenas un par de suspiros pero bastó para quitar la sensación de mal sabor que Levi traía consigo—Olvídate de eso ahora. Ya estás nuevamente conmigo.

—Voy a necesitar mucho más que eso para olvidarlo—le hizo saber el pelinegro pasando de forma insinuante sus manos sobre las caderas que lo provocaban cada vez que el albino daba un solo paso. No importaba si la noche anterior habían compartido la cama juntos, entregándose con un desenfreno bestial. Él simplemente no quedaba satisfecho. Cuando se trataba de Eren no tenía suficiente.

Eren se apartó con una sonrisa insinuante y regresó su atención al cuenco donde algo que parecía agua reposaba apaciblemente. El pelinegro lo vio tomar dos frasquitos con un liquido que parecía agua turbia, casi gris. Al destaparlos el olor fétido llegó a su nariz, era como oler carne descompuesta o algo podrido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El albino vertió ambos frasquitos en el agua y provocando que las aguas mansas se agitaran.

—Acércate Levi, ¿Qué puedes ver?

Levi se inclinó un poco para escudriñar el agua, aunque solo pudo observar el fondo dorado del cuenco.

—Nada—respondió a pesar de sus intentos por discernir algo entre las ondas.

—Observa cuidadosamente, ¿seguro que no puedes ver nada? —volvió a preguntar Eren con la vista fija en el cuenco.

El pelinegro negó admitiendo que para él solo estaban mirando fijamente un recipiente lleno de agua fétida.

—¿No puedes ver a una mujer que gusta de ti? —Eren se fijó en él, sonriendo abiertamente—Es de la que hemos estado hablando durante muchas noches.

—¿Isabel? —fijó sus ojos grises nuevamente en el cuenco y casi como si fuera visión logró captar el rostro ondulante de la pelirroja en el agua—Sí, ella es… Creo que puedo verla—dijo con algo de incredulidad.

—¿Y qué me trajiste para atarla a ti?

Levi sacó del bolsillo de su casaca borgoña una fotografía a blanco y negro que había logrado sacar de la habitación de Isabel cuando esta se había retirado al cuarto de baño. La desdobló y se la entregó a Eren quien la analizó por varios segundos hasta negar sonriendo ante algo que le había resultado divertido seguramente.

—Que cruel eres, Levi. ¿Te das cuenta de que ella está acompañada en la foto? —le enseñó la fotografía en donde Farlan acompañaba a la jovencita, ambos tomados de la mano la noche del baile. Lucían sonrisas radiantes, como una pareja adorable, llena de inocencia y falta de maldad—Farlan será preso de esta unión mal sana, no podrá escapar del inevitable destino que los liga a ustedes—suspiró casi con ensueño, pasando la lengua rosada por los delicados labios que enmarcaban su sonrisa.

El albino dejó la fotografía arrugada sobre la mesa y tomó un frasco con algo que tenía la misma consistencia y tonalidad de la melaza a ojos de Levi. Eren susurraba cosas entre dientes, palabras que no lograba comprender a pesar de estar justo al lado suyo observando su tarea en silencio. Le entregó al brujo unos pocos mechones negros que él mismo había cortado a petición de él hace unos días y Eren los recibió, ordenándolos en un pequeño montículo sobre la fotografía. Introdujo su dedo indice dentro del frasco extrayendo la sustancia de un color oro algo oxidado, untándola por toda la foto junto a los cabellos azabaches que se mezclaban con ella, todo esto sin detener sus ininteligibles oraciones. Dobló la fotografía con los cabellos y la sustancia pegajosa y la ató como un pergamino con una cinta de seda roja. Después tomó un cigarrillo de la mesa y se lo entregó a Levi quien comprendió que debía encenderlo. Se acercó hasta una de las velas que estaban encendidas sobre la mesa, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, dejando la punta por unos segundos antes de empezar a humear. Mientras lo hacía Eren recitaba una oración un poco más alto pero que de igual forma no entendía del todo.

Se incorporó y le entregó el cigarrillo a Eren ya encendido, humeando vivamente en la punta.

—Ella va a sufrir mucho por ti, y Farlan también lo hará. Serán dos amantes desdichados que nunca lograrán ser correspondidos—le explicó a Levi con solemnidad, llevando el cigarrillo hasta sus labios, reteniendo una gran cantidad de humo que liberó lentamente sobre la foto enrollada que sostenía en la otra mano.

Al terminar le devolvió el cigarrillo al pelinegro y sumergió el rollo dentro del agua con ambas manos.

—Mi señor oscuro a ti te conjuro. Ata y une a esta hija de Adán, doblegando su voluntad. Pensamiento, juicio y voluntad serán turbados desde que el sol nazca y la luna se marche—el albino agitaba la fotografía suavemente, recitando con absoluta concentración la oración— Siembra la locura en su mente, el deseo en su corazón, el velo oscuro de la ignorancia en sus ojos. No permitas que encuentre reposo en el sueño ni consuelo en sus semejantes hasta que arrastrándose suplicante, rendida por el amor que tú has otorgado, suplique que sea él su dueño hasta el último de soplo de su corazón—el pequeño remolino que iba formando arrastraba el rollo con la cinta roja en movimientos suaves que hipnotizaban con solo mirarlo fijamente por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Se tardará en funcionar? —preguntó Levi a su lado al creer que el brujo había terminado con el ritual.

Eren sacó su mano del agua, sonriéndole al cuenco en donde el rollo seguía girando sin intenciones de detenerse.

—Yo creo que muy pronto podrás formar la santa alianza con ella.

" _Mis lágrimas caen cuando te veo. La hermosa mentira que nunca puedo decir. Te quiero a ti, pero él se ha ido. Eras tan malo, lo sabías desde el principio. Ah, tan gracioso, puedo ver a través de ti, ardiendo como una mentira. La hermosa marca debajo de tu labio es linda. Así que come, para y bésame."_

* * *

 **¿La santa alianza? ¿Qué es eso? Una boda jajaja. En el siguiente capítulo veremos como Isabel termina perdidamente enamorada y Levi tiene que hacer uno de los mayores sacrificios de su plan, pero no se preocupen, Eren tiene todo fríamente calculado. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, ¡espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones! o que tengan unos días preciosos, lo mejor para ustedes. ¡Esperen el siguiente cap por favor! Me hace muy feliz tenerlas en esta historia.**

 **¡Ahora sus hermosos reviews!**

 **Magi Allie:** Jajaja no lo saco en una semana, soy una vergüenza. Me tardé demasiado con este cap, pero sabes los percances que tuve, esas inseguridades y falta de juicio que a veces me distraen bastante (demasiado). Yo amo mucho este fic también, es como donde pongo mis fantasías jajja y me alegra un montón que te guste tanto. Aún no participan mucho los demás personajes, pero en el siguiente cap salen varios que hasta ahora no han salido a escena, ¡así que a esperarlos! Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y no te haya parecido tan aburrido ni nada por el estilo. Farlan es un amor, hasta yo lo quiero, es como el verdadero héroe de este fic, pero esto no es para buenos chicos así que ni modo. Que prevalezca el magnífico reinado del zar Levi Ackerman y su amante brujo jajaja. Buen toque el de los búhos ¿no? ¡Gracias por estar siempre tan atenta Magi! De verdad lo hice con todo mi cariño dedicación. ¡Un abrazo enorme! Me pondré con lo que sigue pendiente.

 **Ingrid Astrid:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer el cap anterior, estoy infinitamente agradecida contigo por el tiempo que le dedicas. Creo que ya sabes más o menos de que va la aparición de Isabel y para que la van utilizar. Se puede decir que ya estamos en el comienzo de todo. Lo siento tanto por la demora, es que realmente tuve tantas cosas en la cabeza pero al final pude regresar, tarde, pero regresé. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Sus encuentros por lo general son en lo oscurito ajaja donde nadie pueda verlos. Un abrazo enorme, te deseo lo mejor y que tengas un día precioso.

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** ¡Hola! Yo sé que tú me sigues, es hermoso leerte en ambas historias, no sabes lo lindo que se siente que alguien se tome el tiempo de leerte y hacértelo saber, con el tiempo esas personitas son tan especiales que las tienes presentes, ¡como sucede contigo! Ahora, Eren de verdad ama a Levi aunque no lo parezca por ahora y por todas las cosas que tiene que hacer Levi. Parece que no jajaja pero no es así, realmente lo ama, tanto que daría la vida por él. Solo hay que esperar los siguientes caps para que notes como son los celos de Eren (a su manera) y como se sacrifica a su manera por Levi. Hanji fue quien le arrancó los cabellos a Isabel, así que no es de la imaginación de Eren, es un ente maligno muy fuerte y peligroso que le hace los mandados al brujo. ¿Te gustó el cap? ¡Yo espero con todo mi corazón que si! Aunque fue más sobre Isabel, en el siguiente se viene un acontecimiento súper importante que sacará un lado que no conocen de algunos personajes. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me siento tan feliz cada vez que leo uno de tus reviews, así que nos leemos pronto en Cien flores para el Emperador, ¡un abrazo gigante de oso!

 **Priscila575:** ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review! Me alegra bastante que te guste la historia, así que por favor disculpa mi tardanza con este cap. Ojalá sea de tu agrado este cap, ¡te mando un beso y un abrazo gigantes!

 **Hbl:** Muy lindas tus palabras, fue tan lindo leer que alguien logró apreciar los hechos históricos que van a ser tan importantes en este fic, aunque en este cap no se tocó ese tema, en el siguiente van a regresar. Levi tiene muchas cosas que hacer pero con brujería puede lograrlo jajaja. Eren aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente siente celos de Isabel solo que ahora no se molesta en exponerlos, aunque más adelante se desquita a su manera silenciosa pero efectiva. ¿Estudiaste historia universal? ¡Fantástico! Voy a esforzarme bastante para que sea de tu total agrado en lo posible. ¡Mil gracias por tu precioso review! De verdad, estoy muy agradecida con cada uno que me obsequias. Espero que te haya gustado el fic, ¡Un abrazo de oso cariñoso!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Awww que dices jajaja! Siempre que leo tus reviews me entra la vergüenza y la felicidad. Son simplemente tan hermosos que no puedo leerlos sin poner una sonrisa enorme como las de Eren (pero no tan bonita) ¡Es que simplemente me encantan! Isabel es una adolescente como cualquiera que se enamoró de un hombre aparentemente perfecto y no sabe que la están utilizando a ella y a su familia. Me sabe mal por Farlan que la quiere tanto y va a ser su incondicional hasta el último suspiro de su vida. Y Eren, él permanece ajeno a todos menos a Levi, es como su ángel guardián que vela por él. Ya quería mostrar la magia de Eren, que es algo tradicional y simple pero que encierra un gran poder. En el siguiente va a haber algo más de su magia que demuestra una vez más que no es tan bueno como aparenta serlo. ¡Gracias por leer Charly hermosa! Por favor mejórate pronto y tú también disfruta de tu tiempo libre, vive y ama a todos como siempre lo haces. Eres una persona hermosa. ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **Fujimy:** Yo muy bien por fin en mis vacaciones, pero por eso y otras cositas me había retrasado bastante con este fic, lo siento en verdad. El baile de hombres, la vieja confiable jajaja yo también pensé que Eren bien lindo con su vestido y corona de flores no pudiera bailar, y sería extraño que una pareja de hombres lo hiciera, así que busqué y encontré ese baile que se toma como una broma entre "amigos". Eren se sintió celoso cuando Levi le entregó la camelia roja a Isabel y se va a desquitar en el siguiente cap (sus celos son un peligro) y a Levi no le gusta estar con Isabel ni besarla, le da asquito solo tomarle la mano pero todo lo hace por lograr ascender al trono y ser muy fuerte. Espero que no te haya aburrido el cap, disculparás mi tardanza por favor, pero tuve la cabeza llena de cosas. ¡Mil gracias por tus hermosos reviews y por darte cuenta de lo amable que fue Eren al advertirle a Farlan! Eren le dice algo parecido ajaja sobre que ya le había dicho eso antes. ¡Un abrazo enorme Fujimy hermosa!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? Ajaja Romeo y Julieta me tiene mal. Me estuve tardando en responderte pero sabes, fue precisamente por los pendientes en mi día a día y que estaba tratando por todos los medios sacar este cap que estaba muy atrasado. Tienes razón, Isabel cree que encontró un caballero maduro y elegante que solo tiene ojos para ella pero en realidad es un hombre que anda detrás de un precioso brujo albino y se lo garcha todas las noches. Como lo dijiste, Levi va a tener que desflorar a Isabel pero creo que te va a gustar como va a ser (o eso espero) tú solo confía en mí y verás como esa noche de bodas es una pesadilla para la pequeña Isabel. Y bebé si hay (ya tiene hasta nombre). Los secretos se van a ir aclarando a medida que pasen los caps pero otros siempre permanecerán como eso jajaja. Mil gracias por leer y ser tan paciente conmigo, eres una persona hermosa y me alegra tenerte aquí leyendo mis pequeñas historias. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Un beso enorme para todas, nuevamente feliz año súper atrasado. Las adoro mis florecillas preciosas, ¡y nos leemos en cien flores muy pronto!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	5. Urim

**No puedo creer el tiempo que ha pasado desde que actualicé y estuve ausente, ha sido tanto que hasta yo misma empecé a impacientarme y al mismo tiempo quería escribir, pero tenía situaciones de por medio que me lo dificultaron bastante. Las chicas que me conocen sabían que seguía viva, las que no supongo que pensarían que no regresaría (pero hierba mala nunca muere) así que esta semana santa he decidido resucitar antes de tiempo ¡y actualizar! Mis amores, las extrañé no saben cuanto, puede que ya algunas ni me hagan caso por faltona pero en verdad lo lamento tanto. Me daré latigazos en las procesiones. Cien flores iba a ser actualizado antes que este pero me di cuenta que podía sacar Paradise más rápido y ya dedicarme a cien flores (ustedes saben que esos caps son más extensos, además aunque no lo parezca debo investigar varias cosas) ¡Así que espero que les guste esta actualización!**

 **Magi, a ti más que nadie le debo una disculpa gigantesca por la demora, sé que te dije cien flores pero salió más rápido paradise y además lo escribí super emocionada por todo lo que hablamos (me motivó bastante) Lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo. Eres tan buena amiga tanto aquí como allá, como en todos lados, ¡gracias por presionarme!ajaja lo digo enserio, hiciste que lo escribiera en tres días y no una semana.**

 **El vestido de Isabel es el que usó la zarina Alejandra Fiódorovna el día de su boda ¡por si quieren saber como es!**

 **Ahora si, mis florecillas hermosas, ¡pueden leer! Sus reviews los respondo al final como siempre.**

* * *

 **V**

 **Urim**

" _Oh cariño tú, oh mi amante eres tú, mi querido, te contaré una historia que es difícil de creer. Desde hace mucho tiempo vivió dentro de mi alguien diferente en mi corazón, así tan extrañamente, no puedo recordar las tres horas que pasé contigo la última noche."_

Con el inexorable paso del tiempo llegó el día en el que todos en el palacio conocían del cortejo que mantenían el zarévich y la hija del duque. Para algunos no era sorpresa, lo habían presentido desde el día en el que habían creído presenciar un baile que derrochaba romanticismo y pasión entre ambos, y para otros había sido desconcertante enterarse de aquél rumor que creían jamás podría ser cierto. Levi era un hombre distante, ausente, frío, pasional, hermoso pero al mismo tiempo turbio e impredecible; era la imagen de aquél amante perfecto, tan lleno de pecados como todos los demás, ofreciendo la herrumbre de su corazón. Esa nuevo rostro suyo era tan extraño y desconcertante, pero todos coincidían en que su nueva actitud fresca y reposada lo hacían más cercano y menos intimidante.

Los largos paseos por los jardines escarchados, los cortos encuentros dentro del tibio invernadero, las sonrisas detrás de las tazas de té, cada una de estas señales fueron más que suficientes para convencer a los espectadores de que la pequeña Isabel era correspondida por el hombre el cual la superaba en edad, y a pesar de esto, los padres tampoco parecían lucir afectados. Después de casi un mes se dio la noticia del compromiso entre el zarévich Levi y la hija del duque, y aunque fue algo apresurado sin demasiada preparación, esta unión resultó ser una noticia que agradó tanto a la aristocracia francesa como a la realeza rusa. Estos dos últimos grupos vieron en el compromiso más que una unión sincera, una forma de mantener la alianza entre Rusia y Francia.

La madre de Isabel a los pocos días de la noticia había decido que era necesario preparar a su hija quien de forma abrupta debía convertirse en mujer y esposa, no de un simple hombre, sino de aquél que algún día heredaría el trono. Creyó conveniente enviar una carta hacía París donde se encontraba Annie, la institutriz de Isabel, para que tomara el primer tren que saliera el mismo día que recibiera su carta; necesitaba que la mujer acompañara a su hija y le enseñara las actitudes que toda futura esposa debía adoptar. Por otra parte, había un tema que la preocupaba bastante, uno que quizá podría retrasar la boda si el zarévich creía que era un impedimento, por esa razón decidió hablar con él en privado en un pequeño salón del palacio cerca de los jardines.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, alteza, pero me temo que necesito de hablarle de algo sumamente delicado—le dijo la madre de Isabel con una sonrisa apenada que marcaba sus pómulos altos.

—Por supuesto, siéntase libre de hacerme saber si algo la perturba a usted y a su familia—respondió Levi mirándola con leve preocupación en su mirada.

La mujer soltó una suave bocanada de aire entre sus labios y retorció sus manos enguantadas con un poco de nerviosismo. Explicarle la situación a otro caballero se le dificultaba bastante, sobre todo por el enorme pudor que rozaba el desagrado a esos temas. Miró al zarévich quien estaba sentado frente a ella esperando tranquilamente que respondiera y decidió que era mejor tomar un gran respiro y no hacer más incomodo el momento.

—Como usted sabrá mi hija es bastante joven… Ella aún no es lo que podríamos llamar una mujer en su totalidad—trató de explicar con cierta timidez en sus palabras.

—La señorita Isabel ciertamente es bastante joven, pero eso no me hace dudar de mi decisión—dijo Levi con una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad—No voy a exigirle que cambie de un día parta otro, así que no debe preocuparse.

La madre de Isabel asintió varias veces agitando las plumas negras de su pequeño sobrero color mostaza, sonriendo un poco más aliviada pero sin sentirse cómoda del todo. En cierta parte sentía que habían aclarado un poco la situación, pero el zarévich no había comprendido el mensaje que ella, con pudorosas palabras, trataba de transmitirle.

—Me tranquiliza escuchar esas palabras alteza—respondió cortésmente entrelazando sus manos enguantadas—También quiero comentarle de otro detalle… Uno más íntimo si se le puede decir de esa forma—miró fijamente los ojos grises que parecían dos puñales de plata atravesándole el alma y no tuvo más remedio que desviar la vista hacía una pintura prerrafaelista que se encontraba colgada al fondo, en medio de dos ostentosos floreros—Cuando he mencionado que Issy no es del todo una mujer… No solo me refiero a su mentalidad—su voz sonaba más cuidadosa y suave, casi como si le confiara un secreto—También a su cuerpo. Ella aún no se ha desarrollado del todo, su cuerpo… Bueno, como usted sabrá, las mujeres a cierta edad comienzan un ciclo que determina su naturaleza dadora de vida y mi hija aún no lo ha experimentado—trató de usar palabras más discretas pues no se sentía capaz de explicar algo tan vergonzoso en frente de un caballero que sería el esposo de su única hija. Deseó que él hubiese logrado comprender lo que había querido decir detrás de aquellas palabras que escondían algo tan natural y simple pero que tanto le costaba.

Levi tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que la madre de su futura esposa había dicho, creyendo comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras. Isabel aún no había tenido su primera menstruación. Aquello fue lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza y de lo estaba totalmente seguro que quería decir la pudorosa mujer. La chiquilla aún no tenía la capacidad de concebir y eso era un tropiezo que retrasaba considerablemente sus planes pues la boda se estaba acercando con cada día que pasaba y necesitaba que la noche en la que la tomara ella quedara inmediatamente encita. Su semblante apacible y sereno fue cubierto por una sombra pensativa y distante que logró incomodar a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en frente de él.

—Su hija aún no puede concebir—señaló el pelinegro con aparente calma, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho tratando de controlar el creciente descontento.

—Así es. Por eso quería hacérselo saber antes de que pudiera llevarse algún tipo de sorpresa—la madre de Isabel suspiró, sintiendo que tal vez la decisión del zarévich estaba cambiando—Sin embargo no creo que sea un problema—agregó apresuradamente—Quiero decir, mi hija tiene dieciséis años, tarde o temprano deberá suceder, solo tiene que esperar un poco. Si es necesario podemos aplazar la boda hasta que el día llegue—sugirió un poco esperanzada a pesar de que la expresión del pelinegro no cambió.

—Entiendo completamente su situación y me parece correcto que me lo hiciera saber a pesar de que estos temas no son de su total agrado—Levi se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla y desvió la mirada hacía la ventana alta por donde se podía apreciar el paisaje invernal del jardín. Ya había dejado de nevar—No veo el motivo por el cual debamos aplazar la boda, como dice usted, tarde o temprano llegará el momento.

—No sabe cuánto me tranquiliza escuchar aquellas palabras—sonrió tímida, aunque al instante lo miró preocupada—¿No supone algún problema, alteza? Isabel está feliz con el compromiso, mi esposo y yo nos sentimos profundamente agradecidos por su decisión, no quiero que esto le cause algún problema.

Mientras la mujer hablaba Levi observaba como la frágil nevada iba cesando poco a poco hasta detenerse y revelar un paisaje bañado de escharcha y naturaleza muerta. La niebla parecía empezar a surgir entre los robles que aún no perdían sus hojas, las cuales permanecían congeladas, aferrándose a las esqueléticas ramas de los árboles. El cielo parecía temblar desde lo alto con su gris austero y enfermizo, como el iris de un monstruo a punto de deshacerse en lágrimas, y por lo que podía apreciar, una débil ventisca mecía las copas de los árboles y arrastraba algunas hojas secas del camino, dejando así una sensación de desosiego y abandono en el exterior.

"Cuando la nieve deje de caer ven a verme en el jardín cerca del invernadero" le había dicho Eren antes de abandonar su recamara y partir al encuentro que tendría con su desdichada prometida. Ya era hora.

—En lo absoluto, solo me ha tomado desprevenido, pero no es algo que me haga desistir de mi decisión respecto al compromiso con la señorita Isabel—regresó su mirada a la mujer pelirroja que aparentaba ser una copia de su joven hija, solo que ésta lucía marchita, con la huella del paso del tiempo en su sonrisa cansada—Los planes siguen con absoluta normalidad y le repito, no deben preocuparse ni usted ni su esposo, yo me encargaré de darle a su hija la vida que se merece—aseguró Levi con una sonrisa deslumbrante similar a la luna menguante.

La madre de Isabel también correspondió la sonrisa, deshaciéndose en suspiros de alivio, llevando sus manos enguantadas hasta la pechera de encaje que poseía su vestido mientras lo miraba con agradecimiento. Estaba tranquila ahora que le había confesado el secreto de Issy y de ver que el zarévich lo había tomado con tanta calma y madurez, y sobre todo, de ver esa sonrisa asegurándole que le daría a su pequeña una buena vida en el palacio. Para una madre como ella era muy importante asegurar la comodidad de su hija.

—Alteza, muchas gracias por comprender la situación. Estoy deseando que llegue el día de su boda, y ver a mi niña a su lado—comentó tratando de controlar la emoción que brotaba de sus labios.

Levi asintió suavemente, poniéndose de pie elegantemente. La pelirroja trató de imitarlo echando su asiento hacía atrás para poder incorporarse sin enredar sus pies con la trabajosa enagua bajo su vestido de raso pero un ademán del pelinegro la detuvo.

—Por favor—dijo él con una sonrisa caballerosa—No hace falta que se levante, muy pronto seremos familia y estaría bien que las formalidades no sean tan estrictas entre nosotros—explicó—Debo retirarme, envíele mis saludos a la señorita Isabel por favor.

Dejó a la madre de su prometida con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y abandonó el pequeño salón donde habían pasado parte de la tarde, cerrando tras de sí ambas puertas de madera blanca con detalles dorados en el marco. Los guardias que se encontraban a cada lado de la entrada hicieron su saludo con respeto y él correspondió rápidamente para adentrarse en el pasillo largo y sombrío, precipitándose hacía el jardín donde se encontraría con Eren.

* * *

" _Oh, él es, él es realmente hermoso. Más hermoso durante la noche que durante el día, una brillante flor roja que florece con mentiras. El veneno se extiende cuando su dulce amor es susurrado. Una tentación más fatal que una serpiente malvada."_

Al salir al exterior el viento helado le rozó con una suave caricia las mejillas blancas, jugueteando con su cabellera azabache. Escondió ambas manos, las cuales traían sus guantes de cuero negro, dentro de los bolsillos de la amplía gabardina del mismo color. La bufanda azul acero tejida con lana refinada cubría generosamente la longitud del cuello y parte de los hombros, ocultando parcialmente los botones de plata de la gabardina. Aún con todas esas aprendas acogedoras encima del elegante traje podía percibir el frío inclemente que se manifestaba como un entidad incorpórea en el ambiente.

Caminó tranquilamente sobre el camino de baldosas rojizas, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos para no resbalar a causa de la fina capa de hielo que las recubría. El jardín estaba cercado totalmente por árboles de gran tamaño y altura, revestidos de un esplendido follaje que se trataba de mantener intacto a pesar del agresivo invierno. Los setos repletos de motitas blancas bordeaban el camino y la entrada principal donde se encontraba la verja de hierro. Los robles, arces y fresnos se encargaban rodear toda la extensión que delimitaba el jardín dándole una apariencia de bosque ajeno a la humanidad. Era un lugar que raramente visitaban los invitados que se hospedaban en Peterhof, inclusive los jardineros solo se encargaban de mantenerlo bello y en condiciones en el menor tiempo posible pues no se sentían cómodos entre las ramas retorcidas de los árboles y los graznidos de los cuervos que se escondían entre las sombras del jardín. Era tal vez esa sensación de embotellamiento que se manifestaba en los terrenos lo que causaba aquél sentimiento de rechazo de cualquier visita, aunque al parecer Eren lo había encontrado un lugar fascinante.

Sus pies dejaron de tocar las lisas baldosas rojizas para pisar la hierba que crujía bajo la suela de sus zapatos, la cual estaba salpicada de brotes secos y hojas muertas, adentrándose entre los cuerpos de madera rugosa con liquen seco. Podía ver el aliento brotar de sus labios rojizos como una nubecita y sentía que respiraba astillas cuando trataba de tomar aire.

Vagó unos minutos sin rumbo por el jardín hasta captar con todos sus sentidos la figura de Eren de pie bajo un viejo ciruelo esquelético desprovisto de cualquier hoja con sus ramas denudas. Eren se encontraba de pie en frente del ciruelo, enhebrando lo que parecían ser flores, algunas marchitas, otras extrañamente vivas, en una cadena abundante. Una pequeña ave amarilla levantó el vuelo cuando Levi se aproximó.

—No hay nada como un bosque en invierno, ¿verdad? —comentó Eren con una pequeña sonrisa, suspirando con tierna melancolía.

—Pareces estar bastante cómodo en este aquí, sin embargo es un lugar que muy pocas personas buscan frecuentar—le hizo saber Levi llegando a su lado. Miró con cierta curiosidad el viejo ciruelo que parecía cobrar vida cada vez que el viento helado rozaba sus ramas y las agitaba suavemente.

—Los bosques son lugares oscuros y traicioneros—dijo el albino llevando una margarita marchita hasta sus labios teñidos de un doloroso rojo sangre. Apretó el tallo entre ellos y lo enderezó para así tomarlo entre sus dedos y trenzar la flor en la cadena—Son el templo de osos, ladrones y quien sabe que otras criaturas…

—¿Brujas, quizá? —aventuró Levi dejando de observar el ciruelo para posar su mirada grisácea en el albino.

Vio los ojos pálidos brillar.

—Brujas, brujos, demonios, espíritus—la sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó a medida que enumeraba los inquilinos que habitaban en esos territorios—Ellos respetan los bosques. Veneran a los árboles, pero detestan a los hombres.

Levi levantó una ceja dudoso ante la extraña conversación que estaban teniendo y los labios de Eren se apretaron en un mohín divertido.

—¿Por qué venerar un árbol? —preguntó el pelinegro regresando su mirada al ciruelo.

—Puedo pensar en muchas cosas menos dignas de veneración—respondió Eren también admirando el ciruelo que parecía escucharlos en silencio—Estos seres son tan generosos y piadosos, son testigos del más valeroso acto que un hombre desesperanzado puede realizar —los ojos verdes parecían fijarse con atención a una rama en especifico.

El zarévich también se fijo en aquella rama y rápidamente comprendió lo que Eren había tratado de decir; a menudo los hombres en su desespero no encontraban más remedio que atar una soga al cuello y colgarse de alguna rama que soportara su peso mientras la vida se les escapaba.

—Son cobardes—objetó Levi pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del albino para así juntar su frágil figura con la suya y sentirlo más cerca de él—Los suicidas no van al cielo, se van al infierno, no importa que tan buenos hayan sido—recordó los sermones eclesiásticos que su mente infantil había logrado retener para la posteridad de sus días.

—El infierno está aquí, en la tierra, entre los hombres—reveló Eren con tanta calma con la que se hablaba del clima—Ahora, demos un paseo por este encantador jardín mientras me cuentas tú conversación con la madre de la señorita Isabel—cambió drásticamente de tema separándose suavemente del pelinegro con su sonrisa crepuscular intacta.

Levi observó la espalda blanca apenas cubierta por joyería; una gran franja de encaje elaborada con plata, diamantes y zafiros se desplegaba en formas románticas por la longitud de la elegante espina dorsal del albino, recubriendo del mismo modo los omoplatos que sobresalían de forma encantadora. El vestido blanco que parecía confundirse con el blanco del paisaje le llegaba hasta los pies, permitiendo que la cola se desplegara como un manto lechoso recubierto que una fina lluvia estelar de diamantes que brillaba por si sola indicando así un camino de pepitas brillantes que subían por la falda hasta rozar la cintura. Y sobre su cabeza una infinidad de broches arabescos y florales con centros de perlas y goshenitas pulidas se ceñía a la blanca cabellera sosteniendo el velo blanco y fino que se escurría como un manto brumoso repleto de estrellas. Levi lo siguió como quien sigue un espectro fascinante al final del túnel.

—Me citó para hablar de un tema que creo puede alterar un poco las cosas—suspiró Levi con cansancio, sintiendo como Eren pasaba un brazo alrededor del suyo de una forma bastante intima.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué podría ser? —preguntó Eren abriendo los ojos grandemente con ingenuidad. De la mano contraria colgaba la trenza de flores que parecía haber terminado.

—Isabel aún no puede concebir, no ha tenido su primera regla—le hizo saber, abajando su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de virgen inmaculada fijo en el suyo. Sintió el deseo desesperado de besar esos labios risueños.

Eren soltó una risita lanzándole una mirada desprovista de cualquier signo de preocupación.

—Es eso…

—Eso significa que ella no podrá tener al bebé hasta dentro de unos meses, quizá hasta dentro de un año.

—Oh, no, el tiempo no será ningún problema. Podemos adelantar las cosas un poquito—la voz del albino se había teñido de un tono travieso, como la de un niño que planeaba una jugarreta—En el invernadero hay una planta que puede ser de ayuda, tú solo tendrías que darle de beber la infusión que yo prepare.

—¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó Levi con cierta duda.

—La misma noche en la que profanes su cuerpo será concebido tu heredero—aseguró Eren con una sonrisa tierna. Suspiró con ensueño, parecía encantado con la idea que a Levi no llegaba a agradarle.

—Entonces que así sea—aceptó el pelinegro ya resignado a la futura existencia de su descendiente.

Eren apoyó suavemente su cabeza, acurrucándose como un pequeño pajarillo contra su cuerpo y Levi no tuvo problemas en rodearlo con su brazo protector y apoyar su cien sobre el velo que no apresaba el fragante aroma a rosas que liberaban las hebras blanquecinas. Acarició suavemente la piel desnuda de su brazo con infinito cariño y recordó la razón por la cual había aceptado aquel compromiso destinado a la muerte; era el infinito y ciego amor que sentía por ese ser que ahora comprendía, estaba destinado a conocer. Aquél que le profesaba un amor extraño pero verdadero y del que ya no tenía duda alguna.

—Con el tiempo sabrás amarlo—dijo Eren con una sonrisita.

—Suenas bastante convencido—Levi levantó ambas cejas con algo de sorpresa al verlo tan cómodo con la idea de una criatura entre sus vidas.

—Quiero que sea tuyo y mío. Nuestro—el albino se detuvo y Levi lo imitó—No extrañará a su madre porque yo tomaré su lugar. Isabel solo será un breve recuerdo en tu memoria y un fantasma en la de tu hijo.

Levi lo miró levemente estupefacto, comprendiendo ahora la razón por la cual Eren no estaba disgustado con la idea de que entre su encuentro furtivo con Isabel tendría un hijo. Al parecer él estaba encantado con la idea de arrebatarle la criatura a la pelirroja y hacerla suya, así como lo había hecho con el zarévich.

El agarre del albino se aflojó hasta separarse nuevamente de su lugar. Lo vio tomar la trenza de flores entre ambas manos y unir los extremos hasta convertirla en una corona de flores vivas y muertas, un detalle aterrador pero hermoso que le recordó a las coronas que decoraban las tumbas de los difuntos. Eren se inclinó un poco sobre él indicándole que debía bajar la cabeza y así lo hizo, sintiendo como los cuerpos marchitos y unos cuantos aún frescos eran depositados con cuidado sobre su cabellera azabache. Al levantar el mentón se topó la sonrisa brillando con orgullo sobre los labios rojizos del albino y sus ojos bañados en incitante cariño observándolo enteramente.

—¿Qué…?—quiso preguntar sobre la corona pero Eren lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—Algún día pondrán sobre tu cabeza una corona de oro que representará el cariño que tiene el pueblo contigo—empezó Eren mientras acomodaba los pétalos de algunas flores. Al terminar, sus dedos descendieron suavemente hasta sus mejillas frías—Hoy yo te regalo una corona de flores—la punta rosada de sus dedos acariciaron las mejillas de Levi dibujando con languidez círculos imaginarios sobre la piel helada.

Levi se permitió sonreír al tomar con una de sus manos enguantadas la contraria del albino, llevándola hasta sus labios para depositar un beso suave, percibiendo el perfume a hierbas tan característico del joven brujo. No se conformó con un beso tan inocente y sin perder más tiempo juntó sus bocas, tomándolo por la delgada cintura recubierta en pedrería de plata. Sintió los brazos de Eren pasar sobre sus hombros y enredarse en su cuello, apresándolo en un abrazo romántico y desesperado que le gritaba lo anhelante que se encontraba. Sus labios se deslizaban con armonía obsequiándole dulces descargas por todo su sistema nervioso, el aliento que se les escapaba cada vez que hacían una pequeña pausa entre beso y beso chocaba sobre sus bocas y los silenciosos jadeos del peliblanco era lo único que escuchaba en aquél jardín de solitario. Sentir su menuda figura juntando sus pechos en una dulce caricia lo enloquecían y le hacía desear estar así para siempre, besándose secretamente detrás de los abetos congelados, entregándole todo lo que podía dar; le había entregado su corazón, su riqueza, su hijo.

Lo amaba.

* * *

" _Oh, mi cariño tú, ¿qué hace que tus ojos claros sean totalmente ciegos? Es una habilidad secreta que solo él posee. ¿Por qué no sabes quién soy todavía? Oh, él es, él es realmente hermoso, más hermoso de noche que durante el día. Una brillante flor roja que florece con mentiras."_

Tal como Eren le había dicho en el jardín hace algunos días, había preparado una infusión que aceleraría la regla de la pelirroja en pocos días, él mismo había presenciado la preparación de dicho brebaje sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación poco iluminada del peliblanco. La mesa donde se había llevado el ritual para enlazar su vida con la de Isabel ahora estaba repleta de flores con pétalos de un amarillo alimonado y hojas verdes que despedían un aroma fétido y penetrante que parecía no incomodar al brujo. Sus manos laboriosas desprendían las hojas del tallo con agilidad depositándolas en el cuenco con agua que hervía a borbotones sobre el fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Estás seguro de que funcione? Ya faltan pocas semanas para nuestra boda—le recordó Levi mientras observaba como el peliblanco recogía los tallos desechos de las plantas.

—La ruda hembra provocará la llegada de su ciclo después de ser bebida por tercera vez. Los tallos deben ser enterrados cerca de las higueras, pero de eso me haré cargo. Tú solo debes asegurarte de que lo beba—explicó Eren amarrando los tallos verdes con un cinto blanco, dejándolos sobre la mesa de madera oscura.

Levi asintió y nuevamente ambos se sumieron en cómodo silencio roto en ocasiones por el borboteo del agua en la chimenea y el movimiento del vestido de Eren que crujía con cada paso que daba. Las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo en las ventanas bloqueaban la luz fría y lechosa del día, la única iluminación de la habitación era la luz del fuego y algunas velas que reposaban sobre soportes de cobre retorcido. Le recordó vagamente al oscuro y solitario hogar de Eren, con sus pasillos largos y desolados, las habitaciones rojizas como corazones palpitantes y la alarmante sensación de tener a alguien siguiendo sus pasos. Allá tenía todo el espacio necesario para trabajar, había visto los frascos de los estantes repletos de hierbas y otros objetos que apenas se distinguían entre las sombras, ahora en el palacio no tenía esa libertad. En Peterhof había una leyenda sobre un Zar sanguinario y su costumbre de asesinar a los "inútiles" los cuales eran bebés o personas con alguna condición física o mental que él consideraba, no merecían existir. Eran llevados a un calabozo escondido en los parajes más alejados del palacio para ser dopados y apuñalados, arrojando sus cuerpos por una fosa que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar. Ahora el calabozo se encontraba clausurado, quizá Eren le encontraría alguna utilidad a ese cuarto deshabitado por cualquier ser vivo desde hace varios siglos, seguramente aún con la sangre fresca deslizándose por las paredes de piedra húmeda.

Eren le había entregado tres ampolletas con la infusión las cuales debía dárselas a Isabel cada vez que compartieran una tarde juntos. Fue así como antes de que la jovencita llegara al lugar de su encuentro él se encargaba de llenar la taza de su prometida con el líquido que se hacía pasar perfectamente por el té que solían beber. Vigilaba que Isabel dejase la tacita de porcelana vacía, no podía dejar una sola gota pues la cantidad era exacta. Tres citas estuvo en actitud vigilante hasta que la última ampolleta fue consumida, ahora solo restaba esperar junto a Eren que surtiera efecto, después de todo tenía asuntos más importantes que atender con su abuelo quien últimamente parecía haber recaído en su estado melancólico de antaño.

Por su parte Isabel sentía la ansiedad carcomer cada fibra de su interior con el tortuoso paso de los días. Su madre ya se había encargado de enviar a confeccionar su vestido en parís, diseñado por Callot Seours, al mismo tiempo en que supervisaba con absoluto detalle cada uno de los preparativos, inmiscuyéndose en cada decisión que tomaban los organizadores del palacio; los novios debían bailar un vals musette para abrir el paso a los demás participes, el vino que se serviría sería Chateau traído desde Francia, todos esos detalles que ella soportaba con una sonrisa ya que se trataba del día que tanto esperaba. El zarévich se comportaba con ella de una forma atenta y caballerosa, siempre enviando obsequios a su habitación y dedicándole sonrisas que no tardaba en responder, y aunque su beso no se había repetido, estaba segura de ser recompensada en su noche de bodas. Su imaginación había recreado no sin cierta vergüenza los acontecimientos de aquella noche, la forma en la que él la tomaría, un sueño idealista pues desconocía la verdadera naturaleza del coito.

Últimamente estaba empezando a sentir un inquietante malestar que incomodaba bastante. Un día descubrió que el corsé el cual le ajustaba con tanta facilidad ya no cerraba a causa de una pequeña hinchazón en su vientre, en donde sentía pequeños calambres. Su madre no le dio tanta importancia, tal vez se trataba de pequeños malestares producto del estrés, solo debía descansar un par de días para llegar sana al altar. Ahora se encontraba reclinada sobre una gran pila de almohadas y almohadones con una compresa de agua tibia encima de su vientre. Era muy temprano para estar en la cama con su camisón, tal vez aún no eran las cinco, pero la insistencia de su madre había surtido efecto y solo le restaba pasar el día con un libro y la compañía de las sirvientas que a entraban y salían cada cierto tiempo.

Estaba aburrida, el libro ya no lograba entretenerla y sentía pena por haber faltado a la cita de la tarde con su prometido, sin embargo él había estado junto a ella algunos minutos y para su alivio, el joven albino no estaba a su lado. Giró su rostro hacía la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama y observó con adoración la caja de porcelana rosa vienesa donde en el centro de afelpado terciopelo rojo reposaba un collar de diamantes engarzados en oro, un obsequio que Levi le había entregado aquella misma tarde.

De pronto la sensación de malestar se incrementó un poco, sacándola de su letargo. Dejó el libro a un lado y se incorporó un poco para acomodarse mejor en la cama. Empezaba a sentir un poco de bochorno dentro del camisón y un ligero mareo que le dificultaba tragar con facilidad. Trató de respirar con calma, tranquilizarse, el doctor le había ordenado tomar las cosas con calma, solo eran malestares ligeros. Pero en estos momentos se sentía tan mal… Los calambres en su vientre se convirtieron en retorcijones que la obligaron a retirar la compresa y abrazarse a sí misma, apretando con fuerza la tela de su camisón.

—Dios… ¿Qué es esto? —susurró en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Una punzada aguda en la pelvis le arrancó un jadeo de la garganta, era la sensación de un cuchillo atravesando su interior de extremo a extremo. ¿Dónde estaban las sirvientas cuando las necesitaba? Ahora mismo necesitaba que alguna hiciera aparición en la puerta y llamara a su madre, al médico, a quien le ayudara con aquél dolor tan insoportable. Sus entrañas parecían removerse inquitas, su boca se llenaba de saliva espesa y sus uñas se enterraban en los costados de sus costillas casi a punto de traspasar la tela para pinchar la carne. Las lágrimas de impotencia se acumularon en sus ojos al verse inmovilizada en medio de aquella habitación amplia y parcialmente oscura, la puerta se encontraba algo alejada de la cama pero si caminaba con cuidado tal vez podría llegar y pedir ayuda a los guardias; el recuerdo de aquella sombra corriendo por la habitación aún le asustaba y en esos momentos temía que se volviera a repetir la horrible visión.

Con movimientos torpes logró retirar las mantas de sus piernas y poner los pies sobre la fría y afelpada alfombra. Al ponerse de pie el suelo de madera crujió débilmente y el fuego chisporroteó con algo de fuerza, apresurándola en medio de su dolencia. Con las manos en su vientre avanzó a pasos torpes hasta cruzar la habitación y llegar a la manija helada de la puerta, la cual tomó con su mano derecha, sin embargo esta no se movió. La puerta estaba con llave. Un poco asustada tomó la manija con ambas manos y la sacudió repetidas veces pero simplemente no cedía. Isabel, más aterrada por el recuerdo de la sombra que por su terrible dolor, empezó a golpear la puerta con sus puños pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Por favor! —gritó—¡Ayúdenme, Dios santo! ¿Hay alguien afuera? ¡Por favor!

Isabel se preguntó si no sería alguien afuera tratando de asustarla, pero aunque se aferró a esa débil hebra de esperanza algo dentro de la habitación le hacía presentir que no se trataba de eso. Era imposible que los guardias no escucharan sus gritos y golpes. Sintió irremediables ganas de vomitar por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta y respirar repetidas veces para controlar el tropel que subía por su garganta. Trató de cerrar los ojos y apaciguar su respiración y en medio de la oscuridad logró escuchar el ruido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo de madera, casi bajo la cama. Abrió los ojos y vio con nerviosismo creciente que el colchón de la cama parecía ser golpeado desde abajo, levantándose sutilmente. Era casi como si alguien estuviese bajo la cama y golpeara las tablas de esta con fuerza. No lo estaba imaginando, ahí debajo había algo y ella estaba encerrada.

El gritó que soltó Isabel cruzó la habitación y espantó una bandada de aves que reposaban en las ramas de los árboles, al mismo tiempo el ataque de nervios fue tal que el vomito que trataba de controlar subió por su garganta y escapó de su boca, obligándola a inclinarse con las manos sobre su vientre. Sentía el líquido grumoso y amargo llenarle la boca, macharle los labios, salpicando algunos mechones rojizos, parte de su camisón y el elegante suelo de madera pulida. El aroma a rancio le penetraba la nariz y eso le producía más arcadas, provocando que nuevamente regurgitara con cierta violencia lo poco que aún quedaba en su estomago. Terminó agotada, apoyada con las manos sucias sobre la alfombra, con el cabello pegado a la comisuras pegajosas de su boca y el camisón sucio. Respiraba agitadamente, con la cabeza palpitándole en una especie de espasmo, pero nuevamente se puso alerta cuando ya no escuchaba el ruido provenir debajo de la cama, sino de la puerta del balcón el cual estaba cerrado; era como si alguien tratara de llamar su atención arrojando piedritas a los cristales, solo que con una insistencia aterradora.

Isabel se incorporó velozmente y se arrojó contra la puerta, manchando de vomito amarillento la delicada puerta de madera. Chilló angustiada, pero nadie acudía a su llamado.

—¡Por favor, déjenme salir!

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame, mamá, por favor! —gritó Isabel al borde de un ataque.

De pronto tuvo una sensación terrible y vertiginosa, como si hubiera caído de un gran acantilado. Sintió que caía de espaldas contra el suelo duro y la puerta cedía de forma violenta. La madre de Isabel entró sobresaltada al escuchar la voz salvaje y desesperada de su hija al otro lado de la puerta. Al entrar soltó un gritó ahogado y detrás de ella escuchó los suspiros llenos de sorpresa de las sirvientas y los guardias. Rápidamente se precipitó hacia adelante y agarró a Isabel, tratando de calmarla.

—Por Dios—comentó la voz de una sirvienta estupefacta—¿Se encuentra bien la señorita?

—Bastante bien—dijo la madre de Isabel escueta.

—Hay… Hay alguien… Aquí—soltó entre sollozos la pelirroja.

—¿Dónde? ¿De qué estás hablando Isabel? —preguntó su madre más molesta que preocupada—Mírate, estás hecha un desastre. El doctor te dijo que debías permanecer en la cama y descansar, no encerrarte a jugar sola, ¿sabes cuantas veces te llamé y no me respondiste? —inquirió la mujer con voz amenazante.

Isabel la miró alarmada.

—Yo no cerré la puerta con llave mamá, te lo juro, yo no lo hice—explicó con palabras atropelladas, aferrándose al vestido de su madre.

—Isabel, ya basta por favor—siseó la mujer sujetándola por los hombros—Luces como una mujer salida de un sanatorio mental, ¡debes controlarte! —regañó entre dientes intentando incorporarla.

Las sirvientas ayudaron a la dama francesa con su hija y apenas Isabel estuvo nuevamente de pie ella sintió como algo tibio se escurría entre sus piernas y goteaba sobre el suelo manchando el suelo de un color carmesí. Era sangre.

* * *

" _El veneno se extiende cuando su dulce amor es susurrado. Más peligroso que una serpiente malvada. Corre lejos, muy lejos, no puedo hacer nada incluso si te arrebata todo esta noche. Si tú me prometes dulce amor será demasiado tarde, él es la seducción más fatal, la flor roja que seduce con sus mentiras."_

La noticia de la llegada de la regla de la señorita Isabel llegó a oídos de Levi quien más tranquilo pudo seguir adelante con los preparativos para la boda que muy pronto se celebraría. Sabía gracias a su abuelo que Farlan se encontraba en Moscú en una mesa de discusión con algunos conocedores de la política y los fenómenos sociales ya que hace algunos meses se había publicado un periódico llamado "Iskra "fundado por Lenin, un revolucionario el cual había estado exiliado en Siberia y ahora compartía con los civiles su ideología revolucionaria centralizada para derrocar al gobierno autocrático del zar Vladimir. Su abuelo temía que se conformara un movimiento radical y las huelgas azotaran cada ciudad de Rusia, era por eso que él sabía que detrás de la felicidad de su abuelo por su compromiso con la hija del duque estaba también el interés de unir a ambos países y sobrellevar la situación.

Los preparativos de la boda colmaban los días de aparente calma, escondiendo los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban silenciosamente pero con futuros hechos que marcarían la historia. La guardia de honor de Peterhof entrenó su formación y se les elaboraron nuevos uniformes para la ocasión acompañados de sables refulgentes y guantes blancos. Se pulieron los botones dorados y se lustraron las botas negras. La iglesia San Alejandro Nevski fue elegida por su cercanía al palacio y por considerarse el templo privado de la familia desde hace muchos años. El templo fue embellecido con cintos blancos y ramilletes del mismo color para alegrar un poco la sombría estructura neogótica y así darle una visión más romántica.

Al mismo tiempo Eren se encargaba de su abuelo, quien parecía haber recaído desde hace algunos días con las noticias que llegaban hasta su oficina.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó en una ocasión Eren al verlo salir del cuarto del zar. Le había pedido que entrara con él pero extrañamente este se había negado.

—Parece que se encuentra algo mal, aún así prometió no faltar al día de mi boda con Isabel—respondió Levi caminando por el pasillo junto a Eren.

—Qué dulce—comentó Eren con una sonrisa adorable llevando la delicada uña de cristal hasta el centro de sus labios—De ser así creo que tendré que hacerme cargo de él—anunció sacando del interior de su túnica dorada una ampolleta de vidrio violeta.

—¿Hablas de…?—Levi lo examinó curioso, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del albino quien volvió a esconder el frasquito dentro de los pliegues del vestido—Puede ser arriesgado.

—Saldrá bien, la boda es dentro de unos días así que no debes preocuparte por nada—Eren se acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo, sin preocuparse por cruzarse con alguien que notara el extraño comportamiento de ambos varones.

—Detesto que no puedas estar presente ese día—comentó Levi con cierta decepción camuflada en su voz fría y elegante. El brujo le había hecho saber que no podría asistir al evento por razones que tal vez no lograría comprender y por más que trató de persuadirlo no logró que asistiera.

—Mi presencia en un lugar tan santo sólo sería contraproducente—el albino parecía resplandecer por dentro, como si graciosamente se imaginase dentro de un lugar sacro.

Los días pasaron agitados para ambos novios. Levi era asistido por un numeroso séquito de siervos y siervas quienes ayudaban al zarévich con sus nuevas vestiduras. Su uniforme real enteramente negro estaba ataviado con un par de hombreras doradas y un cinturón del mismo color, el cuello y los puños de la chaqueta estaban bordados con finos hilos de oro en patrones armoniosos. Una banda celeste de seda atravesaba el pecho en donde las insignias de todas las campañas que había realizado brillaban con orgullo demostrándole a quien posara su mirada sobre ellas el valeroso hombre que era. Sus pantalones lizos y negros se perdían dentro de las botas de cuero negro para la nieve ya que ese día la nieve parecía no dar tregua y los caminos seguramente estarían congelados.

Eren se encontraba a su lado sin ropajes ceremoniosos, sólo con un vestido de encaje negro y tela fantasiosa del mismo color; el encaje apenas cubría lo necesario, dejando al descubierto las largas y esbeltas piernas que el brujo no se molestaba en ocultar, revoloteando como un pajarillo negro entre las cajas con obsequios de la nobleza tanto rusa como extranjera y las bolsas de papel de seda. Mientras una sierva acomodaba el cinto azul observó por una esquina del espejo en donde se encontraba de pie a Eren sacando de una caja blanca con delicados lazos azules un extravagante medallón de oro y esmeraldas que seguramente debía pesar. El albino, con total confianza, rodeó su delicado cuello de cisne con la pesada joyería y le regresó la mirada al zarévich a través del espejo con una sonrisa destilando inocencia.

Las joyas significaban riqueza y la riqueza podía comprar cualquier cosa. Podía comprar poder.

Los grupos obreros se habían estado quejando por las largas jornadas que comenzaban desde la madrugada y culminaban tres horas antes de la media noche. Él se había encargado de entregar alimentos y carbón a los ciudadanos con la aparente intención de sensibilizarse con ellos, gesto que parecía haber funcionado.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, pero ahora Farlan había regresado para asistir a la boda y debía ser bastante cuidadoso.

No tuvo tiempo de despedirse como deseaba del albino, entre tantas personas sólo pudo dedicarle una larga mirada cargada de todo lo que sentía y partir rumbo a la iglesia San Alejandro en donde debía esperar a su futura esposa. No tardó en sonreír con aparente felicidad, como si se estuviera cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes deseos, cuando por dentro era todo lo contrario; el insufrible sentimiento de estar realizando algo que jamás quiso en su vida pero que necesitaba realizarse para asegurar la gloria de sus días.

El trayecto a la iglesia fue casi como un sueño febril, solo veía cuerpos enfundados en pomposos vestidos y ajustados trajes de gala, sonrisas, gestos amables y diplomáticos que parecían querer simpatizar con él. La iglesia no era muy grande por lo que sería una ceremonia intima.

Ahora se encontraba de pie en frente del altar junto al padre Yányshev y los sacerdotes de la iglesia ortodoxa con sus sotanas negras y túnicas doradas. En los primeros asientos su abuelo con una sonrisa y de no haberlo visitado el día anterior habría jurado que el zar se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Farlan estaba a su lado vestido con un uniforme casi similar al suyo, menos suntuoso pero igualmente magnifico, su rostro parecía esconder una especie de suplicio silencioso que parecía querer escapar de sus ojos.

Parpadeó bajó el relativo resplandor del rosetón que poseía la iglesia en la fachada principal, la débil luz entraba por los cristales apenas iluminando el templo, razón por la cual se habían encendido los sirios, velones y candelabros. El sonido de una trompeta interrumpió el incesante murmullo de los invitados y él adoptó su posición firme y expresión calmada. Entró primero la corte francesa con sus trajes magníficos y esplendorosos, todos los caballeros acompañados por mujeres de encaje blanco que parecían un racimo de claveles en flor. Todos sabían que posiciones adoptar; los hombres tomaban asiento del lado izquierdo de la iglesia y las mujeres al derecho. Isabel apareció en la puerta, bajo las guirnaldas florales y los colares opacos de los vídriales tiñendo de blanco el maravilloso vestido de la joven novia.

No podía negar que la jovencita tímida y recatada hoy lucía como una criatura delicada y encantadora, nubes y cintas la envolvían como un manto invernal. El vestido era una grandiosa creación de enaguas rígidas debajo de una falda amplia de brocado de plata la cual se abría desde la cintura para dejar al descubierto una segunda prenda interior de gasa plata, revestida de piel la cual se sacudía suavemente con cada paso que daba la pelirroja. El escote bajo revelaba el cuello y los hombros, en donde un collar de perlas se encargaba de cubrir parcialmente sus delicadas clavículas. La túnica del vestido tenía mangas cortas con una esclavina larga revestida de armiño y una pechera muy ajustada recamada de diamantes que brillaba como pequeñas estrellas, los pliegues del faldellín caían formando una cola al igual que desde los hombros donde descendía otra de lienzo de oro y armiño. El largo velo de tul se mantenía en su sitio gracias a la diadema kokoshnik que se ceñía a los cabellos rojizos acomodados en perfectos bucles ensortijados.

Era extraordinariamente bella y cada presente parecía maravillado con su presencia.

—En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo, amén.

El padre empezó con su sermón cuando Isabel estuvo a su lado. La chica tímida lo miraba entre sus pestañas, sonriendo apenada al sentir la mirada profunda de su futuro esposo sobre ella. Levi se encargó de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa discreta, tratando de asegurarle que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Llegó el momento en el cual Isabel debía repudiar el catolicismo y así lo hizo; pese a su rigurosa crianza decidió convertirse a la iglesia ortodoxa al igual que las antiguas zarinas rusas. Sabía que su madre no estaba del todo contenta con aquella decisión pero su deseo de ver a Isabel como esposa del zarévich lograba apaciguar el inconformismo.

—Les presento a su alteza real la gran duquesa Isabel Magnolia de Rusia—recitó solemnemente Yányshev al culminar el repudio.

"Pobre Isabel" pensó Farlan desde su lugar con amargura, "no lo conoce realmente" suspiró dolido al observar como ambos cerraban la ceremonia con un beso casto que le apretó el corazón. Isabel se veía tan hermosa, tan feliz. Él también habría podido hacerla inmensamente dichosa, pero al parecer no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Oficialmente Levi e Isabel eran uno solo ante los ojos de Dios y del pueblo.

La fiesta se realizó en el salón principal del palacio, aquél en donde se había celebrado por primera vez el recibimiento de los franceses en Peterhof. El gran salón parecía una caja de cristal y suntuosas arañas doradas suspendidas en el aire brillaban con una luz suave y delicada, resaltando los apliques dorados de las ventanas y las paredes. Afuera el sol ya se había ocultado y la viene caía copiosamente, acumulándose en las marquesinas y buhardillas, pero adentro la tibieza del ambiente animaba a las personas enfundadas en glamurosos vestidos y trajes de gala.

Después del extenuante protocolo que debían seguir los recién casados la fiesta dio su inicio con el vals de apertura por parte de Levi e Isabel, quien se había retirado el largo velo, conservando la diadema sobre su cabeza rojiza. Farlan desde una esquina, cerca de un ventanal brillante del cual colgaban pesadas cortinas de brocado, observaba de pie, solitario, bebiendo de la espumosa copa de champagne sin medir la cantidad de copas que ya había consumido apenas empezada la fiesta. La esponjosa falda del vestido de Isabel se abría de forma encantadora con cada giro y su sonrisa parecía opacar la misma luz del sol, ella lucía tan viva y cómoda entre los fuertes brazos del zarévich quien parecía sonreír con sus ojos fijos en su esposa. Llegó a pensar que quizá aquél hombre tan ausente y frío había encontrado alguien a quien de verdad amaba.

Dio otro trago profundo y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa de mantel blanco que estaba a su costado y al ver que un siervo uniformado pasaba con una bandeja repleta de copas burbujeantes no dudó en pedir otra.

"Salud, querida, tengo tus campanas de boda en mi oído…" pensó afligido llevando la copa hasta la punta de sus labios tristes. Le dolía verla tan feliz, estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía pero ¿quién era ella? La mujer que pudo tener, su más grande error.

—¿Por qué estás tan solo?

Una voz a su lado hizo que apartara la mirada de la pareja en el centro de la pista y se fijara en la persona que se había acercado.

Era él.

No sabía si era producto de la champaña que corría por sus venas y le alivianaba la cabeza pero al ver a Eren a su lado le fue inevitable controlar una sonrisa lánguida que el otro le devolvió con sus ojos verdes y pálidos mirándolo con una intensidad desconcertante.

Nunca se había detenido a apreciar correctamente al compañero del zarévich y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía asegurar que era joven, quizá uno o dos años más que Isabel, y era muy blanco. Su cabello estaba repleto por onduladas y tenues rosas que parecían florecer graciosamente entre las hebras blancas. Alrededor de sus ojos se asentaba un bonito color rosáceo desde la cuenca hasta rosar las pestañas inferiores, en donde pudo detallar pequeños brillos tornasoles titilando bajo la luz de las lámparas dándole un aspecto de ser mítico. Sus ojos fueron bajando un poco más hasta toparse con el vestido que llevaba Eren y admiró maravillado el escote cubierto por más flores de seda rosa de distintas gamas pasteles; la parte superior al igual que la inferior estaba elaborada de un celeste fantasmal que apenas lograba cubrir junto a las flores la piel inmaculada del albino. La falda era bastante amplia y se abría como un manto azulado recubierto del magnífico follaje de flores e higueras bordadas con centros de diamantes; se amontonaban como un pequeño jardín en el dobladillo de la falda, tendiendo sus brotes hacía arriba, dispersándose como en una suave brisa. Era un atuendo excéntrico y hermoso, inclusive le hacía pasar por alto que él era un varón, que hoy solo la novia debía destacar con su vestido y que ese joven no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Esperabas a alguien? —insistió Eren.

Farlan bebió un poco antes de responder. El joven a su lado seguía mirándolo y sonriéndole de manera tan indiscreta que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—No, Marco debe estar en alguna parte del salón con Jean y su amigo…—se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dando explicaciones innecesarias.

—Luces inquieto.

—Estoy muy bien, solo me encuentro algo aburrido—dijo con la mayor despreocupación que pudo demostrar.

Eren lo miró de forma aparentemente comprensiva, sonriéndole de una forma que él percibió maternal, aunque con cierta malicia brillando en su iris verdoso.

—No tiene sentido abrumarse esta noche. Sería mucho mejor disfrutar como hacen los demás caballeros.

Farlan paseó su mirada por el panorama que ofrecía la fiesta, las pláticas joviales entre damas y caballeros, las presentaciones, los camareros yendo de un lado a otro con sus impecables trajes y bandejas de plata, el duque de Montpensier y su esposa platicando con el zar y otros hombres que apenas podía distinguir y por último, el centro del salón, donde más parejas de habían sumado al vals y acompañaban a la nueva pareja de forma armoniosa.

—Lucen encantadores, ¿verdad? —dijo Eren con una voz inquietantemente dulce que le dio mala espina.

Fue como una especie de deja vu el encontrarse nuevamente en la misma situación, ambos mirando desde lejos bailar a la misma pareja, en el mismo salón solo que en diferentes circunstancias. Parecía que repetían la misma escena del pasado, las mismas acciones, casi las mismas líneas. Sí, ellos lucían como la pareja perfecta; él con su apariencia de hombre fuerte y magnifico, ella con su rostro dulce y gestos amorosos, parecían complementarse al punto de parecer haber estado hechos el uno para el otro.

—Definitivamente—respondió Farlan observándolos con agudeza.

Eren a su lado sonrió, claramente encantado con el efecto que la visión había causado en él.

—Parece que la primera pieza va a culminar, ¿no te apetece bailar con la nueva zarina?

—No—respondió Farlan agitando suavemente la copa de forma distraída—Prefiero quedarme aquí, además…—la música había cambiado ligeramente y ahora era un vals más animado. Levi no había soltado a la pelirroja, continuando el baile con ella—Parece estar bastante cómoda con su alteza—completó llevando lentamente la copa hasta sus labios.

—Y sin embargo te gustaría estar con ella—señaló el albino dulcemente.

Farlan pensó que esta era una suposición muy cierta, y sonrió con desgana asintiendo.

—¿No crees que es posible que una persona quiera a alguien que no lo ame? —preguntó Eren con curiosidad fijando su mirada en el caballero que tenía al lado.

—No lo sé—respondió Farlan regresándole la mirada con aparente desinterés—Nunca lo he pensado. Ciertamente nunca he pensado que ella sintiera algo especial por mí.

Los labios teñidos de rosa del peliblanco se arquearon en un mohín enternecido, soltando una risa corta, casi como una madre la cual consolaba a su hijo por una tontería.

—Tú sientes algo por ella.

—Sí—soltó Farlan sin detenerse a pensar el por qué le estaba contando algo tan privado que hasta ese momento solamente Marco conocía—No importa… Podré superarlo. Mi vida debe continuar, tengo otros asuntos que atender, otras personas que conocer—dijo en voz alta lo que llevaba repitiéndose desde que vio a Isabel entrar por la puerta de la iglesia bella y pura.

—Por supuesto—asintió Eren—Estas buscando consuelo.

Lo que decía el peliblanco era cierto y sin embargo había algo en su voz que le inquietaba bastante. Era difícil discernir las verdaderas intenciones de aquél joven aparentemente dulce pues la sensación de que algo se escondía a plena vista estaba latente.

—No creo que necesite de algún consuelo por ahora—Farlan escondió su sonrisa detrás de la copa, bebiendo el último trago de champaña, siendo consciente de la insistente mirada que tenía Eren sobre él.

El peliblanco se acercó un poco más a él hasta el punto de sentir la amplia falda chocar contra su pierna y al fragante perfume floral adentrándose por cada uno de sus sentidos. La delicada mano blanca tomó la copa vacía que sostenía entre sus dedos y la depositó con lentitud en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado suyo. Lo miró interrogante ante el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo el albino con él, a lo que el otro respondió incitante:

—Entonces tal vez me permitas hacerte compañía en lo que queda de la velada.

—A todo esto… ¿Cuál es la razón de tu que estés aquí? —Farlan levantó una ceja con elegancia, sintiéndose de pronto más ligero y despreocupado, quizá por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido.

—Quería pasar un rato contigo—respondió el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos con expresión agraciada.

—¿Conmigo? —inquirió confundido.

—No hemos mantenido una conversación decente desde que nos presentamos y luces como un hombre digno de ser escuchado.

De pronto sintió que el cuerpo del más joven estaba alarmantemente cerca del suyo, su perfume ahora parecía abrumarlo y las estrellitas de sus ojos brillaban deslumbrantes sobre sus parpados rosados cada vez que entornaba de forma coqueta sus preciosas pestañas. Sentía que cada palabra que salía de esa boca coloreada de carmín podía interpretarse como un flirteo que mezclada con el ánimo ligero producto de la champaña podía terminar en algo que más adelante lamentaría.

—Gracias… —respondió vacilante. Eren parecía disfrutar con su malestar—¿No tendrás problemas con el zarévich? No ha dejado de observarnos.

En efecto, había percibido la mirada fulminante del pelinegro sobre ellos mientras conversaban. Su semblante sereno se había convertido en amargo descontento y su sonrisa ahora era una línea sin expresión. Entre giro y giro Levi trataba de no perderlos de vista, inclusive Farlan percibió en sus ojos un brillo amenazante.

Eren siguió su mirada, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien—afirmó antes de regalarle una última mirada y alejarse de él, llevándose consigo la atmosfera intima que había creado a su alrededor.

Casi al instante el vals se detuvo y las parejas se dispersaron momentáneamente en una pequeña multitud que resoplaba con júbilo. El zarévich había desaparecido de su vista e Isabel ahora parecía conversar con una mujer rubia vestida de manera simple y recatada. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y sintió un leve mareo nublándole momentáneamente sus sentidos; lo más prudente sería dejar de beber. Tal vez esa era la primera y última conversación que tendría con el curioso joven albino.

Mirando por última vez a su alrededor decidió ir con la jovencita pelirroja y darle sus buenos deseos a la mujer que siempre amaría.

* * *

" _Desde hace mucho tiempo vivió entre nosotros alguien tan extraño. No me culpes si consigues que todo te sea robado esta noche con la habilidad secreta que solo él posee. Oh, querido mío, levanta la cabeza y mírame ¿a quién puedo ver en tus ojos cuando te cuento esto?"_

Los pesados pasos de Levi resonaban en medio del oscuro pasillo alejado del salón donde apenas hace unos minutos se encontraba celebrando su matrimonio. Se deslizaba con agilidad entre las sombras que la luz de la luna recreaba a través de los enormes ventanales de donde colgaban elaboradas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y flecos dorados rozando el lustroso suelo de mármol. El pasillo ofrecía una apariencia solitaria pues las habitaciones estaban siendo remodeladas y los guardias estaban lo suficientemente ocupados en vigilar los pasillos aledaños a la celebración y no en esa parte tan tranquila y silenciosa.

Había dejado a Isabel con la disculpa de atender un asunto importante, cuando la verdadera razón era su monumental frustración al presenciar frente a sus ojos la cómoda charla que sostenían Farlan y Eren, casi como si hubiesen dejado su rivalidad de lado. Estaban demasiado cerca, demasiado. Su molestia fue tanta que al escuchar un quejido por parte de Isabel se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de romper los frágiles huesos de su mano. No quería que Eren le dedicara su atención a otro que no fuera él, mucho menos de esa manera tan abierta y despreocupada. Ahora lo buscaba entre los rincones más oscuros del pasillo, detrás de las cortinas, dentro de las habitaciones deshabitadas hasta dar con una puerta levemente ajustada casi al final del pasillo.

Se acercó con pasos cautelosos y empujó con la punta de los dedos la puerta. La madera crujió levemente y él entró, parpadeando suavemente para acostumbrarse a la luz de luna que entraba fulminante por las altas ventanas de lo que parecía ser otro salón y no una habitación sin amoblar.

Eren se encontraba de pie, con su silueta esbelta bañada de la luz pálida del astro nocturno, brillando como un ser fabuloso. La expresión de su rostro le incitaba a acercarse y tocarlo para asegurarse de no ser preso de alguna especie de sueño astral.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi mientras se acercaba poco a poco—¿Por qué estabas con Farlan? —preguntó más tranquilo pero conservando su expresión disgustada.

—Lucía tan solo y devastado mientras observaba como bailaban de esa forma tan entregada—suspiró Eren con pesar—Su corazón estaba desecho y yo solo quise hacerle algo de compañía—se excusó inocente sin dejarse amedrentar por la fría mirada grisácea.

—No me gusta que estés con otros hombres—le hizo saber. En el fondo sentía el temor de que aquél ser tan perfecto algún día se marchara de su lado y si eso sucedía, no sabría cómo manejarlo.

—Y a mí no me gusta que verte feliz con ella—respondió Eren dándole la espalda recubierta de diamantes—¿No deberías estar con Isabel en estos momentos? —inquirió con inocencia.

A lo lejos otra pieza musical había iniciado con los tímidos violines revoloteando por cada rincón de los pasillos, llegando hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban. Seguramente Isabel estaría buscándolo entre los invitados preocupada por su paradero, tal vez Farlan había aprovechado su ausencia y ahora bailaban juntos como debía ser, en realidad no le importaba en esos momentos.

—Eren, mírame—ordenó suavemente posando su mano sobre el hombro del más joven.

Así lo hizo Eren y Levi se topó con la visión más hermosa que había tenido hasta aquella noche; los ojos pálidos mirándolo con devoción, las nieve cayendo afuera de la ventana con ligereza, las sombras juguetonas cubriéndolos a ambos de los ojos ajenos y la melodía de los violines entre ellos.

—No hay una verdad más absoluta que el amor que tengo para ti. Jamás dudes de eso, mi corazón es tuyo, mi riqueza es tuya…—susurró tiernamente, llevando sus manos fuertes hasta la pequeña espalda del peliblanco, cobijándolo en un abrazo—…El bebé será tuyo, nuestro, como tanto deseas. Todo. Sólo te pido una cosa a cambio…—Levi escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello embriagándose con su fragancia—Quédate conmigo lo que dure mi vida. Quiero ver tu rostro hasta el último día que me quede.

Sintió en su espalda las delicadas manos de Eren abrazándose a él con fuerza, su tibia mejilla apoyada en su pecho. Su mano derecha acarició la espalda desnuda con la punta de los dedos y su cuerpo empezó a mecerse en un vaivén tímido dejándose llevar por la música que llegaba hasta ellos.

—Levi—el susurró de Eren llegó hasta sus oídos como la miel.

—¿Si? —respondió con el mismo tono de voz de él.

—Siempre estaré contigo, hasta el fin.

Levi se separó ligeramente de él y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa más bonita que Eren le había podido dedicar, una donde sus ojos verdes lo miraban ensoñadores y sinceros. Él también correspondió el gesto dejando un pequeño beso sobre su frente, bajando por el puente de la nariz respingada, deslizándose por la tersa mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Ahí se perdió nuevamente, cerrando los ojos para sentir con mayor intensidad el golpe de placer que le producía tocar la tierna piel del brujo. Gruñó un poco cuando la lengua tibia del peliblanco dejó una caricia fantasmal en su labio inferior, tentándolo a devorarle completamente la boca y él no se quedó atrás pasando la suya por toda la extensión de sus labios arrancando un suspiro extasiado de Eren, quien chocó su lengua con la suya, acariciándola en una sensual danza desesperada y romántica.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada, sonriendo cómplices entre las sombra libres de preocupaciones.

—Te debo un baile—dijo de repente Levi bajando una mano hasta la pronunciada cintura del albino.

Eren levantó una ceja de manera arrebatadora, sonriendo divertido mientras tomaba la mano que Levi le ofrecía y se dejaba llevar por el tiempo que marcaba el zarévich. Entre giro y giro las sonrisas chispeaban electrizantes bajo la sensual luz de la luna que entraba a chorros por los ventanales descubiertos. Sus pasos eran tan ligeros como la nieve que caía afuera, se deslizaban por el suelo piso de mármol con gracia, casi como si patinaran de manera armoniosa. Eran la visión espectral y divina de un par de amantes ajenos a la realidad dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento.

—Levi, no me dejes solo esperando la madrugada—le pidió Eren con una sonrisa suplicante.

El pelinegro sabía que después debería retirarse con Isabel para así consumar el acto que le daría un heredero y pasar algunas horas con ella, pero ahí estaba el brujo albino con su amor enloquecedor pidiéndole que lo acompañara, que lo amara.

—Jamás lo haría—juró secretamente besando sus frágiles nudillos con entrega.

Solo restaba esperar.

" _Ese chico, ese chico luce más hermoso durante la noche que durante el día. Puede ser más peligroso que una serpiente malvada. Mi amor, tú, por favor levanta la cabeza y mírame, cuando estoy hablando de todo esto ¿a quién ves reflejado en mis ojos?"_

* * *

 **Debo confesar que originalmente este cap tendría lemmon pero por cuestiones de tiempo (y que me parecía que quedaba mejor en el siguiente) no lo escribí. Aclaro que a Farlan no le gusta Eren ni a Eren le gusta Farlan, fue una escena de celos para provocar a Levi porque vamos, a Eren no es que le guste ver a Isabel colgada de Levi. Hubo una escena en especifico donde había una pista de que sucedería más adelante, aunque no creo que se logre ver a simple vista (¿o si?) les daré una pista: sucede en la escena del jardín con Levi y Eren.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y de nuevo pido disculpas por la demora, me pondré inmediatamente con Cien Flores así que por favor, no me den por muerta ajaja. Mil gracias por leer corazones.**

 **¡Ahora sus hermosos reviews!**

 **Magi Allie:** Disculpa la demora ajajaja este cap ha salido casi como me lo imaginaba menos el final como te puedes dar cuenta faltaron dos escenas pero siento que quedan mejor para el siguiente (y cien flores me llama) así que espero no haberte decepcionado. Me dio mucha pena Farlan, él me parece tan bueno y noble aajaja no quiero hacerle daño pero de alguna manera debe subir y ya sabemos que el pobre está sentenciado. Hice la primera vez de Isabel muy traumática, imagina con ese dolor, los vómitos ser atormentada por Hanji… Es terrible. Eren también estaba celoso jajaja de acercó a Farlan en parte para provocar a Levi y al final terminaron en una rara escena sentimental que parece una especie de "confesión" aunque Eren no haya dicho todo con palabras, y el bebé, muy pronto se fabricará el bebé de Eren ajajaj va a ser una escena que de verdad deseo escribir. Muchas gracias Magi por ser tan paciente conmigo y darme esos buenos consejos, espero haberte dado un cap que de verdad hayas disfrutado. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** ¡Yo salgo de mi cueva para por fin subir un cap nuevo! Dios, no sabes cuánto adoro y espero tus reviews, es como la expectativa de saber que te pareció todo ajaja (además son muy entretenidos) espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi (aunque yo lo entendería, parezco un fantasma) ¡Es que si es ese mundo zarista! Los hechos ocurren en 1900, en la Rusia zarista y está mezclado con algunos sucesos históricos (claro que con cambios para que se acomoden al fic) y otros personajes que si existieron realmente (el duque de Montpensier y su esposa, Lenin, Otto Von Bismarck, Callot Seours…) y verás que más cosas que viste en el colegio (preparatoria o universidad) serán mencionados. ¡Aquí también hay más celos de ambos! Y más profundos pero ellos no tienen duda de lo que sienten, a pesar de que a ninguno le agrada la idea de ese matrimonio saben que es necesario si quieres obtener el poder. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y disculpa mi demora pero fueron dos meses muy locos y me siento bien regresando con ustedes, ya me pongo ahora mismo con cien flores para que leas a tu emperador con su adorable cairen. ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo, espero que tengas un día hermoso!

 **HBL:** Disculpa tanto mi demora, yo también he tenido unos meses algo difíciles y si fuera por mí estaría todo el tiempo actualizando (pero hay que estudiar ajaja) Bueno, si habrán cosas que serán de tropiezos pero será a conveniencia de la historia además si es como dices, no es un secreto que habrá un heredero y una de las victimas principales será Isabel (porque Eren quiere ese bebé a toda costa). ¡Me alegra tanto que te ubiques en la historia! y hablo como tal en la época y todo eso porque eso también es muy importante, por ahora doy pequeñas menciones pero después esos hechos serán las situaciones que marcarán el rumbo del fic, pero no te preocupes, esta es una historia feliz ajaja. Qué bueno que disfrutaras del cap, espero que de este igual y de verdad lo siento por la larga ausencia, extrañé tus maravillosos reviews. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Ingrid Astrid:** Si fueron celos ajaja en este cap también fueron celos pero más profundos porque vamos, no es lindo ver que tu novio malvado luce tan feliz con la mujer que solo están usando de plan y Levi también se molestó al verlo tan animado con Farlan. Isabel es muy ingenua al igual que sus padres y Farlan quedó en la friend zone, ni siquiera la estaba conociendo y ya se le estaba casando ajajaja. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap, de verdad me esforcé después de estar ausente tanto tiempo. Un beso gigante por esta ahí, eres un cielo, ¡que tengas un lindo día!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Y mira ajaja me lo escribiste en vacaciones de navidad y ya estamos en semana santa, que coincidencia. Mis vacaciones van normal, me siento feliz de volver a leer y escribir y sobre todo, aparecerme con un cap porque ya me sentía como un fantasma. Si, el amarre no es amor en sí, es como lo dice su nombre amarrar a la persona deseada por tu mero capricho así ella no sienta amor verdadero, aunque en el caso de Isabel si había algo de eso (solo no se desarrolló del todo porque de una la embrujaron) y Eren, oh Eren, tú y tu manía de hablar entre mensajes, aunque eso es lo que le da su toque y maravilla a Levi, ya viste que hasta le va a entregar a su propio hijo solo porque él se lo pidió. Espero que disfrutaras del cap, y que no haya sido nada desastroso. ¡Mil gracias por todo lindo que das Charly! Y amo el fic de los ratones, es creepy y adorable, tan como me gustan.

 **Fujimy:** ¡Fujimy! Ay, que feliz soy leyendo tus reviews, me vas a matar el día que no te lea ajaja. Pues Levi primero tuvo que sacrificar su libertad al casarse con Isabel y tener un hijo con ella, pero sospecharás ella es una víctima y ese niño es codiciado por Eren. Él es bastante celoso y precisamente se desquitará por todo lo bien que se la pasó con su boda y su fiesta (ya verás) y Levi no se queda atrás, él estaba furioso cuando vio a Farlan charlando con Eren, y eso que él quería pagarle con la misma moneda. Al final se recuerdan que están juntos y bailan ajajaja además no te preocupes, que Levi va a pasar su luna de miel como debe ser con Eren. Isabel ciertamente es muy inocente y eso fue lo que hizo que Eren la escogiera, además Farlan habría sido el hombre perfecto para ella pero su amor ahora no podrá ser y solo les queda apoyarse como amigos. Espero que disfrutes del cap y entiendas mi demora, que sé que ha sido bastante (en cien flores ya pasaron dos meses, imagina) cruzo los dedos para que no me hayas echado al olvido ajaja, ¡un abrazo gigante!

 **Sora:** ¡Sora! ¿Ahora entiendes por qué estoy tan ausente en el chat! Es porque ando como loca entre fics. Al fin pude pasar este cap que creía jamás iba a conocer la luz. Yo solo pido que sea de tu agrado y no me crucifiques por lo de Isabel (aunque ya te conté como iba a ser, espero que te prepares psicológicamente) ¡Pero ya viste que se aman! De una forma casi silenciosa pero Eren de verdad estaba celoso y usó a Farlan para provocarlo. Cuando Levi vaya con Eren se van a entregar con todo el amor que guardan porque ahora no tienen dudas. ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras, te mando un beso enorme!

 **Nos leemos en Cien flores o en otro cap, ¡espero que tengan unas vacaciones llenas de descanso y emoción!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me haría inmensamente feliz!**


	6. Schaqár

**¡Hola, Hola mis amores bellos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¡Extraño tanto saludarlas/os! Siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no subía una actualización de PL y ya era tiempo de hacerlo. Antes de darle paso a la lectura les aviso que este cap contiene lemon** **o un intento de ello, también una violación poco explícita (espero) así que si alguien es sensible a esos temas le sugiero saltarse la primera escena para evitar un mal rato. De igual forma, los sucesos históricos mencionados al final han sido alterados para beneficio del cap así que en esta ocasión no son fieles a los sucesos reales. Y antes de que se me olvide, les aviso que mis clases reanudan el lunes, solo pido que no sea tan pesado para poder escribir sin demora.**

 **Este cap, como todo el fic, es para mi querida Magi que se ha ganado mi cariño. So, espero que lo disfrutes, y mucho ánimo con tu trabajo y tus fics.**

 **¡Ahora ya pueden iniciar con la lectura!**

* * *

 **VI**

 **Schaqár**

" _¿Desde cuándo debo creer que todo esto era solo un sueño? Los momentos que amé o lo que estoy diciendo ahora, todas las promesas que he atesorado, se han marchitado sin darme cuenta. Los recuerdos rotos y destrozados me han dejado así."_

Era tarde en la noche y la oscuridad del cielo ya se había intensificado afuera del palacio que brillaba inmerso en el aparente regocijo de la unión de uno de los suyos. La exuberante recepción había concluido y los invitados que no moraban los aposentos de Peterhof se retiraban entre venias y sonrisas ceremoniosas felicitando por última vez en aquella noche a los herederos del trono imperial. Levi e Isabel lucían impecables, dichosos, radiantes con sus vestiduras, ambos inmóviles en la puerta del salón ofreciendo largos adioses a todos los invitados, a todos los desconocidos. Lentamente el salón se iba desocupando y Levi sentía que el momento verdaderamente importante pronto llegaría. Giró su rostro hasta el fondo del salón buscando con discreción entre las pomposas magnolias y gladiolos el rostro de su amante, encontrándolo aún de pie junto a uno de los ventanales, casi oculto por el pesado brocado de las cortinas. Sus ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada con fijeza, sus dedos finos apretaban la tela con fuerza y a pesar de sonreírle con suavidad, Levi lo sintió distinto; más ausente, menos soberbio.

El suave toque de una mano sobre su hombro lo despertó, no tuvo más remedio que regresar la mirada hasta la entrada en donde el duque de Montpensier, junto a su esposa, le pedía que cuidara a su pequeña hija y fuera laxo con ella pues aún no tenía la madurez suficiente. El zarévich disipó su angustia con una sonrisa y un par de palabras, gesto que logró disipar su intranquilidad para así poder marcharse con la certeza de que su hija tendría una vida cómoda y feliz.

Isabel partió primero hacía los aposentos que compartiría con Levi acompañada por los nuevos siervos que se encontraban a su disposición y su fiel institutriz, Annie, quien había hecho un extenuante viaje desde Francia para que la acompañase y guiara en su nueva vida como mujer casada. Levi se había quedado atrás conversando un poco con su abuelo y le había pedido a ella que se adelantara, no tardaría en alcanzarla, por esa razón caminaba a pasos eufóricos con su vestido de novia por los interminables pasillos.

No reparó en el lujo de la habitación, ni en las marquesinas de oro, los candelabros de diamantes y oro con su cascada de cristales, ni el exquisito empapelado, la prisa en arreglarse para su noche de bodas la mantenía como en una especie de trance y sus sentidos no iban más allá de aquella idea. Las sirvientas, todas mujeres a petición suya, le ayudaron a retirar las numerosas piezas del vestido bajo la estricta vigilancia de Annie, quien no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de la pelirroja. Ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo desnudo se mostró ante ella como el de una ninfa delicada, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese cuerpo tan familiar; a ese torso que hace unos minutos estaba apenas cubierto por el coqueto encaje de la ropa interior blanca, y ahora era ataviado con un camisón delicado que apenas le acariciaba las rodillas. Isabel se dejaba hacer con cierto nerviosismo y cuando menos lo esperó, las sirvientas ya se despedían con una reverencia, retirándose con las piezas de su vestido y todas las joyas que había utilizado aquél día. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo del tocador y se sintió extraña pues la imagen de aquella mujer no era la suya. Su cabello caía como una cascada de fuego sobre sus hombros, sus labios tiernos e inocentes habían sido teñidos de un bermellón, recordándole al rojizo de la manzana prohibida que describían las sagradas escrituras y su cuerpo… No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nunca había llevado algo tan revelador.

—Ten calma y paciencia… No te precipites, y sobre todo, no te asustes. Lo que va a suceder esta noche podría ponerte nerviosa pero es algo completamente natural—decía Annie quien seguía con ella en la habitación dándole las últimas recomendaciones—Es la costumbre y es muy importante para su vida como esposos.

Isabel se pasó el reverso de la mano sobre la mejilla. La sentía caliente, seguramente había un terrible arrebol delatando la completa inexperiencia que tenía en ese campo, pero ciertamente ella había sido privada de todo aquello que se considerara "impuro", "indecoroso".

—Ven, Isabel—llamó Annie de pie junto a la puerta.

Así lo hizo, con cierta vergüenza de caminar en frente de su institutriz con un atuendo tan descarado, aunque a ella parecía no afectarle pues la observaba con sus ojos azules indiferentes y severos, con la espalda recta. Se detuvo en frente de su figura esperando que la rubia hablara nuevamente y es que Annie siempre se había comportado como una guardiana para ella, una hermana mayor, una amiga, una confidente, el respeto y aprecio que sentía hacía ella superaba con creces al que le profesaba a su madre.

La mano blanquecina de la institutriz cayó sobre su hombro desnudo, apenas ataviado por los tirantes del camisón, y ahí permaneció mientras su rostro era escudriñado por la mirada contraria.

—Recuerda, todos debemos procurar ser más como los santos, que soportaron sus penurias con gracia, fortaleza y dignidad. Quizá no entiendas lo que quiero decir… Aún eres tan joven—susurró Annie para sí misma con preocupación—Al principio las cosas serán fáciles, bellas, tiernas, pero no todo es felicidad. Es ahí donde debes tener la perseverancia de los santos, ser sabia y jamás abandonar el camino del señor—le recordó firmemente palmeando cariñosamente su hombro.

—Lo haré Annie, de todas formas tú seguirás aquí conmigo—sonrió Isabel tomando con ternura la mano que reposaba sobre su hombro entre las suyas, con la certeza de tener a su cuidadora junto a ella.

Annie asintió permitiéndose obsequiarle una sonrisa discreta a la pequeña pelirroja, deslizando furtivamente sus dedos entre los bucles de la jovencita para acomodarlos detrás de su oreja. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, era como una advertencia flotando en la habitación, una corazonada, sin embargo prefirió guardárselo para ella misma. No quería inquietar a Isabel, mucho menos ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

—Vendré en la mañana—le informó la institutriz antes de marcharse, no sin antes admirar por última vez la virginal visión que ella se había encargado de construir. Aquella que desaparecería esa misma noche.

Al quedarse a solas Isabel tuvo más tiempo para reflexionar, pensar sobre la nueva vida que le esperaba como zesarevna y las responsabilidades que ese título acarreaba consigo, algo que le inquietaba pues era extranjera y aún no se familiarizaba con ese insólito país. Sus clases reanudarían, esta vez con más rigor y quizá su forma de vestir, de comportarse, de hablar, también se verían afectadas, sin embargo haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ser la esposa perfecta que Levi merecía. Suspiró con una sonrisa ensoñadora ante ese pensamiento mientras tomaba asiento sobre la seda roja que cubría la cama de inmenso tamaño, y que a pesar de la tibieza que el fuego profería desde la chimenea, seguía helada. Ahí esperó sentada, con la espalda recta y el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho, asustada, feliz y algo triste. Triste porque sentía que estaba perdiendo algo valioso.

Fueron tortuosos los minutos que aguardó sola en la habitación sin atreverse a moverse un solo centímetro, no quería estropear la pulcritud de su camisón, o que los siervos quienes seguramente aguardaban detrás de la puerta la escucharan deambular por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Para distraer su mente decidió recordar todo lo que Annie le había explicado que sucedería en su noche de bodas, los movimientos que debía realizar, lo que estaba permitido y lo que no. Estaba tan absorta con la vista perdida en sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre sus piernas, que no advirtió la presencia de Levi en la habitación, solo lo notó cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza, despertándola con cierta rudeza.

Lo miró con duda, había algo extraño en sus ademanes, en su forma de caminar al adentrarse en la estancia. Los ojos grises no la miraban a ella, parecían detenerse sobre cualquier objeto de la habitación, sus labios tampoco decían ni una sola palabra. Isabel lo observaba con cierto nerviosismo sin saber qué decir o como actuar, sus ojos solo lo seguían silenciosos mientras él se iba deshaciendo de la elegante chaqueta de su traje y la dejaba sobre el respaldo de la silla más cercana.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó ella. Su voz baja se camufló junto al aullido del fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Levi asintió mientras desabotonaba diestramente los botones de los puños de su camisa.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Levi con naturalidad subiendo un poco las mangas hasta sus codos.

Isabel sintió como algo desde el fondo de su estomago se aflojaba y como la boca se le empezaba a secar. No era tonta, ella sabía qué se refería el zarévich con aquella pregunta, inclusive se podía decir que estaba preparada para ese momento, pero en el fondo no estaba del todo segura. Ella aún temía el dolor tanto físico como espiritual de entregarse, de sentir que alguien podría tocarla como ella jamás lo había hecho. Sin embargo era su esposo, su derecho, así como el suyo era obtener todo de él. Sería muy egoísta de su parte negarse a complacerlo cuando Levi se había encargado de llenarla con obsequios, una boda lujosa y un honorable estatus para su familia.

—Sí—respondió con algo de torpeza, subiendo los pies descalzos encima de la gran cama, arrastrándose hasta llegar al centro—Todas las mujeres casadas se acuestan con sus esposos la primera noche…—agregó con cierto pudor esforzándose para no quedar en silencio.

Isabel pensó que después de todo, su madre y su padre lo habían hecho, ¿cómo habría sido concebida si no hubiera sido de esa manera? El silencio de Levi la incomodaba a pesar de acercarse a pasos tranquilos hasta la cama aún con la mayoría de la ropa en su lugar. ¿No se despojaría de ella? ¿No se pondría la ropa para dormir? Quizá ella estaba ignorando algún paso previo del coito, por esa razón decidió normalizar su respiración y no temblar cuando Levi tomó asiento junto a ella, aún así todo su esfuerzo fue en vano pues cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, sintió todo su rostro encenderse de un color más salvaje que el rojo de una hoguera.

—Shh, tranquila—susurró roncamente el pelinegro tratando de apaciguarla—Todo va a salir bien, como debe ser—le aseguró mostrándose extrañamente cariñoso.

—Es que… Es que tengo miedo—susurró Isabel ligeramente vacilante apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos lobunos.

Levi rió un poco. Una risa profunda, oscura y peligrosa que sobrecogió a la pelirroja. Hasta ese momento había conocido un zarévich caballeroso, amable y dotado con los mejores modales, pero ahora una nueva cara se develaba ante ella, una bañada en rojo infernal, con voz de terciopelo y sonrisa de verdugo. Estaba fascinada, pero al mismo tiempo el temor la hacía algo reacia a bajar la guardia.

—¿Miedo? ¿De mi? No, pequeña, no debes temerme a mí—la consoló el zarévich besando suavemente su frente, separando sus labios con tortuosa lentitud de ella—¿No he sido bueno contigo? —volvió a preguntar en voz baja dejando un par de besos en su mejilla.

Isabel apenas pudo asentir, las caricias que profesaban los labios de Levi la adormecían y sus palabras lentamente la sumían en un trace en donde las inseguridades se iban desvaneciendo. Deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho fuerte del pelinegro y ahí las dejó tímidamente, tratando de tantear un poco el terreno; los labios de Levi ahora se deslizaban por su cien con un camino invisible a seguir, solo iba descendiendo cada vez más y más hasta rozar peligrosamente su boca contra la comisura de sus labios. Isabel dejó que un suspiró se escapara cuando ingenuamente pensó que sería besada; anhelaba probar por segunda vez en ese día la boca experta de su esposo.

—Has sido muy bueno conmigo, pero me da vergüenza…—susurró Isabel tentativamente sobre sus labios, incitándolo a cortar la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos.

—Eso se puede arreglar—le sonrió el pelinegro alejando sus manos del rostro de la jovencita para llevarlas hasta el cinturón de cuero que rodeaba su cintura, desabrochándolo con maestría—Hay una manera de hacer estas cosas. Una más fácil en donde podrás disfrutar sin preocupaciones, sólo debes confiar en mí—tensó el cinturón entre sus manos, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

Isabel bajó la mirada hacía el cinturón de cuero negro, observándolo durante algunos segundos con duda pero después lo consideró y asintió, cediendo a los deseos de su esposo. Él era un hombre más experimentado en muchos aspectos, y ya le había demostrado todo el cuidado que podía tener con ella y su trato, así que aceptó que Levi fuera quien tomara las riendas de todo lo que harían aquella noche. Ella se entregaría gustosa si podía hacerlo feliz.

—Buena niña—felicitó Levi besando nuevamente su frente con calma.

Las manos pequeñas de la pelirroja fueron atadas por el cinturón de cuero casi como si estuviera esposada. El cuero se ajustaba sin delicadeza, le dolía un poco, ni siquiera podía girar las muñecas ya que el roce le irritaba la piel pero no quiso quejarse por un poco de incomodidad; seguramente después Levi se encargaría de hacerle olvidar aquél dolor superficial y ella lo ignoraría.

—Recuéstate.

Y así lo hizo, con algo de torpeza obedeció a la orden del zarévich recostando su espalda sobre la seda fría que cubría la gigantesca cama, quedando en una posición que la dejaba indefensa ante las peligrosas manos del hombre que se imponía delante de ella con sus prendas ahora flojas, escurriéndose por su cuerpo provocativamente. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo naciendo entre sus piernas, un cosquilleo que parecía incrementarse cuando pensaba en la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Levi encima de ella, recorriéndola toda con la boca. Al parecer él notó su ansiedad pues lo vio esbozar lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en medio del fuego y la penumbra, sin embargo, esta no era como las anteriores, esta parecía más rígida, amarga.

—Levanta los brazos, Isabel—pidió Levi inclinándose sobre ella mientras con una mano guiaba las de ella hasta ponerlas encima de su cabeza—¿Aún sigues asustada? —le susurró con una ternura casi desdeñosa a oídos de ella.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada, esos ojos grises brillaban como una luna fantasmal, sin bondad. La excitación de pronto se detuvo porque una sensación de alarmante peligro la fue embargando, algo le decía que encima de ella tenía a un hombre completamente diferente al del baile, que la sostenía entre giros con seguridad y amor, que la protegía. Ahora era distinto porque ese hombre le sujetaba con fuerza y la mantenía dominada bajo su peso con su aliento cálido sobre su boca, pero con los ojos grises y agónicos ciñéndose sobre ella como si no la reconocieran, o quizá, como si ahora le develaran su verdadera naturaleza. Una carente de amor.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —se atrevió a preguntar inquieta ya sin soportar el pesado silencio que pululaba entre ambos—Estás… distinto.

—¿No crees que hay demasiada luz? —cuestionó él sin prestarle mucha atención.

Parecía que miraba algo en la cabecera de la cama pues se estiró un poco para poder alcanzarlo. Durante algunos segundos su torso quedó sobre el rostro de Isabel y ella pudo olfatear detrás del aroma característico de Levi otro perfume, una fragancia que casi podía pasar desapercibida si ella no estuviera tan cerca, pero ahí estaba, un olor que le recordaba a la fragancia del invernadero con su vaho floral y sombrío. Trató de mover las manos pero estas aún seguían atadas y apresadas bajo la mano del pelinegro, la posición se estaba haciendo cada vez más incómoda y dolorosa.

—Levi me estás lastimando—se quejó tratando de removerse. Sentía las piernas entumecidas bajo el peso del zarévich encima de ella, su fuerza no cooperaba y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las acciones del zarévich no eran normales.

Anticipándose a cualquier reacción por parte de la jovencita que tenía debajo suyo, Levi tomó la almohada que estaba por encima de la cabeza de ella y con su mano libre la presionó con fuerza sobre su rostro estupefacto y ahí la dejo mientras llevaba su mano más abajo, esta vez hasta las piernas de la chica. Isabel trataba de patear desesperadamente, retorciéndose como un gusano puesto sobre el fuego, los gritos que profería eran amortiguados por la enorme almohada de plumas que aún seguía sobre su rostro mientras ella inútilmente trataba de apartarla. El pelinegro introdujo su mano dentro del camisón y palpó la ropa interior de encaje de la chica, bajándola sin delicadeza por sus piernas que luchaban desesperadas entre las suyas tratando de apartarlo. Ella lloraba, le suplicaba aterrada que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera pero él no escuchaba, simplemente ignoró sus ruegos, llevando la mano que tenía libre hasta sus pantalones. No se desvistió completamente, solamente necesitaba fundirse dentro de Isabel y fecundarla , después podría marcharse.

Presionó el agarre que ejercía en las muñecas de Isabel contra la cama y ayudándose con su rodilla y la otra mano logró separar sus piernas, dejándolas a cada lado de su cintura para que no pudiera cerrarlas. Lo siguiente fue lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora y no era por el peso moral que acarreaban sus acciones, no, la razón era otra; necesitaba que su lujuria despertara, dejarse llevar, pensar en algo que le despertara ese placer carnal que vivía dentro de él. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos fragmentados con Eren, su rostro blanco teñido de un rubor furioso al igual que sus labios abusados, sus cabellos desperdigados sobre la almohada, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado, su boca llamándolo con suplica y necesidad. Gruñó como una bestia herida cuando recordó su primera vez en aquella tienda deshabitada, cuando cumplió cada una de las peticiones del brujo albino ciegamente, besando cada parte de él como si de agua en medio del desierto se tratara.

Ya podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en su miembro. Con prisa llevó su mano hasta él y acarició la carne hirviente con fuerza, casi con rabia, mordiendo sus labios hasta sentirlos heridos. Trató de ignorar los lloriqueos de Isabel y como trataba de soltarse de su agarre, aquello solo lo motivo para apresurar sus caricias y levantar el camisón para poder introducir su miembro dentro de la estrecha cavidad de la pelirroja sin ninguna ceremonia, como un ladrón que usurpaba un templo sacro rompiendo con toda su armonía.

Fue doloroso para ambos. Ella estaba rígida, estrecha, sin lubricar y lo aprisionaba con mucha fuerza. Sus paredes se contraían con violencia atrapándolo pero él hizo caso omiso y empezó a penetrar sin detenerse. Con la mente ausente vislumbraba el rostro de su amante, el cuerpo que se retorcía y clamaba debajo de él era otro, era el de un chico blanco como la nieve que le había prometido un paraíso perdido. Presionó nuevamente la almohada ejerciendo mucha fuerza sobre el rostro de la chica para acallar sus gritos de horror, unos gritos brutales a los que ya estaba acostumbrado. Su conciencia no se inmutaba ante el dolor y la desgracia ajena.

Fueron minutos eternos los que pasaron hasta que sintió que el momento estaba cerca. Apretando los dientes se hundió con fuerza dentro de Isabel, tratando de llegar hasta el fondo para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota. El escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo fue como una sacudida que le asqueó, ni siquiera se sentía liberado. Los movimientos de Isabel se habían vuelto menos violentos, no había notado cuando la pelirroja había dejado de patalear y sacudir sus manos atadas para quitárselo de encima, ahora parecía una especie de marioneta rota que sollozaba y gemía trémula con la almohada aún sobre su cara. Levi cerró los ojos y dejó que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran la toxica agitación, saliendo lentamente de su trance. Se incorporó poco a poco, retirándose de la mal trecha entrada de la jovencita, sin reparar en la sangre y el semen que manchaban la cara interna de sus muslos rojizos, perlados por el sudor. Ahora podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Isabel como indicio de que seguía consciente y no había perdido el conocimiento, todo su cuerpo parecía envuelto en pequeñas convulsiones y resuellos, una imagen desagradable que lo asqueó.

Se alejó de aquél cuerpo roto y ya de pie, acomodó su pantalón con la vista perdida en alguna parte de la penumbra, regresando nuevamente al lugar donde yacía Isabel quien seguía en la misma deplorable posición en la que la había dejado. Se agachó un poco, retirando la almohada de su rostro, topándose con los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre que miraban fijamente el techo mientras aún se escurrían gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta por donde se escapaban resuellos heridos, jadeos inconsolables, y no era capaz de proferir alguna palabra, ni siquiera una maldición contra Levi, o contra el cielo. El zarévich corrió de su frente sudorosa los cabellos rojizos que se pegaban a su frente, deslizándola hasta su mentón, el cual tomó con fuerza para girar su rostro hacía un lado. La sintió contener una débil respiración cuando sus labios rozaron la oreja de la pelirroja sin embargo no hubo ningún movimiento para liberarse de su agarre.

—Ruégale al cielo que esta noche hayas logrado concebir a mi futuro heredero—le susurró secretamente, pronunciando con lentitud cada palabra para que su mensaje llegara claro hasta el destrozado subconsciente de Isabel—No intentes contarle a nadie lo que ha ocurrido, no te creerán. Si lo haces buscando salvación solo conseguirás la muerte, y no solo la tuya, sino la de toda tu familia. Como verás, soy capaz de realizar mis objetivos a cualquier costo… Por esa razón, sé una buena niña y cuida de mi hijo, guarda silencio y no volveremos a pasar por todo esto de nuevo—advirtió dejando un último beso sobre la mejilla acalorada de la jovencita para así soltar bruscamente su rostro y marcharse.

Isabel dejó que se fuera y la dejara sola, ultrajada y lastimada sobre la gran cama infernal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se permitió llorar inconsolable aún con las manos apresadas por el cuero y la sangre, la inmundicia, escurriendo desde sus entrañas. Maldijo la hora en la que miró el retrato del zarévich y se enamoró ingenuamente de eso, del hombre de la pintura, esa fantasía que fue alimentando y que esa misma noche le había enseñado el verdadero corazón de un hombre que no conocía la bondad. Uno al cual estaba atada por el resto de sus vidas porque ahora debía cargar con su mala semilla. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado lleno de impotencia y rabia preguntándose por qué debía ser ella quien debía cargar con tanta miseria, susurrando desesperados "por qué" mientras miraba el techo con ojos agonizantes.

Afuera de la habitación, en el solitario pasillo, nadie escuchó el llanto desesperado e inclemente de la desgraciada zesarevna.

* * *

" _Tú y yo éramos solo parte de una coincidencia. Entre tú y yo ningún destino nos mantuvo juntos. Puedo escucharte decir sin ningún consuelo solo la verdad, que todo lo dulce del mundo son mentiras."_

Levi se mantuvo inmóvil delante de la siniestra puerta de madera con el picaporte de cobre entre sus dedos amoratados por el frío y la faena con Isabel, que ciertamente, había dejado sus manos cansadas y ligeramente resentidas. Acarició dudoso la superficie dorada del picaporte sin saber por qué no era capaz de adentrarse en la habitación del albino quien seguramente ya había advertido su presencia del otro lado de la puerta. Respiró hondamente antes de girar el picaporte con lentitud, escuchando las bisagras chirriar agudamente en medio de la silenciosa noche y entró sin perder el tiempo, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta. Como todas las noches en las que se atrevía a irrumpir en la sobrecogedora morada de Eren, tuvo que acostumbrarse a la parcial penumbra; las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo cubrían los cristales de las enormes ventanas y no daban paso a la austera luz de luna. El único brillo nacía del fuego crujiente que danzaba en la chimenea.

Se adentró a pasos tranquilos tratando de discernir entre las sombras que temblaban a chorros sobre las paredes, la frágil figura de Eren en algún rincón de la estancia, y así fue, lo encontró recostado elegantemente sobre el diván victoriano de cojineria dorada, recibiendo sobre su rostro toda la luz rojiza del fuego. Parecía bastante absorto, no daba un solo indicio de haber notado su presencia, estaba perdido en alguna remembranza lejana pues sus ojos verdosos no se despegaban de la chimenea. Poco a poco se acercó hasta quedar en frente de él y fue ahí cuando el joven brujo advirtió su presencia en la habitación. Abandonó su cómoda posición y se incorporó rápidamente, lanzándose a los brazos del zarévich quien apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y acogerlo en su amplio pecho. Los brazos de Eren lo rodearon fuertemente como si no quisieran soltarlo, parecían desesperados, así que trató de calmarlo apresándolo entre los suyos para indicarle que no se iría de su lado.

—Te tardaste tanto… Pensé que ya no vendrías—el suave susurro del albino llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no había sonado como un reclamo, tenía una tinte distinto que no logró reconocer.

—Lo siento. Regresé a mi habitación para asearme y esperé hasta una hora conveniente para venir hasta acá sin toparme con nadie—le confesó en voz baja.

—Creí que…

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Levi al ver que el chico se había detenido en medio de la oración.

Eren rió bajito contra su pecho, apoyando su tierna mejilla contra la camisa de vestir color vino que vestía Levi.

—Nada importante—contestó.

—Eren…—Levi se alejó un poco de él aún sin dejar de abrazarlo para poder escudriñar su rostro. Al hacerlo se encontró ese par de iris verdosos y gélidos que le regresaban la mirada fijamente, casi sin parpadear—¿Ocurre algo? Te siento extraño…—comentó, recordando de inmediato aquellas palabras que Isabel también le había dirigido. Eran casi las mismas.

Lo vio apartar la mirada de su rostro con actitud vacilante, como si meditara entre revelar lo que ocultaba o callar, y aparentar que realmente nada ocurría. Levi se vio tentando a insistir al pasar varios segundos en silencio, sin embargo Eren regresó su atención a él mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente para después liberarlo y hablar.

—¿Estás bien, Levi?

El zarévich no supo cómo responder a su interrogante pues no sabía a qué se refería Eren exactamente. Quizá le preguntaba por lo que había ocurrido hace un rato, pero no había esperado que el brujo albino tuviera esa clase de consideraciones.

Asintió con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios para alejar cualquier rastro de duda del rostro de su amante pero al parecer no lo consiguió; Eren se aferraba a su camisa con fuerza, mirándole con una fijeza que parecía llegar hasta el fondo de su roñosa alma. Lo vio negar con lentitud un par de veces con su piadosa sonrisa, aunque esta vez la veía más triste.

—No lo has comprendido aún—lamentó Eren—Quiero que me digas si te encuentras bien con esto. Con lo que estamos haciendo. Cuando el sol salga será un nuevo día y a partir de él no habrá marcha atrás.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas hasta ahora? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —cuestionó Levi con su rostro más confuso que molesto. Creía que quizá el albino ya no quería continuar y eso era absurdo a esas alturas cuando ya había desposado a una mujer que no amaba y la había forzado a llevar un hijo en su vientre al cual ella seguramente no podría mirar a la cara cuando naciera.

—Sabes muy bien que mi voluntad es firme y desconozco la culpa, pero tú…—Eren llevó su pequeña mano hasta la mejilla satinada de Levi donde la acunó.

—¿Por qué, Eren? —insistió Levi llevando su mano hasta donde se encontraba la del joven brujo, acariciándola, tratando de confortarlo.

Los ojos verdosos le sonrieron tiernos y penosos.

—Porque te amo, Levi—confesó por primera vez el albino— He sido el verdugo de quienes juré enseñarles el paraíso y a cambio solo les di una gloria efímera y funesta. Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerle aquello a mi querido? ¿Al hombre que quiero? No puedo. Sé que te prometí el poder absoluto de estas tierras, puedo dártelo, pero el precio a pagar es muy alto—le advirtió en voz baja, recordándole silenciosamente todas las cabezas que tendría que cortar para obtener todo lo que deseaba—Dime, Levi—esta vez le habló de una manera más suave y cálida, sonriéndole suavemente—¿Estás bien con todo esto? ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? —preguntó por última vez.

Levi lo meditó en silencio durante vario segundos. Él ciertamente tendría que hacer cosas detestables y monstruosas por lograr lo que tanto deseaba, aunque significara traicionar a quienes confiaban en él. Hace mucho tiempo se había hecho esa pregunta: ¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto a sacrificar? Y su respuesta había sido fulminante. Absolutamente todo. Porque él era humano, pero uno corrompido, por sus venas solo corría la mala sangre de generaciones pasadas que habían crecido sobre los huesos de otros. El único vestigio de amor y bondad estaba dirigido hacía su joven amante que esperaba entre sus brazos una respuesta, y si él estaba a su lado, entonces no había mucho que pensar.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo—respondió sin ningún rastro de duda.

Eren cerró los ojos como si hubiera removido un peso encima de su espalda al escucharlo decir esas tres palabras y finalmente los abrió mirándolo con una devoción abrumante. Sus manos se recargaron en sus hombros y ahí se afianzaron atrayéndolo hasta sus labios.

—He olvidado que aún no te he entregado mi obsequio de bodas—murmuró el albino ladeando suavemente su rostro—¿Qué te gustaría recibir? —preguntó.

Levi lo tomó de las caderas estrechas juntando sus cuerpos hasta que no quedó espacio entre ambos. Pegó su frente con la del peliblanco y bebió la bella imagen que desprendía entre sus brazos; apenas había notado el vestido de tela translucida que con sus bordados de flores y tallos románticos azulados apenas cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, al igual que las palomas blancas bordadas que estratégicamente ocultaban los lindos pezones y los estilizados huesos de sus caderas. En su cuello brillaba una gruesa gargantilla de plata adornada con exuberantes zafiros, esmeraldas y diamantes incrustados que sujetaban las cadenillas de plata que se deslizaban por su espalda y brazos, todas con bonitas flores repujadas en plata y diamantes. Recordaba que aquél accesorio había sido un obsequio suyo y sin duda disfrutaba observarlo ostentar dichos lujos con orgullo.

—Después te lo diré—respondió el pelinegro bastante entretenido con los labios rosados que se abrían ansiosos, esperando recibirlo.

Y él no se hizo esperar.

Estrelló su boca contra la de Eren con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás casi haciendo crujir las vertebras del albino. Lo besaba con hambre y pasión, acariciándolo con sus labios, gritándole que estaba sediento de él. Eren le correspondía con la misma desesperación mientras se deshacía en suspiros que eran acallados cuando el beso se reanudaba con intensidad. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la final espalda de Eren, acariciando los huesos la columna de arriba abajo hasta llegar a al trasero firme y redondo que apretó con deseo. Eren se separó de sus labios gimiendo bajito, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Levi en busca de apoyo pues las caricias que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo parecían nublarle el juicio. Levi lo atrajo más hacía él aunque ya era imposible, sus cuerpos prácticamente se frotaban buscando más contacto, las piernas de Eren querían apresarlo para sentir el delicioso placer de sus miembros frotándose superficialmente y él no quiso hacerlo esperar.

Caminaron entre las sombras hasta la gran cama que los esperaba fría y sombría, pero no le prestaron atención. Eren se tumbó encima de ella revotando suavemente con una sonrisa incitante en sus labios; sus piernas estaban levemente abiertas y la parcial desnudes de su cuerpo parecía arder bajo los tonos rojizos del fuego. Levi se deshizo de su camisa, desabotonandola con gran maestría sin perder de vista la onírica visión del albino sonriéndole con coquetería. Así lo hizo con el pantalón pero mucho más cuidadoso, dejándolo cerca de la cama. Después vendría la ropa interior y así, desnudo ante los ojos verdes y voraces se entregó a él.

—Es hermoso… Pero te verías mejor sin él—susurró ronco el zarévich contra su oreja, tirando de la tela fantasiosa del vestido.

—Entonces quítamelo—ronroneó Eren mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

Levi tiró de él sin importarle que la tela fina se arruinara. Eren le ayudó deslizándolo por sus largas piernas hasta arrojarlo al suelo, quedando apenas cubierto por la joyería que se cernía sobre sus hombros, cosa que a Levi poco le importó. Se miraron durante algunos segundos vacilantes hasta volver a reanudar su beso rabioso y voraz, en donde ambas lenguas se enredaban sensualmente, acariciándose la una a la otra. Los gemidos rotos de Eren llegaban a sus oídos como la miel, parecía a punto de llorar por la forma quebrantada y desesperada de pronunciar su nombre. Quería escucharlo más, verlo llorar debajo de él. Abandonó sus labios, separándose de su rostro para poder admirar el rostro arrebolado y desecho del albino; sus labios abusados e hinchados abiertos, jadeantes, sus ojos que lo miraban entre las espesas pestañas blancas nublados por el vertiginoso placer… Quería todo de él.

Sonrió como un lobo cuando bajó un poco más y se topó con el par de botoncitos sonrosados del joven brujo, erectos y jugosos como fruta prohibida. Sacó la lengua y con la punta le dio una pequeña probada sintiéndolo tenso y suave. A sus oídos escucho el tierno quejido de Eren como respuesta a su enloquecedor movimiento, así que regresó a su trabajo dejando escapar un pequeño hilillo de saliva caliente que calló sobre su pezón. Lo besó, succionando con hambre y gula, mordisqueándolo tentativo entre sus dientes, tirando de él mientras Eren se retorcía curveando su espalda, apretando la manta entre sus dedos. Con la otra mano atendió el otro pezón, apresándolo entre sus dedos como si quisiera exprimirlo. Sintió sobre su cabello los dedos largos del brujo enredándose en sus hebras azabaches, tirando de ellas con cada lamida que dejaba en el pezón, y sus piernas abiertas enredándose en sus caderas, frotándose contra su creciente erección para saciar el delicioso tornado de excitación en el que se estaban perdiendo.

—Mmm Levi—gimió Eren cuando el pelinegro abandonó sus pezones y empezó a descender por su abdomen plano dejando detrás de él un camino de moretones bermellón y saliva que coloreaban su piel.

—¿Sí, amor? —susurró Levi casi llegando a su entrepierna, dispuesto a separar aún más las piernas del jovencito.

—Déjame hacerlo. Quiero complacerte.

Eren abandonó su posición y obligó a Levi a tomar su lugar, quedando él encima suyo con cada pierna a un lado de su cadera. Los ojos verdes se abrieron hambrientos cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con la magnífica erección del zarévich brillando, envuelta en el rojo del fuego. Levi lo miró desde su posición como sonreía perverso y mordía sus labios mientras tomaba su pene rígido entre las suaves manos blanquecinas, empezando a repartir caricias. Una mano subía y bajaba por toda la extensión y la otra se entretenía con sus testículos, apretándolos, provocándole una chocante sensación de doloroso placer.

Jadeó cuando Eren bajó la cabeza y llevó su miembro hasta sus labios sonrientes, el cálido aliento chocaba contra la punta y sus dedos apretaban con fuerza.

—Eres tan grande y hermoso—susurró Eren maravillado besando la punta cariñosamente—Estás limpio… Siempre me ha gustado la sensación de pasar la lengua por tu miembro y llegar hasta aquí—con una mano acaricio los testículos duros, sacando un oscuro gruñido del pelinegro—Me gusta lamerlos y sentir su textura.

Sin esperar más tiempo Eren lamió con su pequeña lengua viperina la cabeza rosada del falo de Levi, masajeando a conciencia mientras observaba como los ojos del pelinegro se rasgaban y los músculos de sus manos se tensaban tratando se soportar el insoportable placer que corría por sus venas como hormigas furiosas. Le enloquecía ver a Eren entre sus piernas, con su pene dentro de esa pequeña boca que lograba abarcar casi toda la extensión de su falo, con los ojos fijos en los suyos sin querer perderse ningún gesto. Durante varios minutos solo se escuchaba la respiración resollante del albino y los jadeos acalorados de Levi sintiéndose más cerca de llegar a su punto máximo.

—Eren, maldición… Hazlo más rápido—gruñó como una orden mientras despeinaba sus cabellos revueltos entre resuellos.

El otro rió al verlo tan desesperado pero obedeció succionando con fuerza, manchándose los labios y las mejillas del liquido pre seminal que brotaba de la punta como una fuente, tragándoselo sin asquearse. Entre más ruidosos eran los resuellos heridos de Levi más furiosas y desordenadas eran las lamidas de Eren, hasta que resolvió utilizar su mano, exprimiéndolo con fuerza hasta hacer que se viniera en ella, salpicando su rostro con gotitas blanquecinas que resbalaron como perlas por sus mejillas. Levi gimió ronco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, viendo en la oscuridad del clímax una lluvia de colores y destellos que lo enceguecieron. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se topó con el angelical rostro su amante observándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios sucios.

—Ven aquí—lo llamó entre jadeos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Eren se tendió sobre su cuerpo, enredando sus piernas entre las de Levi y dejó que el otro le comiera la boca, limpiando con sus labios y lengua el semen que se secaba sobre su piel. Ambos parecían compartir como si de un dulce se tratara, degustando entre sus lenguas el inusual sabor de la semilla del zarévich. Nuevamente sentía su miembro despertarse en medio del trasero del peliblanco, el cual se frotaba tentativo contra ella para provocarla. Eren se separó lentamente de él, dejando un beso casto sobre sus labios y se sentó sobre él mordiendo su labio inferior con delicia.

—Levi—lo llamó en voz baja mientras frotaba superficialmente su entrada contra el falo del pelinegro—Ah… Por favor, te quiero dentro de mí. Mmm, tómame, rómpeme… Oh, haz lo que quieras conmigo—gemía mientras se frotaba con fuerza buscando meter el miembro de Levi dentro de él ciegamente.

Levi gruñó oscuramente tomando las frágiles caderas del brujo entre sus manos fuertes.

—Levántate—le ordenó.

El albino obedeció y Levi acomodó su erección en la entrada rosada que boqueaba en busca de algo que la llenara, metió solo la punta y Eren hizo el resto descendiendo tortuosamente lento por su falo, dejándose caer preso del placer. Ambos suspiraron perdidos en el éxtasis del momento. Levi empezó a acariciar el pene brillante del albino que ya escurría pequeñas gotitas, masajeándolo mientras Eren apoyaba sus manos sobre los duros abdominales del zarévich para apoyarse en su vaivén. Empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando suavemente, gimiendo ante la deliciosa sensación de ser atravesado por la carne caliente de ese hombre feroz y perverso, jadeando con gusto cuando sus ojos verdes chocaban con los grisáceos. Las cadenillas de plata rebotaban y tintineaban ruidosas en la estancia, sacudiéndose cada vez con más violencia. Llegó un punto en el que Levi movió sus caderas buscando llegar más profundo, hasta ese punto que enloquecía al albino y hacía que se deshiciera en sollozos y lágrimas. Le gustaba ver, como ahora, a Eren frunciendo el ceño, llorando mientras repetía lo bien que se sentía, suplicándole que lo hiciera más rápido, más fuerte y más duro.

—¡Levi! —Eren alargaba el final de su nombre, tragando con dificultad—¡Oh, sí, Levi, por favor! —lloró inclinándose sobre la boca caliente del pelinegro.

Ambos, desesperados, se besaron sintiéndose cava vez más cerca de terminar su idílica unión. Las piernas de Eren se deslizaban por el sudor, el miembro de Levi era apretado por el interior del otro que lo absorbía cada vez con más fuerza, sus movimientos eran bestiales; la cama rechinaba debajo de ambos, las cadenas de plata se sacudían rítmicamente, sus pieles chocaban obscenamente, solo sus jadeos eran contenidos por la desordenada lluvia de besos en los que se fundían.

—Mi amor… Mi vida—susurraba Levi entre gemidos corriendo los cabellos que se pegaban a la frente de su joven amante.

Terminaron estrepitosamente, retorciéndose presos de la deliciosa sensación de verse liberados. Levi sintió como el semen caliente de Eren caía sobre su vientre, y él lo hacía dentro de sus entrañas con abundancia. Abrazo al albino contra su pecho escuchándolo suspirar agitado al igual que él. Durante varios minutos ambos estuvieron en esa posición tratando de recobrar un poco de su juicio y energía. Al final Eren se hizo a un lado, acostándose perezoso con sus extremidades flojas sin importarle el hecho de ventilar su desnudes.

Levi aprovechó esa oportunidad y se inclinó hasta el borde de la cama, tomando del suelo los pantalones de vestir negros, buscando entre los bolsillos lo que esa noche había llevado consigo. Después de encontrarlo regreso a su lugar junto a Eren, quien lo miraba en silencio con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos grandemente.

—Dijiste que me darías mi obsequio de bodas, ¿verdad? —recordó Levi sentándose junto a él.

Eren asintió, sonriendo con cansancio mientras Levi tomaba su mano izquierda entre las suyas y besaba cada uno de sus dedos tiernamente.

—Entonces supongo que puedo hacer esto—dijo el zarévich deslizando una argolla en el dedo del brujo—Cuando te dije que quería que te quedaras conmigo hablaba enserio. Quiero que seas mío hasta que mis días terminen—confesó apretando la mano contraria con fuerza, mirándolo con absoluta seriedad dentro de sus ojos fríos como la plata—Sé mío Eren.

La sonrisa del peliblanco se desvaneció por unos segundos para reaparecer con más fuerza iluminando su rostro de ángel. Reía encantadoramente mirando con curiosidad la lujosa argolla de diamantes que ostentaba su dedo fino, después regresó su mirada a Levi y se arrojó a sus brazos para que él lo ocultara en su pecho.

—Seré tuyo—juró tiernamente.

Levi apoyó su mejilla sobre los cabellos blanquecinos y cerró los ojos, respirando el perfume que desprendían sus hebras. Acarició la espalda desnuda de su amado niño, de su amante, consintiéndolo, mimándolo después de haber sido rudo y salvaje. Ambos desnudos se abrazaban sin segundas intenciones escuchando al fuego aullando en la chimenea, alimentando con sus promesas aquella relación maldita que solo ellos entendían.

* * *

" _Mientras intentas persuadirme con tu voz, ¿qué es lo que tu descansada expresión intenta decir? Me pregunto si puedes escuchar mi voz. No hay ninguna palabra que puedas entender entre toda esta conversación."_

Para Isabel los días en Peterhof habían sido una tortuosa rutina que cumplía con una máscara de serenidad. Desde la noche en la que Levi la había tomado no se habían cruzado más que lo estrictamente necesario, es decir, cuando ambos debían aparentar ser la pareja joven, feliz y ejemplar ante los ojos de los demás. En la privacidad él se sumía en un estado taciturno y parecía ocuparse en otros asuntos mientras ella cumplía con sus tareas de educarse. En las noches él a veces desaparecía o regresaba a altas horas de la madrugada, pero ella se abstenía de hacer alguna pregunta temiendo que eso despertara la cólera de su esposo y acarreara en algún castigo aunque él no la había vuelto a tocar de ninguna manera, cosa que la aliviaba.

Ellos vivían como dos extraños. Él, siempre acompañado de ese joven albino ataviado de excéntricos y maravillosos vestidos, caminaba altivo por los pasillos. Ella, infeliz y rota era apoyada por Annie, aunque ni a ella había sido capaz de revelarle su tragedia por temor a las represarías. Sin embargo, un día en el que ambas se encontraban en un saloncito de Peterhof leyendo en compañía del exquisito té inglés que había traído la institutriz no pudo soportarlo y pidiendo que los siervos les dieran privacidad, se desahogó revelando la terrible verdad detrás de la fachada de su matrimonio.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Annie con incredulidad dejando de un golpe seco la taza de té sobre el platito—¿Por qué esperaste hasta este momento, cuando tus padres ya se han marchado a Francia? —le cuestionó en voz baja.

—¡Porque tengo miedo, Annie! ¿Sabes lo que es capaz de hacerme a mí y a mi familia? ¿A ti? —sollozó Isabel cubriendo su boca—Nadie me creería, pensarían que me he vuelto loca. Él sabe manipular a las personas, lo hizo conmigo y con mis padres, ¡con todas las personas de este palacio! —se lamentó limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

Annie supo que sus malos presentimientos acerca de ese lugar estaban en lo cierto. Desde que observó la fachada del magnífico palacio lo sospechó; el hedor de los secretos y la inmundicia de la maldad no pasaban desapercibidos. Pero ahora necesitaba pensar en una solución para salir cuanto antes de ese lugar junto a Isabel y hacer pagar a ese hombre que se había aprovechado de la ignorancia de sus señores.

—No debes preocuparte, yo me encargaré—le aseguró posando su mano sobre la de Isabel que descansaba sobre la mesa—Pero debes confiar en mí.

Isabel asintió esperando con cierta duda pero al final aceptando ciegamente la ayuda de su institutriz, sintiéndose más liviana después de compartir sus escabrosos secretos con alguien a quien consideraba una madre.

En secreto Annie escribió una carta a su nombre que enviaría el mismo día desde San Petersburgo, pues ella podía salir del palacio sin levantar sospecha, así la carta no demoraría en arrivar a Francia, seguramente días después de la llegada del duque de Montpensier y su esposa. Así ellos podrían conocer la situación de su hija para ponerlos en sobre aviso y tomar las medidas correspondientes para que exigieran su regreso.

Así lo hizo, al otro día había viajado hasta la ciudad para dejar la carta ahí pues el correo del palacio era muy peligroso, seguramente se revisaba la correspondencia. Cuando regresó fue cuidadosa, esperó hasta la ahora en qué sabía que el zarévich estaría ocupado con otros caballeros e Isabel estaría a solas con la servidumbre y fue ahí cuando partió en su búsqueda. En la habitación de la pelirroja le dio la noticia de la carta que ya había sido enviada y solo serían unos cuantos días de espera para que su padre enviara una respuesta, seguramente pidiendo que le permitieran partir.

—¿De verdad? ¿Enserio lo crees, Annie? —preguntaba la jovencita emocionada, sosteniendo entre sus manos las de su institutriz, tratando de contener sus lágrimas llenas de esperanza.

—Todo saldrá bien—aseguró Annie, abrazando a la chiquilla que con tanto esmero había criado.

Los días pasaron, la nieve caía, Isabel cada día sentía que su estado físico empeoraba pues eran muchas las horas que permanecía en vela sin poder conciliar el sueño, siendo presa de terribles pesadillas donde una criatura la apuñalaba dentro de su vientre y un par de ojos verdosos la observaban fijos desde una esquina. Siempre se repetía, casi sin ninguna variación. Inclusive Farlan notaba su malestar pero ella evitaba responderle ya que no deseaba que nadie más supiera de su situación hasta recibir la carta de su padre.

Un día, después de lo que parecía un año entero de oraciones y plegarías, llegó una carta. El zar había mandado a llamar por ella y Levi, y eso la conmocionó, asustándola terriblemente. Tenía miedo por lo que el zar pudiera preguntar, pero ¿cómo debería responder ella si no era con la verdad? A esas alturas era absurdo callarse, quizá el cielo le ayudaría y su suegro descubriría las mentiras de su nieto. Por eso fue acompañada de Annie, quien con su rostro firme e imperturbable se presentó con ella en la imperiosa oficina real. Del otro lado de la estancia, de pie, se encontraban Levi el cual vestía con sus trajes finos y abrigos de piel y su compañero Eren, llevando sus tan acostumbrados vestidos de chifón y encajes florales, observándolas impasible, con esa sonrisa que lejos de ser agradable, para ella resultaba amenazante.

—Creo que se deben estar preguntando para qué los he mandando a llamar—empezó el zar con una carta extendida sobre el escritorio—Será mejor que tomen asiento—advirtió mirando en especial a la pelirroja.

Levi e Isabel tomaron asiento mientras Annie y Eren siguieron de pie, observando desde sus lugares.

—No es una noticia fácil la que tengo que darles, sobre todo para ti, Isabel—el zar retiró del puente de su nariz los lentes con marco de oro y los dejó sobre la mesa—Como sabrán, antes de partir a Francia, el duque de Montpensier y su esposa habían decidido dar un recorrido por el Mar Muerto, aprovechando la cercanía de nuestro país con él. Tenía conocimiento de la existencia de Tsentralka en los alrededores, Farlan ya me había hablado de ellos, pero no creí que fueran a tomar acciones tan pronto.

—¿Tsentralka? —preguntó Isabel sin comprender el termino.

—Comité Central de la Organización Socialdemócrata del Mar Negro—le respondió Levi sin mirarla—¿Qué sucede con ella?—quiso saber con aparente inquietud.

Vladimir carraspeó un poco antes de continuar.

—Habían planificado tomar simultáneamente todos los barcos que se encontraban a flote, pero no tenían un momento o una fecha señalada, inclusive pensamos que eran simples rumores para crear tensión—les informó, enderezando su postura, tratando de transmitir fortaleza—No esperábamos que uno de los barcos donde ocurrió el motín de marinos fuera en el que viajaban el duque de Montpensier y su esposa.

Isabel enterró sus uñas sobre las palmas de las manos que le descansaban en la falda, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación ante la noticia. Esperaba que el zar agregara que afortunadamente estaban bien y solo habían pasado un mal rato, pero el rostro serio del hombre no la tranquilizaba.

—Grigory Vakulinchuk, uno de los líderes de los amotinados asesinó junto a sus hombres al capitán Gólikov y varios miembros de la tripulación… Entre ellos, el duque y su mujer—terminó de relatar el zar, mirando con profundo pesar a la pelirroja que se deshacía en lágrimas silenciosas, mirando a punto muerto del escritorio.

—Mis padres… Mis padres están…—susurraba Isabel en un trance que la mantenían aferrada a la silla donde se encontraba—Mis padres han muerto—reconoció con voz rota enfocando con la vista nublada el rostro pesaroso del anciano zar delante de ella.

—Últimamente los revolucionarios están empezando a tomar estas actitudes motivados por sus dirigentes… No es coincidencia que conocieran de la alianza que conformaríamos con Francia para controlar su paso a una revolución—analizó Levi con preocupación.

—Ciertamente debemos ser precavidos. Aún estamos a tiempo para salvar nuestro imperio, pero hoy no es un buen día para charlar sobre esto—dijo el zar refiriéndose a la jovencita que trataba de controlar inútilmente sus emociones.

Sin poder soportarlo más Isabel se levantó de golpe corriendo a refugiarse entre los brazos de Annie, quien se encontraba igual de conmocionada por la noticia. Ahora ambas se encontraban solas, sin la guía de los franceses, a merced de la muerte. Acarició los cabellos rojizos de Isabel y trató de callar sus lamentos aunque a ella también se le estuvieran escurriendo las lágrimas a caudales.

—Ya, ya, estaremos bien. Yo estoy contigo—la consolaba la voz de Annie cerca de su oreja, dejando pequeños besos desesperados.

—¡Te lo dije, Annie, te lo advertí! ¡Mis padres han muerto! —susurró desesperada contra el hombro de la rubia sintiendo la tristeza y la rabia llenarle el corazón.

Annie entonces levantó su mirada azulada y observó al zar de píe, regresándole la mirada con arrepentimiento, seguramente sintiendo la culpa carcomerle por llevar, de cierta manera, al duque y su esposa a la muerte. Después se fijó en los ojos desprovistos de bondad de Levi quien miraba a Isabel impasible, como si la noticia en realidad no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Y de último, un par de ojos verdes calmos y crueles que sonreían inmóviles en frente de ella, ocultos de los demás presentes. Tan parecidos a los ojos que atormentaban a Isabel en sus sueños.

" _Tú y yo éramos solo parte de una coincidencia. Entre tú y yo, ningún destino nos mantuvo juntos. Puedo escucharte decir sin ningún consuelo solo la verdad, que todo lo dulce del mundo son solo mentiras."_

* * *

 **¡Gracias corazones por leer, les agradezco su paciencia! Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo a pesar de ser cortito. El siguiente será más extenso y con más emociones. Les recuerdo que en este cap algunos puntos históricos como la "Tsentralka" y los marines amotinados fueron reales, pero alterados para que el fic pueda desarrollarse, lo aclaro por si alguien es conocedora de estos temas, o en una oportunidad hablan con alguien más acerca de ellos. Si les interesa más saber de ese suceso las invito a investigar sobre "El acorazado Potemkin".**

 **¡Ahora la respuesta a sus hermosos reviews!:**

 **Magi Allie:** Ojalá lo hubiera podido sacar en tres días nuevamente pero como te dije, fue largo y me hizo dudar tantas veces pero al final logré terminarlo. Espero que no haya resultado tan corto aunque ciertamente lo es. Jajaja Levi es tan ignorante en esos temas, la escena de la habitación quedó para el siguiente así que podrás ver más de su linda ignorancia. Fue corto, pero es más como un capítulo introductorio para todos los eventos que se aproximan para varios personajes que aún no han participado (obviamente Farlan entra en ellos). Y me acordé de Rose Mary aajaja no he olvidado la película. Gracias por toda la paciencia y escucharme cuando necesitaba hablar, de verdad esa charla fue un impulso para poder terminar con este cap que me costó a pesar de no ser nada elaborado. ¡Un abrazo gigante Magi, espero leerte pronto!

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** ¡Hola amiguita! ¿Cómo estás en tu cuevita? Jajaja han pasado 84 años de este fic, lo sé, pero como dicen por ahí, mejor tarde que nunca. Tu review anterior como siempre fue tan lindo, muchas gracias por tus palabritas, siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa enorme y una que otra risa con tus lindas ocurrencias. Me alegra tanto que te gustara su vals privado porque para mí ese fue mucho más especial y hermoso, ojalá lograra recrearlo para que pudieras ver lo hermoso que fue. Isabel, Dios, sufrió mucho con su primera regla además de ser tan dolorosa y como de película de terror, Hanji se encarga de atormentarla cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Levi tuvo que recrear en su imaginación el rostro de Eren para poder hacerlo con Isabel (de una forma poco delicada) pero después va con su bebé para y ahí si le entrega todo de él. Espero que te siga interesando la parte histórica porque es muy interesante, aunque en este cap fue muy poca, me esfuerzo por añadirle un poco. ¡Espero leerte nuevamente aquí, y en Cien Flores donde tengo pequeñas sorpresas! Pero no temas ajaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme lleno de cariño amiguita linda!

 **Kouketsuna:** ¡Hola, bienvenido! Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le diste a mi fic, me di cuenta de que te gustan las cosas con tintes sombríos y lúgubres, así que espero hacerlo bien. La respuesta es sí, Isabel es como la personificación de una mártir que va a pasar por muchas cosas, aunque tan tonta no es. Hanji tendrá más apariciones para que puedas ir haciéndote la idea de lo que ella puede ser y claro, el amor de Levi y Eren es tan bueno para ellos que perjudica a los demás a su alrededor. ¡Y bingo, atinaste a la pista del árbol! Pero eso no se verá por ahora. ¡Te agradezco tanto tu review! Espero que tengas un día hermoso, ¡un abrazo y un beso!

 **AngelGefallen:** ¡Mi Ángel, estoy tan feliz de leerte por aquí también! Este fic es una mezcla de muchos temas que me gustan, entre ella la historia. Para él si leí, y las clases de historia de las ideas políticas me ayudaron bastante jajaja claro que aquí si bien manejo hechos históricos, son alterados para el desarrollo del fic y mis fines, así que verídicos del todo no son (algunos, otros si están intactos). Todo ocurre a poco de estallar la revolución así que precisamente les quiero enseñar como los personajes pasarán por todo esto, esa parte es muy importante. ¡Y así es! Quería una serpiente para Eren porque los malos de verdad tienen su animalito malvado y Nava es muy peligrosa, ella es como los ojos de Eren en los pasillos del palacio, siempre llevándole noticias. Isabel y Farlan son como ese romance que pudo ser pero por cosas del destino no lo lograron, van a pasar por varias cosas, ¡así que espero que te cause intriga y quieras saber un poco más! Ay, siento tanto haber estado ausente en estos días, pero el cap me ha costado y me entregué completamente para terminarlo. Mil gracias por darme tu apoyo aquí también, me siento tan contenta, no tienes idea. ¡Nos leemos pronto, espero tus fics con muchas ansías, un beso enorme para mi Ángel hermosa!

 **HBL:** Como siempre tus reviews son tan acertados, ¡me alegra de verte nuevamente con ellos! El bebé aún seguirá en secreto porque su imagen es una pieza clave, sobre todo para Isabel. Respecto a Eren, eso lo quería poner en el siguiente cap, como los demás perciben a Eren porque él no es que pase desapercibido con su vestimenta y la propia imagen que ofrece. Mientras Levi se empieza a mover, las cosas toman muchas formas y empiezan a caer cabezas, como él bien dijo, es capaz de todo por lograr lo que más desea así signifique traicionar hasta su propio abuelo. Muchas gracias por dejarme siempre tus lindas palabritas ¡espero que tengas un día hermoso y nada agobiante! Te mando toda mi energía, y unos abrazos de oso cariñoso para ti linda, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **YesOffer:** ¡Jajajaja, tu review me hizo reír en la primera parte! ¡Me hiciste imaginar a Eren "montando" pero de una forma…! Ay no, mi mente como que por unos segundos imaginó esa escena y no estamos hablando de montar caballos. Deshacerse de ellos no es de la noche a la mañana, será con pasos, todo planeado así que habrá un proceso y muchas cosas en medio de ellos para que se dé. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviews ajaja! De verdad me hiciste sonreír apenas con la primera frase, ¡ten un día precioso, un abrazo!

 **YupinaBL:** ¡Mi pequeño Homunculito de la vida y del amor! ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa mi demora con el cap, pero ciertamente me costó un poco sacarlo pero al final pude terminarlo a pesar de todas las dificultades. Sé que el momento de Isabel y Levi no te iba a gustar para nada, así que traté de ser lo menos explícita, aunque igual no quita el hecho de que lo tuvieron que hacer. Y bueno, el momento del que te había hablado con Eren siendo más tierno y real, que no sé si logró convencerte de su verdadero amor, y si no lo hizo entonces tendrá que ser casi para el final ajajaja. Muchas gracias por ser tan paciente, por ejercer presión y escucharme cuando necesito hablar de mis fics, eres tan linda, así que cruzo los dedos para no decepcionarte. Y que el fic te siga ayudando en los exámenes ajajaja. Gracias por tus reviews que valen oro, ¡un abrazo enorme lleno de todo mi amor! Ya podré dedicarme a Eren cairen, así que nos leemos en Cien Flores, ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Gogo:** ¡Me pondré con Cien Flores, el cap que sigue estará llena de muchas sorpresas! Gracias por estar pendiente de mi fic, ¡ten un día hermoso, nos leemos!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Hola Fujimy! Ya viste que Isabel lo pasó fatal, su cuento de hadas se destrozó esa misma noche y el príncipe del que se enamoró no es más que el villano que no la ve más allá de algo que necesita para cumplir parte de sus planes. Todas las desgracias que le están sucediendo hacen que ella se vaya desencantando y más con la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, ahora se ve desamparada con Annie en ese palacio, pero tan cobarde no es y de cierta forma tratará de hacer su parte. Eren si estaba celoso, y provocó a Levi para que terminara la pieza con Isabel y lo siguiera, es que él aunque no lo exprese en voz alta también se siente celoso y mal por Levi ahora que está tan enamorado de él, lo viste cuando le preguntó si estaba bien para él hacer tantos sacrificios. Eren se preocupa por Levi y no quiere perderlo. Su escena del vals es simplemente hermosa, ellos recrean esa magia de la noche y no sé, me gusta jajaja. Disculpa que haya sido tan cortito este cap, pero es más como una introducción para el siguiente que está lleno de muchas emociones distintas. No te preocupes si tardas en leer, yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras, ¡gracias por ser una personita tan bella! Mil gracias por tu lindo y sustancioso review, ¡que tengas un día bello!

 **Gracias nuevamente por leer, ¡Nos vemos en Trick or Sugar y Cien Flores para el Emperador! Este último tiene un momento que todas habían querido que se repitiera y así será. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	7. Amora

**¡Hola, hola pequeñas estrellas del firmamento! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo dando señales de vida después de tanto tiempo. La última vez que estuve aquí fue para la actualización de Cien Flores y desde ahí quería regresar pero con la actualización de este fanfic, al cual ya le falta poco para acabar. Me disculpo por mi tardanza, es un capítulo corto pero que será la llave para los siguientes que traen toda la esencia del fanfic, ¡estoy muy emocionada! No tengo mucho que agregar, no quiero alargar más esta introducción, después de todo creo que ya conocen mi discurso jajaja, así que sin más, les doy paso a la lectura.**

 **Por cierto, debo añadir esta palabra para que entren en contexto cuando llegue el momento:**

 **Cipayo :** **En el Imperio británico, se conocía como Cipayo a un nativo de la India reclutado (en general) al servicio del poder europeo, normalmente del Reino Unido, pero el uso también se extendía a los ejércitos coloniales de Francia y Portugal.**

* * *

 **VII**

 **Amora**

" _Me aferro ti mientras tratas de marcharte, humillándome, avergonzándome. No quedan vacíos que ensuciar, en mi cuerpo solo fluye mala sangre. ¡Solo un breve respiro y tus pasos ya se han ido! Mátame o ámame, elige una de las dos."_

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —indagó Annie con autentica preocupación ensombreciendo sus austeras pero delicadas facciones de institutriz—Es la segunda vez en el día que no puedes soportar un alimento sin sufrir arcadas. Mira, estás toda pálida, Dios mío—susurró mientras acariciaba la espalda de la jovencita pelirroja repetidas veces—Señor… espero que no…—se interrumpió frunciendo el ceño, como si no quisiera escuchar las palabras que necias, ansiaban escapar entre sus labios.

—¿Annie? —murmuró Isabel mirándola por encima de su hombro con los ojos verdes brillando entre lagrimillas.

Annie le respondió con una sonrisa que tembló en la comisura de sus labios antes de esfumarse entre pestañeos. Con ayuda de la sirvienta la ayudó a tomar asiento nuevamente en las elegantes sillas en donde minutos antes compartían una merienda ligera, costumbre inglesa que Annie había llevado consigo desde que partió de Londres a París. Era un saloncito tranquilo y algo solitario, alejado de los concurridos pasillos del palacio, y por lo tanto un lugar donde se podía conversar tranquilamente. La luz grisácea que entraba débilmente por la enorme ventana que daba al jardín otorgaba un aspecto cetrino a la piel de la jovencita, quien parecía un espectro envuelto en un vestido borgoña aterciopelado.

Annie soltó la mano de su protegida y rápidamente las siervas corrieron con servilletas de lino en mano para limpiar la frente de la chica, o para abanicar inútilmente con sus manos el rostro adolorido de su señora.

—¿Quiere que llame al doctor? Puedo avisar a su alteza también—habló torpemente una sierva a sus espaldas mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta.

Al escuchar la mención del zarévich, Annie se giró tan abruptamente que la pobre mujer tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para no chocar contra la delgada figura de la rubia. Miró con pavor su reflejo en el azulado iris de la mujer y se cuestionó sus acciones pues el disgusto de ella era palpable en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Le agradezco profundamente su preocupación, pero esto es algo que primero debo hablar en privado con la zesarevna—le hizo saber la rubia con escueta educación, dándole la espalda para abrir de par en par la puerta doble. Nuevamente encaró a la sierva y añadió con menos rudeza—Sabrá que es una criatura delicada y reservada por lo que… ciertos temas no son sencillos de expresar para ella delante de otros—mencionó dirigiendo una mirada al grupo de mucamas que se desvivían en atenciones alrededor de la pelirroja, quien miraba casi sin parpadear la copa de agua que permanecía entre sus manos temblorosas.

La sierva parpadeó cortamente y casi instantáneamente sus labios de separaron como si de pronto hubiese caído en cuenta de algo sumamente importante y al mismo tiempo delicado. Cubrió sus labios con la palma de la mano y asintió numerosas veces.

—Claro, claro. Tiene usted razón, ¡cómo he podido ser tan imprudente!

Annie asintió con calma.

—Entonces será usted discreta y guardará silencio—suspiró la institutriz dando por terminada su conversación. Apartó la vista de la mujer delante de ella y se dirigió a las demás muchachitas en voz alta—Señoritas, necesito algo de privacidad con su alteza.

Las mucamas comprendieron a que se refería la institutriz y sin protestar se dispersaron como las semillas del diente de león entre las corrientes de aire. Cada una se retiró con una corta venía, desapareciendo por la puerta no sin antes recibir una advertencia de guardar estricto silencio por parte de Annie, quien al asegurarse de que las mujeres ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, cerró las puertas y apoyó su espalda agotada en ella, sintiendo la liza y helada madera helándole los huesos. Echó una larga mirada al salón que ahora parecía más frío, más solo, más silencioso. Isabel y ella misma parecían en sí un mueble más en la estancia porque ninguna de las dos parecía tener la voluntad o la fuerza de siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra. El fuego ardía agónicamente en la chimenea ridículamente enorme, en donde las chispas eran lo único que la mantenía consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba porque si miraba hacia afuera, solo vería una delicada llovizna que se estrellaba contra los inmaculados cristales de los ventanales sin producir sonido alguno. Pasó aparente tranquilidad un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y miró desde su lugar a la callada zesarevna quien apretaba la copa con poca fuerza, mirando con ojos tristes algo más allá del agua que reposaba en el cristal. Lucía más tranquila, aunque el color aún no se manifestaba en su delicada piel de seda. Se le encogió el corazón cuando la vio con otros ojos, cuando no la miró como la esposa del zarévich ni como la hija de los duques que el señor tenía en su gloria; frente a ella, sentada en una rígida silla de cedro, enfundada en un rico y sombrío vestido de noble, se encontraba una niña en la plena flor de la juventud marchitándose prematuramente. Y su corazón tembló con pena.

—Isabel…—susurró roncamente.

Aunque su voz se alzó por encima del chisporroteo del fuego la pelirroja no levantó la mirada, ni se agitó.

—Querida—la llamó un poco más fuerte para que le prestara atención, suavizando su voz—Creo que… debido a tu reciente malestar es menester que llamemos al doctor para descartar algún… alguna preocupación futura—intentó hablar con aparente normalidad, separándose de la puerta para caminar hasta donde se encontraba Isabel.

Isabel levantó su mentón sin llegar a cruzar mirada alguna con su institutriz, dejando delicadamente la copa sobre la mesa. Mordió su labio inferior con poca fuerza y nuevamente se sumió en un silencio taciturno que Annie sentía pesado pues parecía que la chica mantenía una barrera entre ambas. A pesar de todo, no se dio por vencida y tomando la pequeña mano que reposaba sobre la mesa, la sostuvo entre las suyas y las acarició ávidamente para darle calor, permitiéndose obsequiarle esas pocas sonrisas que ella escondía, pues su temple y rigurosa crianza se lo impedían.

—Si te preocupan los exámenes, no tienes que temer. Verás que no será más que una situación incómoda—restó importancia.

La pelirroja negó agotada, liberando dolorosamente el labio que segundos antes mantenía preso. Miró a Annie con ojos sollozantes que tercamente se negaban a permitir que una sola lágrima se escapara de ellos. Su boca parecía temblar vacilante entre palabras que no eran pronunciadas. Annie ladeó extrañada su cabeza intentando entender la curiosa actitud de la jovencita y con ternura entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras con la otra le acomodaba los delicados listones que adornaban sus cabellos.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, todo va a salir bien—murmuró la institutriz con una sonrisa que encubría sus temores.

—Nada va a salir bien, nada está bien Annie—habló en voz baja Isabel desviando la vista hacía el jardín en donde la llovizna continuaba empapando las ramas huesudas de lo que antes habían sido frondosos manzanos.

—Isabel, recuerda, el optimismo es una virtud muy hermosa que…

—Tú crees que no entiendo lo que está pasando—susurró con voz quebrantada la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar el paisaje austero.

La institutriz desdibujó su sonrisa reemplazándola por una mueca piadosa la cual Isabel no podía ver.

—Siempre fuiste una niña con mucha imaginación y eso a veces es demasiado problemático. Estás viendo sombras donde no las hay—negó Annie palmeando la mano que mantenía entre las suyas.

Lo que pacía ser una risa llegó hasta los oídos de la rubia, pero más que una risa, había sonado como el graznido de un ave herida que clamaba por ayuda. Isabel le sonreía a la nada con aflicción; con la dulce nostalgia del avecilla que herida, sabe que nunca volverá a probar de la libertad del vasto cielo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultarme la verdad? —cuestionó Isabel en voz baja, temblando quizá por el frio, quizá por la emoción.

—Nunca te he mentido—afirmó Annie sin vacilación.

Isabel se deshizo del agarre de su institutriz con poca delicadeza y le clavó la mirada herida.

—¡No soy tan ingenua como tú piensas! —espetó apenas levantando la voz—¿Crees que no conozco lo que me está ocurriendo? ¿Qué no entiendo a mi propio cuerpo? —recalcó llevando ambas manos hasta su vientre, dándole a entender que ella tenía la certeza de todas sus sospechas—No soy tan ignorante Annie…—su voz se volvió un hilo frágil que murió cuando los labios rosados tiritaron.

—No es seguro aún—trató de contradecir la rubia en un vano intento de tranquilizarla, y tranquilizarse así misma pues lentamente se estaba dando cuenta del peso de aquella situación.

—Los síntomas, todos ellos han estado presentes—le recordó la jovencita parpadeando con velocidad para dispersar las lágrimas que la angustia y el miedo le provocaban.

Annie llevó una uña hasta los labios y la mordisqueó con nerviosismo, siendo ella quien ahora observaba la austera belleza del invierno y la helada que azotaban sin piedad las arbustos y las ramas de los árboles bañados en escarcha. Ni siquiera había hojarasca. La nieve se había tragado casi todo.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa Isabel, no hagas deducciones a raíz de un par de malestares tan comunes—musitó la rubia con el pulgar rozando su labio inferior—Seguramente es por la comida del país; tu organismo aún no se adapta a ella—aseguró tajante, intentando en vano convencerse de que aquello que parecía ser lo más cierto y verdadero no podía ser.

Simplemente no debía ser. No ahora.

—¡Por favor Annie! —bramó Isabel mirándola entre la impaciencia y el desconsuelo—¿Por qué te engañas? ¡Tú y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir!—susurró ásperamente cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de su mano mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

—¡No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, jovencita! —riñó Annie con la respiración agitada y los ojos húmedos, levantando su dedo índice duramente en dirección a la joven zesarevna lacrimosa quién parecía derrumbarse poco a poco.

—Entonces acéptalo de una vez—insistió la pelirroja entre sollozos, impidiendo con su mano que la visión de Annie se alzara ante ella.

—Estás siendo irracional.

—¡Tú eres quién no quiere aceptarlo!

—Basta Isabel, ésta conversación ha finalizado—siseó Annie en voz baja, sintiendo sus palabras temblar como hojas al viento.

Isabel encaró a su institutriz con ojos heridos e indignados. Sus cejas se deformaron en incredulidad, su boca se abrió ligeramente y de ella salieron pequeños vahos de su cálido aliento.

—Voy a tener un bebé, Annie—anunció la jovencita en un resuello quebrantado.

Annie no parpadeó.

—Guarda silencio, Isabel.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Una lágrima gruesa y amarga se deslizó tortuosamente a través de la tierna piel blanquecina de la zesarevna, quien permanecía con la espalda recta, tensa como la cuerda de un arco.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Annie perdiendo la paciencia.

Por unos instantes parecía que el fuego se encogió entre las cenizas y su chisporroteo se detuvo, permitiendo que el eco de Annie rebotara contra el elegante empapelado verde champagne y no fue hasta que se extinguió que las llamas recobraron viveza y resurgieron entre los leños calcinados para volver a arder lánguidamente. Isabel la miró fijamente entre cortos sollozos, sin rabia, sin molestia por haberle hablado con aquél tono tan impropio de la siempre serena y centrada Annie. Solamente le imploraba silenciosamente que la escuchara, que no tomara tan a la ligera sus palabras y los ojos de la rubia también se cernían sobre ella, culposos y abatidos, dejándose convencer cada vez más de la veracidad de los hechos.

La institutriz sintió que bajo sus pies el suelo se tambaleaba y tuvo que apoyar su mano sobre la superficie de madera brillante para mantener el equilibrio y no derrumbarse. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y la dejó salir entre sus labios mientras intentaba apaciguar su corazón y recobraba un poco de la sensatez de la que silenciosamente se jactaba. Cuando se sintió dueña de sí misma adoptó nuevamente su porte recto y rígido y se separó de la mesa, caminando con pasos calmos hasta la enorme ventana que tenía delante de ella. A pesar de que parecía haberse recuperado, su voz aún parecía afectada cuando dijo:

—Organizaré una visita con el doctor en tus aposentos para el día de mañana. Creo que hoy estás demasiado sensible y eso podría afectar algún resultado—la rubia se detuvo unos segundos ante la claridad del cristal y paseó sus ojos una vez más entre la blancura y la naturaleza muerta. En uno de los gigantescos manzanos marchitos un pájaro amarillo se posó sobre una rama e ignorando la terrible llovizna que parecía no cesar, permaneció impasible mirando hacía el interior del salón.

El encanto terminó cuando de manera abrupta Annie deslizó las cortinas.

* * *

" _Incluso si me canso, o si me debilito, e incluso si suplico una vez más, otra vez tú me vas a condenar. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos… Si será así entonces quiero morir."_

Levi se removió entre la tibieza de las mantas con molestia, sintiéndose preso de pronto de una sensación extraña que involuntariamente captaban todos sus sentidos. No podía discernir correctamente entre lo que era el mundo de los sueños y el real, perdido quizá entre la delgada línea que los separaba uno de otro. A sus oídos acudía un débil llamado que se confundía con el aullido del fuego y el compás marcado de su respiración; era un susurro dulce, inquietante, que lo llamaba en la oscuridad. Escuchó el chisporroteó del fuego y algo se removió delante suyo convirtiendo todo en absoluta oscuridad ahora que la débil luz de las llamas no llegaba a rozar si quiera sus parpados, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como unos dedos fríos acomodaban tiernamente sus cabellos azabaches, apartándolos de su rostro. Por un momento, extraño y nostálgico, a Levi le pareció que toda su vida había sido sólo un sueño y que era aún un niño, con una madre y un padre.

—Duerme y reposa, no tengas miedo de ninguna cosa. Que yo te acompañaré de día y de noche. Te tengo bajo mi sombra y mi resguardo, en el hueco de mi manto, en donde se cruzan mis brazos.

Había algo embriagador en los mimos que se deslizaban por su piel cuidadosamente. Poco a poco iba cayendo a un pozo más oscuro que la noche; no podía asegurar cuanto caía o cuanto podía seguir cayendo hasta que despertó, siendo arrebatado de aquél descanso onírico.

—¿Cómo no he de amaros? Sí, quiero arder en vuestro amor.

Levi hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un poco y vio el rostro puro de su amante a escasos centímetros del suyo. Su corazón se encogió sorprendido por la abrupta cercanía pero se relajó poco a poco cuando Eren le sonrió entre las sombras del fuego y le pellizcó con poca fuerza la tibia mejilla, como lo haría una madre al niño que ansía un poco de su atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —musitó roncamente el zarévich parpadeando somnoliento.

—Hace mucho frio…—fue la sencilla respuesta que recibió de los labios inocentes del jovencito que seguía arrodillado junto su cama, quien con sus dedos continuaba ensortijando los cabellos azabaches—…y me sentía muy solo.

Levi apartó la mirada de su rostro y se fijó en el blusón de hilo y encaje color madre perla que cubrían la frágil figura de aquél espectro luminoso; a pesar de no poder apreciarlo enteramente pues el joven apoyaba su regazo sobre el blando colchón, daba fe en que la prenda que vestía no podía ser más que otro de sus fabulosos mantos que así como eran de una belleza mística, abrigaban muy poco, e incluso él se preguntaba cómo podía tolerar las heladas corrientes que se filtraban entre las rendijas de las ventanas y los balcones.

El zarévich hizo un espacio en su cama y levantó las pesadas mantas de satén y brocado aterciopelado, dándole a entender mudamente que se refugiara en el calor de su lecho y la protección de sus brazos, los cuales mantenía abiertos en espera de su esbelta figura. Eren apartó su mano del rostro del pelinegro y se incorporó de la pesada alfombra que cubría parcialmente el suelo de madera helada. Se deslizó con magistral gracia entre las sedosas mantas y el abrazo firme del hombre, quien instantáneamente lo atrajo hacía su pecho y ahí lo acunó, esta vez siendo él quién pasaba sus dedos entre las hebras blanquecinas del joven, masajeando con ademanes adormilados. Levi sintió como las pequeñas manos frías se afianzaban a su espalda sin vacilación y como el rostro de Eren se acercaba un poco más al suyo, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, los suficientes para poder sentir la primorosa caricia de sus respiraciones o para poder percibir entre las sombras del fuego los ojos que brillaban como joyas acuosas, silenciosas y apasionadas.

—Me marcharé antes del último ululato de la lechuza—avisó Eren con voz queda, sonriendo cándidamente, con su rostro eclipsado por los haces de luz que nacían del corazón de la chimenea y de la sombra que cubría la mayor parte de la silenciosa habitación.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que escuché la retirada de las lechuzas con la aurora—comentó Levi roncamente.

Los parpados del albino se abrieron con sutileza y sus gemas verdosas y pálidas escudriñaron el hermoso e inclemente rostro del hombre que a pesar de encontrarse indefenso en la tranquilidad de su lecho, mantenía en sus ademanes la seguridad y la altivez que lo caracterizaban.

—Me pregunto qué clase de pensamientos turbaron tu mente lo suficiente para que conocieras sus ululatos—fue la pregunta que le dirigió el joven con autentica curiosidad.

Levi por primera vez vaciló ante una petición de su amante. Debía confesar que no era exactamente la clase de historia de la cual disfrutaba compartir, o mucho menos, revivir. Solamente él y su abuelo conocían de primera mano las emociones y consecuencias que aquél trágico relato provocaban y del cual, su abuelo principalmente, no podía huir u olvidar por más que lo intentara.

—Como recompensa, yo responderé a cualquier pregunta que desees sin negarme—añadió Eren al no obtener respuesta, pues el zarévich continuaba en un silencioso debate interno.

Esto sólo provocó que Levi considerara seriamente aceptar la propuesta del chico. Estaba intrigado; intrigado por todo lo que concernía a Eren y su misteriosa existencia. Era una criatura, por lo menos, fascinante, puesto que con solo una mirada suya él podía discernir sus emociones, sus miedos, sus inseguridades.

—Creo entender—volvió a hablar el peliblanco acariciándole con cariño el costado de sus costillas, por encima de la camisa de seda negra—No es algo fácil para ti, así que no es necesario que me lo digas. No quiero remover malos recuerdos, mucho menos esta noche—dijo con un hilo de voz, sonriéndole con amor y una mirada risueña que se disculpaba por presionarlo tan deliberadamente.

—No…—Levi parpadeó contra el peso de sus parpados e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para iniciar de manera apropiada y sin sentimentalismo excesivo—Está bien, es algo que ocurrió hace muchos años, cuando yo era un niño. Tendría poco más de nueve años—comenzó aclarando su garganta.

La sonrisa de Eren recobró su tinte maternal y continuó acariciando los costados de Levi, arrastrando las puntas de sus dedos con trazos imaginarios e inocentes que no buscaban más que ahuyentar por unos cuantos minutos el sueño que acechaba al pelinegro. Silenciosamente asintió y lo invitó a continuar con su relato, mirándolo con un interés tan adorable y a los ojos de Levi, algo infantil, que logró conmoverlo y estrujarle dulcemente el corazón. Era la primera vez que era testigo de esa nueva faceta que develaba Eren ante él y eso le indicaba que el lazo que estaban forjando se estaba convirtiendo en algo más fuerte, más profundo.

—Mi abuelo recibió una carta desde la India Británica, precisamente para solucionar la fría política que manejaban ambos países debido a ciertos incidentes del pasado—continuó el pelinegro, sintiéndose extraño al contar en voz alta ese suceso de su vida—En aquél entonces se había conformado el partido socialista y Vladímir Illich, conocido comúnmente como Lenin, se puso en la tarea de llenar las cabezas de los jóvenes con absurdos ideales marxistas e incentivó las protestas de San Petersburgo—esperó que el joven albino asintiese para poder continuar—Mi abuelo no podía abandonar Rusia con tan desfavorable escenario, era correr un riesgo que costaría el rumbo del imperio y todo lo que conocemos, sin embargo no podía rechazar la invitación que enviaban los ingleses teniendo en cuenta que eso agravaría la relación de ambos países. Por tal motivo, y para demostrar que ciertamente tomaba muy enserio aquella reunión, decidió enviar al zarévich con destino a Delhi.

—Tu padre—resaltó Eren, bastante atento a la historia.

—Mi padre—afirmó Levi—Sin embargo él no estaba de acuerdo en realizar aquella travesía. La situación en la India Británica era igual o más desastrosa que la de Rusia y temía que su vida y la de las personas que lo acompañaran corrieran peligro. Mi abuelo no cedió, recordándole que era una tarea y responsabilidad que debía acatar y le aseguró que tendría la protección del virrey y la corona británica. Dicho de esa manera… ya no sonaba tan arriesgado, y siendo escoltado por su propia gente, ¿qué desgracia podría ocurrir? Los británicos no retendrían al heredero del imperio ruso bajo ninguna excusa y las tropas hindúes que estaban bajo su mando no podrían una sola mano sobre ellos. Mi madre se unió a la travesía, demostrando su entrega y fidelidad hacía él. Yo no haría parte de esa particular excursión; era otro país, otra cultura, una tierra lejana con numerosos peligros y mis padres no estaban dispuestos a poner en riesgo la vida de su único hijo, por lo que decidieron dejarme en el palacio bajo el cuidado de mi abuelo.

—¿No protestaste? —preguntó el joven con cautela, dibujando círculos imaginarios sobre la seda oscura que cubría el duro pecho del zarévich.

—Mi madre era muy firme en su decisión de mantenerme en el palacio y yo no me encontraba particularmente entusiasmado por emprender un viaje tan exigente y en ese tiempo, creo recordar, estaba más interesado en vagar por los jardines en compañía de mis binoculares y un cuaderno en busca de cualquier tipo de ave.

Eren rió tenuemente ante esa respuesta.

—Ciertamente me es imposible imaginarte de pequeño agobiado por el ajetreo de asuntos que apenas comprenderías.

Levi correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

—Lo es—aceptó—El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo en cada una de las escalas que realizaron hasta llegar a la India Británica. No se percataron de la violenta agitación interna hasta que tomaron un tren con destino a Delhi, destino al cual jamás llegaron—Levi parecía tranquilo a pesar del peso de sus palabras. Trataba la muerte de sus padres como un evento que ciertamente era lejano, pero que parecía haber sanado, sino en enteramente, si es una gran medida—Ocurrió varios kilómetros antes de entrar a Delhi: el tren se detuvo en medio de las vías sin ningún aviso por parte de los oficiales, solo unos minutos después el tren fue tomado por un grupo de cipayos amotinados quienes habían asesinado a los británicos de la zona y sabiendo la importancia que significaba mi padre como representante del zar no tuvieron vacilación en llevárselo a él y a mi madre. Según le informaron a mi abuelo, hubo un intercambio de disparos, pero los cipayos eran demasiados contra el modesto número de escoltas que viajaban en el vagón.

Los labios rosáceos de Eren se fruncieron en un suave mohín melancólico, fijó sus ojos verdosos en los nostálgicos de Levi y le besó los labios con tanta delicadeza; un beso frágil como el vuelo tembloroso de la mariposa. Separó su rostro, asegurándose que en los ojos invernales de Levi no amenazara la llovizna de la añoranza y la pena, encontrándose en su lugar con la muda gratitud de su mirada.

—Asesinaron a toda la comitiva de mi padre dentro del tren sin demasiadas ceremonias; el zarévich y su esposa eran más importantes y de quienes expresamente debían encargarse. Los bajaron del tren, en medio de las vías bordeadas por los cipayos rabiosos, hambrientos de venganza y con la sangre hirviéndoles en odio hacía los ingleses—continuó Levi con voz solemne. Sus facciones se habían endurecido con severidad, parecía esconder detrás de su seriedad la sentimental memoria del niño huérfano al que le habían arrebatado a sus padres sin conmiseración—También los asesinaron. Tuvieron la bondadosa consideración de vendar sus ojos antes de ser apuntados con el cañón de los rifles. Fueron dos disparos para cada uno—la mano del pelinegro había migrado hasta la frente de su joven espectador y con el dedo índice presionaba suavemente la zona—En la frente y…—a continuación, descendió hasta el pecho blanquecino revestido de fino encaje de perlas y lo dejó ahí—…en el corazón. Sin gritos, sin lágrimas.

Eren tomó la mano que le apuntaba a su pecho y entrelazó los dedos con ella, para que él sintiera su compañía.

—Levi…—lamentó el joven con la sombra de una sonrisa amarga—Debiste sentirte tan desdichado al recibir esa trágica noticia—susurró débilmente.

Los ojos del zarévich se rasgaron al verse inmerso en las confusas sombras de su niñez, reviviendo el día en el que su abuelo lo citó a su oficina y, al igual que Isabel, le dio aquella horrorosa revelación que afectó su vida. Lo demás apenas podía discernirlo entre el torbellino de escenas en donde lloraba y culpaba a su abuelo por permitir el funesto viaje que le arrebató ambos padres. Ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo al cual llorarle.

—Incluso antes de llegar el informe de la muerte de mis padres, las lechuzas ya habían empezado a ulular hasta el alba—comentó con ausencia—…y yo podía escucharlas en mi ventana cantando cada noche sin falta—terminó, fijando nuevamente su mirada hasta el rostro de su confidente.

—Temo que he abierto una antigua herida—murmuró Eren, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano que mantenía en su pecho.

Las perfiladas cejas del pelinegro se encontraron en extrañeza y negó suavemente.

—No, está bien—dijo, sonriéndole con tranquilidad—Simplemente se trata de un tema del que intento no recordar y el cual jamás he compartido con nadie—completó, decidido a demostrarle que se equivocaba.

El albino entonces sonrió con más soltura y asintió tranquilo, no agregando nada más que pudiese incordiar al hombre que lo mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, calentando con sus brazos fuertes la frágil y fría figura que se aferraba a él como si en cualquier momento fueran a arrebatarlo de su seno.

Eren asintió profundamente y liberó la mano de Levi, llevando las suyas bajo la mullida almohada, adquiriendo la misma pose de la bella durmiente de Zatzka, cuya única diferencia se marcaba en la onírica mirada del joven albino, quien le sostenía la mirada al zarévich.

—He de suponer que es mi turno—comentó Eren.

—Así es—afirmó suavemente, parpadeando con somnolencia. Aún así se rehusó a descansar la mirada y se mantuvo atento.

—Te ves bastante cansado, no me gustaría obligarte a permanecer en vela más tiempo del que ya hemos dispuesto—dijo Eren con tierna preocupación.

—Te aseguro que no me encuentro cansado en lo absoluto—sonrió Levi con languidez, a pesar de ser cierto que sentía entre las sombras el débil llamado de Morfeo—Además, raramente te muestras tan comunicativo respecto a ti mismo—mencionó levantando una grácil ceja azabache.

Las perlas del blusón del joven se agitaron levemente cuando este rió ante aquél comentario tan acertado, dándole la razón con un asentimiento.

—Bien—aceptó—¿Qué deseas saber?

Levi no se lo pensó demasiado. Ya tenía una lista mental de cada uno de los aspectos que le inquietaban acerca del desconocido pasado del brujo.

—¿Dónde naciste?

—En la Rusia del Este, la que conocen como la tierra del exilio, aunque hace varios años no la llamábamos de esa manera.

Respondió el jovencito con naturalidad y Levi se cuestionó acerca del significado de "hace varios años no la llamábamos así" ¿"Llamábamos" quienes? ¿Los habitantes de esas tierras níveas y mortales? Ciertamente conocía la razón por la cual era llamada "la tierra del exilio" puesto que era el destino de los agitadores socialistas y las personas que representaran una amenaza para el imperio ruso. Allá eran obligados a largas jornadas de trabajo forzado y descansaban en austeros campamentos que les proveían un poco de calor y alivio sus huesos adoloridos y rotos. Viéndolo de cierta forma, Eren era como la personificación de la cruel y hermosa Siberia; blanco hasta las pestañas, con infinidad de secretos guardados en el silencioso valle de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Tus padres o los pobladores? —no se abstuvo de quedarse con la duda. De todas formas Eren había prometido responder cualquier pregunta que se le hiciera y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—¿Mis padres? —repitió el jovencito—Desconozco sus propios pensamientos, mi vida. Lamento decepcionarte.

—¿No conociste a tus padres?

Hubo un corto silencio por parte de Eren, quién parecía elegir las palabras adecuadas para su respuesta.

—Mi padre simplemente sembró su semilla en el interior de mi madre en alguna noche de luna llena para después abandonarla, como debe ser—contaba con naturalidad pese a la extravagancia de sus memorias—Y mi madre… bueno, ella era una insignificante bruja que cargó conmigo, debatiéndose entre ofrendarme o simplemente abandonarme en medio del bosque—rió con ligereza, sin una sola seña de rencor en su sonrisa pura—Creo que su corazón marchito recobró algo de piedad al simplemente darle la espalda a su hijo y alejarse sin mirar atrás entre la nieve.

Aquella confidencia, pese a no exteriorizarlo, logró impactarlo y extrañarlo en partes iguales. Él había revivido el pasado de sus padres con cierta nostalgia aunque con el tiempo ese tema ya no era sinónimo de derroche sentimental innecesario, pero para Eren parecía tan natural, tan ajeno, como si le platicara sobre una anécdota casual que ocurrió en alguna tienda, o en la calle. Parecía que no terminaría de encontrar raro y, al mismo tiempo, fascinante, ese comportamiento por parte de su joven amante.

—¿Están muertos? —susurró, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Seguramente, ¿quién sabe? —murmuró Eren con una sonrisa que decayó un poco en sus comisuras. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo, o estaba recordando, pero lo que Levi pudo asegurar es que sus ojos dejaron de mirarlo fijamente y parecían mirar las sombras a sus espaldas con aire ausente.

—¿Estás bien? —lo llamó con leve preocupación en su voz. Acarició su hombro, frotándolo un par de veces hasta que nuevamente las gemas verdosas del albino regresaron a su rostro y así mismo lo hizo su sonrisa.

—Sí, solamente creí ver algo—le restó importancia—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —continuó Eren, tratando de tranquilizar al zarévich quien aún adormilado, parecía lo suficientemente atento para interpretar sus gestos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Levi de guardar silencio hasta formular otra pregunta con la voz algo enronquecida:

—El lugar donde vives…

—Hawwah.

—Hawwah—asintió el pelinegro—Es algo…particular, como si nadie más viviera ahí. Había escuchado de Kolomna pero no me imaginé que fuera un barrio fantasma—señaló.

—¿Un barrio fantasma? Creo que no hay un nombre que lo describa mejor—rió Eren con discreción, dándole la razón—Sin embargo Hawwah es como el faro en medio de tanta soledad.

Levi frunció el seño con suavidad, recordando la primera vez que estuvo en frente de lo que parecía ser una tienda sombría y hasta cierto punto, casi abandonada. Pese a todo eso, era cierto que daba la sensación de ser el centro de aquél territorio carente de pobladores, un lugar al que tus pies te arrastraban hasta su puerta y despertaba la más peligrosa de las curiosidades.

—Tiene una atmósfera extraña—el zarévich hizo una mueca al revivir la sensación de estar en su interior. Sus pasillos largos y casi infinitos daban la sensación de estar plagados de criaturas retorcidas y acechantes. Ni siquiera en las dos habitaciones en las que había estado, el fuego había sido capaz de borrar esa desagradable atmósfera siniestra y pesada.

—Es un lugar infausto, creo que pudiste sentirlo—contestó en voz baja el jovencito—Es como una especie de imán para las criaturas del mundo, Levi, de una forma que no puedes imaginar. Te atrae como una lámpara a las polillas—parecía advertirle casi sin parpadear sobre la sombría edificación en la que antes habitaba.

—No comprendo cómo es que no ha sido clausurada—soltó el pelinegro, sintiendo por unos cuantos segundos que sus ojos se cerraban suavemente. Los abrió, haciendo un esfuerzo por no desfallecer delante de su amante, quien parecía estar bastante lúcido y en sus cinco sentidos.

—A Hanji no le gustaría eso. Y no conviene molestar a Hanji.

—Hanji…—musitó Levi cerrando los ojos finalmente—Ni siquiera conozco su rostro—rió cortamente—A estas alturas ya nada me parece imposible… ¿Qué es? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Otro brujo?

Esta vez Eren rió enternecido, más por el estado somnoliento del zarévich que por su pregunta. Acarició su cabellera con tacto, desenredando amorosamente las finas hebras azabaches que se deslizaban por sus dedos y en respuesta de los rosáceos labios del hombre brotó un débil suspiro complacido.

—Continuaremos con nuestra plática en otra oportunidad—susurró Eren acercando su rostro al de su amante sin detener las mimosas caricias que lo arrullaban—Ahora es momento de descansar como lo hacen los demás en el palacio.

La idea de dormir para Levi resultaba bastante atractiva; sus parpados se habían convertido en una carga que le impedían observar por última vez el rostro de Eren antes de entregarse enteramente al mundo de los sueños. Las mantas de seda crujiente y acogedora, el fuego ardiente, el viento que aullaba en los balcones y el cuerpo del joven al lado suyo quien le brindaba sus dulces caricias iban haciendo que poco a poco cayera en un espiral de letargo. Sintió sobre su mejilla unos labios tibios presionando con poca fuerza durante largos segundos hasta separarse con un roce casi fantasmal, tiñendo invisiblemente la blancura de su piel con aquél beso nocturno.

—Duerme si así lo deseas—escuchó el murmullo del albino cerca de su oído abriéndose paso entre la bruma de su somnolencia—Me quedaré hasta que lo hagas. Duerme—repitió más suave, más dulce, como si no aceptara respuesta en contra.

No protestó, simplemente pasó un brazo sobre la estrecha cintura de Eren y cuando sintió los brazos del chico ciñéndose nuevamente alrededor suyo se rindió ante el llamado del valle de los sueños y la oscuridad.

* * *

" _Mentira, no mientas, todo suena como una total farsa que me está llevando al borde del precipicio. Para esta historia no hay un buen final, no hay nada que pueda hacer salvo dejarte ir. ¿Por qué me haces ser así? ¿Por qué lo haces irreversible? Todo lo que dices son mentiras."_

Isabel lloraba. Apretaba su rostro humedecido por el llanto contra el acogedor y blando pecho de Annie, enterrando sus dedos en la delicada tela de su vestido, aferrándose con desespero como un naufrago a su bote en medio de la inclemente tormenta. Sus labios temblaban dolorosamente incapaces de silenciar los sollozos rotos que le desgarraban la garganta, solo cuando tragaba sus propias lágrimas ellos se detenían durante unos segundos para después reanudar con más vehemencia y sufrido sentimiento. Logró llamar a Annie entre lamentos agónicos y en respuesta sintió los gentiles brazos de su institutriz estrecharla con fuerza, con amor; como María lacrimosa abrazó una vez a su hijo en la cruz del calvario, sacrificado por el hombre impío y toda su estirpe. Annie le susurró algo y le acarició casi con desespero los cabellos rojizos evitando así que Isabel abandonara el cálido refugio de sus brazos; era tibio y seguro, un buen lugar para pasar la desesperanza y la tristeza.

—¿Por qué Annie? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? —le preguntó la pelirroja con la voz temblorosa sin detener su amargo llanto—¡No quiero a ese bebé, no quiero tenerlo!—arrastró las palabras con rabia—Ese bebé no es más que una desgracia—escupió con veneno, saboreando la hiel de su rencor en el corazón.

—Isabel, por favor…

Annie sintió cruzar por su espalda una fugaz punzada, como pequeños alfileres clavándose en la fina tela de su vestido. Eran las uñas de Isabel que se cernían sin piedad, sin embargo fue incapaz de alejarla y aceptó con silencioso suplicio el insignificante dolor que, comparado al de su niña, no era más que una molestia.

—¿Es que acaso no entiendes cómo me siento? —le reclamó la joven desdichada con su empapada mejilla apoyada en el corazón de Annie—¡En mi vientre voy a cargar una criatura que no deseo! ¿Qué clase de vida le voy a dar si no soy capaz de quererlo? ¡Dime, qué clase de vida puede esperar un niño al cual su propia madre rechaza! ¿Cuán desgraciada debo ser, señor…?—preguntó con voz agónica.

La rubia asintió varias veces comprensiva a pesar de que la chica que lloraba en sus brazos no podía verlo. Quiso arreglar la situación de alguna forma, tratar de salvar a Isabel de la lenta muerte que significaba cargar con ese pequeño que desgraciadamente no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo y al que su madre ya repudiaba con autentica aversión. Se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, frunciendo su ceño para evitar acompañar a Isabel en su incesante llanto; ella debía ser fuerte por las dos. Por las dos y ese bebé.

—Ya pensaremos en algo—murmuró con pesaroso cariño sobre la perfumada cabellera rojiza—Todo estará bien, buscaré la manera de sacarte de aquí—continuó con calidez besando superficialmente los suaves cabellos rojizos—Pero primero debes dejar de llorar y tranquilizarte, recuerda lo que acaba de decir el doctor: tienes que evitar exaltarte y permanecer en calma, por el bien de ambos. Ven, recuéstate—la separó de su pecho, sujetándola con gentileza de sus hombros para que se recostara sobre el diván isabelino donde ambas se encontraban sentadas.

Isabel obedeció aún gimoteando, apoyando su espalda sobre los almohadones, los cuales se apretujaron bajo su peso. Los dedos de Annie hicieron a un lado los cabellos que se resbalaban por sus mejillas, despejando su rostro sonrojado y lastimero, intentando que la jovencita se viera un poco más presentable pues sospechaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que el zar y su comarca irrumpieran en la habitación ante la noticia de un futuro heredero. El médico se había retirado hace varios minutos con una sonrisa ansiosa, seguramente emocionado por comunicar las buenas nuevas, las cuales ya se habrían esparcido como pólvora por todo el palacio.

Como si se tratara de una predicción, desde el exterior de la habitación escuchó tres suaves golpes y la tímida voz de la sierva avisando que el zar y su nieto deseaban ver a la zesarevna. Rápidamente extrajo del bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo y se inclinó sobre el rostro de Isabel para limpiar sus lágrimas y cualquier rastro del desastroso estado en el que se encontraba. La chica acomodó su cabello y con sus manos nerviosas alisó el camisón blanco, también recompuso se semblante a uno menos devastado, intentando evitar que su corazón flaqueara y nuevamente las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

—Sí, diles que pasen, por favor—avisó Annie dándole una última mirada antes de ponerse de pie a su lado.

La puerta doble se abrió de par en par y por ella entraron dos hombres pulcramente vestidos. El mayor con una sonrisa cansada pero no por eso sin la alegría que le iluminaba el rostro surcado de tenues arrugas. Sus ojos le sonreían con amor, con dicha, a la jovencita que había tomado asiento sobre el diván, mirándola conmovido, como si en silencio le agradeciera por tan dulce noticia, una que había cobijado a su corazón con la esperanza de otra oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas. Y detrás de él, Levi caminaba pisando sus talones y para sorpresa de las dos mujeres, en su rostro también había una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Parecía auténticamente feliz y más aún cuando a grandes zancadas rebasó a su abuelo y para sorpresa de Annie, y de la misma Isabel, rodeó con sus brazos a la pelirroja, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta para susurrar cerca de su oreja un cariñoso "gracias", posteriormente dejando un tímido beso sobre la piel descubierta que se erizó ante el gesto.

Levi apoyó una rodilla sobre la alfombra roja que cubría el piso de madera y ante la mirada desconcertada de Isabel cobijó sus manos entre las suyas, como lo había hecho en el pasado cuando había pedido su mano, y besó los nudillos desnudos un par de veces antes de expresar:

—¡No tienes idea de cuan feliz me siento! Me has hecho el hombre más dichoso de todo el imperio—los ojos grisáceos no se parecían a los que había visto la noche de bodas; estos estaban enajenados en dulzura, parecían brillar como las estrellas más brillantes del firmamento—Te prometo que nada malo les pasará, yo me encargaré de protegerlos, ¡no tienes que preocuparte por nada!

El corazón de Isabel se encogió con una tormentosa sensación de dulzura, y eso la perturbó porque en ella aún habitaba el recuerdo de la fría e hiriente indiferencia de Levi aquella noche, pero de cierta manera era como si se manifestara de la forma en la que uno rememora un sueño; borrosa, confusa, imposible. Pero no, no era imposible, era real, si no lo fuera entonces ella no estaría encinta, el zar no conversaría con Annie acerca de su estado y el zarévich no sujetaría sus manos como si verdaderamente fuera el hombre más dichoso. Este hombre era del que ella se había enamorado, el que la había sujetado con cuidado en el vals de su primera velada en Peterhof, con el cual había jurado ante Dios y el pueblo vivir eternamente; parecía que su esposo había vuelto a ser el de antes y eso la confundía, alegraba y angustiaba casi en partes iguales.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi cielo? ¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó Levi con preocupación al ver que los ojos verdosos de Isabel se iban llenando de lágrimas.

Al sentir los ojos del zar y Annie sobre ella se vio obligada a negar en silencio y con cierto temor permitió que los brazos de Levi la tomaran resguardándola en su pecho tibio, cubierto por la tela lisa del traje que desprendía la fragancia de su exquisita colonia. Estaba confundida porque encontraba aterrador que ese gesto la emocionara, la hiciera sentir reconfortada, cuando no debía ser así.

—¿Está bien la señorita Isabel? —indagó el zar.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, majestad, es normal que una mujer encinta sea más expresiva con sus emociones—lo tranquilizó Annie con cordialidad sin apartar su mirada de Isabel.

—Tiene razón, debe disculpar mi ignorancia respecto a estos temas, pero este palacio ha estado habitado principalmente por un generoso linaje de varones—se excusó el zar intentando sonar lo más casual que su porte rígido y tono de voz áspero podían permitirle.

Annie sonrió por cortesía, asintiendo comprensiva sin exteriorizar la incomodidad que le profesaba la visión de la joven pareja de esposos que intercambiaban algunas cuantas palabras; el zarévich había tomado asiento en el lugar que ella antes ocupaba y al parecer, era él quien parecía ser el más comunicativo, algo extraño puesto que Isabel siempre se había mostrado como la llama inextinguible de sus anteriores conversaciones. Ella parecía sonreírle confundida, nerviosa, parecía un animalito acorralado por la fiera, la cual parecía sospechosamente mimosa.

—¿Me escucha, señorita Leonhardt?

La rubia apartó velozmente sus ojos azules de los amantes y se posó en su costado, en donde el zar esperaba paciente su respuesta, más curioso que irritado por la poca atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Perdón, majestad, estaba distraída—se excusó apenada, inclinando su cabeza con un gesto sutil.

—Lo he notado, señorita—el zar levantó ambas cejas, sin embargo no había una sola gota de reproche en su voz—Le comentaba que quizá sea necesario iniciar con la preparación del banquete el honor a la futura madre.

—¿Banquete? ¿No es muy pronto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es un obsequio para los futuros padres, en especial para la señorita Isabel, así podrá mezclarse con la sociedad del palacio y sus allegados. Será una excelente oportunidad para que se vaya familiarizando con su entorno—explicó con persuasión el monarca, sonriendo en dirección a la jovencita pelirroja.

Ciertamente la festividad sería la oportunidad adecuada para que Isabel, y ella en cierta parte, lograran relacionarse y conocer un poco más a fondo a la nobleza zarista y las personalidades importantes que tenían influencia en la corte, quizá de todo aquello podría resultar algo bueno, pensó más animada, después de todo así era como funcionaban las relaciones de los acaudalados. Sin embargo ella sospechaba, casi sin temor a equivocarse, que el banquete no era más que una fachada, un pretexto que mantenía una cara oculta a toda esa situación pero a su mente no acudía algún indicio respecto a qué podía ser. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y entrelazó sus dedos, apoyando ambas manos en su vientre mientras observaba desde una distancia prudente el cuadro que se pintaba delante de ella; el zar había abandonado el lugar que ocupaba a su lado y ahora permanecía de pie junto a la joven zesarevna, sujetando entre sus manos grandes las pequeñas de la futura madre, hablándole con una sonrisa discreta pero no menos cálida. Isabel respondía con una sonrisa pequeña, casi podía jurar que ella también compartía la dicha de los varones, pero solo ella sabía que en el fondo su corazón se retorcía en impotencia y desdeño hacía la criatura que anidaban sus entrañas.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la llegada del zarévich y su abuelo, pero a su juicio había sido una gran cantidad de minutos en los que conversaron largamente, después ambos se retiraron puesto que no podían ignorar por más tiempo sus respectivas obligaciones. A continuación se presentó en la habitación una reducida procesión de invitados con los cuales habían compartido unas cuantas palabras en los recientes eventos del palacio, nada más que conversaciones banas, sin embargo los acogieron con diplomacia y respondieron a sus preguntas con precisión, sin dar demasiados detalles; las damas en especial se habían mostrado especialmente encantadoras y enternecidas por la futura madre, expresándole su apoyo y como una muestra de aquello, cada una había dejado su dirección personal de correo a donde podrían escribir en caso de una eventual emergencia o simplemente para intercambiar correspondencia si le apetecía. Isabel agradeció ese gesto con profunda gratitud.

Cuando ambas mujeres creyeron que nadie más acudiría, tres suaves golpes resonaron, estos eran diferentes a los ágiles y seguros toques de la sierva, parecían tímidos pero decididos. Annie se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió topándose con una mirada pura y una cabellera ceniza que le recordó a los granos de arena de la playa en verano. El hombre le sonrió con generosidad sin amedrentarse bajo el azul inclemente de su mirada y se presentó como "Farlan Church". Sí, ella lo conocía aunque no habían intercambiado palabra alguna; ella, silenciosa como la guardiana eficiente que debía ser, se había fijado en la particular amistad que había forjado la pequeña pelirroja con el joven Church, una relación sincera y libre de malicia, tan inocente que inconscientemente su corazón se había estremecido. A los ojos de cualquiera que viera a ambos jóvenes paseándose entre los jardines helados del palacio parecería que entre ellos se había sembrado el amor, sin embargo esto no era más que una ilusión, un sueño demasiado perfecto para hacerse realidad. Algo tan benigno, tan noble, tan completo, simplemente parecía estar destinado a no darse.

—¿Cómo estás?

Escuchó a Farlan a sus espaldas mientras ella se disponía a abandonar la habitación para ofrecerles algo de privacidad. Después de todo, junto a él no podía ocurrir nada malo, ella lo sabía.

—Algo cansada—respondió Isabel con una sonrisa agotada, haciendo espacio en el diván para que el hombre tomara asiento a su lado.

—Entonces intentaré no demorarme demasiado—habló comprensivo mientras se sentaba a los pies del diván con confianza. Entre ellos las ceremonias habían pasado a un segundo plano.

—¡Oh, no tienes que preocuparte! Disfruto mucho de tu compañía, estaba a punto de enviar a Annie para que fuera a buscarte por todo San Petersburgo—bromeó la pelirroja tomando las manos enguantadas del muchacho entre las suyas—Muchas gracias por venir a verme—sonrió conmovida.

Farlan negó un par de veces sintiendo que su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa; temía que el palpitar en su pecho se escuchara por toda la habitación e Isabel se preguntara de donde venía tan desconcertante sonido. Se permitió admirar con disimulo la belleza de tintes infantiles de la zesarevna, de esa mujer que estaba lejos de su alcance pero a la que neciamente no podía renunciar. Casi era el medio día y ella aún vestía el camisón de dormir, el cual le rozaba los frágiles y redondos tobillos, ocultándolos cuando ella encogía sus piernas largas. Traía los cabellos rojizos atados con dos cintos azulados, un peinado inocente que mantenía cautivos los bucles ensortijados. Sus labios, más rojos que las bayas del bosque, le sonreían con genuina alegría y él se enorgullecía de ser el causante de ese gesto tan hermoso, que entibiaba más que la luz del sol en una mañana luminosa.

Suspiró con ensueño y le sonrió con cariño y resignación.

Estaba destinado a admirarla, no a poseerla de ninguna forma, sin embargo con eso estaba bien, se repetía.

—Quería presentarme con un obsequio, pero la noticia me ha tomado totalmente por sorpresa y no he tenido tiempo para ir a la ciudad—se lamentó Farlan apenado.

—No seas tonto, no es necesario. Me siento tranquila de tenerte aquí en un día como este—expresó Isabel menguando un poco su sonrisa. Ciertamente la visita de Farlan le hacía sentir más segura y en compañía, después de todo él era su único amigo dentro de aquél frío palacio y el único, aparte de Annie, a quién podía confiarle sus temores—Yo… creí que no vendrías—murmuró, descendiendo la mirada hasta su regazo, donde sus dedos jugueteaban con el cinto de la manga de su camisón.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —Farlan fue directo en su pregunta. No iba con su carácter dar demasiados rodeos.

Isabel negó en silencio sin dejar de juguetear con insistencia con el cinto blanquecino de seda, estirándolo entre sus dedos.

—No, estoy bien… bueno, solo… embarazada—articuló con dificultad, sonriendo forzosamente sin ser capaz de enfrentar los ojos de Farlan, los cuales sentía encima de ella—Disculpa mi insistencia, quizá sea parte de los cambios de humor que me explicó Annie. Es solo que me angustiaba la idea de que no verte hoy—se sinceró, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de aquél odioso tono rosáceo delator que tanto odiaba pero que Farlan, secretamente, disfrutaba.

Farlan acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a levantar el mentón para que no rehuyera de su mirada. Así, cara a cara, le transmitió con su sonrisa fresca un poco de tranquilidad, como si silenciosamente intentara transmitirle un poco de alivio.

—Ni aunque me encontrara en el pico del Monte Elbrús y una jauría de lobos me persiguiera me evitarían importunar en tu habitación para obligarte a salir con el mal clima que tanto odias—le aseguró con fervor.

Isabel rió por primera vez desde lo que ella sentía, había sido mucho tiempo, un pedacito de felicidad parecido a un caramelo, el cual quería prolongar y disfrutar.

—Eres un gran amigo, Farlan. Estoy tan agradecida con Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino.

—Yo también—suspiró él—Y… su alteza seguramente ha sido el primero en acudir al saber la noticia—carraspeó liberando su rostro con delicadeza al percatarse de la peligrosa cercanía de ambos.

—Sí, él junto al zar han sido los primeros. Estaban muy felices, ambos, Levi comentó que en el camino hasta mi habitación había propuesto a su majestad la idea de organizar un banquete en honor a la noticia—contó la pelirroja recostándose en el brazo del diván, paseando sus ojos verdes y curiosos por toda la habitación, como si las cornisas repujadas en detalles dorados y los candelabros de cristal fueran de pronto, bastante fascinantes y dignos de atención.

—Ya veo. No es algo que me sorprenda viniendo del zarévich: tiene un gusto en particular respecto a las celebraciones. Seguramente será una fiesta que se recordará durante varias generaciones en el palacio—comentó Farlan con desinterés.

—Él parecía muy feliz…—susurró Isabel—Es tan confuso para mi, ¿sabes? Su comportamiento. Ha cambiado, o eso es lo que yo siento cuando estoy junto a él.

—Cambiar… eso es cierto. No es el mismo de antes, pero todos concuerdan, inclusive su majestad, en que es un cambio gratificante—Farlan sintió como se mordía la lengua al guardarse para sí sus propias opiniones. Ante los ojos de los demás el pelinegro había tenido un significativo cambio en su estado de ánimo sombrío y amenazante; ahora se mostraba menos inclemente, más comprensivo pese a su semblante imperturbable. Pero algo le advertía que aquél cambio no era más que una fachada, sus sentidos le hacían dudar de cada sonrisa, de pequeñas muestras de gentileza, tan raras en Levi.

—¿Cambio gratificante? —repitió Isabel para sí misma—¿Eso es lo que dicen?

—¿Algo anda mal, Isabel? —aventuró Farlan al sentirla tan extraña.

—No, solamente estoy fatigada—fijó nuevamente su mirada en él, sonriendo con cansancio—¡Apenas comienza el día y no he tenido tiempo de tomar un baño como se debe! —cambió de tema rápidamente, evitando que el hombre arremetiera con más preguntas a las cuales ella aún no estaba segura de responder—Me temo, mi querido amigo, que por más que me entristezca, debo pedir que te retires. Ya ha sido suficiente con tener que soportar mi desastrosa imagen—adoptó un tono de voz juguetón, exagerando el acento inglés que Annie utilizaba cuando deseaba imponer su palabra.

Farlan exhaló largamente con una sonrisa divertida antes de tomar impulso y ponerse de pie, recogiendo el abrigo que había dejado sobre el respaldo del diván, acomodándolo en el dorso de su brazo.

—Entonces, me retiro su alteza—realizó una venía y antes de marcharse dijo—Recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre puedes acudir ante mí.

Dicho esto abandonó la estancia, dejando a la joven zesarevna sola y pensativa con una duda que le carcomía la mente, provocando que momentáneamente olvidara el embarazo indeseado que la atribulaba.

¿Por qué Levi actuaba de esa forma? Quizá, pronto lo averiguaría.

* * *

" _Al final me aferro rápidamente a ti como si ignorara las heridas que provocas dentro de mí, incapaz de verme arruinada, incluso de ser rota otra vez. Caen lágrimas negras y quemadas convirtiéndose en un cuchillo. Tu breve suspiro se abre paso como veneno para mis oídos."_

Había un pasillo largo, casi infinito, en una de las zonas más alejadas y poco concurridas del palacio en donde se encontraba ubicada la misteriosa habitación del joven albino. Entre más se avanzaba por aquél pasillo, más oscuro e infinito se convertía. No poseía buena visión nocturna pero a pesar de esto parecía que conocía de memoria el recorrido hasta la recamara a la que extrañamente sentía que debía acudir. Los gigantescos ventanales estaban cubiertos por las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y las lámparas no estaban encendidas, por lo que solo podía imaginar figuras y sombras que se retorcían en las paredes y las esquinas del techo. De pronto lo mejor era no mirar demasiado a sus costados. Bajo la planta de sus pies descalzos podía sentir la fría alfombra húmeda cediendo ante el peso de sus pisadas rápidas y nerviosas y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo le rozó la pantorrilla, provocando que se encogiera de hombros y avanzara despavorida.

"¿Estoy en un sueño?"Se preguntó Isabel. Pero no se sentía como uno en realidad. El frío, la humedad y la oscuridad parecían ser bastante reales. Seguía andando como autómata , como si de verdad ella hubiera estado con anterioridad por aquellos parajes inciertos siendo todo lo contrario. "¿Y si me pierdo?" El miedo punzó en su espinazo porque ella sentía que no avanzaba hacia ninguna parte en medio de tanta negrura; en su mente se dibujaba la imagen de una puerta solitaria, una puerta blanca de la cual salían pequeños chorros de luz de las rendijas. Su cerebro le gritaba que aquél era el lugar al cual debía llegar. Se mordió los labios y trató de repetir alguna oración pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo recordar ninguna.

"Sigue" Escuchó el débil susurro de una voz sobre su hombro y no supo identificar si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer.

Aceleró su andar a uno casi enloquecido, intentado con desespero poder correr, lo cual le resultó imposible puesto que sentía sus extremidades entumecidas. Debía ignorar los terrores de la noche, tenía que continuar con su marcha, sentía que ya faltaba poco, que ya estaba cerca de su destino y así fue cuando al parpadear le pareció ver el brillo de una habitación que mantenía las luces encendidas. Sus pasos se fueron deteniendo paulatinamente hasta detenerse delante de la puerta que permanecía cerrada de manera tentadora. De pronto sintió un terrible deseo de inclinarse y poner el ojo sobre la cerradura y saber de una vez por todas cual era la razón de su desmedida curiosidad. Esa habitación pertenecía al ser que le intrigaba y atormentaba en partes iguales, quizá si echaba un vistazo a su interior podría conocer un poco más de aquél personaje.

Intentó agacharse sin que la seda de su camisón crujiera demasiado, y con precaución apoyo su ojo sobre la cerradura, cerrando el otro para tener una mejor visión. Inmediatamente una luz rojiza y endemoniada la cegó momentáneamente. Era infernal, abrasiva, algo maligno parecía habitar en las llamas del fuego de esa chimenea que parecía palpitar como un corazón gigante. Intentó ver más allá de las llamas del fuego, a donde la luz se atenuaba; una cama de grandes dimensiones que se estremecía rítmicamente y de la cual provenían murmullos y risas maliciosas. Pegando más el rostro contra la cerradura pudo distinguir una espalda ancha y fornida, los músculos se contraían con cada movimiento y sobre ella, un par de manos delicadas la acariciaban de arriba abajo, clavando sus dedos en la carne contraria. Se sintió sucia al observar algo que ella sabía, no debía ser visto por ojos ajenos y cuando estaba por incorporarse alcanzó a escuchar una voz que le congeló cada nervio de su cuerpo.

"Eren, mi Eren."

Era la voz de Levi. Era la voz de su esposo, tan irreconocible en esos momentos porque los jadeos y resuellos se confundían, convirtiéndola en un lamento extasiado, lujurioso. Su respiración se hizo más ruidosa, podía escuchar como la cama se estremecía bajo sus estocadas y al mismo tiempo los gemidos de Eren incrementaban su volumen, llorando por más de esa deliciosa y pecaminosa sensación.

Se echó hacia atrás con la piel erizada, retrocediendo solamente un paso, sin proferir sonido alguno. La sensación de incredulidad y horror eran espeluznantes. Con vacilación volvió a poner el ojo en la cerradura, sin embargo se detuvo horrorizada cuando en ella encontró una aguja apuntando fijamente hacía su ojo; alguien del otro lado de la puerta había notado su presencia y esa era su forma de advertirle que ya la habían descubierto. Se paralizó momentáneamente aterrorizada y no fue hasta que la manecilla de la puerta empezó a girarse lentamente, que reaccionó.

Huyó salvajemente por el pasillo oscuro, alejándose de la luz infernal. Un vago sentido de orientación le decía que si seguía en línea recta llegaría a la seguridad de su propio dormitorio, con los pasillos bordeados de guardias y siervos. A la seguridad. Tenía que huir de ahí, tenía que escapar de esa oscuridad que no era la oscuridad que ella conocía, de esa sensación de que algo o alguien corría enloquecido detrás de ella desprendiendo un olor putrefacto. Podía sentir el aliento de esa cosa respirándole en la nuca y sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas, un estruendoso grito se escapó de sus pulmones, lastimándole la garganta.

Corrió sin detenerse, doblando por infinidad de esquinas hasta que una ráfaga de aire fresco golpeó su rostro y la visión de la puerta de su habitación se materializo delante de ella y sintiéndose a salvo, se derrumbó en el umbral.

" _Mátame o ámame, solo hay una elección. Aunque llore, grite, ruegue o suplique, una vez más tú te vas a ir de mi lado. De ser así entonces deseo morir. El tiempo sigue fluyendo y mi corazón se estremece con él, lastimándome. Tus palabras llegan hasta el final, me hicieron llegar hasta este punto. Todo lo que me dices son mentiras."_

* * *

 **Hemos llegado hasta el final. Lamento si ha sido corto a comparación de los capítulos anteriores, pero preferí dejar lo importante para el siguiente, el cual estará lleno de muchas emociones. En este capítulo se hace mención de la Rebelión en India en 1857, también conocida como "la rebelión de los Cipayos". La información utilizada fue alterada en cierta medida para que encajara con el tiempo del fic, así que las invito a ahondar en aquél tema que seguramente van a encontrar muy interesante. También me pareció buena idea responder sus preguntas respecto a Eren y pensé que era una buena idea que él mismo lo hiciera, aunque no pude poner todas porque algunas tienen respuestas muy reveladoras que hacen parte de la vida pasada de nuestro querido brujo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Ha sido relativamente tranquilo, pero no se acostumbren, porque vienen muchos acontecimientos importantes.**

 **¡Ahora los reviews de mis florecitas hermosas!**

 **Angel Gefallen:** ¡Hola, Hola! Realmente siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que respondí un review tuyo, ya ni recuerdo. Leerte de nuevo, aunque sea en un review antiguo me ha hecho muy feliz volver a leerlo y revivir tus partes favoritas del capítulo anterior. Ciertamente Isabel es una mártir que va a sufrir demasiado por ambiciones ajenas a su entendimiento, al igual que Farlan, que muchos inocentes del cap. Sin embargo tiene sus pequeños momentos de felicidad con Farlan a su lado, aunque lastimosamente él no sea correspondido de la misma manera. ¿Por qué siempre hay que frendzonear al mejor amigo? Jajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap aunque haya sido corto y algo insulso, sin embargo prometo que el siguiente y los que vienen traen el clímax de muchas cosas. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Magi Allie:** Isabel es una pobre niña embarazada que no entiende lo que es real y lo que son sueños jajaja el amor a veces un impedimento para poder discernir entre lo que nos hace bien y lo que nos lastima. No hubo información nueva que no conocieras de Eren puesto que lo conoces casi tan bien pero de todas formas supongo que ha sido como un deja vu ¿no? ¡Gracias ami por tu review, te deseo un día hermoso!

 **Scc Ccu:** Esto no viene nada al caso, pero siempre tengo que verificar que escribo bien tu nickname jajaja es bastante curioso. Ahora sí, ¡hola corazón mío! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va tu día? Deseo con todo mi corazón que estés de maravilla. Mil gracias por dejarme siempre tu bonito review que no puede hacer falta en mi vida, me alegro muchísimo de responderte, no te imaginas cuanto.

Es que Levi en realidad sintió que estaba engañado a Eren al tocarla y besarla, a pesar de que no fue con amor, pero aún se sentía mal consigo mismo y Eren también se sintió mal; quizá no lo exprese con las palabras adecuadas, pero él ama a Levi, demasiado, hasta el punto de vacilar en su plan y preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a continuar. Si Levi le hubiese dicho que no, él inmediatamente habría trazado otro para hacer realidad sus sueños sin sacrificar demasiado, pero no fue así. Isabel también está muy cegada, en parte por el amor, en parte por otra cosa que creo, tú ya sospechas. Y Farlan realmente siente un amor puro hacía ella pero no es correspondido. ¡Hanji estuvo presente en este cap! Hasta la pequeña serpiente, ellos acechan la oscuridad, ¡ten cuidado cuando apagues la luz, Hanji podría estar mirando desde una esquina jajaja! De todo corazón espero no haberte aburrido, juro que el siguiente capítulo será emocionante y lleno de riren, ¡así que por favor, espero leerte en otro review! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Laala Chan:** ¡Mi Lala Tomelilla! Otra vez doy señales de vida, tú sabes que andaba yendo y viniendo por el estudio y compromisos de mi vida personal, al igual sé que tú estás muy ocupada con tu trabajo y esos clientes fastidiosos que te llaman jajaja (he visto tus estados de FB y algunos me hacen reír, otros me hacen querer decirles unas cuantas cosas a esas personas groseras). Awww, me enternece tanto que eso sientas cuando lees el fic, que te guste… porque es muy especial para mí, posee muchos elementos que me gustan y trato de reflejarlos en él. Lo de Isabel también me dio pesar, es algo fuerte que tuvo que experimentar a una corta edad y después también sufrir la pérdida de ambos padres, quedando a merced de Levi en ese palacio. Se vendrán cosas que ya pondrán en punto decisivo muchas cosas, porque aunque no lo parezca, estamos casi en la mitad del fic. Mi pequeña Lala, gracias por tu apoyo, por tus bonitos gestos no solo aquí, sino en facebook también y por querer a mis pequeños fics con tanta emoción. Todo eso lo noto y me enternece un montón. Mil gracias por todo. ¡Que tengas un día precioso!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, realmente Annie es una mujer que no se da por vencida y es capaz de hacerle frente a las situaciones, por más desfavorecedores que sean. Además ella siente la responsabilidad de sacar a Isabel de aquél palacio y no descansará hasta hacer realidad ese objetivo. Sin en Cien Flores era una cairen llorona (por si leíste ese fanfic) aquí es una mujer madura y responsable. ¡Te agradezco tanto por tu review, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap!

 **Kouketsuna:** ¡Es grato leerte otra vez! Creo que la frase "el príncipe crece en sangre" es la más adecuada para describir a Levi en este fic. Van a ser necesarios muchos sacrificios para labrarse el camino hasta el trono y la misericordia no tiene cabida en sus corazones. Me preguntaste por los ojos que atormentan a Isabel… es claro que Eren la está atormentando, aunque Hanji también hace parte de sus pesadillas nocturnas (y las que no son solo sueños). Imagina lo estresante que debe ser el sentirse perseguido todas las noches. ¡Deseo de todo corazón que hayas disfrutado de este cap! Ha sido corto, pero da paso al evento importante que vendrá a continuación y desencadenará lo que tanto se estaba esperando. Gracias por tu bonito review.

 **Sumire Crazzy Murasaki:** ¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Yo también apenas salgo de mi cueva después de un semestre lleno de compromisos. ¡Leer tus reviews me dan cien años de vida! Tienen tantas cositas que me alegra ver a alguien tan emocionada y llena de ideas respecto a cada capítulo. Me fascinó la idea del vestido azul, me lo pude imaginar mientras lo describías y creo que tengo uno similar en mi galería, así que definitivamente lo utilizaré para el siguiente capítulo para que tú puedas disfrutar de imaginar a Eren utilizándolo ¿te parece? Y Ciertamente las pesadillas no se hacen solas, Hanji es quien toma con gusto ese trabajo y se esconde en los rincones más oscuros de las habitaciones, acechando como una bestia. Por eso siempre ten cuidado cuando salgas de noche de tu habitación, no sabes si está ahí jajaja. El amor de Levi y Eren es muy bonito, ellos solitos son una pareja adorable y celestial pero con el mundo son peligrosos y sin piedad. ¡Espero leerte en otro bonito review, quizá en este o en Cien Flores! Después de todo, es hora de ponerme manos a la obra con la infantil Christa y su plan. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Nickolaz:** ¡Hola Nicko! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Yo me siento halagada con tus palabras! Jajaja ha sido una sensación muy bonita por la manera en cómo describiste al fic. A mí también me gustan mucho las historias con brujas, rituales y escenarios de ensueño y lúgubres, por eso tenía que darme el gusto, ¿y qué mejor forma que combinar esos elementos con la maravillosa historia de la Rusia zarista? Magia por donde lo veas. Espero mantener tu interés porque en el siguiente cap veremos más del extraño poder de Eren y un Levi bastante manipulador. ¡Que tengas un día hermoso!

 **Fujimy:** ¿Cómo es que siempre que haces suposiciones, das en el clavo con tanta contundencia? Es verdad que Levi estaba nervioso de entrar al cuarto de Eren porque ambos sabían que había sucedido y Eren, él se sentía responsable de aquello que los lastimó a ambos. Por eso le preguntó por el plan, de haber dicho que no podía seguirlo, él habría hecho cambios con tal de que Levi obtuviera lo que quisiera con otros arreglos. Pero no, Levi aceptó que así debe ser, y en parte su amor por Eren se ha solidificado bastante. Ambos están aprendiendo el uno del otro ajaja. Farlan es un cielo, todo lo contrario a Levi, y el amor por Isabel es tan puro, lastimosamente no es correspondido como él tanto quiere. Si Isabel se hubiera fijado en él las cosas habrían sido totalmente distintas pero ya ves cómo el tomar una decisión puede ser decisiva en tu vida. Hasta de la persona de la que te enamoras. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero leerte muy pronto aquí o en Cien Flores, ¡hay muchas sorpresas en ambos!

PD: tú en Cien Flores me preguntaste si me gustaba el kpop y no pude resistir a contestar tu pregunta por aquí. No soy de seguir muchos grupos, de hecho solo sigo 3 (Nine Muses, Ladies Code y mi favorito EXID) soy Leggo ajaja y como dato curioso, este fic está inspirado en el albúm solista de Gain de BEG "Hawwah" te invito a escucharlo si gustas, porque es de donde nació esta idea (principalmente de "Paradise Lost" su title track. El MV te ilustrará bastante). Si ves mi perfil de facebook sabrás que soy muy fan de Gain y Hyerin (mi bias). Bueno, si continuó no termino con esto ajaja.

 **Yupina BL:** Jajaj lastimosamente no ha llegado el eclipse pero si he llegado yo. Después de… wow, no lo sé, siento que ya a ser un año. Isabel no es más que una herramienta que usarán hasta que no les sirva más, es triste pero es su realidad, mientras tanto la pobre va a ser atormentada. Y Eren, bueno, ya sabes lo que siente ajaja pero no me vas a creer así lo invoquemos por la ouija y le preguntemos directamente. Gracias por lo del lemon, aún soy muy neófita pero que me lo digas tú me hace sentir más segura, después de todo tengo que mejorarlo para cuando el gran momento llegue (en Cien Flores). ¿Ves que ha sido corto? Pero muy importante en ciertos detalles, porque ahora empiezan a surgir nuevos personajes, nuevas situaciones. Podría continuar pero es mejor que lo conversemos en privado. ¡Mil gracias por tu imprescindible apoyo, pequeño homunculito!

 **Angel:** Aww, eres tan dulce, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacérmelo saber, ¡y espero que siga siendo así!

 **Ant:** No esperes que ellos sean las buenas ovejas que van a evangelizar al pueblo jajaja están ahí por amor y poder, así que no son santos ni intentan serlo.

 **Guest 2:** ¡No tienes idea de cuantas cosas están por llegar! Es que aún no han sucedido todas las cosas que tengo planeadas y que pondrá en un hilo la vida de varias personas, hasta las que menos se esperan.

 **Anthfibi:** Tengo que confesarte que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que revisaba este fanfic hasta que vi tu review este año y eso me hizo darme cuenta que aún habían personitas interesadas en que lo continuara. Eso fue tan lindo, que en medio de exámenes finales y trabajos empecé a reestructurar el capítulo y a hacer la línea del tiempo para poder empezar a escribirlo. Así que quiero agradecerte, también por leer y darme una oportunidad, muchas gracias. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto.

 **Bueno, sin nada más que añadir, me despido hasta una futura actualización (en Cien Flores). ¡Y nos leemos en un próximo episodio!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión es muy importante para mi!**


End file.
